Saints and Sinners
by Winged Seraph
Summary: Meet Angela, assistant coroner for the LVPD and part time serial killer. It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it so where does romance fit in? NickOC
1. Episode 1x01

**Disclaimer: **_CSI belongs to the brilliant minds connected to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, and creator __Anthony E. Zuiker__. Any similarities between my story and Showtime's 'Dexter' (based on Jeff Lindsay's fantastic Dexter novels) is merely a reflection of creative inspiration. No harm is intended and no money is being made. Simply put, nothing belongs to me except for the plot and original characters. Toys will be returned slightly used but in one piece. Scout's honor. _

**Saints and Sinners**

_**Prologue **_

_Las Vegas is the perfect place to commit a crime. It's also one of the easiest places to get caught. Fortunately, I know what I'm doing. Unfortunately, so do the people I work with._

_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Angela Wilkins. I'm thirty-two years old, single, and a graduate of Cornell University with Masters Degrees in both Forensic Medicine and Psychology. For the past three years, I've worked as an assistant coroner at one of the best criminal investigation labs in the entire country. _

_I refuse to get an animal seeing as how I'm never home and I definitely don't have time for a boyfriend; truth is more times than not they wind up being even messier than the animals. I like listening to music while I work, reading during my down time, and I thoroughly enjoy drinking the occasional cup of coffee on my apartment terrace when it's raining. _

_Hmm… I've feel as if I've left something out. Ah, yes. I've killed eighteen people in the past eight years, three of those in the past seven months. What can I say? It's been a slow year._

_**Episode One – "Crime Never Takes a Day Off"**_

It was Monday again. I hate Mondays and by the looks on the faces dragging around the office, I'm not the only one. The weekend had been tediously slow. Nothing out of the ordinary had captured my attention that Friday at work or during my two days off. Talk about being disappointed. My fingers were itching for something to do, something extracurricular. Believe me, all work and no play make me unbelievably fucking cranky.

"Angela, are you even listening to me?"

I blinked in reaction to hearing my name and focused quickly back on the nightshift supervisor from where he sat across from me. Gil Grissom was peering at me from over his glasses, his fork hovering above his plate. I immediately noticed the small frown tugging the corner of his lips.

_Damn it, I hate Mondays. _I sipped at my coffee and cleared my throat. "I wish I could give you more to go on Grissom but as it stands, your body is still a Jane Doe. She has physical signs of sexual assault, ligature marks around her neck and what looks to be cigarette burns on her hands. I clocked time of death to be three hours before her body was discovered at the scene and the burn marks had been there for at least five hours before that. Your killer took his or her time with the body."

"It definitely seems that way." He lowered his fork. "Perhaps our Jane Doe knew her attacker on a personal level."

_Mine sure as hell don't._ That's one of the biggest mistakes a criminal could make. There was no way you wouldn't be recognized in a line up if Bob your friendly neighborhood watchman was on the other side of the glass. I sipped my coffee again. "It's possible. Around eighty-five percent of all physical assault cases involve a victim that knows their attacker at least five or more months before the attack actually occurs."

He nodded and wiped quickly at his mouth with his napkin. "Let me know if you get any hits when the prints come back."

"Certainly." I pushed back from the table, taking my mug with me. "I'll page you first thing."

"Thank you Angela."

I nodded; sparing one more look at him before I exited the break room. Gil Grissom was one of the few employees in the department whose time I enjoyed and that was saying something. We were similar in some aspects: quiet, thorough, cautious, we completely immersed ourselves in our work, and I knew for a fact that we both had a different side most people never saw outside these pale gray walls.

Despite that, I had a sneaking suspicion that I would win hands down in the 'Surprise! Bet You Didn't Know!' category. The entomologist in Grissom collected bugs; the murderer that dwelled inside of me, well, collecting skulls was out of the question (not to mention creepy) so I settled for the satisfaction of a job well done. I didn't lose any sleep at night over my victims. In the end, they weren't victims, they were examples of justice and vigilante or not, it brought meaning to my life.

I took the long way back to the morgue, sipping carefully at my coffee and doing my best to avoid encountering anyone. The hallways were busy with investigators, detectives and lab technicians, each of them scurrying around like rats in a maze. Some stereotypical descriptions were dead on.

"Angel! Angel, wait up!"

On the other hand, some were completely off. I stopped dead in my tracks and glanced over my shoulder to see CSIs Greg Sanders and Warrick Brown approaching me from the other end of the hall. Normally I would playfully contemplate killing a man who called me by an irritating nickname but one look at Greg and I knew that wasn't possible. He was a breath of fresh air in a place like the crime lab, always smiling and bouncing around with endless energy. Greg hit a nerve, almost to the point of irritation, yet I found myself irritated more when he wasn't around. _Maybe I'm just irritated that I'm irritated. Whatever._

Greg came to a stop as I turned to face him and wiggled his eyebrows. "Get any results back from those prints yet?"

"No."

He wasn't fazed by my monotone, short answer. "Lifted those puppies myself, quick and clean, if I can toot my own horn which I can. I expect you'll be getting a name any second now."

Warrick Brown rolled his eyes from his stance behind Greg and I shifted my attention momentarily to the taller Level 3 CSI. If pictures were included in the dictionary, Warrick's would definitely be pasted under the description of handsome. He was six feet tall with piercing green eyes, mocha brown skin and a gravely voice that made women all over the building go gaga.

Sometimes I wished I needed the excuse to have a boyfriend. The urge usually didn't last for very long; it never did especially when it came to dangerous CSIs who randomly married on whims. Didn't mean I couldn't look though and it was a good thing however that I knew for certain between the two of us, I was the more dangerous individual. Warrick was intelligent and definitely knew his way around the streets of Las Vegas having grown up here his entire life but something in his eyes told me he was soft under that rough exterior. Something also told me deep down he knew that I wasn't.

"How's it going Warrick?"

"Good Angela, thanks." He smiled thinly at me. "It's nice to see you out of the morgue for a change."

I lifted up my half empty mug. "I needed to recharge my batteries."

Greg leaned up on his tiptoes to peer over the rim. "You're almost out." He shifted back, feet back flat on the floor. "Want me to get you some more? I can make you some out of my special stash."

The one thing I hated most about coffee was that it kept me up at night. When I slept, my body shut down and I was able to block out everything around me. I preferred the darkness I found when I closed my eyes to the light that blinded me every morning. "No, thanks Greg. I'm going to finish this and head back downstairs." I lowered my mug. "I'll page you both when the prints come in."

They both nodded and I turned away from them without another word.

&

I was surprised to find Catherine Willows in the morgue when I returned, the pretty, older redhead patiently standing in wait by the medical counter. She flashed me a small smile as I entered and stepped forward, giving me the ample room to move around and set down my mug. I glanced over the items I had stacked across the counter. _Good, nothing is out of place. Good for me, good for her._ I cleared my throat and faced her. "Hello Catherine."

"Hey Angela, I was hoping maybe you had the blood results back from my victim."

It was funny how Catherine's use of hope always came across as expectancy to me. Luckily for her, if there was one thing I hated most it was having a body on one of my slabs and not knowing a single thing about how it got there.

I pulled a manila file off the counter and handed it to her. "Tox screen showed significant traces of GHB in her system."

"The date rape drug?"

"Exactly." I walked over to the body on the nearest slab and pulled back the white sheet. Catherine followed, glancing intermittently between the file and the body. "Cause of death was internal bleeding, bruising and swelling around her organs suggests it resulted from blunt force trauma to the chest. Her attacker made sure your victim was way past the ability to fight back before he or she started to abuse her."

"He or she?" Catherine's attention snapped back to me. "You said it was GHB."

I know it's petty of me but I enjoy it when I confuse people. I definitely enjoy it when they repeat things the way trained birds do.

I slid the sheet back over the woman's body and face. "Your victim was sexually assaulted but I found no evidence of semen in her vaginal cavity or on her body. The marks located on the inside of her thighs and inside her vaginal cavity were made by a sharp, studded object. Anyone, male or female, over one hundred and twenty-five pounds would be able to inflict this kind of damage to a person of smaller size with the right amount of force especially if the vic is momentarily incapacitated."

She nodded and shut the folder, tucking it under her arm. "So how have you been?"

_Interesting shift in topic Catherine._ We had somehow managed to shift smoothly from the topic of a dead corpse to me. I almost laughed at the irony but didn't. Catherine would never find the humor in it or appreciate it the way I did. No one would, that's why I worked alone. No sidekicks found here ladies and gentlemen, only Batman rode into the night to fight the crime filled streets. Batwoman for all you feminists out there.

My lips twitched in amusement. She didn't notice. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." I stepped away from the metal slab. "How's Lindsay? I saw her in the break room the other day. She has to be at least ten feet taller than the last time I saw her."

Catherine flashed me a bright, happy smile that completely transformed her entire face. It was hard not to be captivated by the simple act of her mask falling away from the mere mention of something she loved more than her own life. That was another thing we didn't have in common.

"She's great, growing like a weed and doing great in school again finally. It was rough for a while but you know how kids can be…"

_Actually, I don't… I hardly know that many adults either._

Catherine continued to talk, oblivious to my discomfort. "I've been meaning to thank you for the other day when you kept her company. I didn't mean to come in so late from that scene but Ecklie was riding me to get the job done as soon as possible. I've been so tied up lately but I really did appreciate it. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"Don't mention it. She's a lovely girl. We had an interesting chat about the many flavors of bubblegum and Justin Timberlake."

She laughed and I forced myself to laugh as well. Interesting wasn't exactly how I would describe the experience but I felt the word to be a better choice than excruciating. It wasn't that I didn't like Lindsay or that it was a life-threatening ordeal but when it came to the subject of children, I tended to steer clear of it. Children were so full of innocence and trust that it made me flinch. Nothing in the world should ever be that way and Mother Nature eventually corrected its mistake by the time the child matured into an adult. I guess that's why so many people ended up jaded and miserable.

"I'll tell her you said hello."

_Oh, please do. Sign me up for hair braiding too while you're at it._ I nodded and forced myself to remain smiling. "Good luck with your case. Let me know if I can be of any more assistance."

"Thanks."

The door swung shut softly behind her as she left and my smile vanished. I momentarily closed my eyes. I allowed the silence of the morgue to sweep over me before I sprung back into action again, locating my face mask and rubber gloves. No sense in standing around wasting time. I had bodies to cut up and mysteries to solve. You should know that I tell myself all the time it was the discovery of the cause of death I desired most and not the actual act of opening up a person to see their inside clock. Yes, even yours truly tells lies at times, even to myself.

&

On my days off I make sure I keep busy, legal or otherwise. I signed up at a gym close to my apartment almost a month ago; at first using it as a cover to show the outside world that I cared about something other than my job. Grissom had suggested it once when he had noticed my time card. I had to be careful so I took his advice.

Membership did its job of diverting his attention away from his concern and it helped me relax. Out of everyone at work, I have to watch him the closest. Grissom has the unbelievable ability to notice the tiniest thing out of the ordinary. I remained puzzled at times as to why I was still on the safe side of the yellow tape but I never look a gift horse in the mouth. No, I merely feed it what it craves in exchange for its blind eye. See, not all partnerships are doomed to failure.

It was only after I had gone several times in a span of two weeks that I realized I was actually enjoying the unlimited equipment access. A rigorous workout soon became a necessary 'to do' in my life, a way to force any remaining energy or frustration out of me that had built up during the week and be perfectly excused by society to do it. That explains why there are so many health freaks in the world. It has absolutely nothing to do with losing weight.

I arrived at the twenty-four gym at exactly 8:45 in the morning and was pleased to see it not too horribly crowded. It didn't take me long to find a locker and within twenty minutes, my sneakers were soundly hitting the belt on the treadmill. I jammed my iPod headphones into my ears just to fit in with the people exercising around me but I kept the device turned off, concentrating on the sound of my feet instead. Random conversations fluttered around in the background but I barely paid them any longer than seconds worth of attention before shifting back to my own little world.

It wasn't until I caught sight of a familiar face in the mirror positioned across from me that I lost focus on my own actions. Level 3 CSI Nick Stokes was several machines behind me dressed in a black wife beater and black workout shorts as he continued to do reps on the weight bench.

I immediately looked away. It wasn't that I didn't like Nick, I did; he was a hardworking man with a big heart but it was because of that very fact that I tended to avoid him at all costs outside of necessity. Almost two years ago Nick had been the victim of a kidnapping and extortion plot that had gone horribly wrong and the end result left him scared emotionally. Glimmers of the old Nick still shone through for the most part but every now and then I saw something that clicked with a deeper part of me, a part I didn't want connecting at all.

So I kept my distance, kept the conversations casual and polite and watched him for any sign that he was in need of redirecting. So far, so good, but seeing him at that moment made me hesitate. Nick definitely didn't need to lose weight and staying healthy was the last thing he needed to worry about.

The last thing I needed was for him to see me. I lowered my gaze and continued to run until my legs ached. I was breathing hard by the time I jumped off the treadmill but I didn't pause to regain any sort of balance before I turned to head back to the locker room.

I found Nick blocking my path, his brown eyes locked on my face, a smile already on his. "Hey Angela."

_Blast!_ I acted surprised to see him. "Hey Nick. I didn't know you were a member here."

"It's been a while since I've worked out actually. When did you join?"

I hate awkward conversations. Actually, I hate conversations period. "Last month." I glanced around. "I've been busy with work so I'm not here a lot." _Smooth. Great lie, way to go. Shut up! No, talk about work, mutual ground! _"I haven't seen you at work lately. Does Grissom have you on special assignment or something?"

His smile deepened and I immediately screamed every explicative in the book I knew inwardly at myself. _Way to sound like you have a small calendar with his schedule on it. _

"I had to attend a seminar in Los Angeles for a few days. I got back yesterday and was feeling a bit restless so I decided to work out for a few hours."

"Well, don't worry; I'm sure there are tons of cases waiting for you at the office." _Oh my god, what am I saying?_ I had to get out of there, away from Nick and away from the situation before I broke out into hives or something worse… like a plague. "I should get going."

"I was on my way out too. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

_So this is what it feels like to be on a stage and have a giant spot light burning out your retinas. _I swallowed and blinked. _Either time has slowed down or he's been waiting on me for a few minutes to say something._ I blinked again. _Yep, he's been waiting._ "I haven't eaten."

"Great. There's a small dinner just up the road if you're interested. I can meet you there or you can ride with me."

I blinked yet again and momentarily wondered if I looked like fish out of water at that exact moment, all flapping jaw and moving eyelids. "I need to get my bag out of my locker and change. I'll just meet you there."

&

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting at a table in a small dinner off the strip, menus open and attention directed downwards at the large print found there.

"Are you okay?"

Well, my attention was directed downwards at least. I looked up from the menu and squinted over at Nick. "Excuse me?"

"You've been rubbing your head." He motioned at his own forehead. "Do you have a headache?"

I considered telling him the truth. _Yes, I have a headache from ramming my head into my locker door. Unfortunately it didn't seem to knock any sense into me. _I lowered my hand back down to my lap and forced a smile onto my face. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

He nodded and glanced down at his menu. "The grilled cheese sandwiches are good here."

I stared at the top of his closely shaved head. "Oh?"

"Yeah." He looked back up and smiled. "What are you in the mood for?"

My grip tightened around the sides of the menu.

"They serve lunch too if you're not interested in a grilled cheese or pancakes."

I wanted to be honest and tell him that food was the last thing on my mind. In fact, even if I ordered, I wasn't sure at that I would be able to eat or keep it down. I hadn't been completely honest with myself when it came to Nick.

To be truthful, I avoided him like a disease at work not solely because of fear from connection but from a fear of finding out exactly how deep it went. Sure, I could do the relationship thing, build yet another façade to my ever-growing fake resume but keeping up my current appearance and hobbies was enough of a trick as it was. Sex complicated things and no matter what either party said, as soon as sex was involved, one way or another emotions found a way to be involved too. I didn't do emotions. I wasn't sure I knew how anymore.

Regardless, I forced myself to order food, settling on a chicken salad and water before handing the waitress back the menu. Nick held nothing back, ordering a stack of pancakes with bacon, scrambled eggs, two links of sausage and a side of hash browns.

He caught my wide-eyed expression as the waitress walked away from our table. "I'm a growing boy."

"If you're not careful it's going to be out and not up." _Way to open your mouth and insert your foot Angela._ I was surprised when he laughed and nodded quickly.

"I can't tell you how many times I heard that from my mother when I was a kid. I'm lucky I guess that I seem to have a high metabolism."

"It doesn't hurt you work out like the devil is whipping you at the gym either."

He studied me, still smiling. "And here I was thinking you hadn't noticed me until I approached you."

I hated several things at that moment. I hated Nick was a good guy and I had no reason to put him on my list. I hated that I hated that and most of all, I hated that I was suddenly smiling back at him. _I must be coming down with something, maybe it's some bizarre strand of airborne syphilis._ "Maybe I'm making the assumption based on your work ethic."

"I'm flattered you've even noticed that Angela. You always keep to yourself in the morgue and you usually only come up for coffee."

_Looks like I'm not the only one noticing things. _"It'd be strange if I was upstairs all the time. I doubt Grissom would appreciate me doing my autopsies on the break room table."

Nick laughed and sat back against the booth cushion. "I say give it a shot, he's always putting his experiments in our community fridge. What's one more dead thing added to the pile?"

Something about what he said made me tap my fingers against the table top. _Yes, what's one more dead thing Angela? _I cleared my throat. _Am I doing that a lot? Can he hear me swallowing? I know I can_. Suddenly I hated the situation I had put myself in. I was finding it difficult to think of a single thing to say to him that wouldn't make me sound like I was from another planet. Thankfully, Nick beat me to the punch.

"What made you want to be a coroner?"

_Oh no, here we go_. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. _What's the meaning of life Angela? What's your favorite color? Are your breasts real? _Okay, maybe not so much with the last question considering I'm talking about Nick but you get the drift of how much I dread the whole act of conversing. I cleared my throat again. "I don't know."

His eyebrows rose. "You don't know?"

"Well, it's not like I woke up one day and decided I wanted to work with dead bodies." _It's more like I woke up and wanted to chop them into pieces. I wonder if his eyebrows would go up any further if I said that._ I shrugged my shoulders. "I've always been interested in forensic medicine, discovered I was good at it and after suffering through endless college courses, here I am."

He nodded. "I'm not sure how you and Doc do it day after day; having to cut up people and find out what went wrong. I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate the fact you do but it must be hard."

_Great Nick. Even when you blabber, you're attractive._ _I have to think of something to get the topic of conversation off me, anything but me please_. "What made you want to be a CSI?"

"I've always wanted to help people you know? Help those that can't help themselves."

_Damn it, that's a good answer. I need to remember that one for next time._ I nodded. "Las Vegas is definitely the place to do that."

"My parents thought I was crazy for coming out here but they understood." The muscle in his jaw jumped as he momentarily clamped his teeth together. "Despite things that have happened, they still understand."

I pretended like I didn't notice his sudden lapse in attention as he no doubt got lost in past memories and I waited until he focused back on my face.

"What brought you to Vegas?"

The spotlight was suddenly blinding me again. "I needed a change of scenery and the crime lab needed an assistant coroner."

He studied me for a minute then smiled. "You don't like talking about yourself do you?"

_Oh thank God, a man that finally notices._ I smiled back. "I'm sorry; I just don't find myself all that interesting."

"Well, I find you very interesting."

"You don't know me well enough to find me interesting."

"I invited you to lunch to get to know you better. So far, so good."

Nick was a kindhearted, well-mannered man but he certainly could be a real cocky snake in the grass when he wanted to be. I should have known based on the sole fact that he's a man this wouldn't be your average friendly breakfast. _I should have said no from the very beginning, I must be losing my touch. Well, in the keeping distance department at least._

I debated on calling him out on his 'getting to know all about you' plan. I also considered going ahead and shooting him down but I was hesitant, not really willing to make the situation even more awkward than it had to be or already was for that matter. As if a miracle from the Powers that Be, my pager suddenly started going off in my bag. I quickly excused myself and scrambled for it, frowning as I looked down at the flashing digits.

Nick leaned forward, his arms resting on the table. "What is it?"

"I believe I'm being paged."

He chuckled and I looked up at him still frowning. "Well, yeah but what is it? Is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure. Excuse me one second." He nodded and I dug deeper into my bag, pulling out my silver Sprint cell phone. I dialed the numbers and waited as it rang, pausing only when a familiar voice answered. "Yes? Okay. Ten minutes. Alright, bye." I hung up.

Nick leaned back still watching me as the food appeared at our table, the waitress smiling as she slid our plates in front of us. She disappeared and I tore my gaze away from her retreating figure to return my attention to Nick. "I have to go."

"Let me guess, work?"

I nodded and shoved my things into my bag, zipping it up. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You'll just have to find a way to make it up to me."

_I'll take a lie for six hundred Alex._ "You bet."

He smiled wider this time and shifted in his seat to motion at the waitress. "Check please!"

&

By the time I had managed to leave the restaurant with a take out box, the traffic was almost bumper to bumper, the time almost one in the afternoon. I pulled up to the crime scene in my SUV five minutes later than I said I would be there.

_Vegas traffic blows._

I climbed out and shut my door, pausing to open the door behind the driver's seat and pull out my coroner's kit and jacket. I had just shrugged it on as well as snapping a pair of fresh gloves onto my hands when Greg appeared out of nowhere. He was lucky I had yet to step up my extracurricular activity to day time status.

"Angel! Isn't it your day off?"

"It was." I shut the car door. "Guess someone forgot to tell your perp."

"Guess so." He grinned and slipped his arm casually through mine. "Bet you'll be happy when Doc comes back on Friday."

"Sure." I broke away as I spotted Grissom talking to Warrick near the section that was taped off, tourists and residents of the small apartment complex crowded the area around them. I muttered a quick thanks to the cop that lifted the tape for me to shimmy under. "Grissom, Warrick."

Grissom nodded at me. "Sorry to do this to you Angela. I know it's your off day but as you know, we're a bit shorthanded this week."

"Of course." I glanced past them. "Where's the body?"

"Inside, come on." Warrick gently grabbed my elbow to direct me past several cops and through the apartment complex doors.

I shot him a look but he didn't seem to notice, nodding at someone we passed and as we approached an apartment to our left, he let go and motioned me to go first.

"Watch your step."

I nodded and stepped through the open doorway. Immediately, I wish I hadn't done it so quickly. I didn't want to appear too eager, that was never good; it always roused suspicion in the people that watched for that type of thing and CSIs were exactly those kinds of people.

I came to an abrupt stop. "Is this it?"

Warrick didn't move from the doorway. "Yeah. Victim's sister found her like this thirty minutes ago. Said she was too scared to touch the body but she's pretty sure her sister was still alive when she called 911."

I ground my teeth together and bent down next to the body. For a minute, I did nothing but stare at the young woman as she laid face down, cheek pressed against the carpet with her dead, unseeing eyes looking straight at me. A pretty woman with long red hair and pale skin, she couldn't be any older than twenty-two years old at the most. _Pity._

I shifted my eyes past her face. Someone had stabbed her multiple times in the back before changing tactics and directing their weapon in various places all over her body. At a first glance, I knew she had bled out, her fingernails still clinging to the carpet as if she had been fighting to crawl to the door.

I slipped my thermometer from my bag and grabbed my clipboard. It was time to go to work.

&

**TBC! Please review!**


	2. Episode 1x02

**Episode Two – "Lies My Mind Tells Me"**

The victim was a twenty-one year old college student by the name of Victoria O'Malley. No family was located in the area besides her sister and she lived alone in her apartment. According to her sister, she had for several years since breaking up with her boyfriend. So far there was neither a record of abuse in her background nor any traumatic event that could even direct the CSIs to exactly how or why Victoria had been killed. As it stood, her death was just a random act of violence that had possibly escalated from an interrupted intruder. I didn't buy it.

The swinging of the morgue door had me shutting Victoria's file. I turned just in time to see Nick enter along with Sara. He flashed me a wide smile. "Hey Angela."

"Hello." I nodded at them quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"We've been assigned to the case from this morning. Warrick and Greg are booked solid."

"Okay." I extended the file. "Your victim, Victoria O'Malley, age twenty-one, died due to massive blood loss."

Sara took the folder and they both followed me to the gurney that displayed the body. I yanked back the sheet. "Your victim has bruises on the base of her neck which might explain her position on the floor. Stab wounds are in a random pattern except for an area of concentration on the back." I motioned at the wounds in slow circles with my index finger. "Measurements point to a six inch seriated blade as your murder weapon."

"It is possible her attacker hit her with something?"

I looked up at Sara and nodded. "After I cleaned off the body, I noticed indentions on the back of her legs." I pointed down to the end of the slab and Nick lifted the sheet to take a peek. "You typically see those types of marks associated with material being pressed for a long period time against the skin. Blood can't circulate due to the pressure and a discoloration occurs after several minutes."

"You're thinking that whoever did this sat on her legs while they attacked her?"

"It's a possibility." I shrugged and covered Victoria's face again. "It's also a possiblity that someone else held her down and another person did the dirty work. That's for you to figure out."

Sara snapped the folder shut. "Thanks Angela."

"Don't mention it." _No, really, don't. You can leave though, that's a good option. _Don't get me wrong, I like Sara to an extent just like I liked most of the people I worked with but it didn't mean we shared secrets or went to lunch together.

She was similar to me in the sense that she was dedicated but her flaw derived from being torn in the choice of being dedicated to her job or dedicated to Grissom first. It wasn't hard to tell she struggled with the decision especially when it came to certain cases or when she was around him. Sara acted funny and I don't mean how she normally acts, it was more like she acted… funnier. See, I keep my eyes open at all times; the old saying watch and learn is actually true kids. Jot that down somewhere; it might come in handy someday. I glanced quickly between them. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think that's it." Sara turned away to head back out but stopped when she noticed that Nick lingered behind. "Nick, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute Sara."

She looked hesitant and shot me a lingering, confused look before she nodded. The morgue door swung shut behind her.

_I might just have to kill you after all Nick._ I shifted my attention towards him and forced myself to not plot his demise. "Is there something else?"

"Dinner."

_I'm not sure what to do first now: kill you or have my hearing checked._ "Excuse me?"

He smiled as if he sensed my confusion. "I'd like to take you out to dinner."

I resisted the urge to look slowly around the morgue. _What a romantic place to ask Nick. Have to admit though, it's the first time anyone's ever asked me out while I was surrounded by dead bodies. Talk about a turn off._

"I know this isn't the best place to ask you..."

_Oh snap, I didn't say that last part out loud did I?_

"But you've been so busy lately and I wanted to ask when I was sure I'd have your complete attention."

_Were you saying something?_ I smothered the urge to be sarcastic. "Me?" _Jesus Christ, my voice just squeaked._

"Well, I asked Bob but he hasn't given me an answer yet."

I looked down to where Bob Evans' body lay a few slabs down from us. Poor bastard had died of a heart attack at the age of forty-five. _That'll teach him to eat McDonalds all the time._ "Um…" I licked my lips and my gaze returned to Nick's. "Okay." _NO! Damn it, I meant no! What the hell is wrong with my mouth?_

"Great!" He flashed me a wide smile, those dimples appearing. I flinched from noticing how white his teeth were but covered it up with a small smile back. "Tomorrow good for you?"

_Do you want me to be honest?_ "Yes, that's fine." I nodded and found myself turning to grab a sheet of paper from my printer. "Here's my address and cell phone number. I'm actually off tomorrow because of coming in today."

Nick took the paper, folding it quickly and shoving it into his back pocket. "I'll pick you up at six if that's okay with you."

_Once again, honestly? Um…_ "That's perfect."

&&&&&&&&&&

I refilled my coffee mug for the seventh time, aware as the watchful eyes of Greg and Hodges followed my every move from where they sat at the break table. Continuing to ignore them, I mixed in a good amount of sugar and stirred until it was perfectly blended. "If you don't stop staring at me, I'm going to kill you."

"Ha, good one." Hodges grinned as I turned to face them. "When's the last time you ever killed anything besides a bug Angel Cakes?"

_You're about to find out._

"Leave her alone Hodges." Greg shoved back the chair beside him so I could sit down. I accepted and he grinned, draping his arm over the back of it. "She's just on edge because she's got a big date tomorrow."

"Date? With who?" Hodges sat up in his chair with interested eyes. "I don't remember asking you out, do we have plans I forgot?"

I ignored him. "I do not have a big date tomorrow."

"Liar."

_Someone get this boy a prize_. "It's not that big of a deal."

Greg leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "It is to Nick." He wiggled his eyebrows. "He's been debating on when to ask you since the day you started working here. I can't believe it's taken him this long."

"Nick Stokes asked you out? The Texan?"

I flashed my eyes at Hodges and he immediately sat back in his chair. "See you later Hodges."

He opened his mouth say something else but changed his mind, standing up quickly and after a few minutes, I was left alone with Greg. I gripped my mug but didn't raise it up from the table, watching in satisfaction as he squirmed in his chair. "Spill it or I'll spill this." I glanced slowly down at my mug before bringing my gaze back to him. "I always drink my coffee extremely hot."

"I don't know what there is to spill really. Whoa! Hey!" He panicked as the mug tilted. "Look, I just know he's always thought you were pretty and nice… Well, those things add up to a guy. You're, you know, you're awesome Angel." He glanced at the mug. "You're really awesome."

_And you're trying to flatter me out of doing something violent_. I sat the mug harmlessly down on the table.

Greg visibly relaxed. "That was like something out of a Lethal Weapon movie."

I smirked and lifted the mug up to take a long sip of the steamy coffee. "I was just messing around. I'd never spill coffee on you Greg, you know that; it'd be a waste. Besides, it's your stash anyway. Hodges said you wouldn't mind."

"I'm going to have to do something horrible to that guy."

_Be my guest Greg. That is, if I don't get to him first._ "He's not so bad when he keeps his mouth shut."

We shared a smile and then Greg cleared his throat. "Nick's a good guy."

"How did you know he asked me?"

"Warrick was giving him hell in the locker room, he found your address and cell phone on a piece of paper that Nick dropped by accident." He chuckled. "To top it all off, I won fifty dollars from Warrick since he bet me Nick would never ask."

I extended my hand forward.

"Oh come on Angel."

I wiggled my fingers, smiling as he dug out his wallet and slapped a crisp fifty dollar bill onto the palm of my hand. "Nice doing business with you Greg." I stood up and shoved the money into the back pocket of my jeans. I paused to mess up his hair and chuckled as Greg panicked, attempting to block my attempts. "See you later."

He was pouting as he straightened his hair back out. "See you Angel."

&&&&&&&&&&

It was quiet in the halls when I clocked out and made my way upstairs, duffle bag slung over my shoulder. I nodded at several people who said hello and no matter how forced it felt, I still smiled when it was appropriate. I was tired, bordering on the edge of a cranky abyss and the only thing I wanted was a hot bath and my soft bed.

I stopped short at the sight of Nick and Warrick talking in the break room. Switching my stride, I turned and headed straight for them. They were laughing about something but the conversation died as soon as they saw me.

_That reaction from people never gets old. _"Here." I extended the fifty dollar bill in my hand towards Warrick. "You should know by now that it's not smart to gamble."

He was slow to take the money from me and I could have sworn a look of embarrassment shot across his face for a split second. "Thanks. About that-"

"Don't mention it. I'm just returning it to its rightful owner." I shifted my attention to see that Nick looked sheepish as he gazed at me. I wasn't sure what to say so I went with the first thing that popped up in my head. "Goodbye."

He caught up with me halfway down the hall. "Angela, wait!"

_Why am I stopping? Damn traitorous feet!_ I turned, bag swinging, to face him. Warrick lingered in the background. "What is it?"

"I feel like I should apologize or something."

_You go with 'or something' and I'll go home._ "That's not necessary."

"I heard Greg gave you a hard time earlier."

_I should probably just nod a lot, make an excuse about having to pee, and bail. God, this is awkward._ "Nothing I can't handle Nick, really, it's not that big of a deal." I shifted my bag. "I need to get home so… I guess I'll see you at six."

"You still want to go?"

I blinked at him. _I'm way too tired for this. Lie, something, anything but get out of here pronto. _"I'll see you at six." I turned and walked away as quickly as I could. I didn't look to see if Nick was still standing there and the doors at the entrance swung shut behind me.

&&&&&&&&&&

I love my apartment. There isn't a single thing I don't like about it, not one. It was the perfect distance between the strip and work, the neighbors were quiet, and the rent was affordable. Out of everything, I really liked the fact that the neighbors were quiet. They stuck to their business, I stuck to mine; it was the perfect relationship.

I slammed the door shut behind me, dropped my bag to the floor and kicked off my shoes. The stack of mail I discovered in my box was horrendous but I was finding out as I shifted through it that it was mostly junk mail. "No. No, thank you, no." I entered the kitchen and tossed letter after letter into the trashcan. "Ha. Nice try. No."

I dumped the rest of the junk mail and slid the bills onto the kitchen table for the morning. I stretched and left to enter my bedroom, stripping as I went. After a long day at work, nothing beat coming home to walk around in your underwear, eat almost an entire carton of ice cream, and have a good cry while watching Steel Magnolias for the hundredth time. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating that last part but you get my drift.

It only took my computer a few minutes to turn on and I sat down, legs bent as my screen popped up. My email automatically loaded. As expected there were several emails from my mother. I saved those for the morning as well and deleted the spam. I was tempted to forward the one about penis growth to my mother but I resisted at the last possible second and closed out, shutting my laptop in the process as well. Some people have absolutely no sense of humor and my mother was included in that selective group.

I hadn't spoken to her in a couple months. I just didn't have the strength to continue defending the choice I had made three years ago to move to Las Vegas. Too many things had happened, situations that had created gaps between me and my family but I had too many things going on now that were stopping me from trying to bridge those gaps. Besides, if my mother had a problem over what I did for a living, she definitely would have a problem with what I did on my off time, especially considering I wasn't even getting paid for it.

I snorted and turned my attention to my television. _Perhaps a quick flip through before bed. Who knows, maybe 21 Grams is on again and I'll fall asleep before the first half is even over, again._

The screen popped on and I sat up straighter in my chair at the sight of Jennifer Matos, Channel 3's reporter, talking heatedly into her microphone. She was standing on the courthouse steps downtown, a crowd around her, the feed earlier that day. I turned up the volume.

"The city of Las Vegas finds itself in shock today as convicted felon Bruce Livingston was set free. As some of you viewers may know, Livingston was arrested and charged with the murder of four people last year. His prints were found at every crime scene and he even confessed at one point before changing his statement months later." Jennifer glanced behind her as the doors to the courthouse opened and Bruce appeared with his lawyer. "Livingston's trial has been thrown out today by the court due to a tampering of evidence claim. Several pieces of key evidence were said to be missing and while many suspect foul play, no explanation has been given. It's a sad day for justice viewers; we can only hope that something will happen soon to right this wrong."

I stared at the screen, Bruce's face coming into view. I knew exactly who he was, the kind of life he lead and I knew exactly what kind of man he was. Fortunately for me, he wouldn't lay low, he'd strike again. He was a creature of habit and when he did, I'd be ready for him.

"Bye Bruce." I turned off the television. "See you soon."

&&&&&&&&&&

It was ten till six.

_I am not, I repeat, NOT going to have a good time tonight. Hell, I'll be surprised if I even crack one smile. I'm going to have a completely horrible time. _I stepped away from the mirror, satisfied that I had told myself enough lies to keep my inner thoughts battling it out for a while. I should be doing research yet here I was, standing in front of my mirror wearing a black dress with matching pumps.

The knock on the door startled me. I cursed at myself for hesitating then vacated my bedroom, pulling the door shut behind me before heading for the door. There was another knock and I inhaled deeply before gripping the handle and answering. Nick stood on the other side. He looked handsome standing there in a dark blue button down shirt and khaki slacks.

_Wait a minute, are those – Ah, Christ. _

He held a bouquet of lilies in his hand. "Hey." He extended the flowers towards me. "You look great."

I stared at the flowers as if they were dipped in poison for a second before I accepted them with a smile. "Thanks, so do you." I glanced around. "Um, come in for a second and I'll put these in some water."

Nick nodded and moved forward as I moved back, shutting the door behind him. He slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks and looked around. "You have a lovely home."

_Wow, that didn't sound practiced at all._ "It's alright." I made my way into the kitchen and when I knew he couldn't see me I panicked. _What do I put these things in? Uh… No, too small, no, that's a dish. _I scrambled to find something and finally settled on a tall glass from the cabinet, filling it with water and sticking the lilies in right away.

I sat the glass down on the kitchen table and backed away, hands up as I watched it wobble slightly from the weight. A chuckle had me looking towards the doorway to see Nick standing there with a look of amusement on his face. "Do you not own a vase?"

_Does it look like I own a vase Einstein_? "I've never had the need for a vase before now."

"I find that hard to believe. You should get flowers all the time."

_Looks like someone's been reading a How to Stalk Correctly pamphlet._ I stepped towards him and thankfully, Nick gave me the space that allowed me to retrieve my purse. I fished out my keys and turned back to face him. "Ready when you are."

&&&&&&&&&&

I'm not exactly sure how two hours passed by so quickly but I found myself actually having a good time. Well, good in the sense that I didn't want to stab Nick with my steak knife or use the old 'powder my nose' line just to escape through the bathroom window. If it wasn't already obvious, dating and me? We're not friends. We're mortal enemies. Not that I blame Cupid for being disgruntled when it came to me. I wasn't exactly preaching love to the masses.

Nick held the door open for me and I smiled my thanks as I stepped out into the busy strip with him close behind me. We began to walk side by side among the crowd and our conversation picked back up. Since leaving the apartment, we had discussed a lot of things. Well, Nick discussed a lot and I chimed in every now and then. I told him a few things about my past, random family things, information that really didn't matter but he seemed to enjoy hearing it, always giving me attention when I spoke. While that irritated me, I was glad for it at the same time. That irritated me too.

"Dinner was great. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Nick grinned over at me. "I'm just glad you said yes."

I watched the people that passed us and was satisfied that most paid no attention to the two of us as we walked. "I'm glad you asked." _I wonder if he knows a part of me is lying through my teeth._ I looked back to find him still smiling at me. _That'd be a no._

I was surprised when he was the first one to look away this time. I caught the sound of him clearing his throat as I finally looked away too. "It's been a long time since I've been on a date. I mean, since I've been out with a woman that I actually cared to take out and spend money on."

_Yeah, he definitely has no clue._ I didn't say anything. I kept looking forward.

"Greg tried over and over again to get me to ask you out but I was… I don't know, I guess I was scared."

"I wasn't aware I was that intimidating." _I'm quite aware of it actually but I'll continue to feign ignorance for now. Maybe he'll keep blabbering and I'll have to talk even less than I had planned._ I saw Nick smile again from out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, you are." He glanced around. "I remember the first week you started working at the department, you had been there for maybe three hours and you already had half the staff wrapped around your finger jumping at things you needed."

"I don't really consider Greg and Hodges half the staff."

"Most people don't count Hodges as even human so you might be right."

I chuckled and for a few minutes, we walked down the strip in silence. _ Say something, say something._ My gaze slid to my purse clutched tightly in my right hand. I willed the pager inside to go off but it remained silent.

I opened my mouth to say the first thing that came to my mind but at that exact moment Nick's right hand shifted at his side and slid easily over mine. His fingers slide between mine and a spark shot up my arm. I tripped on wobbly ankles. I would have fallen if his grip hadn't tightened reflexively. He pulled me back and I turned around, stopping just short of colliding with him. His hands were holding my upper arms; mine now magically resting flat against his chest. I stared at him with wide eyes and the crowd continued to mill around us in waves. I didn't notice anymore.

"Whoa there." Nick smiled and let his hands squeeze my arms. "You alright?"

I nodded and tried to shift my hands but it was like my arms were suddenly dead weight despite the warm sensation there. _Move, MOVE!_ I remained standing where I was and Nick squeezed my arms again before he released me. "Come on, I'll take you back to your apartment."

I stared down at the hand he extended and swallowed. "Okay." I slid my hand back into his and ignored the spark as it flared again. _It's in my head; it's all in my head, just like everything else._ _Check__that out_, _I'm getting good at telling lies to myself and damn it if I'm not believing them too._

_**TBC. Please REVIEW, thanks!** _


	3. Episode 1x03

**A/N: **_Holy crap, 173 hits and only 8 reviews?! Please do review if you're enjoying the story even just a LITTLE bit, one word will even work; I'm not entirely picky. It really inspires me to post more, support rocks people and for those that left FB for the last two chapters, **thank you**! More updates soon!_

* * *

**  
**

**Episode Three – "Distraction is Thy Name"**

_I had a horrible time last night; a completely horrible… fantastic time_. _Yep, that's my story and I'm sticking to it._ I let the morgue door slam shut behind me, attention cast downwards as I studied the file in my hand and tried to think of anything other than Nick. _Maybe I'm pissed because I'm disappointed and that in turn is making me even more… pissy._

Nick had been the perfect gentleman last night, taking me home with no feeble attempts at prolonging, walking me to my door despite my protests and leaving me without even so much as a kiss on the cheek.

_Yeah, I'm definitely pissy._ It's not like I wanted him to kiss me, that's not it at all. To be honest, I haven't been physical or attracted to a man in a long time, not since…

"I think these are for you. They're definitely not for me, I know that much."

I came to a screeching halt, head snapping up to see Doctor Al Robbins, the head coroner, smiling at me as he motioned to the vase of flowers sitting on the medical counter. I frowned, shut my folder, and tucked it under my arm. "Welcome back Al."

"Good to be back, Angela." He glanced at the vase again. "Are you going to pretend they're not there or are you going to let me in on your little secret?"

_Which one would you like to know about exactly?_ I smiled at him. "I highly doubt they're for me."

"The card has your name on it."

_Damn it._ Suddenly I feel as if I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. "When did they arrive?"

"They were here when I came in thirty minutes ago." He hobbled around the gurney towards me and I took a minute to watch him. Al Robbins was one of the most intelligent people I had ever had the pleasure of meeting and was very much like Grissom. It wasn't hard to see how the two were such good friends. I had been impressed with both since day one, of Al especially because of that fact that despite his disability he continued on like nothing was amiss in his life. He was a devoted husband and loving father. His ethic was flawless, his work without fault and I discovered I learned something new all the time from him.

_Wow, I should stop before I go all Chicken Soup for the Soul. _"Who are they from?"

He smiled. "I thought you could tell me." He glanced at the vase again. "There's no name written on the card other than yours. Perhaps you have a secret admirer."

The door to the morgue slammed open. "Nick sent you flowers!"

_Make that not so secret admirer. Insert palm to face move here._

Al and I both turned to stare at Greg. He grinned and strutted towards us. "Guess your date last night went really well huh?"

I turned away and opened my file again. "Unless you're here to talk about a case I suggest you get back to work Greg." I kept looking down. "How'd you know about the flowers?"

He came up beside me, staring over my shoulder to see what my eyes were glued to. "I'm just that good I guess."

I snapped the folder shut. "You sure do a lot of guessing." I yanked on his ear and Al chuckled as Greg yelped in response. "Get lost shrimp."

Greg rubbed at his ear and stepped back. "That hurts."

_Not as much as it will if you don't drop the subject about the stupid flowers._ "Bye Greg."

"Fine, I get it." He moved backwards towards the door. "But you know I'm still one of your favorite people in the entire world. Well, other than Nick now I suppose." He chuckled at seeing the look I sent his way. "Catch you later Angel Face."

The door shut behind him before I had the chance to throw something. I opened my folder again and was surprised when Al's cane hit me playfully on the hip. "Watch where you point that thing Al."

We both paused as the door opened again and Catherine appeared, eyebrows raised. "I'm not sure that's exactly the first thing I expect to hear when I come into the morgue."

I ignored Al and snapped the folder shut again. "What's up Catherine?" Her eyebrows stayed up and I realized at that moment exactly how I sounded. _Holy shit, I sound almost happy._ _Think of something bad Angela, taxes… funky smells… dying puppies. Ooooo, that's a good one._ I dropped the relaxed expression from my face, blinking away any emotion except complete seriousness. "What can we do for you?"

"I came by to say hello to Doc." She smiled and my eyes narrowed as her gaze shifted past us. "And to see what kind of flowers Nick bought you."

_WHAT THE -_ "Is there a single person in this place that isn't aware of the fact I received flowers?" I glanced between her and Al. "I mean, was I the last person to find out?"

Catherine shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Ecklie doesn't know yet."

"Well, thank God for that. I don't even want to think about the chaos that would happen if he did."

I snorted. Conrad Ecklie was a stick in the mud if I ever saw one. Since Nick's abduction, the Assistant Director of the Crime Lab had been slightly easier to deal with but he still had his quirks. There were certain things he wanted done in certain ways and he made quite sure people knew exactly who he was. Unfortunately for him, I already knew who he was. He was on my list. I was merely standing by in patient wait for him to screw up. _And God when you do Ecklie, I'll be there._ Maybe he wasn't a bad guy in the long run but damn the thought of carving him a new air hole amused the shit out of me.

I froze. _Are Catherine and Al staring at me? Shit, they are. _I blinked. "What?"

Catherine smirked as Al chuckled. "I said," Al repeated, "Can you get me up to speed on what I missed? Especially concerning Catherine's murder case?"

"Oh, yes." I cleared my throat. "Of course."

I was interrupted as the door opened again and Sara walked in with a wide smile already on her face. I knew what the look on her face was all about right away. _Oh for the love of God, I swear. _"Yes!" I threw my hands up. "Nick bought me flowers! See them? Great! Now that we've settled that mystery, can we please get on with business?"

I was grumbling as I opened my folder again and turned to one of the lockers. I buried my nose in my work and completely missed the looks of amusement the three exchanged. In a way I guess it was good thing that I did. It would have been hard to explain three dead bodies to the next person that entered.

&&&&&&&&&&

The break room was out of Splenda. _This is completely unacceptable._ I growled and continued to rummage through the cabinets_. If I have to kill someone for a packet of sugar, I was going to be cranky for the rest of the day._

"Looking for this?"

I straightened as a packet of sugar was dangled in front of my face and I snatched at it eagerly. "Thanks."

Hodges grinned as he leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms. "So, this little bird came to see me this morning and told me –"

"That finishing that sentence is a really bad idea?" I stirred in the sugar and stepped away to take a seat at the table.

He followed and plopped down into the seat across from me. "How come you've never let me take you out Angela?"

My hand curled around my spoon and I found myself suddenly wishing it was a knife. "You've never asked."

"Really? I could have sworn I have several times."

I sipped at my coffee. "Oh, that's right. I must have ignored you."

"I'm offended but it's okay." He grinned and leaned back in his chair. "But if my lady ever breaks my heart, I may just try again."

_Yes, that'd be extremely sad, almost as sad as it would be if you lost an eye right about now._ I lowered the spoon and released it, the metal rattling on the table. "Hodges…"

"Yes Angel Cakes?"

"Don't call me that."

He mocked offense, grinning as if he thought I was kidding. "What can I call you then? Angel? Angel Wings? Angel-"

"My name is Angela, try that." I eyed the area around us for something blunt and heavy. There wasn't anything easily movable and someone might notice if I tossed the entire table at him. "I'd really like to chat but you have things you need to go and do."

He opened his mouth to say something else when he looked up and stopped. The chair next to me was pulled back and I didn't have to glance over to know it was Nick that sat down.

"I have to agree with her on that Hodges. I think Grissom's looking for you."

"Hmmm. You don't say; guess he needs my expert opinion once again! Catch you both later."

I stared down into my coffee cup, waiting patiently until Hodges had left the break room before I exhaled slowly.

"You okay?"

"No offense Nick but I don't need you to fight my battles for me." That was the last thing he expected me to say and it showed on his face as clear as day. For some reason I felt a tinge of guilt go through me at the sight of his hurt expression. I kept going in a rush of words. "I can take care of Hodges, really. I appreciate it but it's not necessary." I looked back down into my mug. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry if it embarrassed you. Catherine mentioned you were a bit distracted this morning."

_Distracted? She said I was distracted? I was not! I was… I was preoccupied. That's right, preoccupied._ "Work is… Work is kind of an inappropriate place for flowers Nick." I finally brought my gaze back to his. "Completely sweet of you and unexpected but inappropriate."

He nodded, shifting in the chair to look at me. "It won't happen again."

"Good."

"I'll just send them to your apartment from now on."

"Nick!" I cleared my throat, swearing silently at hearing my voice raise several octaves. "I really don't need flowers."

"Flowers aren't about need, they're about want and I want to give them to you." He grinned at me. "Got a favorite kind?"

_Dead ones._ I cleared my throat. "I really don't think that's a good idea. Save your money and buy something you really need, like… I don't know, something manly." _I sound like the biggest idiot right now. Way to go, I need a plaque. Angela Wilkins, biggest idiot serial killer in the entire world, congratulations!_ "Or you can donate to Hodges' soon to need a new set of teeth fund."

I couldn't help but smile as Nick laughed, a hearty sound that filled the break room.

&&&&&&&&&&

Victoria O'Malley, age twenty-one. Trisha Stevens, age twenty-five. I glanced to the third slab, the body on this one still uncovered. Patricia Miller, age twenty-three. All three bodies had one thing in common, death from a six inch seriated blade.

I directed my attention to Grissom who was still standing at the other end of the gurney, the end of his glasses stuck between his teeth. _Gross._ I cleared my throat. "Doctor Robbins double-checked my findings. I wanted to be sure before I paged you about this." I looked back at the bodies. "If the deaths had been more spaced apart, say years instead of weeks, I probably wouldn't have noticed."

Grissom looked up at me finally. "Angela, you're good at your job. I doubt it would have taken you long." He directed his attention back down. "Do all three victims have bruises on their necks?"

"Yes." I watched as he walked slowly around the slab. I frowned. While I appreciated his compliment, it also unsettled me. I had to be careful to not be too good. That's just how it worked, be good, not great, stay under the radar and keep things tidy. I had a code as retarded as it seemed. I lived by it and to break it would mean the end to everything. That couldn't happen, it wouldn't. It won't or life would stop having meaning. A bit morbid but what did you expect from a serial killer? "All three were found in similar positions and all three had a concentration of stab wounds in the middle of their backs."

"Who else knows about this?"

_Me, you, Al, and my carving knife._ I clasped my hands together. "No one outside of CSI."

"Good." Grissom slid his glasses back on. "Until we figure out some things, let's keep it that way."

&&&&&&&&&&

I had just come back from lunch when I noticed Grissom's door was closed. It had to be important; Grissom never closed his door unless it was. I forced myself to keep moving but stopped again as I spotted Nick sitting across from Grissom at his desk.

"He's not in trouble if that's what you're wondering."

I shifted to see Warrick standing behind me, those gorgeous eyes watching me. "I'm not wondering."

"Well, you're not lost so what are you then?"

_Interesting choice of words. What exactly is going on in that head of yours Warrick Brown?_ "I'm not sure what me standing here has to do with you."

Warrick surprised me by laughing. "That's one thing I've always liked about you Angela, your honesty."

_I hate conversations that have double meanings. Is he catching onto me?_ The possibility was making me paranoid and defensive and that just wouldn't do. I had an image to uphold after all. I smiled at him. "Thanks. You know what I've always liked about you Warrick, your ability to think things through before jumping head first into a situation."

It was a good thing that he was obviously in a relaxed mood, smiling at me instead of snapping like I expected before he glanced towards Grissom's office. The smile fell away though the very second that followed. "They've been in there for about ten minutes talking."

For some reason I didn't have to ask what they were talking about; I just knew. I nodded and looked back towards the office as well. Startled as the door opened, I looked away trying to make it seem as if I was checking my watch.

"Hey man, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just about to head out to a scene. You game?"

"Sure, just give me two minutes."

I finally looked back up and Nick's eyes met mine, Warrick already fading into the background. "I was just…" I stopped and looked around. "I'm not sure actually."

"I bet I know."

_I bet you don't._ I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I bet you're thinking of where you'd like me to take you dinner tonight."

"I am, am I? And what if I'm not hungry?"

"Then we'll catch a movie or do some gambling. You pick, whatever you want." He glanced over his shoulder, hearing Warrick call his name. "I have to go but I'll come find you when I'm finished."

"I imagine we'll see each other in the morgue." I paused for a minute. _That's almost funny, almost. See you in the morgue honey. Oh yeah, that's hot._

* * *

_Please **REVIEW!!!!!! **  
_


	4. Episode 1x04

**Disclaimer: **_Once again, I am doing this only for entertainment and no money is being made nor is any harm intended. _**  
**

**A/N: **_A big thank you to Mma63, Lia, Simone, E-Dog, PirateAddict, AnneHerbold, MySweetTimeJommie, ImAK, thylja, and as always, a big thank you to M and to David._

* * *

**Episode Four – "Window Shopping"**

I need to be locked away. Not because I'm a killer but because I suggested Nick's house for our next date. Don't ask me why or how I got such a crazy idea but by the time we had both clocked out and dragged our tired bodies away from the department, there wasn't really an urge to do much but relax. Perhaps I suggested it out of curiosity. He had seen my place. It was only fair that I saw and investigated his. It's in an official rule book or something.

Nick shut the front door behind us and I slowly looked around. His place was almost like I expected except for the single fact that it was so neat. It looked like he actually cleaned on a regular basis. _Well, that's one thing we definitely don't have in common._ Seeing his Texas memorabilia, it was easy to see that he was a football fan. _At least something was like I imagined_.

"Make yourself at home." Nick shrugged off his jacket and placed it onto the coat rack by the door. "I'm just going to go wash my hands. Are you hungry?"

"Can I be honest with you?" I almost laughed, there was that word again. It seemed to be haunting me lately. "I'm about to fall asleep on my feet."

He laughed. "Why didn't you say something earlier? We can do this some other time."

_Some other time, like we're planning our future together or something._ I flinched but thankfully he didn't notice as I yawned despite the struggle not to. "Since I'm being so honest, I'm not sure I can make it home in one piece or that my car will for that matter." I frowned. "Maybe after a cup of coffee."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no need for you to drive home."

"What?"

"You can crash here Angela; it's not a big deal. Here, go have a seat on the couch. I'll bring you a blanket and we can watch a movie until you fall asleep."

My mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

"Sit." He disappeared into the hallway and surprisingly I sat down on the edge of the couch. I was simply too tired to argue, the last few days taking a toll on me with the sudden string of related murders prodding at me to do something. What, I wasn't sure but I was definitely working on it.

Moments later Nick returned with a fleece blanket and he smiled down at me as he opened it up and covered my lower half with it. "You sure I can't get you something to eat or drink?"

I shook my head, yawning again. "No, thank you." I watched in silence as he moved towards the television, shifting through his stack of movies located in the rack beside it.

"What are you in the mood for?"

I eyed his backside. "Anything really."

"How do you feel about The Italian Job?"

_Uh…. _"Works for me." I nodded and Nick slid the DVD into the player. I shifted on the couch when he returned, taking a seat next to me and for a few minutes, I debated with myself on what to do. Finally I decided to stop being retarded and I lifted up the edge of the blanket. "Do you want to share?"

He turned his head to gaze at me with those dark eyes. "Are you sure?"

_Of course I'm not._ "Of course." I chuckled. "Don't worry; I don't bite." _I'm also not a liar._

Nick smiled and edged closer, pulling the blanket to cover his lap. He stretched his arm to rest against my back and the back of the couch and I almost rolled my eyes at the expected move.

The movie started and for a few minutes, I stared at the screen, my mind flying off in a million different directions. Nick smelled like a mixture of sweat, cologne and finger print dust, the aroma pleasant instead of repulsive like one would expect. I imagined it's how he smelled every day, a comfortable smell that lingered even hours after he had finished working. It hit me that I was enjoying it and I shifted against the couch trying harder this time around to pay attention to the screen.

How many years had it been since I had done this, this simple act of enjoying a movie with a member of the opposite sex? I was no virgin by any means; no stranger to the date scene but after too many bad dates and disappointment, the glamour had worn off. I kept my distance now when it came to men and relationships. It was hard to find a man in the first place, try finding one that would stay after you explained how you are good at mutilating bodies.

Maybe mutilate is the wrong word but somehow murder doesn't fit either. I'm not a murderer, not in my eyes. It wasn't about the actual act and it wasn't about the many different ways I knew how to make a human being suffer. It was about the end result. It was about the satisfaction at knowing that despite any flaws in the justice system a loving family could sleep well at night and not worry about what could happen to them in their own home. Vigilante justice served by yours truly. I should print up cards.

I tried to focus on something Edward Norton was saying but it was useless to even try. Nick's arm was pressed against my shoulder blades, his hand cupping the top of my right arm and I felt my breath hiccup in my throat at the feeling of his thumb stroking small circles there.

The couch was suddenly a very small confining space. His right thigh pressed against my left, those slow circles continuing and my eyelids grew heavy. I felt drowsy yet a part of me was remaining clicked on and lit up, flashing warning signals all over my brain in a silent warning. I could literally feel my body shutting down bit by bit. I wasn't surprised. It had been a hard week, my body was ready to recharge, my mind yearning for the peace I found when I lost myself in dreamless darkness.

"Nick?"

"Yes Angela?"

I glanced over to find him gazing down at me, light smile on his face. I could tell he was amused. I could tell a lot of things about him at that moment and it made me uncomfortable to think that I was actually satisfied, warm and falling asleep without even being in my own bed.

"I think I'm about to fall asleep."

He pulled me towards him and I let him, his arm tightening as my side fit into his and I lowered my head to rest it against his shoulder. "Close your eyes Angela."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to push him away. I wanted leave that house that very moment but I didn't. Instead I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent that was solely Nick, the sounds of the television drifting into the distance.

&&&&&&&&&&

It took me several minutes after I woke up to realize I was still at Nick's house and still on the couch. I frowned. I realized Nick wasn't on the couch anymore either and swung my legs over the side, feet touching the ground solidly before I stood up. I moved forward past the kitchen. "Nick?" Slowly I kept going, bare feet touching the soft carpet. I thought I heard noise echo towards me from the back room. "Nick?"

"Hey, you're up."

I turned to see him coming out of a door I had just passed. He was rubbing his hands on a white towel. "I should probably go."

He frowned. "Is everything alright?"

_I'm losing my mind and when a serial killer does that, no, everything is not alright._ "Fine, really, I just…" I licked my lips. "I just think I've stayed past my welcome. I can't even believe I fell asleep."

"I can, you were exhausted; nothing wrong with that." He tossed the towel over his shoulder, no doubt onto his bed or a chair. "Are you hungry?"

_What are you, fucking Betty Crocker all of the sudden_? Irritation flared up deep inside of me, irritation directed solely at myself and no one else. "What time is it?"

"It's a little past eleven."

_He's intelligent, handsome AND he can tell time. The points continue to rack up._ "I really think I should go."

"Angela, wait."

I stopped from walking away from him and he came around to block my way again. _Damn, I do believe this hallway shrunk in the past five minutes. _I tilted my chin up so our eyes met.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean to offend you?" Nick shifted uncomfortably. "It seems like maybe I have somehow."

"You haven't offended me." If he was waiting for me to say more, he was going to be disappointed. I just didn't know what to say.

He must have gotten the mental memo rather quickly. "I was just about to throw some hamburgers on the grill. Do you want me to fix you one too? I'm a good cook I promise."

_I bet that's not all you're good at._ I slowly nodded. "Sure, that'd be great." I took a step back. "I'm just going to use your restroom real quick." _And pray to God there's not a window in there so I don't change my mind about not abandoning ship._

"Great. I'll be on the back porch starting the grill if you want to come join me when you're done."

&&&&&&&&&&

There was no window in Nick's bathroom which was a good and bad thing all in one. Good especially because the idea of me being stuck hanging halfway when Nick found me wasn't the way to end this already frazzled day. I washed my hands and stared at myself for several minutes in the mirror, trying to ignore the sight of the still wet shower curtain behind me. The temptation to snoop around lingered in the back of my mind but I pushed it away. It took me several attempts just to move away from the sink and ignore his medicine cabinet as well.

I left the bathroom before I got carried away.

The view from Nick's porch was amazing. It extended into the yard, almost to the pool located directly in the center and from where I stood, I could see a large part of downtown. If I didn't understand before as to why he bought this very house, I did now.

"The view is great isn't it?"

I nodded and glanced over my shoulder to see Nick watching me as he randomly flipped the burgers. "Almost makes me want a place of my own, a real house." _What a load of bullshit Angela._ Every criminal in the world knows the best thing to have is an apartment, that way when you leave you can just… leave. Not that I was worried about it, I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. I wasn't planning on getting caught, ever. With my set up, there would be no reason to even worry about that in the first place.

I continued to watch Nick as he adjusted the knobs on the grill. _With my set up… I should play my cards right, continue to build that resume I'm always talking about, that's what I should do and if Nick is a part of that, maybe it's for a reason._ I felt a twinge of guilt again at the very thought of using him for personal gain. He was a nice guy, attractive, sweet and I'd be a liar to say I didn't feel any sort of attraction towards him. I know I do, I know I don't like it but as I'm always saying, I have an image to uphold. Kinda hard to be a serial killer when everyone knows you're one in the first place.

"Do you swim a lot?"

He looked back up. "I try to every now and then. Do you like to swim?"

"It's been a while but I enjoy it."

"You're more than welcome to swim if you want."

I smiled at him. "I didn't bring a suit with me."

"You're wearing underwear." He eyed my jeans and white tee shirt. "I promise not to look if you want to take a quick dip."

I almost laughed because I knew that he was telling the truth. He would be tempted to look, he was a man, it was natural, but Nick wasn't the type to lie when it came to things like that. He was too much of a gentleman. In any other situation and if we were different people, that would be a pity. If I was a different person, he'd be in trouble right about now.

"I'll pass for now but thanks."

"Suit yourself." He grinned and reached for the plate on the grill stand. "Hamburgers are done."

"Great." I smiled thinly, not amused when my stomach growled in happiness. I followed him back into the house, taking one more look out at our surroundings before shutting the door behind us.

&&&&&&&&&&

Nick was no liar, especially when it came to his cooking. Dinner was excellent and the hamburger managed to hit just the right spot. I stood beside him at the sink, both of us handling the dirty dishes. He washed, I dried. It was a nice, calm pattern. I had almost lost myself in the flow of it when I noticed Nick was watching me. _Don't say a single word Nick, look away. _He smiled then turned his attention back to the last dish. _Holy shit, that was like something out of a Star Wars movie._

He finished rinsing off the suds and turned off the water. He handed me the plate and I watched the motion of my hand as I dried it in quick circles. When I finished, I handed it back and he accepted it, turning to slide it onto the pile in the cabinet. I looked away andwiped my hands before placing the towel on the counter. "Thank you for dinner."

"Angela?"

I turned at the sound of his voice and blinked as I found myself suddenly back in the position from our first date. His hands cupped my shoulders, my hands pressed against his chest out of instinct and I stared up at him with surprised eyes. Nick's next move came as an even bigger surprise. He bent his head and his lips covered mine. The kiss was slow and searching, not pressuring me in any way and I felt my heart race as I leaned against him, my hands pressed between us.

He pulled away and I kept my eyes closed. When I opened them, he was smiling softly, his thumbs rubbing up and down against the skin of my arms. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that."

"According to Greg, I'd say about three years." _Oh my god, why did I just say that? My brain isn't working right. Someone should shoot me._ "Nick, I-"

"Was I too forward? I just…" He let go and took a step back. "I screwed up didn't I?"

_Why do I want you to kiss me again_? I cleared my throat, licking my lips and I shifted when I noticed he was watching the movement of my tongue. _Decisions, decisions_. "No, you didn't screw up." _Decision made._ "Nick?"

He moved forward again. "Yes Angela?"

"Would you kiss me again please?"

He smiled and reached out to cup my cheek with his warm palm, thumb stroking my skin. "I think I can manage that."

I smiled back as he bent his head again, lips capturing mine. I was insane for letting it go this far, for wanting it to go even further but for the moment, I didn't care. _Sanity is overrated._

&&&&&&&&&&

It had been exactly two weeks since Nick kissed me. Now he was going around calling himself my boyfriend, my man even… but not my lover. No, it hadn't crossed that line yet and I wasn't sure when or if it would. Yes, I wanted Nick, I had come to realize that but things were becoming more complicated as the days went by. Everyone at work knew about us but no one said anything, at least not when we were in the same room together. Greg had made a few comments here and there but after a well-placed smack to the head and a threat from yours truly, he had learned to keep his mouth shut. It didn't stop him from wiggling those infuriating eyebrows however. I merely replied by rolling my eyes.

Somehow Nick and I made our 'relationship' work. I was either at work or his place, and we even found the time to coordinate our lunches when we worked the same shifts. Inside, it made me sick. Outside, I was all smiles and giggles. I remained professional at work and I made sure Nick knew that's how I wanted it. Work came first, on the clock or not. Speaking of which, that brings us to today.

Remember my good friend Bruce Livingston? He had laid low since his trail had been kicked, not doing much but going out to nice restaurants and doing the occasional gambling. His lawyer was always with him. How annoying. It was like they did everything together. But noticing that made me think outside the box and I love it when that happens.

My Starbucks had long gone cold but regardless I held it in my left hand as I followed behind Bruce and his lawyer Evan Banks at a casual pace. The hot sun was glaring down on us, the streets busy but I was able to easily keep them both in view and still blend in. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn't a friendly conversation. Bruce kept throwing up his hands, waving them around and in response Evan would slap them down before leaning in to no doubt hiss at his client. I smirked into the top of my coffee cup. _Talk about a dysfunctional couple._

Evan's reply, threat, whatever it was obviously didn't set right with Bruce. He began to walk faster, away from Evan and I hung back in surprise as Evan let Bruce stalk away before he pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

_Well, this just keeps getting more interesting by the second._ I hung back in the crowd, ducking into the side of a shop so I could watch him at an angle. Evan didn't talk long on his phone, only two or three minutes tops, before he was slamming it shut and hurrying after Bruce. I waited until he was almost enveloped in the crowd before I stepped back out to follow him again. My cell phone rang and I stopped. _What part of day off do you people not understand? I have things to do, people to stalk! Shit!_

I didn't even glance down at the Caller I.D. It could only be one of two people. "Angela Wilkins with the reminder that I'm speaking to you on my day off."

Nick chuckled from the other line. "Hey baby."

I frowned and turned to walk the other way back towards my car. "What'd I tell you about calling me that?"

He laughed again. "I figure since we're not in the same room, I'm safe for now."

_Yeah, for now._ I weaved in the crowd. "You on break already?"

"It's been a busy day. I'm heading out to lunch with Warrick. What are you doing?"

"Window shopping."

"See anything you like?"

I smiled. "A few things."

"Gonna buy anything?"

"Not right now. I'm waiting for them to go on sale." _What I really mean is that I'm waiting for them to go killing._ I crossed the street with the crowd going that direction. I could see my car in the parking lot near the Tropicana hotel and picked up the pace of my steps. "You should go eat; I'm sure Warrick's waiting on you."

"Actually, he's still on the phone with Tina so I thought I'd call and see what you were doing."

"Well, now you know."

"Should I let you go? You sound busy."

I approached my car, fishing my keys out of my pocket as I ran through a list of things in my head he would maybe like to hear. "I appreciate you calling me on your lunch break Nick. In fact, I was thinking about you earlier; now I feel a little psychic."

I heard him chuckle again. "Oh you were, were you?" Nick's voice was warm and amused as it drifted into my ear. "And what were you thinking about?"

_Global Warming, what I'm going to have for dinner later, best way to kill Bruce Livingston, kittens and rainbows._ "That maybe I should cook for you tonight. You've been so busy at work, we both have and I know you're getting sick of fast food and canned soup."

"You're a damn Saint Angela."

I slammed my car door shut and sat frozen in the seat. _That's the very last thing I am Nick._ "What time are you getting off?"

"To be honest, I don't really know Sweetheart. It's been busy as all hell here, Doc's booked up out the wazoo with bodies and we just got another case assigned."

I reached out to clutch the steering wheel with my left hand. "Does Grissom need me to come in?" I paused, not even hearing his answer when I felt my work pager go off. _I fucking am psychic!_

"Angela?"

"Did you just use the word wazoo?" I blinked and shook my head as I peered down at the number code on my pager. "Never mind, looks like Grissom's paging me as we speak."

"Tell him it's your day off Angela."

"You tell him." _Then I'll get to laugh at you when you get scolded and possibly suspended._ "This has to be important for him to page me Nick. If you see Grissom just tell him I'm on my way."

"Angela?"

_You really like saying my name a lot._ I frowned and paused again. _Why don't I mind?_ "Yes Nick?"

He hesitated then cleared his throat. "Nothing, see you when you get here. Be careful, traffic's bad today."

_Awww, how fucking nauseating._ The frown stayed on my face when I realized my heart had done a strange pitter-patter routine at the simple caring words. "I'll be fine Nick. See you soon."

"Bye Sweetheart."

_We really have to talk about the danger of using pet names. Someone could lose an eye._ I shut my phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat. A few taps on the wheel, I turned on the ignition and the engine of my Toyota Camry revved to life. _Guess you got lucky Bruce. Oh well, there's always next time._

* * *

_**Please Review. Thank you.**  
_


	5. Episode 1x05

**Episode Five – "Connect the Dots"**

I almost laughed at the look of relief that appeared on Al's face when I came walking into the morgue. He immediately made his way towards me, a folder clutched in his right hand. "This place is out of control! David's sick, Ecklie's moving all my help back and forth between shifts, I haven't had a decent cup of coffee in hours, and I still have three more bodies to autopsy by the end of the night."

_People sure are dropping like flies around here lately. Goodie!_ I smiled and yanked the folder free from his grasp. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I just paged Grissom; he should be here any second now. Two young females just arrived, cause of death for both seem to be pointing to a six inch seriated blade."

I didn't look at the folder, eyes glued to Al. "Our perp has been busy tonight. What two locations where they brought in from?"

"That's the kicker; their bodies were found together."

_Someone certainly is raising the bar and sending a message, but to whom was it really intended?_ Whoever it was, they were beginning to annoy me. That was a good thing. It gave me the motivation to tune up my skills as well. _Ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin_.

&&&&&&&&&&

It was getting crowded in my morgue and I didn't mean from an overabundance of dead bodies. I glanced at the group of CSIs converged around the gurneys and the look of seriousness on each of their faces including Greg's almost made me laugh. _Do not even think about it Angela, an inappropriate timing flag has been raised._

"We need to find this guy."

I shot Warrick a look. _Well, no shit Sherlock. Someone get this guy a gold star_. I felt someone nudge my side and I looked over to find Nick staring at me. _Ah, a warning nudge, right. The inappropriate flag has yet to come down. Got it._

Grissom rubbed his chin. "Our killer seems to be targeting red headed females between the age of twenty-one and twenty five. It doesn't seem to matter whether the hair is dyed or natural." He looked at each CSI. "What else connects them?"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. I could hear the clock ticking on the counter behind us and quite possibly each time someone in the room swallowed. Grissom slid back on his glasses.

"They've all have the same awful taste in clothing."

Grissom looked over at me with raised eyebrows and I crossed my arms, mindful of the fact that now everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I looked everyone in the eyes before I directed my attention back to Grissom. "I personally undressed each of the victims and tagged their clothing. Each woman starting with Victoria O'Malley wore the same brand of clothing, the Old Navy brand. Considering the fact that the closest Old Navy store if you exclude the mall is forty-five miles from the strip, my money's on the probability that the killer spotted them there."

"I'm starting to think you missed your calling as a CSI member Angela."

Greg nodded at Grissom's comment. "It's never too late to start Angel Cake, you can always partner up with me." He grinned widely. "I'll show you the ropes; I've been told I have very gentle hands."

Nick grunted in the back of his throat but thankfully everyone ignored him. Greg chuckled but after seeing Nick's gaze on him, he dropped the smile from his face.

"I appreciate the offer Greg and the compliment Grissom but I'm perfectly happy where I am." _Trade cutting up bodies in exchange for putting evidence into tiny clear bags? I can do that here and use less plastic. I hear it's better for the environment._

&&&&&&&&&&

I was happily minding my own business in the break room when Greg came rushing in, a wide smile on his face. "I am so happy I could kiss you!"

I cocked an eyebrow, and he chuckled before sitting down across from me. "Okay, maybe not because then Nick would kill me Texan style but you will not believe the luck we had today."

"Texan style? What the heck is-" I shook my head and leaned back in the seat. "Never mind, what are you talking about?"

"Remember the single half print I pulled off Chelsea Stines' body, you know the last victim?"

"The roommate, yeah."

Greg leaned forward onto the table, eyes dancing in excitement. "Well, I ran it through CODIS and boom, I got a hit."

_Fuck._ I pushed my food aside and leaned forward as well. "And?"

"You'll never believe who it is."

_Oh, it's amazing the amount of shit I'd believe Greggo. _

"It came back Bruce Livingston."

_Double fuck. Impossible_. As I mentioned before Bruce had been laying low, so low that any ripple in the water would have been noticed by yours truly. There had been no rippling. If Bruce killed those women then he's also been changing into his magic spandex suit every time he enters a telephone booth.

I leaned back and crossed my arms. "Victoria O'Malley was murdered before Bruce Livingston was released from custody."

Greg frowned at that. "But his prints are on Stines' legs."

I thought back to what I had said to Greg and Sara weeks ago. I wasn't sure whether to scream or do a dance at the chance of another possibility opening up for me, a new and exciting game I had never played before just beginning. "Bruce Livingston may not be killing these women but he's certainly helping whoever is."

Greg's facial expression went from surprised to excitement then to skepticism in a blink of the eye. "But if he's helping, let's say by holding down the victims, who held Victoria O'Malley down?"

"I think the better question is: if there are three people involved in this killing spree, who exactly is the one calling all the shots?"

He shot up from the table and my mug rattled as he bumped his hip against the edge. "You're a genius."

_No but whoever was the boss, his or her plan sure is._ I had to give credit where credit was due. If you're planning on doing something on a large grand scale, it was often at times a good idea to have someone carry some of the burden for you. Unfortunately, these same people tended to get too greedy and turn on you without warning. Just another reason why I work alone. My brain's enough of a traitor sometimes as it is.

Someone entered the break room behind me, stealing Greg's attention, and I looked over my shoulder to see Catherine. She smiled at me then nodded at Greg. "Brass just brought Bruce Livingston in for questioning."

"Great."

_Triple fuck._ I stood up from my chair and gathered my trash. "Hey Greg, I've got some break time left. You mind if I tag along?"

He smiled brightly at me, Catherine disappearing down the hall. "Of course, just don't tell Nick." He slung his arm around my neck. "I'd hate for him to get jealous. Ours is such a forbidden love."

I rolled my eyes playfully, tossing away my trash before we made our way down the hall. "It's called forbidden for a reason Greg."

"Will you please let a man have his delusions?"

"As long as that's all you're having."

&&&&&&&&&&

I stood on the other side of the one-way glass, frown on my face as I watched Detective Brass question Bruce Livingston. His lawyer Evan Banks wasn't in the room with him, and the appointed lawyer was having a hard time getting Bruce to respond to him. Something wasn't adding up.

"Let me get this straight." Brass smirked from the other side of the table where he stood looking down at Bruce. "You magically receive a get of jail free card and what do you do with it? You start a new chapter in your murder book."

Bruce said nothing, glaring at Brass with angry eyes.

"What happened Bruce?" Brass leaned forward, hands pressed on the table. "They turn you down for dates? Tell you that you looked thinner on television, what?"

"Detective Brass, that constitutes as harassment."

He smirked at the middle-aged lawyer. "I don't hear your client objecting to it. Why is that Bruce?" Brass directed his attention back to the suspect. "Am I shocking you into silence with how correct I am? You can tell me. Why'd you murder these girls?"

"I didn't murder anyone."

"You sure about that? Don't worry, this isn't about the four people you murdered last year, not yet anyway so you might as well be honest. We lifted your fingerprints off of Chelsea Stines' body."

"I was there, but I didn't kill her."

"Don't say another word Mr. Livingston. As your lawyer, I'm advising you not to."

"I didn't ask for you to be my lawyer." Bruce snapped. "Mind your own damn business. " He shifted his attention back to Brass. "I want to see my lawyer."

"Sorry, no can do. You see, Mr. Banks is a little busy in the next room answering his own set of questions."

_Son of a bitch! Is everyone out to do my job lately?_ I turned away from the mirror and exited the room. Brass could handle Bruce. Besides, there wasn't much the man was going to admit but just maybe if he realized Evan was in trouble the same as he was, he might be swayed to cooperate.

I found Grissom inside the adjacent interrogation room with Evans, Nick with him as well. There was no lawyer present, but that didn't surprise me. Evan was cocky enough to believe he didn't need anything other than himself. Nick was standing behind Evan, and I watched him a few seconds before I shifted my attention to Grissom who was speaking.

"We know you were in the room with Bruce when Chelsea died Mr. Banks. We found your DNA under her fingernails."

I rolled my eyes. _Cocky bastard's a complete moron, big surprise there._

"Let me tell you what I think happened." Grissom leaned forward, glasses on the tip of his nose. "Bruce Livingston needed someone to help him cover up his tracks last year and you did that for him. Unfortunately, his own laziness got him arrested so you pulled a few strings and managed to get his evidence thrown out. Bruce owed you a favor then didn't he? And you made sure you collected." Grissom pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "You made him hold those women down."

Evan shifted in his seat and crossed his arms. "I knew Chelsea on a personal level. I'm not surprised if you found my DNA on her or in her room. She was a very passionate lover."

"Yes, you knew Chelsea Stines didn't you? You knew where she worked, the Old Navy store in the strip mall. You came in there multiple times a period of a several months. You came in there so many times security had to ban you from ever coming back." Grissom was completely relaxed and in control. "Did you also know she was four weeks pregnant?"

I watched the cocky look on Evan's face completely fade.

"She told me she was keeping it. I didn't want that, it would ruin me. I offered to pay for her to get an abortion but she wouldn't listen, eventually she stopped returning my phone calls." He glared at Grissom. "I went to her apartment that day to try to talk her out of it one more time and we got into an argument."

"And you brought Livingston along for back up. After all, he had killed before, he wouldn't have a problem doing it again especially for someone he owed."

Evan snorted. "He didn't want to come, he wanted to leave the country but I advised him against that. Guilty people run."

"No, guilty people stay because they're overconfident." Grissom clasped his hands together. "Why the other women?"

Evan looked away and cleared his throat. "I don't know. It's not what I wanted but I was just doing what I was told. I was promised that Chelsea would be included if I helped out, that she would be taken care of."

"Who promised you that?"

I straightened up from the wall, stepping forward towards the glass as Evan cleared his throat again. _Yes, who? Play fair and tell the nice serial killer what she wants to know._

"She lied."

"Who did?"

"Susan O'Malley."

I stared at Evan for the longest time, blinking slowly. Both Grissom and Nick looked shocked and I knew the same look was on my face.

Evan lowered his forehead to rest in the palm of his cupped hands, resting his elbows on the table. "She told me it would be clean and simple but it wasn't. Women are such fucking liars." 

_Bingo._

&&&&&&&&&&

It was turning out to be a pretty disappointing month. Everyone figured Susan O'Malley must be psychic as well as psychotic because she was nowhere to be found after Brass issued a warrant for her arrest. Two weeks passed and she still was a no show.

The DA settled for charging Evan Banks and Bruce Livingston for all six crimes. Both men were desperate to cut deals but with no solid evidence against Susan and combined with the fact she was either missing or hiding out in Mexico, they were the only ones left to point the finger at. The media soon lost interest in the case, the hunt for Susan went to the backburner, and Bruce and his lawyer went to jail. Now that I think it over, disappointing hardly sums up how this month has been.

I made my way through the lab hallways at a slow pace, hands in the pockets of my black slacks. The shifts were just beginning to change, my time card already punched. Nick was still working on a case with Greg somewhere downtown and half of Grissom's team, including Grissom himself, had gone home already. Yes, by half I mean him and Sara. I snorted. _Like they're fooling anyone._

"What are you still doing here?"

I glanced right to see Catherine sitting at the table in the Evidence Room, bagged objects scattered around her open laptop. She was wearing her glasses, red hair pulled back into a messy bun. She blew strands of her bangs out from her eyes and I shifted closer to lean against the doorway. "I could ask you the same thing." I shot her a small smile. "I'm actually on my way out." My eyes drifted over the table. "Busy night?"

She smiled back and looked at the items as well. "Something like that." She motioned at the items. "I'm trying to get these pieces filed into the computer before I head home. I know for a fact I won't be in the mood to do them tomorrow."

"Want any help?" _And next up, Angela donates money to the UN and visits Africa!_

Catherine looked surprised and I almost laughed. The look quickly disappeared. "I think I have it covered. Go home and get some sleep. I'm sure Nick will be calling you once he gets off."

It was the mention of Nick that made me narrow my eyes. She said the comment so nonchalantly that it immediately raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "Good night Catherine." I was halfway down the hall when I heard her calling my name again, footsteps following. I resisted the urge to clench my fists and I forced myself to turn back to face her.

"I just said something wrong didn't I?"

_What is the matter with you people and your feelings? _ "I know you didn't mean anything by it Catherine."

"It's just…" She gave me that crooked smile of hers and I relaxed my shoulders. "Well, I really care about Nicky and I know he likes you a lot… and I know how hard it is to try to do the job and the relationship at the same time. It must be difficult trying to maintain that balance at work when everyone knows you're dating."

_That might be avoidable if I kill everyone first. _I grunted inside my head. _Of course then I wouldn't have to worry about a job because I'd be in jail. _"I appreciate your honesty Catherine; I know you and Nick have been friends for a long time. I like him and he's a sweet guy, but nothing comes before my job, he knows that and I hope everyone else knows that too."

"Of course we do. You're an incredible asset to us. We couldn't do our jobs without you."

"Thanks." I eyed her warily. "Well, if that's it, I need to be going."

"I don't want to keep you." She smiled again. "Hey, we've never really hung out in the past, what do you say we go get drinks sometime?"

_Well, would you look at that! Date a CSI and suddenly the whole team wants to be your best friend. Next I'll be invited to Christmas parties and cookouts._ I smiled back and wondered for a second if I was flashing too many teeth at her. I wanted it to be a show of warmth, not a glimpse of how much I could look like Cujo. "Sounds good to me. I'll get back to you later on and let you know when I have the time."

"Good. Have a great night."

"I will, you too." I smiled again then made my way down again the hall. _Congratulations, lie number 831 sold to the gullible. _Or maybe it's number 832; I tend to lose count.

&&&&&&&&&&

I hummed along softly to the radio as I reorganized my things. Normally I hate listening to music after hours besides Classical yet for some reason, I couldn't help but enjoy Amy Winehouse's "REHAB" song as it blasted through the tiny speakers of my CD player.

The lyrics amused me. _They tried to get me to go to rehab but I said no, no, no. You and me both sister, preach it._ I smirked as I finished arranging my items on the table. With a flick of my wrist; I lowered the volume and turned to smile down at Susan O'Malley from where she lay bound and gagged at my feet. "Catchy song don't you think?" My grin widened. "I've always liked listening to music while I work." I frowned as she yelled something but the gag muffled the sound. "Well, that was rude. I'm positive the song isn't that bad."

I bent down beside her, hands dangling between my thighs. "I imagine you're hungry and a bit thirsty. After all, you've been in that crate over there for like four days." I looked over at the metal box near the door before my eyes slid back to her face. Her eyes were wide, skin pale and I could see flashes of fear lingering all over her. _Pretty convincing act you've got going on there Susan. Too bad you can't con a con._

I reached out, ignoring when she flinched. "Now, are you going to play nice or do I have to leave the gag in the entire time?"

Susan hesitated, swallowing hard, but she nodded quickly after another second passed.

"Good." I yanked the cloth free and she coughed, gulping air as hard as she could into her lungs. "Easy now Susan. Nice and slow or you're going to pass out on me before we even get started. I can't tell you how much that annoys me."

She licked her lips. "Who are you?"

"Shame on you Susan, this isn't about me. This is about you." Her eyes were darting around the room, and I snapped my fingers directly in front of her face to bring her attention back to me. "Pay attention or I'll cut one of your fingers off right now."

Susan's eyes froze on my face. "I know you."

"No, but I know you and guess who else I know? Bruce Livingston and Evan Banks. They say hello by the way; they're having a ton of fun making license plates and picking up soap."

"What do you want?"

I smirked. "World peace, typical I know but the heart wants what the heart wants." I tilted my head. "Actually, what I really want from you is the truth Susan, starting with your sister."

She blinked slowly and I watched as her face contorted from fear to a dark knowing. "I fucking do know you."

"Watch the language Susan."

"You're a cop or something." She wiggled against her restraints. "You are going to regret this."

"The only thing I'm going to regret is taking your gag out. Tell me what I want to know."

Susan surprised me, I have to give her props for having big brass ones. She stared at me for a few seconds before spitting at me. The glob of salvia splattered harmlessly on the knee of my slacks and I frowned down at it.

I looked back up, still frowning. "These pants are expensive." I slipped a knife free from my back pocket. "Since I can't bill you, I guess you'll have to repay me in some other way. Give me your hand." I laughed, "Oh wait, you're a little tied up at the moment. I swear I get so excited that I just forget sometimes."

She let out a shrieking scream in response and I flinched. "Jesus Fuck lady." I leaned over to grab a roll of duct tape off the floor and cut a wide strip from it. Leaning forward, I slapped it cleanly over her mouth and stood up. "Much better."

Susan watched me as I approached a table behind us, laying down my knife in exchange for the syringe that lay next to it. Quickly and carefully, I filled the needle with a sedative and turned back to eye her with the syringe held in front of me.

"You think you know me, everyone thinks they know me." I let out a short laugh as I came towards her again. "But the fact of the matter is, if you really did, you wouldn't hesitate to tell me what I want to know the split second I asked. You would know that in the long run I always get what I want, always." I eyed the syringe. "This Susan is what we call Acepromazine. It's a horse tranquilizer. Amazing the shit you can buy in this country for everyday use. Well, maybe not my everyday use I guess but damn if it doesn't come in handy."

She screamed again, wiggling on the ground, unsuccessfully trying to kick her bound feet.

"If you keep freaking out on me, I'm going to have no choice but to use it on you." I bent down in front of her again. "Do you want me to do that?"

She shook her head from side to side so hard I almost thought her head was going to pop clean off. _Now that's an amusing thought._

"I didn't think so." I moved and seconds later, I had replaced the syringe with the knife again. "Now, are you going to stop screaming and give me answers?"

She nodded quickly.

I ripped the duct tape off. She swore loudly, glaring at me as she regained her breath but she didn't scream again. _Well that's just disappointing. _I gripped the knife. "I'm waiting Susan."

"Victoria had it coming." She snarled. "Always getting everything first, being the center of attention, she deserved what she got."

_When all else fails, jealousy is the answer. People get on my damn nerves. _"And Evan? How'd he get involved?"

"I don't know."

"You are fucking lying to me. I fucking hate that Susan!" I tapped the end of the knife against my leg repeatedly. "Let me refresh your memory. You worked at a shitty clothing place as general manager up until two months ago. You get canned and what happens? Chelsea Stines takes your position! See, I do my homework." I tapped the knife faster. "I knew there was something strange about all the murdered women having the same clothes. It was all about the store, that's how you met Evan Banks."

"The man is an idiot." Susan snapped at me. "Always coming into the store, making a mess and fussing. Chelsea wanted nothing to do with him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept telling her he wanted to get married and have that baby together but she wouldn't even listen."

_Looks like Evan Banks was a better liar then I gave him credit for._ He wasn't ashamed of the baby; he was embarrassed by the fact that the woman who would be having it wanted him to have no part in her life or the baby's. The possibility something like that existing but never truly being able to have it is enough to make anyone go crazy. Now, Evan was one such example. "So you call security and when he's down on his luck, you swoop in to help him out." I snorted. "Fucking ridiculous Susan. You promised to help him kill Chelsea in exchange for his help with your sister."

"Like I said, the man is a complete moron, even brought in that ape of a man Bruce to help as well. Obviously someone in that group isn't smart enough to stay out of jail." She smiled at me. "But me the other hand, I was smart. I knew to keep my nose clean enough to where I couldn't be blamed for the murders."

"You supervised and in return, Evan and Bruce did your dirty work. They left their fingerprints behind and only your name as a reference."

"Like I said, I'm smart."

"Oh Susan," I laughed and my eyes surveyed the length of her tied body. "If that was a fact, you wouldn't have spent four days in that crate by the door and you definitely wouldn't be in this position right now."

"What are you going to do with me?" Susan wiggled around as if trying to sit up. "You don't have any proof I did anything and even if you managed to somehow get what I just said on tape, I can always plead insanity or change my statement. Just ask Bruce."

_Interesting choice of words. I think we're way past insanity Susan. _"Why the other women?"

"Because."

I leaned forward. "Because why?"

"Because it's what I wanted." She stopped wiggling as I suddenly stood up and walked around her, bending down again to grab one of her hands. "Hey! What are you-"

I cut off her entire index finger and the scream that came out of her mouth could have woken the dead. I closed my eyes and listened to it, pleased to hear the sound mixing with the sobs that followed. I leaned into her ear. "I did that because it's what I wanted Susan. Aren't choices grand?" She continued to cry and moan and I stood up, watching as the dark blood ran along the edge of my blade. "I think it's time to put on some more music, don't you? What would you prefer? Vivaldi or Mozart?"

&&&&&&&&&&

Susan O'Malley had been a nicely shaped woman. Now she nicely fit into three black plastic bags. It took longer than I anticipated when it came to measuring; I blame it on her thick thighs, probably from an excess of too many Twinkies. No matter.

I followed my regular pattern after I cleaned and put away my toys. My system is about regularity and cleanliness. As I stated before, Las Vegas is the perfect place to commit a crime but one had to be careful to not be too cocky or too lax when it comes to the after thought. It is never the crime that gets people the death penalty, it was the act of leaving behind evidence that does, and if there's one thing I know about, it's evidence.

The longest part of my night begins with the disposing of the body. Much like the process of separating flesh from bone, I had to be careful to take my time. There was no need to rush great art in the first place. If I give away every detail, if I go over it in my head and analyze it, my work ceases to have meaning. It becomes a chore, a repeated act that resembles compulsion rather than logical, conscious choice. Besides, it takes away from the mystery of the when and how and that just won't do.

People generally tend to make things more complicated than they should be; it's human nature to do so. I don't hold it against my species, I just avoid it. Bodies are amazing, they're intricate yet simple. Disposal should be no different.

I enjoy many things about nature; fire is one of those things. It takes a degree of a thousand for a body to completely disintegrate, bones included. Luckily for me, there are tons of abandoned buildings located close to factories in the city and surrounding outer limits. Use your imagination and fill in the blanks.


	6. Episode 1x06

**A/N: **_Thank you for the feedback!_ _Do enjoy this latest chapter._

_**Warning: **This chapter does contain a bit of language AS WELL AS sexual content so be advised to approach with caution if you are squeamish about such things. If not, proceed._

* * *

**Episode Six – "Scrambled Eggs and Garth Brooks"**

_This is the crime scene? Color me surprised._

I stood in the gravel driveway and stared at the mobile home for several minutes before I continued approaching the front door. Nodding at Brass standing in the doorway, I walked inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of stale beer, cigarettes, and something baking as it lingered in the air. My nose wiggled in displeasure, and Brass chuckled as he came up to stand beside me.

"Does a wonder for your sinuses, doesn't it?"

"The morgue smells better than this place."

He chuckled again. "Body's in the living room."

I nodded and continued inward, spotting Greg standing and adjusting his latex gloves in the living room doorway. He turned at that very moment and saw me. "Angel, hey." He smiled. "You use your wings and fly here or something; you're earlier than I thought you'd be."

"Who else is here?" I ignored his remark. "I mean, besides every officer in the department who needed something to do."

His grin stayed put. "Nick."

_Shit. _That was the very last person I wanted to see at that moment. Nick was pissed at me these days. It might have something to do with the fact I haven't spoken to him in two weeks but in my defense, working a full time job in a morgue and moonlighting as a serial killer doesn't exactly leave me a lot of time for socialization.

I blinked. Greg was saying something. "- to prepare yourself. It's uh, well, you'll see I guess."

I frowned at him but nodded. Gripping my kit, I moved past him and immediately stopped again.

"You can't say I didn't warn you."

_I've seen a lot of strange things in the past seven years but this one has got to take the fucking cake._ I almost laughed but caught myself at the last second.

The victim was a white male, probably in his early thirties, and it looked like he cut his blonde locks regularly in the dark with a weed wacker. He was positioned on his back, his eyes open and beer cans littered the floor around him. I blinked again. His left arm was hanging off the couch, hand near a discarded can that had spilled out. His right hand was still wrapped firmly around his-

_You've got to be shitting me._

I adjusted my eyes; my ears catching noise as it came off the television screen adjacent to the couch. It took me only a few seconds to figure out what exactly the victim had been watching around the time he died. _Nothing like quality time with Thumblina I reckon. _I glanced back at Greg. "Where are his pants?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He shifted his eyes towards the television as a loud, feminine moan blasted from the speakers. "Maybe I should turn off his movie."

I snorted and approached the body. "Good idea. Porn music isn't really the ideal setting in which to take liver temperature." I lowered my kit and squatted down on my haunches, careful to stay near the end of the couch where the victim's head was. I almost laughed again. _The head that holds his brain. No, wait, scratch that… _I looked away to snap on my gloves and dug out my thermometer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Greg flinch as I jabbed the thermometer into the victim's liver. I kept my eyes on the device, trying hard not to look down at his right hand.

I yanked the thermometer out and stood up. "Temp is 97.8. He's been dead about an hour." My eyes did a quick scan of his upper body and face, careful to stay far away from his lower, and I stopped as I spotted the light bruising on his neck that was beginning to show. "Based on bruising and skin discoloration, I'd say he was strangled while uh…" I motioned with my hand. "… doing extracurricular activities."

"You've got the wife to thank for that."

We both turned to see Brass folding up his notebook and shoving it into his inner jacket pocket.

"Apparently, she got a little upset when her husband wouldn't stop watching porn."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "She confessed?"

"Yep." He shrugged his shoulders lazily and directed his attention to Greg. "Confession or not you need to find a murder weapon. We're going to take her down to the station."

Greg looked around as Brass disappeared. He directed a curious gaze towards me after a quick look around gave him no leads. "What's your final diagnosis?"

"Autoerotic asphyxiation brought on by the premeditated act of strangulation."

He looked back at the victim. "At least he went out happy." He looked back at me right away. "You think?"

_Sweet, it's 'Have Fun with Greg' time._ I smiled back and bent down on my haunches again to open my bag and place the thermometer back inside. "Fifty-sex percent of lovers who enjoy autoerotic asphyxiation can't be wrong."

Greg blinked, smiling slowly. "Fifty-six percent huh? Would you happen to be a fan of such things Angela?" He watched me zip up my bag. "I'm a fan of leather and latex myself."

"Your condom supplier must be very happy." I stood up with my bag in my right hand. "Next time I'm going to make you do the TOD; it was almost a waste of gas to come out here."

"Trust me, if I could do it, I would but that's your department. Besides, seeing you makes the day just a little bit brighter."

"When you two are done flirting, I think I got something." I looked away from Greg to see Nick coming out from the kitchen. He held a rolling pin in his hand. "I found this in the kitchen, she's been baking bread."

_And five bucks says she used the rolling pin to make that bread! Gasp! _

"I found pieces of flaked off bread dough on the victim's neck." Nick was looking at me strangely as he answered.

_Crap, did I speak out loud again?_ I didn't check to see if Greg noticed too, and I resisted snorting before turning away. "You can clear the scene now. I'm done here. I'll get the boys to wrap up the body when you're finished."

&&&&&&&&&&

I was halfway to my car when I realized Nick had followed me. I turned abruptly and he had to stop just as quickly to stop from smashing into me. "Was there something else you needed Nick?"

"That's all you're gonna say? After two weeks of not speaking to me?"

I immediately recognized the signals he was giving off and took a step back. Nick wasn't just pissed at me; he was hurt. "I need to get back to the office Nick."

"Quit saying my name like that Angela."

"Like what Nick?"

He frowned and stepped closer to me. "Like we're having a normal everyday conversation at work; we're not. I don't know why but you've been ignoring me and as much as it pains me to admit, it's been buggin' the hell out of me. What did I do?"

_It's not what you did Nick, it's what you will do if I let myself become too involved in you. _I took another step back to even the distance between us. "It has nothing to do with you Nick; I've been busy."

"Angela, if it's something I've done, if I've pushed you too hard or said something, I'll apologize. I'm just… I'm lost right now to be honest and a part of me is angry at myself, believing that it's entirely my fault."

"This really isn't the best place to talk about this. You need to go back inside to process with Greg and if I'm not back at the morgue soon, we're both going to be looking for new jobs."

"Angela…"

_I hate it when he says my name like that, all soft and full of unspoken requests._ "Nick, if I could kiss you right now to make you shut up and not be written up for it, I'd do it." I turned away not waiting to see his reaction. "We'll talk later. I'm not mad and there's need for you to apologize. Now get back into the damn porn trailer and do your job."

He chuckled from behind me as I yanked open the car door. "Yes ma'am."

I climbed into the driver's seat, placing my kit into the passenger side floorboard and revved the engine, looking up to see him watching me. I made a shoo motion with my hand and he smiled, this time the smile familiar in its confidence yet still shaky with uncertainty. He lifted his hand and I reversed into the street. I wiggled my fingers at him then concentrated on driving.

I was almost to the office when I hit the steering wheel hard with both hands. Keeping Nick at a distance was going to be harder than I thought.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Thursday, March 14th, 2007. The time is 2:45 pm. Victim is Matthew James, thirty-two year old Caucasian male." I walked slowly around the body as it lay flat on the gurney and continued speaking into the recorder I held in my right hand. The morgue was empty except for me and several unlucky winners of a trip to Heaven or Hell. It was quiet, dark and cold; just the way I loved it. "Time of death: 11:45 am. Official cause of death is intentional autoerotic asphyxiation brought on by pressure applied to the neck from a sixty-five degree angle with a smooth, hard object."

I turned to retrieve my gloves and jumped at the sight of Nick standing in the doorway. "Shit!" I grunted as I clicked off the record button and shot him a look. "I'm going to have to edit that out."

He flashed an apologetic smile. "I didn't want to disturb you while you were recording."

"Well, you did." I approached the counter and placed the recorder on it, switching hands to grab a file from the stack beside the computer. "What can I help you with Mr. Stokes?" I said his name lightly and as I turned back to face him I put a smile on my face so he could easily recognize the approach I was taking to use his name in such a way. I wouldn't say I was baiting him for reactions; more like expecting it.

He took a few steps closer to me and I watched him closely. "I came by to get a final statement on the body before I file my papers Ms. Wilkins." He motioned to the recorder. "But I've already heard what I needed to know."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I've hardly spoken to you in nearly two whole weeks."

I blinked at him and the smile slightly wavered. "Nick, I-"

"I hated it. I hated not being able to see you without other people around." He took another step forward and reached out to cup the side of my face with his hand, thumb stroking the skin of my cheek. "I hated not being able to touch you."

"Nick…"

"I definitely hated not being able to hear you say my name like that."

My lips felt incredibly dry. I licked them as if it was a nervous habit. "We're in the morgue."

"What?" Nick immediately frowned; eyebrows furrowing.

"You're hitting on me in the morgue." I wasn't bothered by the fact we were in the morgue, I was bothered by the fact that Nick was hitting on me and I was enjoying it. The fact that I hadn't brushed away his hand and his thumb was now stroking the line of my jaw attested to that fact.

He surprised me by chuckling and grinning widely. "It's the only place where I can get you alone."

"You win. We're alone. Now what?"

"I doubt any real answer I have would be appropriate for work."

"Nick…"

He chuckled again. "Sorry; I just… You look beautiful today."

I cocked an eyebrow at that, coming a little bit out of my haze. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ "I've had my hair in a messy bun all day and when I haven't been buried in body parts and excrement; I've had on Doc's lab coat because I couldn't find mine underneath my Mt. Everest pile of laundry at home. Beautiful is the last word I would have used."

"I think beautiful is the perfect word to use."

_Screw the dog. It's the act of flattery that is a man's best friend. _I extended the file I held towards him. "Documented and signed. I put an extra copy in there for you to look over but the rest are for Grissom's to finalize."

Nick took the file with a quick nod of his head. "I get it; you want me to get out of your hair so you can work."

_I doubt you'd get much if you knew the real truth about me. _I smiled."Pretty much."

"Alright but tonight, I'm making dinner at my house."

"Okay. I hope you enjoy whatever it is you make."

He laughed; the sound strange to be heard in the cold morgue yet still comforting. "No, I meant, I want you to come over for dinner. My treat."

I eyed him but quickly nodded. I was willing to do anything at this point to be able to finish this conversation and get back to work. "What should I bring?"

"Just your beautiful self."

As soon as he was gone; I resisted throwing one of my cutting knives at the door. His words and accompanying smile made me feel almost light-headed. _I just might have to kill you Nick._ _Too much of a sweet thing has been known to give people cavities. _

&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner for the most part was an awkward, silent affair. I pushed the food Nick had fixed around on my plate and did my best to respond when he asked me something and chime in when he talked. I shouldn't feel this out of water but the hard truth was that I did. Things were starting to get complicated and the longer I strung Nick along for the ride, the harder it would be in the future to cut him loose.

I had to do something but the last thing I wanted on my conscious was the fact that I hurt him. This isn't me getting emotional; it's being rational when it comes to involving yourself with someone you work with. If I thought this was awkward, it would be ten times worse if I broke up with him or made some comment that was inappropriate.

_Inappropriate. When did I start giving a shit about that? _Right away I answered myself and despite that in itself being strange, I knew I was right. _Probably because you care about Nick. Shut up._ _I don't know what I'm talking about. Memo to self: ignore anything said in moments of bizarre delusion._

"Angela?"

I lifted my gaze from my plate. "I'm sorry Nicky, what'd you say?" _Oh, no I just didn't._

He smiled slowly, eyes smiling as well. "You look like you're thinking about something important. It was like you were on another planet for a second."

_Planet Serial Killer maybe. _"I'm just… thinking." I shrugged and laid my fork down on the plate. "Everything was really great, thanks."

He nodded; still smiling as he cleared his throat and rose from the table. "Let me just clear the table and we can watch a movie."

I nodded and smiled back thinly. "Great. Can't wait."

&&&&&&&&&&

I've changed my mind, dinner wasn't awkward. It was pleasant compared to what I was going through at this very moment. Sitting beside Nick on the couch, I couldn't help but think about the first time I sat here. Again he smelled enticing, the mixed scent of his cologne, sweat and the lab washing over me. The whole experience was pleasing, even with the added smell of finger print dust.

Nick shifted to drape his arm around my shoulders, his gaze still fixed on the screen where Christian Bale was playing Bruce Wayne. He grinned suddenly. "You're not watching the movie."

I blinked but didn't shift my gaze from his side profile. "I'm not very interested in the movie."

"Are you bored with it? We can pick another one." He shifted to look at me, concerned gaze on my face. "Are you sure you're okay Angela? You've been sort of quiet all night and-"

There's only one thing a woman can do in a time like this, that random time in life when a man suddenly realizes he has a female gene and for some reason it turns him into a blabbermouth. I kissed him.

My lips moved over his in a slow dance. I couldn't help myself as I raised my hand to drift my fingertips over his jaw line and I was pleased to feel Nick shiver as my other hand caressed the edge of his ribcage through his cotton shirt, his muscles jumping at the touch. I was following my emotions without even realizing it, enjoying the fact that he was letting me explore freely without so much as touching me.

I leaned back, opening my eyes to catch his and I felt my breath catch in my throat at the look that was on his face. He looked flushed, eyes dark as he watched me. "Nick, I-"

His mouth was on mine before I could say anything else. I fell back against the couch lengthwise and he followed. His weight pressed down on me as we slid further down against the couch. His knee wedged between my already open legs and our gazes locked as Nick pulled away to gaze down at me. "You're so damn beautiful Angela."

I blushed, surprised to discover that I was breathing hard, my back trapped between his hard body and the pillows of the couch.

"You're beautiful and you're with me." He brushed his fingers along the side of my face. "I'm a lucky man."

"You'd be even luckier with less clothing." _What the hell did I just say? I need to get up! Get up and get out of here! _The devil on my shoulder had other plans however.

Nick didn't say a word in response; he simply lurched to his knees and pulled his tee shirt off over his head, tossing it immediately to the floor. His chest came into view and I swallowed as I let my eyes roam over his smooth skin. I was surprised to find my body shaking with anticipation. Suddenly I wanted more than that and if I was going to do something this irrational, I was going to go all the way. The next thought I had almost scared me more than what I was actually doing. I wanted Nick, I wanted this and I didn't want to stop.

As he kissed me again, his right hand moved under my shirt and found my bra underneath. I heard him moan in the back of his throat and he tore his mouth from mine, kissing a path down my neck. "Off." He tugged at my shirt with his other hand. "Angela, take this off baby."

I shifted back to catch his eyes again. Nick hesitated, sucking in a sharp breath and I knew he was wondering if he had gone too far. He hadn't and the very last thing I wanted him to think was that he had to act like he was handling glass when it came to me. It was a nice false image of me, and while it worked perfectly in the lab along with my simple, innocent smile, I was tired of it. I was tired of being careful so I chose instead to be reckless with this decision instead of messing up by being reckless with another. I pulled my shirt off.

It disappeared behind the couch and suddenly we were a flurry of hands.

He kissed me again and I gasped into his mouth when he stood up, taking me into his arms as he went. He continued to kiss me and we somehow made it from the living room to the bedroom without incident. The moment my back met the cool sheets decorating his mattress, I looked to the end of the bed to see him standing there, chest heaving as he stared down at me.

"Nick?"

"I'm gonna risk sounding like a complete idiot at this moment Angela but I've dreamed about this, about seeing you like this."

"They're called wet dreams Nick." I propped my weight up on my elbows and grinned. "Why don't you come over here and make them reality?" _Well, someone's gutsy when they're horny. Down bitch! _I motioned with my index finger and with a slow smile, Nick stepped towards the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&

I was still reeling from my high when Nick collapsed on top of me, our sweat mingling as we panted for air. His weight was heavy but not uncomfortable and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, aware the entire time that he continued to press kisses against my neck and softly whisper my name. Finally he rolled onto his back to lie beside me. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." My skin was tingling, my insides still twisting and the sensations didn't stop as I looked over to catch his dark gaze watching me. "What is it?"

The back of his fingers brushed along my cheek and I turned my face into the caress. "You've got something on your mind."

"We just…" I swallowed hard. "We can't go back from what we just did."

"No, we can't and I don't want to. Come here." Blinking sleepily, Nick motioned me closer to his side but he noticed when I hesitated. "Angela?"

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. "I'm just going to use the restroom real quick."

I took a few minutes in the bathroom to clean up with a wash rag. I spent another couple minutes scolding myself in the mirror. Finally, I tossed the rag into the wash bin and exited only to bump into Nick. He smiled down at me and I smiled shakily back, meeting his lips with mine before I stepped around him and the bathroom door shut between us.

On my side, I was facing away from the bathroom door when he joined me again on the bed. I closed my eyes and felt the mattress shift under his weight. His right arm slid over my waist and I squeezed my eyes even tighter together, a new feeling replacing the relaxed one that had lingered behind. My first reaction was to pull away, not used to sharing a bed with another person, least of all a man I had just had been intimate with. In the past – _Don't even think about it Angela. _

I didn't think of anything when he pulled me against him, my back meeting his chest and I felt his lips brush the slope of my neck. "Goodnight Angel."

I said nothing in return, choosing instead to snuggle into the pillow my head was resting. Sleep found me like it always did but this time I wasn't alone. I was content as I laid there, his warm body wrapped around mine. It was the promise of something else other than the darkness that lulled me to sleep that early morning. Dangerous thoughts danced in the back of my mind but I refused to dwell on it. There would be time for that later.

&&&&&&&&&&

It was a combination of cooking bacon and Nick's off-key singing that made me open my eyes. Through the half-open curtains rays of sunshine managed to hit me dead in the face and I flinched before sitting up quickly and running my hands through my messy hair. I glanced over at Nick's side of the bed, the sheets still rumpled.

The sound of him singing caught my attention. _Please tell me he's not singing Garth Brooks. _I swung my legs over the side of the bed and paused as I noticed I was wearing only my birthday suit. Grunting, I spotted one of Nick's discarded Texas A&M shirts and without thinking I slipped it easily over my head.

I followed the sound of Nick's voice and found him in the kitchen standing at the stove and stirring eggs on a skillet as he sang. It was ten thirty in the morning and he was dressed in jeans and a dark gray tee shirt, no shoes on his feet. I leaned against the doorframe and watched until he turned to scoop the scrambled eggs onto a plate on the counter and spotted me.

Nick sat the skillet down on the eye, dark eyes smiling at me seconds before his mouth did. "Morning."

"Morning."

His gaze flashed over me quickly. "That shirt looks good on ya."

"You think?" I glanced down to see the shirt only reached my thighs. "It was slim pickings when I woke up, seems my clothes have all disappeared, even my panties. Imagine that."

"Yeah, imagine." Nick came towards me and I let him pull me into his arms. "I put your clothes in the washer with mine about thirty minutes ago." He kissed the side of my face softly then leaned back, eyes searching mine. "Would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head. "I'm not a huge breakfast person but I will take some coffee."

He nodded and stepped away, minutes later handing me a mug full of steaming liquid. I took the cup eagerly and he watched as I sipped at it cautiously at first before taking a deeper gulp.

"Thanks." I licked my lips in satisfaction. "How'd you know how I like my coffee?"

"I pay attention to detail."

Random memories from the night before flashed quickly through my mind. _That you certainly do. _I sipped at my coffee again, smiling into the rim of the mug. The smile disappeared however when Nick reached out to take the mug back from me. "Hey, what-"

He sat it down on the counter and promptly pulled me into his arms. "Morning."

"You've already said that."

"Not how I wanted to." He tilted my head up and brushed his lips against mine. When he finally pulled back, he stared at me so intently that I shifted on my feet. I didn't care much for the feeling of apprehension that washed over me all because of the look in his eyes. "Angela, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

_Why yes, it was me that killed Susan O'Malley. And no, a thank you isn't really necessary. _I blinked up at him in confusion, the expression not intentional in the slightest bit. "Yes?"

He grinned as if that was the answer to his question. His hands remained comfortable at the base of my skull, left thumb stroking lightly up and down while his right maintained a strong position right against the pulse in my neck. At that moment, I realized just how easy it would be for any other person to kill me at that moment. A simple twist and it would be over, I wouldn't feel a thing.

The thought alone made my throat go dry but Nick was the last person in the entire world I needed to fear. His grip on me was soft, not hard. His intention full of affection, not anger, but looking up at him and knowing how close he was now, a part of me did fear him. I feared the power he had over me now and I feared what it was turning me into, someone who would soon be incapable of doing anything without second guessing it.

Somewhere inside me a voice screamed out in anger. The beast that dwelled deep in my mind threatened to claw its way out, tearing its hair and raking its own skin until it bled. I ignored it the very second Nick spoke. "I want you to move in with me."

"What?" I blinked rapidly almost as if I had something hazardous in my eyes. I wrapped my fingers around his wrists, squeezing and he immediately dropped his hands from my neck. I took a step back. "Nick, I… I don't know what to say."

His smile faltered slightly and he cleared his throat. "I know it's sudden but… I'd like for you to move in. It makes sense to me."

"Why?"

"Why does it make sense to me?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes. I'm not the type of person to keep track but we've been dating for about four weeks Nick and two of those, we hardly spoke. Now you're asking me to move in…" I shook my head. "If this is about last night…"

"What about last night?"

_Choose your next words very carefully for they may be your last as King. _I immediately scolded myself. Now was no time to be quoting movie lines, this wasn't fantasy, it was reality. I studied his face, my eyes never leaving his. "I don't want you to feel as if I expect anything from you Nick, that's all."

"And if I want you to expect things from me?"

_If it's Black, flat, and has an unlimited limit on it then by all means. _"I can't promise anything when it comes to the future Nick."

"Then don't promise me the future, promise me today and we'll work on tomorrow when it comes."

I felt like turning into a cartoon wolf, my jaw should be unhinged at this point and hanging on the floor with my tongue rolling out like a red carpet. "Did you read that out of a book or something?!"

He laughed, those dimples flashing so attractively. "Maybe. Did it work?"

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Nick, I think you need to take some time to rethink what it is you're saying. Asking a girl to move into your home when you've been a bachelor for so many years is a huge move." I paused and frowned. "That sounded like an insult but it really wasn't meant to be one by the way."

Nick laughed again and reached out to gently grab my chin. "I am completely sound of mind Angela."

_Thank God one of us is. _"Let me think about it."

"Of course." He released me and took a step back to give me space. It amazed me how he continued to rack up points in the positive category without even realizing it. "Are you sure you're not hungry? I spent all of thirty minutes slaving to cook you eggs and bacon."

"Wow, that's a long time of concentration for you." I rolled my eyes again and couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed at me, twisting me so he could tickle my sides. "No, don't even think about it!" I swatted at his hands. "Nick!"

Laughter without having to force it was still a strange concept for me but I was starting to find that with Nick it came easily. A lot of things were coming easily concerning Nick. That very realization made me also realize that I was now in over my head but instead of fighting the flow of the tide, I was willingly letting it drag me out to sea.

Drowning isn't as terrifying as everyone talks it up to be, I've seen countless accounts of people that surrendered to it and peacefully drifted away. The only difference now was that I didn't want to peacefully drift away. I wanted to submerge myself in it, let the waves completely wash over me but the entire time I wanted to be conscious. I wanted to be conscious for every single moment.

* * *

_**A/N:** If you choose to leave a review (PLEASE DO) I will hit you back in a reply! Thanks for reading! _


	7. Episode 1x07

**Episode Seven – "Domestic Bliss and Air Fresheners"**

_Three Weeks Later_

"Baby, where'd you put that pack of air fresheners you just bought?"

I continued to sit length wise on the couch with my ankles crossed. "Under the sink!" I listened as Nick rummaged around in the kitchen and flipped over to the next page in the magazine.

"These are the ones you bought?"

I looked up from the article I was inspecting and spotted Nick in the doorway of the living room. He held the air freshener four-pack in his right hand. I frowned. "What's wrong? Do they smell bad?"

"They're mini-cowboy hats."

I blinked and made my face completely expressionless. "What's your point?"

"They're mini-cowboy hat air fresheners baby, that's… my point."

"You're from Texas." I shut the magazine. "I thought you'd like them. They screamed… Texas."

Nick let out a bark of laughter. "This is payback for accidentally bleaching that load of clothes last week isn't it?"

"Whatever do you mean Nick, I thought my white pants naturally came with a pink tinge." _At least it's coloring this time and not blood. _I opened the magazine again and scanned the article. "The real pack is in the box of tools in the garage but I don't see why you need air fresheners anyway. They're tacky looking and they give you cancer."

"You're unbelievably adorable Angie, have I told you that lately?"

I didn't have to look up to know he was smiling at me. "Not lately." _Actually you have, enough times to make me want to stab the next random person in the throat with a steak knife._

"Well, you are." Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he turned back towards the garage then stopped again. "What the heck are you reading baby?"

"I found one of your old Playboys when I was sorting through the attic boxes." I flashed him a wide grin. "Actually I found a whole stack but I only took one out for right now." I opened it to a centerfold shot of a leggy blonde and danced it from side to side. "I bet you read it for the articles huh Nicky?"

He blushed. "Those are years old Angie. Just throw them away."

"Why?" I turned the picture back to face me and grinned down at it. "I'm serious, I enjoy the articles. Check this out. Cotton Candi here loves taking pictures and bike riding, interesting. It looks like she also loves silicone."

Nick chuckled and disappeared back into the garage, no doubt trying to make a quick exit out of the conversation. I snapped the magazine shut again and tossed it onto the coffee table. For a minute, I continued to sit on the couch.

The living room was still very Nick, Texas memorabilia decorating the majority of it but every now and then I spotted something that belonged to me. My favorite throw was on the back of Nick's lounger, a few Stephen King books were now on the coffee table and an antique lamp I had purchased years ago was on the end table next to the couch.

Nick had been amazed at the short amount of time it had taken me to pack and move in less than a week after he asked. It was hard to explain that I didn't care much for luxury items, only buying what I needed not wanted. The rest of my money went to necessary accessories. Car payment, food, clothes, new carving knives and plastic bags. Like I said, necessary accessories.

I'm still not a hundred percent sure as to why I agreed to move in with Nick. It had been an easy decision, an easy process and the last two weeks had been fantastic. Sometimes we were on the same schedule, sometimes we weren't. He never questioned if I came in late, he never pushed me for anything but it wasn't as if he needed to even worry about that. The past two weeks no matter how tired I was, I found I couldn't turn away from him the minute he touched me.

_Who am I?_ I stood up from the couch and proceeded to walk to the garage. _Who was this person I was pretending to be and why am I actually enjoying pretending to be her?_ For what it mattered Nick enjoyed her, me, us. I snickered, smiling to myself. _Worst case scenario, if I get busted I can totally claim split personality disorder. I need a name to call myself… What about-_

I completely lost my train of thought when I saw Nick again. Garage door up, he had shed his shirt, leaving him in just his snug blue jeans as he worked on the engine of his SUV. From where I stood in the doorway I could see the sweat already rolling slowly between his shoulder blades, the Vegas weather doing nothing to help him keep cool. _And thank God for that._

I stayed quiet, my bare feet not making any noise on the garage floor as I approached him from behind. Nick was too intently focused on whatever he was doing on the engine, halfway leaning over the bumper and I licked my lips as I watched the muscles of his back jump with his movements. He froze when I leaned my body against his.

Nick sighed, hands clutching the metal of the car, back still bent. "Angela…" He turned, and I barely had the time to smile at him before his mouth covered mine. Immediately I pressed my body against his and let him kiss me as hard as he wanted. He knew he could, he knew he could do a lot to me if he desired to yet he was still gentle in his own way, still Nick.

It was the honking of a random car horn as it drove by that brought us back to reality. I kept my body pressed against his, fingers drawing small circles on his stomach. "Silly me, I forgot the garage door is open."

His eyes opened and he focused that hot gaze intently on me. "I bet." One hand now on my hip, he let his other drift up my side to settle on the slope of my neck. "You drive me damn crazy Angie."

_Goodie, when I'm committed I'll have a cell mate. A totally hot, intelligent- Snap out of this, right now! You're acting like a horny teenager! Look what this man has turned you into! It's disgusting._ The tiny voice in my head was enough of a shock to make my playful manner disappear. I started to take a step back and stopped as Nick's grip tightened.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't." His thumb moved slowly up and down the front of my throat. "There's a lot concerning you that I don't know about right now but I do know this. It's getting easier as each day that passes to read you and you're an open book during moments like this."

I dug my nails into his chest but not enough to actually hurt him. "And what exactly does the page before you say right now?"

He smiled and loosened his grip. "You're scared of the fact that you want me as much as you do."

_Looks like someone woke up bright-eyed, bushy-tailed and cocky as hell._ Maybe it had something to do with the fact that last night after work neither of us achieved any sleep until we were both covered in nothing but sweat, sore all over and unable to speak for hours.

He squeezed my hip with his right hand. "Where'd you go baby?" His smile deepened as I blushed at having been caught daydreaming. "I'm right aren't I?"

"No."

"Come on, admit it." His eyes were twinkling at me in amusement. "Say it Angie, I need to hear it."

"If I remember correctly, you already heard a lot from me last night." I took a step back. "I think it's me that needs to hear more."

Nick cocked an eyebrow at the obvious challenge and leaned against the bumper with a grin. "What exactly would you like to hear?"

I smirked back. "It's not fair if I have to hand feed you your lines."

He pushed away from the car to pull me into his arms again but I kept my hands at my sides, simply looking up at him as he captured the sides of my face in those warm, large hands. "Angela…"

I bit at my bottom lip teasingly. _Here we go, what slick line is he going to say next? _"Nick?"

"I love you."

I shoved him back so hard that he stumbled into the car, wide-eyed as he stared at me.

"Angela?"

"Take it back."

"What?" Nick straightened again, clearly confused. "Why would I do that?"

I started to shake, eyes narrowed. "Because it's a lie Nick."

"The hell it is!"

"You can't love me, it's impossible." I shook my head. "Take it back Nick, please." I took a step back as he took one forward. "Just take it back."

"No. I won't." He came towards me and each time I took another step back. "I love you and to hear you say it's a lie infuriates me Angela. Want to know why?"

I was running out of space, grunting as I backed into the wall, my back flattening as he stretched his arms out to pin me in an imaginary cage. I forced myself to answer, my throat dry. "Why?"

"Because you love me too, that's why."

I forced a sharp laugh out next. "Is that on one of my pages?"

Nick leaned closer to me, dark eyes stormy, the muscle in his jaw pulsing. "I see it all over your face each time you see me. I hear it when you say my name and forgive me for being so blunt but I sure as hell feel it late at night in our bed."

I hit out at him with a clenched fist, my other soon following. "How dare you!" Nick was quick to block the blows of my worthless punches, easily catching my wrists and pressing them against his chest. "Damn it!" I twisted to free myself but his grip was too powerful and I was suddenly too weak to truly push him away. "I hate you."

I'm not sure as to who was shocked more the very second I began to cry. My knees turned into mush, body crumbling but Nick caught me, gathering me up against his chest. He lowered himself onto the floor with me cradled half-way onto his lap, rocking us both. Through my tears I could make out what he was whispering and it only made me cry harder.

"No, you don't baby. Please don't say that." He pressed his lips against my hair. "I love you, please don't say that."

My tears fell onto his skin, rolling down the very surface I had only minutes ago lavished affection on. But why? It was by my own choice to move in with him, my own choice to even agree to that first date. I had willingly done this to myself. But what exactly was 'this'? Was I talking about the recent decisions concerning Nick or was I really talking about the side of me I hid from the world? Nick was right, I didn't hate him. I hated myself.

"Angela?" His hands stroked my back, lips still pressing kisses against my head. "Please say something, anything."

"I can't keep doing this to myself."

"What?"

I ignored how his body stiffened against mine and kept my gaze down towards my lap where my hands now limply rested. All I could see was the blood coating them, grown thick from the years that had passed. I didn't answer him. I reached up to cup the back of his neck with my hand and I lifted my face to brush his lips with mine.

Nick pulled away, brown eyes peering at me in concern. "Angela?"

I traced the features of his face, concentrating heavily on the corners of his mouth. I wanted to tell him a lot at that very moment, tell him exactly what I was giving up by being with him. I wanted to let him know what was ahead in the days to come and how they would be the toughest I had ever faced, but I didn't. I simply brushed his lips with my fingers then brought them to my own lips.

"Please." He licked his lips where my fingers had rested. "Say something."

I smiled softly and flattened the palm of my hand against his chest where his heart was beating wildly. It was this, not the words that helped me make up my mind. "I love you too."

&&&&&&&&&&

"I heard your call and I have appeared!" Hodges entered the morgue with a quick flick of his hand over his hair to smooth it down. He came to a stop across from me, the gurney between us. "Temptation, it's a hard thing to resist isn't it?"

_I'm tempted to shove you into one of these cabinets. _I looked up from the clipboard in my hand, pen hovering above the files. "I need you," I ignored his wide grin, "to smell this container." I pointed to the glass jar beside the body. "And tell me if you smell cyanide."

Hodges grabbed the jar and waved it under his nose. I watched as he made a face that was accompanied by a flinch. "Ugh." He lowered the glass back to the table and nodded. "Cyanide is a definite."

"That's what I thought." I scribbled notes down on my paper. "I just needed a second opinion before I signed off on these."

"Well, Angela, I'm honored you picked me to help you."

My gaze slowly drifted back to his. "It wasn't my decision to make you genetically quirky."

He flicked the collar of his dress shirt as if he had found something on it undeserving of the free ride. "I'm a man of many talents Angela." He glanced down at the body, scanning the toe tag. "Guess someone didn't care much for Mr. Jarvis."

"Cyanide poisoning hardly seems like the best way to show you care." I closed the file. "That's all I needed David."

His eyebrows rose at the usage of his first name and he smiled again. "You sure? The lab's been slow so far. I can… I don't know…help. Got anything that needs to go to Grissom?"

"I'm quite capable of retrieving files myself Hodges." We both looked towards the door to see Grissom as he entered. "Warrick and Catherine have some samples they need done as soon as possible."

"Of course." Hodges instantly went into soldier mode and I could almost see him saluting in my mind. "I'll get right on that Gil."

I chuckled as Hodges scrambled out of the morgue, the door swinging shut behind him. Clearing my throat, I poked my reading glasses back up my nose as they started to slip and readjusted my gaze to Grissom who had approached the gurney.

"Evening Angela."

_Business as usual I see. _"Evening Grissom." I handed the file over to him. "Kyle Jarvis, thirty-two years old. Hodges smelled traces of cyanide in contents of his stomach."

"Large dose you think?"

"The results from tox showed an increase blood cyanide level in the vic's body." I motioned at the man's fingers and toes. "He has a number of fractures and several broken bones that can result due to the increased levels. It was what tipped me off to the chance of cyanide in his system. I ran a test but as you know lower level exposure of a long period of time is sometimes hard to detect especially since it runs through the body so quickly through urine secretion." I shoved my hands into the pockets of my lab coat. "Your victim also has a damaged thyroid gland, another sign of cyanide poisoning."

Grissom opened the folder, scanned the contents then nodded. "Thank you Angela."

"You're welcome."

He shut the folder and tucked it under his arm. "Angela, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

_Just when I thought everything was going so well. _ I tightened my grip around my pen as if ready to brandish it like a weapon. "Yes Grissom?"

"I'm aware of the fact that you and Nick have grown close over the past few weeks." His attentive eyes were studying me behind his glasses as he spoke. "I haven't said anything up until now because while co-workers are advised to maintain a strictly business type relationship with each other, there's nothing set in stone that says personal affiliations are prohibited." He adjusted his glasses. "I realize it's hard to work with people and not form a bond with them and that's why I'm not going to advise you to stop seeing each other. Frankly, outside of this lab, it's none of my business."

_I feel a 'but' coming on in five…four…three…two…_

"But…"

_One._

"When it comes to the lab and the work done here, when either is affected due to outside interference, it unfortunately becomes my business. I've known Nick a while now. He's a good man, a fantastic CSI but I think we both realize that at times he's often led by his emotions when it comes to decisions."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you exactly Grissom." I twisted the pen slowly in my hand. "If there's a problem concerning Nick and his work, you should be talking to him. If there's a problem with my work however…"

"Your work is spotless Angela, as always; I'm not questioning your ability."

"Then how can I help you?"

"Nick was injured on the job today."

I almost dropped the pen. "What?" I pulled my glasses off my face, almost poking myself in the eye in the process. "When? What happened?"

"He was processing a scene and was distracted by something he was telling Greg. Apparently, the house hadn't been completely cleared and one of the suspects had a knife."

"Is he okay? Why didn't you tell me about this right away?" I was aware that I was showing Grissom more emotion in these five minutes then I had the whole three years of knowing him but I didn't care. "Grissom, is he okay?"

"Nick's fine Angela. He was stitched up at the scene."

"Where is he now?"

"Filling out a report in Brass' office. Angela, I think perhaps it would be best if you spoke to him."

I folded my glasses and shoved them into my front coat pocket. My heart beat had slowed back down, my nerves calming themselves. I was still a tad bit upset at Grissom for drawing out the real reason behind his conversation so I wasn't surprised by the words that came out of my mouth in response. "If Sara was in this position, Grissom and I came to you with the same advice you're giving me, what exactly would you say to her?"

Grissom blinked and shifted on his feet, his hands bringing the folder under his arm out in front. He held it with both hands, thumb of his right hand stroking the corner of the side facing up. "I would tell her the same thing I would tell any member of my team. Safety first, investigation second."

I smiled softly. "Of course, it's important to stress clarity of mind before recklessness and lenience."

"Our jobs relate to the facts, the science, not the opinion or emotion. Of all people here, you and Doc are the two whom I expect realize that the most."

I relaxed my shoulders as the sudden threat of the situation altered into friendly concern. "I'll see what I can do."

Grissom nodded. "If you want to see Nick now…"

"I'll check on him when I'm done here."

He nodded again and headed out of the morgue doors. "Angela?"

I paused from covering up Mr. Jarvis, sheet in my hands as I looked up at him still hovering in the doorway. "Yes Grissom?"

"Clarity of mind means clarity of passion, too; this is why a great and clear mind loves ardently and sees distinctly what it loves." He smiled softly. "If I saw the problem, I would do my best to correct it because not being able to see distinctively would make the need for clarity completely useless."

The morgue door shut behind him silently. _Hmm… sometimes I really don't understand a word that man says to me. _This time however I knew exactly what he had meant and I finished covering the body up_. Stay put Mr. Jarvis, I'll be right back._

&&&&&&&&&&

I found Nick in the break room with Warrick, Catherine and Greg. I could see other people in the corner of my eye but I didn't look over to see exactly who they were. I chose to ignore everyone as I approached Nick, eyes surveying his body quickly. I couldn't see any gauze so I knew automatically that the attacker had managed to cut Nick through his work vest, actually making it through the thick material as well as the fabric of his shirt underneath. I felt a flare of anger flash through me but it disappeared as Nick caught sight of me.

"Angela, hey…"

"What were you thinking?" I smacked his arm lightly. "You could have been seriously hurt!" He started to lift his hand in order to rub his arm but I shoved it back down and ran my hands along his sides. "Where are you hurt? Let me see."

He chuckled and shot Warrick next to him an amused look. "Angela, really, I'm okay."

I lifted up the edge of shirt and narrowed my eyes at the medium-sized section of gauze taped right above his hip. I brushed my fingers along the top of the gauze and when I pulled my hand back I let my fingers momentarily slide across the sharp V of his hip bone. _You should kiss it and make it all better. _I smirked and glanced up at him through my lashes, surprised to find Nick staring down at me with heated eyes. I cleared my throat, let go of his shirt and straightened. "You should be more careful next time."

"I will be." He brushed his hand down his shirt to flatten it. "I should have been paying more attention."

"Don't be so hard on yourself man." Warrick spoke up and I looked over to find he wasn't looking away from me to focus on Nick. _Interesting. _"The house wasn't clear, it wasn't your fault."

Greg nodded from the other side of Nick. "Besides, you handled yourself pretty well for being caught off guard." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I wasn't even aware he was behind you until you turned to avoid the knife."

Nick patted Greg on the back. "No worries Greggo. Next time I won't be blabbering your ear off."

"And what exactly where you blabbering about?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Was it work related?"

"Baby…"

My back stiffened as someone in the background tried to cover up their laugh with a cough. "Never mind. I don't want to know." I turned and marched out of the break room.

"Angela! Angela, wait!"

I kept going, heading in a quick strut for the elevators.

"Angela, stop for just one second." Nick grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." He shot me a slanted grin. "It just kinda slipped out."

"I should slug you for doing that in front of everyone."

"But I'm already injured."

I rolled my eyes at the sight of the pout that followed. "You were talking about me at the crime scene weren't you?"

Nick bit on his bottom lip, eyebrows lifting simultaneously in that innocent way he had no doubt used on countless women over the years. "Maybe."

_Maybe means yes in guy speak. _"And you got hurt because of it."

"We were just talking Angie."

"Talking about what exactly?"

He shuffled on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "I kinda mentioned that you had moved in with me."

_Oh… What?! _I leaned in towards him, "Kinda? What does that mean?" I frowned. "Were you attacked before you could finish?"

"Well, actually…"

_This is the part where the giant anvil falls out of the sky and lands right on top of me. _"Actually, kinda, what?"

"I told him you had moved in and that I loved you." Nick shrugged. "And you loved me and some other stuff. You know us guys…" He let out a nervous laugh. "Always talking about stuff."

I was past the point of questioning him and had settled on making him squirm instead now."No, I really don't. What kind of stuff?"

"Guy stuff."

"I'm not a guy, you might have to elaborate."

Nick winced and shifted on his feet again. I wanted to laugh but didn't, keeping my facial expression as serious as possible. I could see people in the background with their eyes locked on us. It was as if they expected a bomb to go off and they had to make sure they had front row seats. My eyes drifted over Nick's shoulder. Greg gave me a thumbs up as if he knew somehow what I was doing. However, it was the look on Warrick's face that made me not smile at Greg. He was standing beside the smaller man with a light frown on his face and his hands on his hips. His eyebrows were furrowed and he didn't look away from me even as I cocked an eyebrow.

"I was just complimenting you, wasn't saying anything disrespectful of course." Nick defended himself. "I was just telling him what a wonderful person you were and how lucky I am and… stuff! Come on, Angie, quit making me dance like you got hot coals under my feet."

I couldn't help but laugh at that image and the sight of Nick frowning made laugh even harder. "I'm sorry Nicky. I was just…" I shrugged. "I was just teasing you."

He ran a hand over his hair. "Women." He mumbled and glanced over his shoulder. "Ain't you guys got better things to do like work cases?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

I glanced over at Hodges standing in the DNA room doorway and smirked. "He is working Hodges, kind of like you could be if you'd get out every once and while."

Nick laughed as Hodges acted taken back, glancing around. "I don't know what you're talking about. I get out."

"Going from the lab to your home and then back isn't considered getting out Hodges." Nick chuckled. "Hey, do you have the results from the sample I gave you earlier done by any chance?"

Hodges rolled his eyes. "Of course I do." He turned away to enter the room and I fixed my attention back on Nick as he lightly touched my hand with his fingers.

"So you're not angry?"

"No, I'm not angry…" I smiled at the look of relief that crossed his face. "…at you for what you just did but I am angry at you for getting injured." It pleased me when he blushed. "I'm flattered you wanted to talk to Greg about us but this is work Nick. I thought we talked already about this."

"We did, you're right." He nodded. "I'm sorry; it won't happen again."

I felt bad that he looked ashamed. "Hey, don't say that." I touched his shoulder briefly. "You don't have to say you're sorry that you want to talk about me." _Angela_, y_ou big softie. _"I just want you to be careful that's all. I don't like worrying about you every time you go out into the field."

Nick perked up and smiled. "You worry about me?"

I shot him an amused look. "Shut up."

"You want these results or are you two going to continue this bizarre act of flirting in the middle of the hallway all day?"

We both looked at Hodges. "Shut up."


	8. Episode 1x08

**A/N: **_Once again, THANK YOU for the reviews, each have been very helpful and informative. You guys are awesome._

_If you're looking for a good Nick/OFC story; I suggest 'Caught Up' by Simone Santos. You can find a link to the story in my Favorites Section!_

_Until next time, enjoy the latest episode of Saints and Sinners._

* * *

**Episode Eight – "Objects in Space"**

The heat was unbearable, the temperature almost 98 degrees and there was no sign of a breeze in sight. All in all, it was typical Vegas weather. I slammed the door of the coroner van and walked around to gather my kit out of the back. The area around me was littered with cop cars and SUVs, the sand stretching out for miles divided only by a long strip of paved road.

Greg was waving at me. I shoved my sunglasses up to the top of my head and approached. "Hey."

The corner of his mouth turned up and he nodded. "Hey." He snapped his gloves on, motioning to the area behind him. "We've got three bodies."

"Three?" I glanced past him to see the bodies positioned on the sand next to each other. "Original positions?"

"That is correct."

I glanced over to see Detective Sofia Curtis approaching. Aviator sunglasses were on her face, her long blonde hair pulled back and she wore a light blue dress shirt with short sleeves and black pants. I randomly thought about the time Sofia had been investigated along with Brass for shooting a fellow officer during a fire fight. The whole department had been devastated. Sofia had been torn up over the whole thing; even doubting her own sanity at one point. I stayed out of the way, kept my opinions to myself and Doc took care of the autopsy because of his familiarity with the victim.

In the end, Sofia was cleared and given back her badge and gun. Brass hadn't been so lucky and it had taken months before anyone even looked his way or spoke to him outside of necessity. I could easily see that a part of him was still broken about it.

I blinked as Sofia looked over at me. I respected her, even while she was being investigated. It took a lot to do her job and she managed the majority of the time to do it with no obvious emotion except the desire to get the bad guy. _Crime fighting females! Right up there with Xena: Warrior Princess._

"Daylight's burning." I made my way past them and they both followed. _Maybe not so much like Xena, I mean, I doubt I could carry around a huge sword and get away with it at work. _"I'll just hurry up and…" I fell silent as I came to a stop in front of the bodies. I instantly knew it to be a family; the parents and a young boy. They had clearly been arranged on the sand, the boy placed in the middle. He was lying on his back and his parents were both on their sides facing him.

I sat my kit down directly at my feet. All three victims were dressed in regular clothing. The boy's eyes were closed, his parents were open. I squatted down on my haunches and opened my kit, rummaging around for the thermometer.

"Who found them?"

"There's a military facility not too far from here that tests desert equipment." Sofia answered Greg quietly. "One of their scientists was on his way to work when he spotted them. I questioned him and then had Warrick print him before he took off so we could exclude him."

I stiffened at the mention of Warrick and glanced over my shoulder at them. "Where is Warrick anyway?"

I couldn't see Sofia's expression behind the glasses and Greg shot me a funny look. "He's looking around for any clues."

"Ah." I moved closer to the bodies and began to test liver temperature. All three were cold to the touch despite the hot weather, all three with temperatures that varied. I frowned and glanced at Greg and Sofia again. "I can't get a correct reading. The bodies are cold but shouldn't be with the current outside temperature." I pulled the thermometer out of the boy. "The boy is reading 92 and he's the coldest." I stood up. "I'll get a more correct reading at the lab."

Greg looked around as he adjusted the lens on his camera. "This is the body dump probably."

I stripped off my gloves, turning to squat down to retrieve my kit again. "I'll get the boys to bag when you're done."

"Thanks babe."

I straightened and turned towards Greg's smiling face with my kit ready to be swung in my right hand. "Don't even start wit me."

"What?" He made his eyes widen. "I was just trying out new nicknames."

Sofia laughed at that, smiling. "You should try it out with Nick and see how much he likes it Greg."

I turned with a roll of my eyes. "You both suck."

&&&&&&&&&&

I'm not sure how long I stood in front of the three gurneys but I stood perfectly still, eyes going from each uncovered body to the next without so much as a sound. I only blinked. The boy was first, then his mother, then his father, almost in a pattern of steps. They were all clean and prepped, ready to be opened. I debated closing my eyes and picking randomly at who to start with first. In the end, I went with the father.

I had just cut through the boy's rib cage, the saw back on the table at my elbow when the morgue door opened. I paused, looking up to see Warrick dressed in scrubs. "I was expecting Grissom."_ Or Greg or Catherine or Sara or…._

"I'm handling autopsy." He snapped gloves onto his hands, that electrifying gaze sliding over the two gurneys that held the parents. Their bodies had been sewn back up already and I had covered everything but their faces. "Where do you want to start?"

_How about with you? _ I motioned down at the boy. "I've just started with the last one." I looked back down and grabbed the sides of the bones. With a quick yank, I popped the ribs and sternum free of the chest cavity. Warrick flinched but I paid him no attention, lying the bones down on the sheet before I grabbed a scalpel.

"Uh…"

I stopped halfway through my incision. "If you're going to be sick, there's a trashcan in the hallway."

He frowned at me. "This is a young boy."

I looked down then back up. "Before that he was a toddler and before that he was a baby. In any stage, I'd still have to do an autopsy."

"Does it not bother you that he's so young?"

I directed my attention back down and finished the incision. "No." I kept my attention downward as I worked and after a few minutes, I grabbed a pair of forceps. The bullet I took out clinked loudly into the metal bowl, breaking the silence of the room. "I found a single bullet in each one of the bodies." I placed the forceps back onto my tray and slowly peeled off the bloody gloves on my hands. Ignoring the random splatter of blood that decorated my scrubs, I moved away to retrieve a folder to hand to Warrick. "Hodges ran samples for me as soon as the bodies came in."

Warrick took the folder and frowned as he opened it. I momentarily wondered if he woke up with the same frown on his face every morning. "Hodges was booked solid today when I needed another case sample ran. How'd you manage to get these done?"

"I guess I asked him more nicely than you did."

He snorted and looked over the information. "Liv and Steve Rawlins, son is eight year old Tanner Rawlins."

"You have your hands full on this one." I walked over to the parents. "Ms. Rawlins died last from a single gunshot to the neck. It nicked the left carotid artery and she eventually bleed to death." I gestured over at Steve. "Mr. Rawlins was the second to die from a single gun shot to the heart at close range. He died instantly and the son received one bullet to the chest that punctured his left lung and ruptured an artery. He died instantly as well." I looked at Warrick with no expression on my face. "The bullets are all consistent to a .38 so they were possibly all fired from the same weapon. I sent Ballistics the other two bullets for you already."

"T.O.D.?"

"I can't give you an exact time due to external reasons. From what I can tell, the bodies were probably dumped into a freezer, most likely during relocation but what I do know is that they all died within hours of each other."

Warrick shut the folder. "They were being kept alive and killed off one by one."

I turned away to grab the bowl that held the bullet and walk over to the sink. I cleaned it of blood before I turned back to extend it. "Here."

He took the bullet, palming it in his gloved hand. He stared down at it for several minutes that seemed more like hours to me. "It doesn't seem to matter how long I do this job, stuff like this still finds a way to bother me."

"We all have our limits."

"Do we?"

"Yes, we do. Take me for example; I draw the line at dissecting tiny animals."

He blinked at me, not sure how to take my answer. "Can I ask you something personal Angela?"

"Of course." _My answer is probably just going to be a lie anyway._

"How do you sleep at night knowing full well what you do to people?"

_Then again, maybe it doesn't have to be a lie after all. _"The last dream I remember was about talking cotton candy and huge rainbows that danced and sang Sunday school rhymes. I was seven. Since then all I can remember is darkness and I prefer it that way." I didn't look away and neither did Warrick. "I sleep just fine but thank you for asking."

"Why doesn't this bother you? It should. These are human beings Angela."

"I do get bothered." I wanted to cross my arms and take a defiant, childish stance but I couldn't because of the blood coating my chest. "I'm bothered right now that you find it necessary to shrink me because I'm not crying over spilled milk. This is my job. I don't question yours or tell you how to do it so don't overstep your boundaries. You may push those lab rats around or give Greg a hard time but you've got another thing coming if you think you can do it to me."

Any chance for Warrick to react was stolen as Greg entered the morgue completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted. "Hey." He grinned between the two of us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I looked away from Warrick. "I was about to finish up, Warrick has the report already for the parents."

"Great." Greg took the folder from Warrick, oblivious still that the other man hadn't looked away from me. "Interesting." He scanned the file. "And what about the third victim, the boy?"

"I was just about to sew him back up. I explained everything to Warrick but give me ten minutes and I'll type you another report."

"Thanks Angel, you're the best." He bounced on his feet and looked over at Warrick. "Dude, I know it's a morgue but you don't have to look so glum."

I ignored anything Warrick said in response, moving back to Tanner Rawlins' body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Warrick's words still rumbled around in my head an hour after he had left with Greg. I was caught up on everything, each body tagged and filed and the growling of my stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten all day. I picked up the phone and paged the front desk to let them know I was taking a late lunch.

Halfway to the break room, I noticed Hodges leaning into one of his lab mirrors, a black marker in his hand. He was running the tip of it through the sides of his hair. I leaned against the doorframe and watched in amusement. "I hear Revlon has an easier way of doing that."

Hodges jumped and succeeded in drawing a black line on his face just above his left eyebrow. "Oh crap!" He glared at me before looking back at his reflection. "I didn't see you." He tilted the mirror towards me and I cocked an eyebrow. "Just checking."

"Come on, I think I have some rubbing alcohol in my bag you can use to get that off."

"Why do you carry rubbing alcohol around in your bag?" Regardless, Hodges followed me down the hallway.

"For situations just like this." I glanced around. "Let me get it out of my locker and I'll meet you in the break room."

He eyed me but nodded and we went separate directions. I was just a foot from the doorway when I heard Warrick's voice. "No offense man but she's kind of strange."

"We're all a little strange Rick." Nick's tone was calm as he replied. "I don't see the point in this conversation."

"The point is that…" Warrick sighed, "Look, I was in the morgue earlier and she was cutting into this kid acting like it was no different then cutting into a cake or something. It didn't bother her and when I called her out on it, it was like she got offended I even asked. It's not normal to have that kind of job and not be bothered by some aspect of it. Hell, I get bothered by what we do constantly."

"Her job is tough Warrick." Nick's voice was harder this time and I leaned against the wall beside the doorframe casually. "Day in and day out, she has to do something that most people can't even contemplate attempting. I mean, at least we get cases where we don't have to see a dead body."

"Like robberies and assault cases are any better."

"That's not what I meant."

"Look Nick, I'm not trying to get you riled up. I get that you like this girl…"

"I don't like her."

"But you-"

"I love Angela." Nick's words were now hard and I could only imagine the look on his face, that jaw muscle jumping. I forced my shoulders to relax, my hands to unclench. "She lives with me now, has for about three weeks, and since I'm being honest here, I've been thinking about asking her to marry me."

"You've been dating her for less than two months Nick!"

"If I wait to ask her to marry me after the fourth month, you can still hold onto your title."

Someone rose to their feet. It had to be Warrick. "That was low even for you man."

"You're right and I'm sorry but don't put problems you're having with Tina on my relationship with Angela. We're on two completely different sides of the fence here."

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did." Warrick let out a long sigh. "Tina and I are getting a divorce."

They were quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too but it happens… especially when you don't really know the other person. How well do you know her Nick? I mean, do you know anything about her besides what she tells you?"

"I'm not investigating my own girlfriend Warrick. I've heard enough. You want to talk about anything else, I'm all for it but don't bring Angela up again. She's nothing but nice to you and she's never done a damn thing but her job. Angela gets along with everyone and if she doesn't, I've never seen or heard it because she hides her negative feelings well enough so that other people don't get hurt. It's one of the things I love about her. She thinks about people other than just herself."

A locker door slammed and I moved away from the doorway. I relocated immediately, waiting in the far corner by Grissom's office and luckily one by one they went in the other direction.

"Angela?"

_Son of a -_ My spine stiffened and I pivoted on my heel to find Grissom in the doorway off his office, glasses on the edge of his nose as he peered at me curiously. I flashed him a small grin. "Grissom."

His head tilted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm… on my lunch break."

His eyebrows rose. "I believe the break room is at the other end of the hall."

"Oh. Right, thanks. I must have got distracted. So…yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

_How funny you should ask!_ "Yes." I smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, I need to be able to use that." Hodges snagged the cloth from me, muttering the entire time. "The mark isn't on my eyeball anyway."

I snapped out of my daze and leaned back in the seat beside him. "Sorry."

He cleaned his forehead in the small mirror sitting on the desk. "What's on your mind Angel Wings?"

"No."

Hodges glanced over at me, hand frozen in the air. "No?"

"No."

He shrugged and went back to cleaning his face. "I thought it was a good one. Okay, what's on your mind Angela?"

"I wasn't shooting down your idea for a nickname but now that you mention it…" I crossed my arms over my chest and directed my gaze into the busy hallway. "What do you do when you're not here David?"

Satisfied the mark was gone; he lowered the rag onto the table and leaned back into his seat as well. "Same thing as most people I suppose."

"I'm not asking about most people." Hodges fell silent and I looked over in surprise. He was staring at me. "What?"

"There's something different about you."

"You're correct. I'm wearing different clothes. In fact, I change them regularly. That's an example of something most people do."

"That's not what I meant and I think you know that."

I propped my elbow on the table and cupped my chin with the upturned hand. _Go figure that the one person in the lab I tended to ignore the most would know exactly when something was wrong. I cringed to think of what the other lab rats might know, I never talked to them. _"I'm dating Nick."

"I hate to break it to you but that's not a newsflash to me Tom Brokaw."

I shot Hodges a look and was surprised when he didn't look away. He flinched but he didn't back down. Because of this I decided against guarding my words. "Warrick doesn't care too much for me at the moment."

He shrugged. "So you finally joined the club, he doesn't care for me either. I think it's because I shadow his manliness with my own but I could be wrong."

"Please. Even Greg's manliness overshadows Warrick's." We shared a laugh and I relaxed more against the seat. "How come we've never talked like this before Hodges?"

"You typically ignore me. In fact, I think your exact words one time were that the waste of brain cells and oxygen that would result from a mutual conversation between us would cause the world's axis to break and throws us into a cataclysmic avalanche of chaos."

"Ah, yes." I wiggled my nose. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes. I was there."

"Forget I said it."

Hodges grinned. "Does this mean we can schedule our lunches together in the future perhaps?"

"Don't push your luck."

&&&&&&&&&

The early morning Vegas air was humid but not unbearable as I sat by the pool, my feet in the water. I moved my legs back and forth, feeling the warm liquid slither comfortably over my shaved legs and I closed my eyes.

Nick had been asleep for the past two hours. A corner of his mouth had been upturned while he dreamt. One hand rested comfortably across his stomach while the other stretched towards my side of the bed. It hadn't been difficult to slip out from the sheets unnoticed; Nick was a heavy sleeper during days when work was heavy or stressful. I had to fight hard to resist the urge to climb back onto the mattress and turn to him for comfort.

I knew I should go back to bed but the truth was that I was having problems falling asleep. Every time I tried to close my eyes, a flash sparked, illuminating the darkness in which I grown accustomed to burying myself. I was afraid that if I closed my eyes and kept them shut that I would dream. I was afraid of exactly what I would see.

My mind kept returning to the Rawlins family. I could see the bodies laid out on the gurneys in my mind, all naked and open before me. They were empty shells when I finished and that had comforted me before but now… Now I was edging towards an area of uncertainty.

I loved Nick. There were so many things that I loved about him. I knew that now. That wasn't a lie no matter how much I wanted it to be and it stung to realize it. That day in the garage, something had happened inside me, an urge that long ago I thought had been abandoned, and it was an urge to do what was right by doing absolutely nothing. I'm not one led by delusions. I'm aware that what I do when I remove my mask is wrong and I know that should the day come I would face the punishment with honesty not desperation. There was a time I trusted the law without failure but justice is a misconception for those not willing to do what is necessary for fear of repercussions.

What I fear now is the very idea of losing myself. It had taken years to build up this life, years of practicing what to do or say, and how to use that to my advantage. I did it every single day with each person I encountered but now… I realize now that I don't want to do that with Nick. I don't want to lose him either.

Sitting there at that very moment, I made a decision. Nick must never discover who I really am. He must never know. I would make sure of that and if it meant turning my back on the side of me I previously clung to, I am willing to try it. I promised myself that very moment that I would do whatever it would take to stop and control my dark urges no matter what it cost me.

"Angela?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Nick. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly came towards me from where he once stood in the back doorway. His hair was messy, sticking up in certain places and he was dressed in his boxers, nothing more. "What are you doing out here baby? It's five in the morning."

I looked back to the open landscape, still moving my legs around in the water, and I waited to answer until he took a seat beside me, lowering his legs into the pool as well. "I couldn't sleep."

He reached out to slip his hand up under my tank top and rub my back in a comforting manner. "Need to talk about it?"

_I can't talk to you Nick. I can't talk to anyone and it's killing me. _"No, I'm okay. You should go back to bed. We've only been home for two hours, you must be tired." I leaned into him, resting my cheek against his shoulder and he continued to stroke my skin. "I'll be fine." I whispered. "Don't worry about me."

"I don't like sleeping without you next to me, you know that." He turned his head to brush his lips against my forehead. "And you know I'm going to worry about you regardless, just like I know you worry about me."

I moved away and looked down at our reflections in the water. "Grissom had a talk with me about you."

"Oh really?" Nick's tone was amused. "Let me guess, he gave you relationship advice. Is he as knowledgeable about love as he is everything else?"

"Actually, he told me I should warn you against allowing yourself to be distracted." Nick was silent and I looked over to find him staring down into the water as well. "You could have been seriously injured today Nick. If Grissom is noticing…" I looked away. "I'm not going to allow Ecklie the chance to write you up or fire you because of me."

"You let me worry about Ecklie Angela."

I snapped my attention back to him immediately. "This isn't just about you anymore Nick. We need to worry about Ecklie, not just you."

"I would never do anything to jeopardize your job Angela, you know that."

"But you're willing to jeopardize your life instead?" I raised my hand to stop him as he opened his mouth. "I told you that I wasn't angry with you at work and I meant it but when Grissom told me you had been injured…" I fell silent when he grabbed my hand and pressed my fingertips to his mouth. "Nick…"

"You were so damn cute today in the break room."

I rolled my eyes and tried to pull my hand back. Nick tightened his hold on me and folded his other hand on top of mine before holding it to his chest. "I don't like being cute."

"We all have our burdens to carry." Nick flashed me a crooked smile, those dimples appearing that made my knees weak. "I thought you were going to punch me in front of everyone; you were so upset. I almost lost the ability to think when I saw you marching towards me with that look on your face."

"I figured a punch might be overreacting a bit so I settled for the slap." I chuckled and stopped trying to pull away from him. "And what look? I don't have a look."

"Oh baby, you certainly do. You get this fire in your eyes and your mouth does this thing…" His gaze dropped to my lips. "It's almost a cross between a pout and frown, drives me absolutely crazy."

"Good crazy?"

"Enough to where I wanted to drop everything right then and carry you off." He smiled as if thinking again about the urge to do exactly that. "Greg mentioned what a lucky guy I was, to have someone who obviously cared enough to be upset over something so small. I told him I already knew exactly how lucky I was, I'm reminded everyday."

I slipped my hand free of his. "I heard you talking to Warrick in the locker room Nick."

He frowned at the sudden change of topic and no doubt my change of tone surprised him as well. I went from playful to serious in less than five seconds without thinking it through. I sighed at the fact that in the past I never would have done that so carelessly. _Why did I even say that? _

"What exactly did you hear?"

The tiny devil on my shoulder cackled in delight. "I was in a hurry but I heard enough of Warrick's point of view to gather what the conversation was about." I clasped my hands together, positioning them in the middle of my lap and I directed my gaze forward. "He's right you know."

Nick's response was instant and firm in its certainty. "No, he's not."

"I don't see or experience things the way everyone else does Nick and at times that unnerves people when it comes to me. It doesn't affect me to see a young boy on my table; it's just another body to me."

"It has to be Angela." He reached out again to place his right hand flat against my back, pressing there and a shot of comforting warmth went through my entire body. "If you grew attached and emotional to each victim, it would destroy you. I get that. It doesn't matter if Warrick doesn't."

"It matters enough that he feels inclined to say something to me about it Nick. He's your friend and the last thing I want is to come between you."

"He doesn't know you like I do Angela but he will, once he gets to know you better. It'll just take time that's all. Besides, no one agrees with him about you being strange." Nick rubbed my back again. "Grissom mentioned to me days ago that you were one of the best coroners besides Doc that's come to the LVPD Crime Lab. That's something come from Grissom."

_And I guess that should make all the difference. _I nodded but said nothing.

"Do you want to know what the first thing I thought was the first time I met you?"

_YES! _I turned my gaze back towards him again. "Okay."

"I thought you were cold." Nick studied me as he continued to talk, hand moving in slow circles. "You were so focused on doing your job that you didn't even catch my name; no matter how many times I told you, and you didn't even call me by my first name until a month after you started working there." He smirked. "The very first day you intrigued me and I swore to myself I would find out exactly who was hiding underneath that mask."

I froze at his words, finding myself unable to reply or do anything but stare at him and listening to my suddenly racing heart.

"I know who's under there now." Nick placed his left hand against my face. "You're not cold at all. You're so hot under those layers that it almost burns to touch you Angela. There's so much passion there; so much determination that most people don't even see. I fell in love with who I found because you let me in; you let me touch you." He smiled softly. "I never thought I'd find that. I never thought I'd be able to close my eyes and not see that damn box… I used to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, thinking I was still there."

"Nick, you don't have to-"

"Those memories are always in the back of my mind and I don't know if they'll ever go away but knowing that I have you in my life… it makes it easier to face them when I close my eyes."

I didn't know what to say but I knew it was taking everything he had to be able to tell me these things. Some nights I would hear him talking in his sleep and for hours I would sit by him merely watching as he whispered words of panic and clung to his pillow, to me, to anything to keep from slipping under into madness. It filled me with a sense of pride and satisfaction that by the simple touch of my hand or a soft whisper into his ear that the panic fled, seemingly taking the nightmares seem to vanish.

I never mentioned these things to him of course. I knew that despite the fact his kidnapping had occurred almost two years ago now it still hovered in the back of his mind every time he went into work. At least with my demons, I knew how to shut them up but Nick, he wrestled with his because of his emotions and because of his empathy. In a way I envied him for that.

"I love you."

Nick smiled. "I love you too baby. Come here." He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my cheek against his shoulder again. We watched the sunrise together, neither of us saying a single word and I was grateful for it.


	9. Episode 1x09

**Episode Nine – "The Doppelganger"**

Frowning, I stabbed at my salad and listened as the metal pierced the juicy lettuce. I stared down at it, the red vinaigrette dressing coating everything in my bowl. It had been exactly seven weeks, two days, 14 hours, 27 minutes and some odd seconds since the silencing of Susan O'Malley. I let go of the fork, and it rattled loudly against the side of the bowl.

"Angel?"

I looked slowly to my left. Greg stood in the doorway of the break room, a mug in one hand and a folder in the other. He shifted uneasily on his feet as if unsure whether to come in or disappear into the busy hallway again. I shoved the seat adjacent to me out with my foot. "Hey Greg."

He practically bounced into the open chair, sitting the folder and mug down onto the table in front of him. "I've missed you."

_Awwww. _"That's very…" _Nauseating. _"… sweet of you to say." I picked up my water bottle and unscrewed the cap. "But you saw me earlier this morning."

"True but that doesn't change the fact that I missed you between those…" He glanced down at his watch. "...four hours that passed. Did they go as slowly for you as they did for me?"

"They were completely horrible Greg. I even contemplated telling Nick everything about our torrid affair just so I could end the torment. Do you think we should?" I leaned forward. "You could die but it's a chance we might have to take." I sat back again. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I'm fine."

Greg blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "You've been staring at your salad for the past fifteen minutes. I just thought you could use some cheering up or something."

"You've been standing in that doorway staring at me for fifteen minutes?"

"Well… I've been walking back and forth." He grabbed his mug with both hands. "I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off today; Grissom has me handling two separate cases."

"Which ones?"

"The Rawlins case is still open and there was a 419 John Doe at the Tropicana. I think the body should be in the morgue by now."

I nodded sipping at my water. "I'll get to it as soon as I get back downstairs."

"You're a doll." Greg flashed me a wide smile and I rolled my eyes. "But take your time, seriously. I'm hoping to finish up with Rawlins before I start on the next one."

"What are you doing now?"

"We notified next of kin and it turned out to be a brother." He flipped open the folder on the table. "A Theodore Rawlins, so we're waiting on him to come in so he can make arrangements and sign some papers."

"Catch anyone yet?"

Greg shut the file and shook his head. "No fingerprints, no murder weapon, no witnesses. As frustrating as it is, we can't really do much with what we've got. There's not enough to even narrow down a list of suspects."

"Does the brother live in Las Vegas?"

"He said he was from Connecticut. He's in town for a convention for work. I guess he was waiting until it was over to spend time with his family."

A red flag went up inside my head. "That's kind of convenient isn't it?"

"You don't think that he…"

I capped my water bottle quickly and looked away. "I don't get paid to think about your cases Greg. I'm just the one who slices and dices."

"Don't sell yourself short Angela. You help a lot more than you think."

"I appreciate the kind words but if I want advice that goes in one ear and out the other, I'll go to Master Sensei Grissom." He seemed taken back by my stern tone, a hurt look crossing his face at my rejection of his sincerity, and I immediately cursed at myself for being rude. If I was going to change, I had to change everything; starting with how I treated the people I worked with, especially the ones I actually liked. I reached out and touched his hand. "Greg, you know I didn't mean-"

"I hate to break up the Kodak moment..." Brass knocked on the glass wall. "…but Theodore Rawlins is here Greg, I put him in Room 3 with Warrick." He barely looked at me. "When you're ready; we need to go back to the Tropicana for follow-up since the room's been cleared."

"Be right there." Greg sighed and Brass disappeared back into the hallway. "Sometimes I wish there were two of me."

I had released Greg's hand as soon as Brass had interrupted us. "I think one of you is quite enough Greg."

He seemed to sense my apologetic intention and smiled before standing up and grabbing his things. "Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone."

My lips twisted. "It'll be a struggle but somehow I think I'll manage." I waited until he had disappeared as well before I stood up from the table. I no longer had the urge to eat anything so I dumped my salad bowl and fork into the trashcan, scooping up the water bottle to take it with me.

I took the long way back to the morgue, curious just to see what Theodore Rawlins looked like. I was tempted to walk into the room as if it was an accident just to annoy Warrick but seeing as how the rooms had glass doors, he would immediately know what I was doing. The amusement factor wasn't high enough for me to risk his anger and hear about it later from Grissom or Ecklie. _You big freaking baby._

I started to pass the room and immediately stopped. Greg's previous words came ringing back loudly as I stared at Theodore Rawlins while he talked to Warrick.

_Sometimes I wish there were two of me._

It was obvious beyond argument that Theodore and Stephen were brothers. In fact, they were identical twins.

_Convenient indeed._

&&&&&&&&&&

I shoved the morgue door back so fast on my in that it hit the wall with a loud bang. Doc jumped at the sound and frowned over at me but I ignored him and marched over to the cabinet wall door where I had placed Stephen Rawlins body. I yanked open the drawer and slid out the metal slab, pulling back the sheet to look down at the face.

"Is there something I should be aware of? A possible zombie invasion perhaps?"

I looked up at Doc who was still frowning. "Theodore Rawlins, Stephen's brother, is here to identify and claim the body."

"And you wanted to make sure… the body was where you left it?"

"Of course it's where I left it; they don't just walk off Al." I shifted the sheet back some more and started looking at the body. "Theodore and Stephen are twins and from what I could tell, they look to be identical."

"I'm not sure I follow what you're trying to say."

"Greg told me Theodore lives in Connecticut. He lives in Connecticut but he just happens to be in the same place as his brother when he dies? That's a little strange right?"

Doc hobbled over towards me, this time frowning as well. "It's not our job to speculate over coincidence Angela, you know that. We collect the facts and tell the ones who do the investigating how their victim died; it's their job to figure out why."

I looked back down at Stephen Rawlins. "I just want…" I jerked the sheet back up to cover the entire body once again. "I don't know what I want."

He studied me with serious, understanding eyes. "You want justice for this family Angela, we all do, but we can only do what our job allows us. We help those who help the ones that need it. They can't do it without us. That's what gives people like you and me purpose."

_Purpose. I had one of those once. _"You're absolutely right Al. I'm sorry." I cleared my throat. "I didn't mean to startle you like that, it won't happen again." _I must be losing my mind. I'm starting to doubt my judgment and it's not even Flu season._

"No need to apologize Angela." He smiled then rotated quickly to the body waiting on a slab. "I think it would best if you went home early today; you've been working nonstop for the last two weeks."

"But-"

"It's been a slow night so far. Go get some rest."

"Al, I can-"

"Go before I call Grissom and he makes Nick take you home."

Grumbling, I pulled off my lab coat. "Fine." I tossed it onto the back of the desk chair. "But I'll be back first thing tomorrow and you better not be here. You work harder than I do and you never take time off."

I ignored anything he said after that, grabbing my purse and jacket before I made my way to the elevator. I came out on the main floor and was surprised when I bumped directly into Nick.

"Whoa, hey." He grinned and steadied me, allowing his hands to stroke my arms before he pulled away. "I must have psychic powers; I was just thinking about you."

"Maybe you should try thinking about a million dollars." I smirked as I shrugged on my jacket. "I'm going home."

"Home?" He checked his watch. "It's only eleven."

"Doc sent me packing, it's slow and he obviously doesn't want me around cramping his style." I smiled to let him know I wasn't offended or being rude.

"Good idea. You've been working a lot lately."

_Everybody keeps saying that! _"Everybody keeps saying that!"

Nick chuckled. "It's because it's true Angie. Go home, get something to eat and I'll see you when I get off."

"Is Greg still around?"

His eyebrows furrowed at the question and I almost sighed at the sight of it. _Now is not the time to get in a cute little jealous mood Nick. _As confident as Nick was about his manhood, he certainly choose inappropriate times to get jealous. _It's so cute._ _Cute? I just said it was cute. Shit._

"What do you need Greg for?"

"Jello shots and wild monkey sex." I ignored Hodges in the background as he almost ran into the water fountain, obviously having just been eavesdropping. "Green is not your color Nicky. Have you seen him or not?"

"I think he's still at the Tropicana with Brass."

"Okay. I'll talk to him later then." I caught the look in Nick's eyes and smiled. "I was a bit rude to him earlier. I need to…" _God, I hate the word apologize. _"… talk to him about that."

Nick smiled as he finally understood what I was trying to say. "Alright. I'll give him your cell phone number."

I glanced past him to see Hodges watching us and he waved. I smirked and waved back, still smirking as Nick glanced over his shoulder to see Hodges who immediately lowered his hand and looked busy.

"If Hodges asks, I don't have a cell phone."

&&&&&&&&&&

For some reason, I can't get my mind off the Rawlins case. Something deep inside my gut told me things weren't adding up. I always trusted my gut, always. Brothers killed each other all the time over stupid things, family members fought and generations suffered all because of the pure fact of being humans. It was in our nature to destroy what we loved; humans called it a cycle.

_First thing I'm going to do when I go into work tomorrow is start a little research of my own. _

My cell phone rang and I immediately snatched it off the coffee table, flipping it open without even looking at the screen. "Angela Wilkins."

"I promised Nick I wasn't calling for sex."

I chuckled at hearing Greg's voice and sat down on the couch. "If you'd like, you can pretend and I'll charge you two ninety-five a minute."

"Kinky." He yelped into the phone. "Ow Nick, it was a joke man, stop!"

"If he hit you…"

"He didn't. He pinched my arm and it hurt. What? I have sensitive skin!"

I chuckled again, knowing full well he wasn't talking to me. "Greg?"

"I'm like rotisserie chicken."

"Greg!"

"Sorry Angel." He cleared his throat. "So… how may I serve you?" He paused. "Don't touch me!"

"If I have to come back down there just to talk to you Greg, I'm going to be upset."

"If you're calling about earlier, it's okay."

I sat up straighter against the couch cushions. "I wanted to ask you about Theodore Rawlins actually." I frowned. "How'd you… Nick said something to you, didn't he?"

"He might have mentioned something or… Why do you want to know about-"

"Don't say it out loud!" I made my voice lower. "Go somewhere private."

"I thought this wasn't about our torrid affair."

"Greg."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." After a few minutes, he cleared his throat again. "Alright. Theodore Rawlins has an alibi so we had to let him go."

"Alibi?"

"Yeah, get this; he was with a hooker actually, called herself Daisy Duke believe it or not."

"I believe it." _Boy, do I believe the name… just not the alibi. _"Okay, thanks Greg."

"No problem Angel. I need to get going but I want you to know I'm saving your number in my phonebook under the name Sexy Angel."

I rolled my eyes, laughing as I smiled into the phone. "Just don't let Nick see it."

"Deal."

"Hey, Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier..."

"Don't worry about it Angel. I forgave you the moment you said it."

&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was just barely slipping through the blinds when I felt Nick's hands pull me towards him. I smiled into my pillow and let him spoon our bodies together. His lips pressed against my neck.

"Morning baby."

"Morning." I sighed as he slid his right hand under the front of my tank top, warm palm resting flat against my stomach. "How was your shift?"

He kept our bodies close, breathing in and out steadily and I knew without looking that his eyes were closed. "Busy. We had three different 419s and two assault cases, one involved a ten year old."

"Need to talk about it?"

"No, I'm alright." Nick cleared his throat and brushed his lips against my exposed shoulder. "I'm going to go take a shower."

I rolled over onto my back at the same time that I lifted a hand to run my fingers through the strands of his hair. He was letting it grow and while I missed the smoothness of his head when it was cut close, long hair did nothing to take away from how handsome he was. I enjoyed watching him when he wasn't aware of the fact I was and it took a lot not to lose myself in the simple act of him smiling as a strand of that black hair fell into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

It was amazing how my body reacted every time he said those words to me. My heart stopped for a split second, my stomach wound itself in knots and I felt a pleasant sensation shoot down my spine. _So this is love._ "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

He looked away, his fingers slowly stroking the curve of my hip. "How much did you actually hear when I was talking to Warrick the other day?"

I frowned and shifted my hand to cup his chin. It was the only option I had available to force him to look at me. "Most of it."

"I was being honest."

"I know you were."

"You didn't say anything about it earlier."

I still hate awkward conversations but I was pushing Nick into this one"I figured if you wanted me to hear about it, you would have asked me to be there."

"I don't want you to ever feel like I'm rushing you Angela." He lifted his hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. "But I can't help the way I feel about you. I love you; I want you in my life… And even though I know it's too early to even be thinking about it, I dream someday about calling you my wife."

My heart would have melted if it wasn't so thoroughly still frozen. I knew without a doubt that a tiny flame existed inside however, one that Nick had helped create and I wasn't going to deny that to myself despite how Harlequin romance novel it sounded in my head. "You could turn that into a country song Nicky."

He chuckled and it helped break some of the tension in the room. "I don't expect you to say anything back Angela. I just wanted you to know."

"And now I do." I smiled up at him to lessen the blow of my words. "But I think we both know it's too early for that right now."

"You're right." Nick brushed his lips against mine. "Let me go shower. I'll be right back."

I glanced over at the clock to the numbers blaring at me. It was a little past nine. "Want me to make you something to eat?"

"No baby, I'm fine." He kissed me again then leaned back and I let him go, rolling over on my side to watch him as he began to shed his clothing, tossing them into the basket by the door.

The bathroom door shut behind him and I let the smile drop from my face. I sat back against my pillow and realized at that very moment I was on a path that was going to only get longer. It wasn't an unpleasant thought, the white picket fence and family life… for someone with a normal life but it wasn't what I had ever planned for myself. I couldn't have normal but I knew there was nothing in Hell or Heaven that was going to stop me from striving for that exact thing.


	10. Episode 1x10

**Episode Ten – Between You and Me  
**

It was shame neither Nick nor myself had been in the pool much since I had moved in seeing as how it was perfectly combined with the warm weather and the view. I swam a couple laps before I pulled myself out of the water. No sense in burning up all of my energy only to wind up tired and hungry at work. I had a feeling my shift was going to be a long one and being either of those was definitely not what I needed.

I was drying my wet hair with a towel, fresh and alert from the shower I had taken when I noticed the envelope on the floor. It was directly in front of the door, and for a minute I figured Nick had merely dropped it by accident on his way inside earlier that morning.

I wandered over to pick up the envelope and immediately dropped my towel.

The envelope was a four by six and manila colored. There was neither a return address nor where there any stamps. The only thing on the front was a print out of Nick's address and my name placed where his would normally go. I knew something was wrong right away. I had previously forwarded all of my mail to the office box, anything else substantial was directed to a private P.O. Box downtown. No one knew where I lived now; well, no one that is except Warrick.

I tore into the envelope and a pile of pictures spilled out into my open hand. There was no letter.

I froze at the sight of the Rawlins family staring back at me; the family picture being a happy one where they had all been smiling at the camera. Next came one where they weren't so happy, each of them laid out side by side but not in the position they were found in the desert. I flipped to the next picture to see the two Rawlins twins side by side; one was smiling. I couldn't help but notice the tattoo on one of their arms had been circled in black marker.

I flipped the picture over and spotted the text I suspected would be there.

**Stephen and Theodore Rawlins. Eight years**.

_Eight years? Why is the tattoo circled? There were no tattoos on Stephen Rawlins body. _

I flipped again and stopped. The next picture was from the desert. The bodies were positioned as we had found them, both the man and woman staring at their son. I flipped again out of necessity and stopped again at the sight of a Rawlins brother by himself. I turned it over to check the back.

**Theodore Rawlins.**

_So what?_

My fingers found the final two pictures and I hesitated before I turned the first one. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of what I presumed to be Theodore Rawlins, his arm circled where a tattoo was visible. **7/21/07** was written across the front of the picture.

Today was the twenty-first of July. That wasn't what caught my attention however; what did was the fact that he was in a pool of blood. His eyes were open and staring up in horror as if when he died he had been looking directly at the person behind the camera. I turned the picture to look at the back.

**Stephen Rawlins.**

I flipped to the very last picture and noticed it was a picture of the family in the desert again. Someone had used the black marker again, drawing lines all around the body until it formed the image of what looked to be an angel. I quickly flipped to the back.

**You're Welcome.**

_Great, no return address. So where should I send the thank you note? Not that I really would but I hear it's the thought that counts._

&&&&&&&&&&

_This is starting to look familiar. _

Clutching my kit, I made my way towards the crime scene. I spotted Warrick talking to Sofia and decided to take my time approaching. The slow pace allowed me to snap on my gloves and look around the desert area. We were in the same spot in which we found the Stephen, Liv and Tanner less than two weeks ago.

Sofia and Warrick faced me as I came up to the body. I lowered my kit and ignored them both as I stared down at the body lying in the sand. The man was on his back, legs together, arms spread out wide and his gaze was set directly up into the sky. The blood around him had seeped into the ground, soaked up now from the rough texture of the sand. The picture in the envelope flashed through my mind and I cleared my throat, blinking to shake it free of my thoughts.

"Looks like Theodore picked a bad time to make a sand angel."

I glanced over my right shoulder to see Greg standing behind me. "Looks like." I squatted down on my haunches, pulling my thermometer out of my kit at the same time. I ignored everyone at that point, taking liver temperature and checking the body as quickly as I could. The body was dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and when I checked the arms, I noticed the small tattoo on the left arm.

_Well, hello there Stephen._

"Find something?"

I glanced up to see Warrick staring down at me with his hands on his hips. He was still wearing his sunglasses and I wished at that moment I had kept mine on as well. I squinted. "He has a tattoo."

One of Warrick's eyebrows popped up past the rim of the sunglasses. "And?"

"They're not so identical after all, now are they?" I directed my gaze back downwards. "Based on levity and liver temp, he's been dead for almost eight hours." I motioned around to the blood pattern in wide circles using my right index finger. "Based on set pattern, I'd say this was another body dump."

"So much for my theory about Theodore Rawlins being the killer." Greg pulled at his gloves, the material snapping around his wrists. "Looks like we have another player in the game."

_You could say that. _

I let go of the body and stood up. "I'll be able to tell more when I clean him off but the gun shot wound located directly in the middle of the chest is a good indication of COD."

"How exactly did Theodore Rawlins get all the way out here and end up dying in the same spot as his brother and his brother's family?"

I ignored the question and busied myself with yanking my gloves off.

"Someone had it in for the Rawlins family, in particular the brothers." Warrick glanced down at the body and glanced over at Sofia. "Did either of the brothers have a previous record of any kind?"

"Funny you should ask. I just got off the phone with Brass. Theodore Rawlins served eight years in a Denver prison for drug and gun trafficking. Apparently he fancied himself quite the businessman, perhaps watched a little bit too much Scarface." Sofia smirked as she looked back down at the open pad in her right hand. "Stephen on the other hand had a spotless record, not even one speeding ticket."

I glanced back over at the body. With a grunt, I grabbed my kit in one hand and Greg's arm with the other. "Come with me."

Greg shot Warrick and Sofia a quick smile. "She can't get enough of me."

"Now." I yanked him over towards my SUV and released him only so I could unlock the back trunk door and toss in my kit. "You mentioned his position on the sand earlier."

"That I did. Were you hanging onto my every word?"

I shot him a look. "Greg, you're hanging around Hodges too much." I glanced past him to see Warrick glancing randomly at us. "The last three bodies in this exact area were shaped how…"

"Outsides and a mid…." Greg stopped short. "Like an angel." His eyebrows rose. "Just like this last victim."

"The tattoo on his left arm, it's of the archangel Gabriel."

"Gabriel. That's the angel referred to as the Left Hand of God."

I nodded and moved past him to open my car door. "Gabriel's also referred to as the Angel of Death Greg. It's not a coincidence." I slid into the driver's seat. "Get Sofia to work up more background on the brothers, especially Theodore Rawlins' prison record."

Greg nodded and glanced back at the scene where Warrick was still watching us. "Thanks. Hey Ang, uh, you know..." He leaned up against the door as I shut it, peering in at me through the open window and flashed a wide smile. "If you want time alone with me, all you have to do is ask."

"If all you want is for people talk and Nick to punch you in the nose Greggo, all you have to do is keep acting like something's going on." I pinched his nose and smiled. "Get back to work, remember what I said."

"You got it Angel." He paused. "Hey. Maybe I should consider another nickname for you; you're not an angel of death to me despite your job."

I rolled my eyes and started the engine, reversing only after he had stepped back and was clear of the tires. I pulled into the open road, glancing in the rearview to see Warrick watching me drive away. Greg gave a short wave.

_Maybe you should Greg. Maybe you should._

&&&&&&&&&&

_Puzzles are fucking annoying when you don't have all the pieces. _

Theodore and Stephen Rawlins were laid out parallel to each other and I was standing in the middle of the two gurneys glancing slowly between them. Whoever my pen pal was, he or she was trying to send me a message. He or she wanted me to know something exact, something I had missed the first time around. Perhaps that was the point, perhaps I wasn't supposed to figure it out all at once.

_I'm missing pieces. Something isn't here._

I looked back over at the body that I knew was Stephen.

_How did Stephen end up being Theodore? Why had Theodore died with Stephen's family? Why did my pen pal kill Stephen? Had a deal been made? Had it gone horribly wrong? Were the wife and kid connected at all or were they collateral damage? _

The answer could be found in the pictures yet for some reason, I still wasn't seeing it. Once again, that could be the point.

The morgue door opened and I looked up to see David, the other assistant coroner, entering. I checked my watch. "Aren't you a little early? Like by seven hours?"

He smiled sheepishly as if embarrassed and I took notice he had two packages in his hands. "My wife and I have a doctor appointment tomorrow. I've been threatened with disembowelment if I don't show up so I changed shifts for tomorrow with Doctor Robbins and also agreed to help tonight if it was needed. He said it'd be okay and that if you wanted to leave early you could since you've been clocking in over time lately."

_That sneaky old bastard. _

I flashed David a wide, fake smile that hurt my jaw. "Congratulations. You and your wife must be ecstatic."

"We are." He glanced down at the bodies as he came closer. "Greg told me you're working on an interesting case. Well, more like he boasted."

"Sounds like Greg." I motioned at his hands with my pen. "What do you have there?"

"Oh!" David smiled again, obviously flustered this time as he looked away from the bodies. "Both of these were at the front desk for you. One is from a medical office in Connecticut and the other…" He looked down at the envelope he held in his right hand. "…doesn't have a return address on it." He looked back up. "There aren't any stamps on it either."

I felt my left eye twitch. "Thank you." I took both of the packages. "I've already filed reports on both bodies David but if you wouldn't mind, keep them uncovered for right now." Once he nodded, I stepped away from the gurneys. "I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you. Say, is there no coffee in the pot down here?"

"Not filled with the kind that Greg uses there's not." I flashed him another small smile. "I'll just be a few minutes." He nodded again and I took off through the doors, both of the packages in my hands.

I entered the bathroom and then a stall even though there was no one else in the room. I couldn't risk it. I shoved the envelope from the medical office under my arm and tore into the package that I knew undoubtedly was from my pen pal. As expected, there was no letter inside, but this time there were no photos either, just a DVD-R in a single case. On the front of the DVD-R, someone had drawn a rough sketch of an angel and underneath that were the initials A.W. My pen pal was getting creative.

_Good. I hate it when things start to get boring._

&&&&&&&&&&

_I'm getting worked up about this. First a package comes to my home, to a home I share with someone now, and then to my work. Whoever is sending me these knows me better than I want to admit. Scratch that, better than I will ever admit._

I stood in the main hallway and debated on what to do for ten minutes before I made up my mind.

Grissom's door was already open so I marched right in, the medical record in my right hand and my special package tucked tightly under my arm. Grissom looked up and without glancing over to see who else was in the room I laid the record down in front of him. "Pardon the interruption but there's something here you need to see."

His eyebrows rose and he leaned forward in his seat, sliding his glasses onto his face. "This is Theodore Rawlins' medical record."

I nodded as I glanced over to see who I had ignored and was surprised to see Nick. "I, uh…" He winked at me and my face flushed before I looked back at Grissom. "I filed for a medical record transfer; this came in about an hour ago. Theodore Rawlins broke his clavicle bone when he was nine; he was taken to a hospital in Connecticut. Stephen Rawlins didn't. The first body I autopsied along with Liv and Tanner Rawlins?" I motioned down at the record. "The body had a bone reflection in a scan I took that indicates a clavicle break. See, over time the clavicle heals and with the right physical therapy, you can go back to doing normal activities but the break will always be exhibited by a slight raise in the skin area."

Grissom took off his glasses and leaned back in the chair. "Are you saying that Stephen and Theodore Rawlins somehow managed to trade lives?"

"Actually, you just did but I guess that's why you get paid the big bucks."

He looked back down at the record. "If what you're saying is true then Theodore was living Stephen's life while Stephen went to jail. Get this new info to Greg or Warrick right away."

"I'll go find Greg." I made sure to keep my eyes away from Nick as I turned to head back into the hall.

"Angela?"

I paused in the doorway and glanced at Grissom over my shoulder. "Yes Grissom?"

"Good work."

I nodded, this time looking at Nick and he winked again, smiling. I couldn't help myself and despite feeling apprehensive, I smiled back before slipping out into the busy hallway.

My pen pal was still out there, no doubt responsible for all the murders or most of them. I had several pieces of the puzzle but I was still missing the biggest one. That was about to change just as soon as I played the DVD I held in my hand, I just knew it.

"Angela!"

I turned again to see Greg coming at me. "What?"

"I took your advice. Well, I mean, after I figured out what it meant…" He squinted, "Or what I think you meant…"

"Greg! Spit it out!"

"Well, get this, Theodore Rawlins spent eight years in jail for drug and weapon possession right? So that got me thinking… Tanner Rawlins was eight years old!" Greg waved his hands around excitedly. "I compared DNA and I found alleles in common." He grinned. "Tanner Rawlins wasn't Stephen's son! He was Theodore's son!"

It's quite possible that a light bulb clicked on above my head that very moment._ Eight years. Bingo. _

I smiled and looped my arm through his. "Greg, there's something I need to tell you. Let's take a walk."

"Is that the new code for our secret rendezvous?"

"It's code for shut up and listen." I chuckled. "I just got back a medical report on Theodore Rawlins. The body I identified almost a week ago isn't Stephen, it's Theodore so you're correct on the DNA assumption. However, next step is figuring out why Theodore spent eight years of his life pretending to be his brother before ending up dead."

Greg let out a long sigh. "And then I have to figure out how Theodore… uh, Stephen ended…wait." He scratched his head. "I'm so confused." He flashed me another sly smile. "Are you sure let's talk doesn't stand for let's snuggle?"

"It better not."

We both looked behind us to see Nick standing there with an amused look on his face. Greg slipped his arm free of mine and did his best to look innocent. I was sold at least.

"We were just- I was-"

"Sure you were." Still smiling, Nick handed Greg the medical report I had left in Grissom's office. "I was told to give you this." He glanced between us. "She explain everything to you?"

"Best I could." I clutched the package still in my possession and shifted so it was mostly hidden behind me. "I was just on my way back to the morgue."

Nick shot Greg a look and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Greg disappear. "Actually…" Nick took a step forward. "I hear David's down there taking care of some things so you can go home early. I just got my yearly review and I was thinking we could celebrate."

_Wow, a celebration because you kept your job, that's a new one. Sometimes I wish guys would just come out and say they wanted to get laid instead of using stupid lines or vague suggestions. _

"As pleasing as that sounds, I'm not abandoning my shift just because I have extra help Nick." I frowned. "Grissom's letting you off early?"

"He said I could if the case load was light and it has been." He shrugged. "I just thought it'd be a good idea seeing as how we both hardly have time off together."

My grip tightened on my package. "I really can't talk about this right here, right now Nick. We'll talk in the morning at breakfast or something. Go home, take it easy for once." I turned to head back to the elevator.

"I was going to say the same thing to you!"

"I know!" I flashed him a smile over my shoulder as I moved past the sliding metal doors and I turned to blow him a kiss. Nick smiled, thankfully using restrain by not acting like he caught it.

It was Hodges standing behind him however that chose to act dramatic, catching air with his hand before pressing it against his chest. I laughed and shook my head; the doors sliding shut to cut off my view.

_Who knew working at a Crime Lab could be this fun and easy, especially when you lead a double life? _

I leaned back against the elevator wall as it traveled downward and studied the package closely.

_Who else knows?_


	11. Episode 1x11

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews. They are appreciated. _

**_Rating: _**_This chapter is **R** for language and sexual content. Read at your own risk._

* * *

**  
**

**Episode Eleven – "State Your Name for the Record"**

A crime lab isn't exactly the best place to watch a DVD-R that might possibly have incriminating evidence against you on it. I hated having to wait and by the time my shift was up, I almost ran every red light in existence to make it home. Nick had opted to stay and was still on a case with Catherine when I clocked out. A quick call to his cell phone and the conversation that followed informed me I had exactly twenty minutes before he would be home.

_Here's hoping this baby doesn't have commercials._

I made sure the front door was locked before I rushed over to the television and slid the disc into the DVD player. I had just leaned back against the cushions when the blue screen turned black. The background flashed white for a few seconds when suddenly the picture came into focus. I instantly recognized one of the Rawlins brothers as he sat in a metal chair facing the camera.

He cleared his throat as if he was nervous, glancing somewhere past the camera. Finally he nodded and directed his gaze towards the lens. "My name is Stephen Rawlins." He cleared his throat again. "I killed my brother Theodore along with his wife Liv and their son Tanner."

_Tell me something I don't already know._

"I spent the last eight years serving a prison sentence for my brother Theodore and how does he repay me?" Stephen ran his hand through his hair. "He takes over my life and has a kid with my wife, that's what he does. I only wanted him to take over for a little while, not end up liking it so much that when I was let out, he wouldn't want to let it go." He directed his gaze back to the camera. "So that's why I killed them. I mean, I made him choose." He laughed dryly. "I made him pick between his son and his wife, MY WIFE and you know what, he picked Liv. So I shot his son first."

_Well, that's definitely something I didn't know._

"Liv was upset, she wouldn't stop screaming. It made my ears ring but I felt her pain, I knew she had been betrayed just like I had. She knew what I was experiencing. We were living each other's pain." Stephen glanced around again. "I gave her a spare gun but she didn't shoot me like I thought she would. She shot Theodore." He laughed again. "So I shot her last, did her the favor. I mean, after all, she was just some stupid whore who was tricked into all of this. Tricked by Theodore just like I was. I'm the victim here!" He looked past the camera again. "I'm the fucking victim!"

The video feed went black then shifted to blue again. I stared at the screen for several minutes, waiting for anything but nothing happened.

_What the hell? No credits? What a rip._

&&&&&&&&&&

I was still going over what had occurred on the video when I heard the front door knob turn followed by the jingling of keys. Quickly, I turned off the television and stood, turning just as Nick came into the house.

"Hey baby." He placed his keys and his gun onto the foyer table before approaching the couch and tossing his jacket down. "What are you doing still up?"

"Oh, I was…" I tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I was going to watch a movie while I waited on you but here you are!"

_Even a blind man wouldn't believe that lie Angela; you're getting rusty. _

"What were you going to watch?" Nick made his way around the couch. He looped his arms around my shoulders to draw me close. "Maybe we can cook some breakfast and watch it together."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and for a minute, I pressed my cheek against his chest to listen to the steady beat of his heart. "Great. Now that you're here, I can be distracted and not pay attention to it."

_Give me a cookie for being honest! I'm starting to hate the fact that when he's around I find it hard to concentrate. Love sucks. Man, he smells great and he's warm and… Okay, maybe love doesn't suck that much but it certainly is a pain in my ass._

Nick chuckled and I leaned back, catching his gaze with mine.

_Am I talking out loud again? _

"What's so funny?"

"Speaking of distracted, this old lady hit Warrick today with her car."

_And I care because? _

"Oh my god, is he okay?" I frowned. "Hit him in his car or just hit him like crossing the street?"

_Number two! Number two! Come on number two!_

"He was driving to a scene and she apparently didn't see him stop." Nick grinned. "Not that she could have anyway, he said she was like ninety and wore these huge coke bottle glasses. He felt so bad for her that he just let her go without calling anyone."

I pulled away from him and took a step back. "Wow, that's certainly something."

He frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"When you get that look on your face, it's not nothing."

"It's not nothing." I chuckled. "You are Texas educated aren't you?"

Nick reached out to grab my hands and pull me back towards him. "I just don't understand this animosity that you and Warrick have between you. He's a good guy Angie, my best friend, and you're the love of my life. I can't stand it that you two don't get along."

"Hey, we get along just-"

_Wait a damn minute. _

"Did you just call me the love of your life?" I couldn't help but coo at him and I literally felt the guarded look that had previously been on my face collapse. "That is so sweet Nick."

"Ya think?" He blushed and smiled as I nodded. "Yeah, well, I mean it."

I raised myself up on my tip toes to brush my lips against his. "I know you do." I smiled and nipped gently at his bottom lip. "I feel the same way about you Nicky."

_Sure you do Angela. _

I took a step back at suddenly hearing the tiny voice. _I mean it. I love him. I mean it._

Somewhere the voice laughed. _You love taking life. You love the feeling of warm blood coating your fingers, that's what you love._

"Baby?"

_You should tell him the truth Angela. Get it over with and stop hiding what you really are. _

_What the hell is happening to me?_ I quickly focused back on Nick and cleared my throat. "Why don't you get a shower and I'll fix you something to eat?"

He frowned just like I knew he would. "What's wrong?"

_I hate it when you do that! _

"Nothing."

"Baby…"

_STOP! _

_"_Nick…" I paused to press my hand against my forehead. "I suddenly don't feel that well."

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Nick was still frowning. "I can put in the bubble bath you like so much."

"I just need to lie down for a bit I think."

"Are you getting sick?" He reached out to press his palm against my forehead. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you ate something that upset your stomach or-"

I'm not sure who was surprised more when I pushed his hand away. "Don't."

"Angela…"

"I'm sorry." I forced out the words and took another step away from him. "It's… it's been a long week and I'm just… I'm just tired."

"Baby, shhh, it's okay." Nick moved faster than I expected to pull me into his arms and he ignored my protests as he wrapped his arms around me. "We'll just go to bed."

I clutched at his shirt and nodded.

"Let's get some rest and when you wake up, everything will be different. Things will be better."

_There is no better when it comes to this, only an approaching storm that's blowing me clean off my path. _

I glanced over to see the DVD player was still on, the pause light blinking as if taunting me. "Yes." I nodded again. "Everything will be different."

&&&&&&&&&&

Sleep never came for me. It came easily for Nick however and he never noticed me slip free from the bed. I was quiet as I shut the bedroom door behind me, dressed in one of his old shirts and panties. I was irritated at my inability to shut down and decided to take it out on a bottle of Merlot I had nestled in the fridge.

I took a single glass and the bottle with me outside and left the house to dip my feet in the pool water as I sipped my wine. The night sky was clear, the atmosphere warm accented with a gentle breeze and I enjoyed the feeling from the combination.

The simple process of relaxation helped a great amount to lower my stress level but it wasn't forgotten. It had been days since I had slept well and it was beginning to wear me thin. To be honest, the simple fact that the DVD still existed could have easily been the excuse for my insomnia but it wasn't the main reason I found it hard to completely shut down. It wasn't the package but more so the sender that bothered me.

Whoever it was had done good research. He or she had planned each step to the very last detail and were doing a swell job at keeping me at a closely leashed distance. My pen pal knew exactly what to show me in order to keep me intrigued but not enough to incite me into action. Perhaps that was frustrating them on my part. I'm fairly certain that my pen pal knew in the past I never would have hesitated so long.

Fact of the matter was that I didn't want to. Everything in me wanted to end this, scratch that itch that had been growing and return to cold comfort but then I would think of Nick and that would all disappear. I wonder if they knew that as well.

_It doesn't matter Angela. It doesn't matter what they know. You know, that's enough. _

I waited for that taunting voice from earlier to return and tell me how wrong I was but nothing happened. The water continued to lap around my legs, the breeze ruffling my hair, and I closed my eyes as I finished what was left of the Merlot resting in my glass.

After a minute's hesitation, I lowered the glass onto cement and slid into the pool. I let the water completely envelope me, almost running out of air before I returned to the surface. Lazily, I began to swim. I'm not sure how long I stayed in the pool just drifting around but I allowed myself to get tired before I came back out, grabbing the bottle and glass to head back inside.

Shutting the back door behind me, I ignored the fact I was drenching the kitchen floor with water. I placed the bottle into the trashcan and the glass into the sink then finally drug the drenched shirt over my head. I was dressed in just my wet panties at this point, stringy hair clinging to me as I stood there. I didn't move. I probably would have stood there even longer if the hall light hadn't flipped on.

Nick appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and he ran a hand quickly through his wayward hair before his sleepy eyes focused on me. I watched as he cleared his throat, dark eyes roaming over me as he blinked in surprise. "Angie…"

The shirt was forgotten as soon as I dropped it onto the floor by my feet. "Nick."

_Surprise and it's not even your birthday. _

Clearly nervous, he licked his lips. "You're wet."

_You bet I am. _

I took a step closer to him."I went swimming."

"It's eight in the morning."

I took another step forward. "I wasn't sleepy."

"And now?"

_And now I'm standing here half-naked in front of you._

"I'm relaxed." I stopped directly in front of him and reached out to drift my fingers across his stomach. I ignored the way the muscles of his stomach jumped at the simple touch. "But I'm definitely not sleepy."

Nick reached out as well to cup my shoulders and I shivered as he let his hands trail slowly down my arms. Eyes on mine, he wrapped the fingers of his left around my wrist. The fingers of his right shifted and I inhaled sharply as he brushed the fingertips across the slopes of my breasts.

"Angela…"

Words were the last thing I wanted. I captured his mouth with mine and deepened the kiss the very second his lips parted. Our tongues touched and intertwined, Nick moaning in the back of his throat and I swallowed the sound. The kiss grew heated and I jerked my hand free so I could loop my arm around his neck, bringing our bodies closer together.

It wasn't until the back of my thighs collided with the solid wood of the breakfast table that I realized Nick had been moving us as we kissed. I chuckled and pushed him away, smiling as we both regained our breath. I kept our eyes locked and reached down to hook my fingers around the bikini strings of my panties.

"I'm suddenly feeling a bit hot." I lifted one leg then the next. "I think I need another dip in the pool." I tossed the soaked panties over my shoulder, ignoring where they landed with a solid splat. "Last one in is a rotten egg."

Nick burst out laughing but he was right behind me as I raced out of the kitchen and back into the yard. I squealed as he grabbed me around the waist, twirling us in a circle and I only had a split second to inhale before he plunged us into the water.

&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was shining, the birds chirping and I was trying my best to not walk funny as I approached the mailbox. Two times in the pool, once in the kitchen, and one more in the bedroom, Nick and I had finally worn each other out before collapsing into a deep sleep. He had woken me up hours later with a huge smile and a warm cup of coffee, rejuvenated and obviously proud of himself.

_Maybe he has a reason to be cocky. The man sure is talented with his hands. I'm pretty sure most of the neighborhood heard us that second time in the pool. _

Clutching my mug and pulling my robe tighter across my chest at the same time, I came to a stop at the end of the driveway. I smiled as I spotted the toys littering the lawn across the street from our house.

_Listen to you, our house. How cute. _

Still smiling, I opened the mail box and scooped out the envelopes inside with a one hand. A door closed across the street and I looked back over to see Pamela Carson and her two children, Alyssa and Alicia.

"Good morning Angela! Lovely to see you!"

The very first day I moved in Pamela had come over with a chocolate cake; the nine-year old twins bashfully shy. I didn't mind because other than Catherine's kid, I don't have much experience. I'd take bashfully shy over obnoxiously loud any day of the week. However, once Nick had come home; they had come right out of their shells.

A miserable thirty minutes later I was fending off questions from Pamela while Nick and the twins played in the front yard with the water hose. Their affection for Nick was obvious and he treated the two girls as if they were his own. I remembered the look of happiness on Nick's face as he laughed at something one of the girls whispered into his ear. It was almost enough to make the pain of Pamela's questions worth it. Almost.

I waved back at Pamela and as usual said nothing. Unfazed, the woman continued to smile as she ushered the two girls into the car parked in the driveway. Ten minutes later and another wave, the silver van drove past me down the street.

I shifted as I heard the front door to my left open and shut. Mrs. Grover came out dressed in an outfit that looked like it was stuck in the eighties. She was wearing sunglasses but I knew she was staring directly at me, a frown on her overly-accentuated red lips. I shot her a thin smile to let her know I was aware of her scrutiny. "Good morning Mrs. Grover."

She smiled back just as thinly. "It seems that way for some of us; doesn't it dear?" She jerked her car door open. "However the rest of us work normal hours. Perhaps it wouldn't be too much to ask you to lower the volume next time you decide to go for an early dip hmm?"

A normal person might have blushed or stammered out an apology.

_Sell crazy some place else; we're all stocked up here. _

"Have a nice day." I sipped at my coffee. "Tell Mr. Grover I said hello."

She snorted and minutes later her car pulled out of the drive, speeding quickly down the street to get as far away from me as possible. My smile widened and I sipped again at my coffee.

I made a one eighty to head back into the house, head tilted downward whiled I glanced through the mail. _Junk. Junk. Million dollar sweepstakes, yeah right. _

I opened the front door and stepped inside. _Surprise! More junk. A letter from The Stokes… Ju- Wait a minute._ I paused and looked at the return address again. _No, read it right the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, Texas._

"Babe?"

My head shot up to see Nick standing by the couch. He was wearing blue jeans and the form fitting blue and white stripped shirt I had picked out at the mall weeks ago. Momentarily distracted, I didn't notice as he repeated himself.

I blinked quickly and cleared my throat. "Huh?"

If Nick knew exactly why I was lost in my own little world at that very moment he said nothing and instead smiled and motioned towards the mail. "Anything worth looking at in there?"

_You could say that._

I took a step forward and extended the thin stack. "It's mostly junk mail." I watched as he took the envelopes and began to shuffle through them. "And what looks to be a letter from your parents."

His hands went still and I was surprised when his expression turned somewhat bashful. "My mom prefers to hand write letters instead of using the computer even though I tell her to call anytime she needs to talk."

"I'm sure if it was an emergency she would."

He frowned and glanced down at the envelope. "It's probably the same old stuff as usual." He looked back up again. "I'm glad she did; there's something I've wanted to talk to you about before I lose the nerve again."

_Oh shit on a stick, family talk; a big no thank you to that suggestion._

"I should go shower."

Nick tossed the envelopes onto the coffee table. "I told you my dad was a Texas judge right?"

_And it gave me all sorts of warm, fuzzy feelings inside._

I nodded quickly. "Your mom is a public defender and you're the youngest of nine children."

"Did I mention I'm the only one that hasn't married or had a serious girlfriend that lasted longer than two weeks?"

"Uh…"

"And I've certainly never mentioned any of my pervious girlfriends to my parents."

_Am I out of plastic bags? Shit. Have I bought plastic bags recently? _

"Where is this going?"

"Well babe…" Nick shifted and ran a hand through his hair. "I kinda mentioned you to my sister and she mentioned you to Mom who kinda mentioned you to Dad." He smiled sheepishly. "There's a political convention downtown in two weeks and Dad wants to take us out for dinner one night while they're here."

_I think there's a grocery list on the refrigerator door. Note to self: we need bagels, milk, and plastic bags, the big kind with leak protection. _

"What do ya think?"

It hurt to smile but I accomplished an expression I hoped came across as interested. "I don't see why not."

"You're the best Angie." He came forward to press a quick kiss against my lips. "We're out of a few things so I thought I'd run to the store while you shower." He pulled away, a huge smile already on his face. "Need anything?"

_Do I ever! _

"There's a list on-" I stopped at the sight of the thin sheet of paper in his hand. "Nope, that's it."

"I'll pick up something for lunch too." Nick kissed me again. "Be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

I waited until the SUV roared out of the driveway before I let out the scream that had been building in the back of my throat.


	12. Episode 1x12

**A/N: **_As always, thank you for the reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

**Episode Twelve – "Who Are You?"**

Seven days has passed since I last heard from my pen pal, an entire week with not one single letter, picture or video. My gut told me this person definitely wasn't finished, undoubtedly waiting for the right moment when something else came along that could be used to his or her advantage.

It was frustrating. I was bored and frankly patience wasn't my strong suit at the moment. People were in danger, the balance of good and evil was… well, all the bullshit you hear about from the deep voice in the movie previews, that sort of thing. To be honest all I really wanted to know was who they were and how fast I could silence them.

This whole turning a new leaf thing wasn't going as smoothly as I thought it would. Sure, I haven't killed anyone lately though that deep itch, that surging urge to do something still lingered in the back of my mind. But hey, so far, so good.

I destroyed the DVD and the photos my shadow sent me.

With no solid evidence, the Rawlins case had been put on indefinite hiatus. New cases were taking precedence over old ones and the office was back to running normally. The summer always turns out to be a busy season for the morgue due to weather and tourists so I was being entertained for the most part. Nick continued to mention his parents' arrival randomly, throwing out places to go for dinner, and I continued to keep my mouth shut about how the idea completely turned my stomach.

Greg was his normal self, Hodges started to annoy me less and turn out to be a great conversationalist during lunch breaks, and Warrick had made himself scarce around the office. He still worked case after case, a handful of those with Nick so I couldn't avoid bumping into him, but as soon as he was free, he was nowhere to be found. Nick kidded him about having a woman on the side, the divorce from Tina close to being finalized and no longer a touchy subject, but Warrick denied the mere idea of it heatedly. That alone made me positive Nick was correct in his assumption.

_See, assuming doesn't always make you look like an ass. Speaking of which, Nick's ass is-_

"You're daydreaming again."

I blinked and looked up from my coffee to see Hodges peering at me from across the table, a sly smile on his face. "I'm not daydreaming." I grabbed a sugar packet from the middle of the table and tore it open to pour the contents quickly into my mug. I snatched the spoon clean out of his hand and used it to stir. Ignoring the look on his face, I sipped at my coffee and immediately flinched. "Gross."

"It's cold because you've been daydreaming."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my seat. "Don't you have something better to do then sit the break room all day?"

"I do not sit here all day. You just happen to find me here every time you come up for fresh air. Besides…" Hodges continued to smile at me like the cat that devoured the canary. "What's better than spending time in your presence and vice versa?"

"My bed."

He sat up straighter in his chair. "Repeat that?"

I suddenly felt like I could spit out feathers. I smirked. "At this exact moment in time, I'd rather be in bed…" I pushed my cup away and leaned forward, "…completely naked and eating Chinese take out…" I fluttered my eyelashes coyly, "…then in your presence."

Hodges swallowed hard but seeing Grissom making his way down the hall on the opposite end, he pushed away from the table. "And on that note, I need to go find something in the lab to do with my hands. Catch you later Angel."

"Yeah, yeah." Still smiling, I stood up as he left; taking what remained of my cold coffee over to the sink. I emptied the contents and washed it out. Just as I shut off the water, a Starbucks coffee cup was shoved under my nose. I closed my eyes and deeply inhaled the rich aroma. "You're a God among men."

"Can I get that in writing?"

I took the cup and sipped at the hot liquid. Smiling in satisfaction as it coated my tongue and throat. "I'll even sign it in blood."

Greg chuckled and leaned against the counter. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I'd say I'm just that good but you're the only guy I know that smells like a mixture of Irish Spring soap and Giorgio Armani cologne."

"Damn, you are good."

I smirked into the lid as I gulped down more of the Vanilla Latte laced with a double shot of espresso. "You look nice." I motioned at his dark suit and tie with the hand that held the cup. "Court today?"

"Matter of fact, I just got back from testifying in the Mathew James case."

"Ah, the intentional autoerotic asphyxiation victim with the…uh…" I waved my hand around. "Flag at full staff. How'd it go?"

Greg chuckled and began to fidget with his tie. "Great. As you know, the wife already confessed so all I had to do was present our findings." He kept tugging at the silky fabric and frowned. "I was surprised to see Doc instead of you for the autopsy review."

I lowered my cup onto the counter and gently pushed his hands away. "Being head coroner for the department, Al has to approve all finalized copies of reports for each autopsy." I unwound the tie carefully from around his neck. "Besides, I hate court testimony with a passion."

"Tell me about it. I always get nervous."

I lifted the blue fabric from over his head. "You're cute when you're nervous; don't worry about it."

Greg blushed and took his tie as I handed it back to him. "Thanks Angel. You know," Much to my amusement, his skin turned a light shade of pink, "Nick's a lucky guy… to have someone like you." He clutched his tie with both hands. "I'd kill to have something like what you two share."

"Don't rush it Greg." I ruffled his hair. "She's out there; you just have to be patient."

_That's it Angela, no more Dr. Phil in the afternoons for you. _

I paused as the beeper attached to my hip went off. Greg's went off a minute later and we both spoke at the same time. "I have to go."

I picked up my coffee cup again. "419 behind the Wynn Casino."

"Robbery at Strip-o-Rama." Greg grinned widely. "I can bet my night's gonna be better than yours."

"That's a fool's bet and trust me, Momma didn't raise no fool."

_She raised one hell of a serial killer._

&&&&&&&&&&

"When you paged me behind the Wynn, I didn't think you actually meant directly behind the Wynn."

"I like being vague." Brass smiled briefly at me. "Adds to the mystery."

I smirked and glanced around at the numerous cop cars that littered the back parking lot of the casino. "Who's here tonight?"

"Nick and Catherine are with the body. Warrick's taking pictures."

I clutched my kit, stopping my scan as soon as I spotted all three CSIs surrounding the body from where it laid taped off from a group of what I assumed to be tourists and bored citizens. "Great."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Brass chuckled. "I'm going to go interview the woman who found the body."

I nodded and ducked under the yellow tape. Several people nodded hello at me, some brave enough to even greet me but I only nodded as I kept going. Warrick was busy snapping pictures and laying down number markers, Catherine on her haunches next to the body and Nick stood beside her. All three glanced over at me as I lowered my kit to the ground.

"Was traffic bad?" Catherine rubbed her hands together. "Brass paged you twenty minutes ago."

I imagine me getting soft with Nick has lead Catherine to believe I would be soft with everyone else now as well. _Speaking of a fool's bet… _ "Unless the victim has an urgent appointment he told you he had to get to tonight; the time constraint is the least of your worries."

Nick cleared his throat. "Well, you're here now." It was easy to tell he was trying to keep the peace; both Warrick and Catherine having gone completely quiet. "It's cold, not to mention it's getting crowded Angie, so let's make this quick okay?"

I forced myself to not make a sound of concern at him and lowered myself to one knee, my eyes still on Catherine's. "Yes. Shall we?" I opened my kit and withdrew the thermometer. The very moment that I shifted my gaze down I hesitated, thermometer hovering over the man's side.

"Angela?"

The victim looked to be between twenty and twenty-five years old but I knew his driver's license would read twenty-six. He was long in the legs and lean; his dark brown eyes open as they stared up at me, hair chin length and black. Hand still hovering, I squinted as I noticed the thin line around his neck.

"Angie?"

I lifted up his shirt and jabbed the thermometer into his liver, all three CSIs wincing. While the ticker counted, I ruffled through his pants and pulled out a leather billfold. "Andy Walker, twenty-six; from Knoxville, Tennessee. Looks like all the money and the credit cards are still inside." I extended the billfold to Catherine and she took it to scan the contents.

"Aren't you originally from Tennessee?"

I nodded at Nick's question and reached for the thermometer. "Temperature is fifty-three degrees. Victim's been dead between thirty and forty hours."

"There's no way this body has been here for almost forty hours and not been noticed before now."

"That fits under your job description, not mine." Quickly, I wiped the instrument clean and shoved it back into my kit. I slammed the top shut and clutching the handle stood up. "Scene's clear."

Warrick frowned and I didn't have to look over at Nick to know he was doing the exact same thing. "What about COD?"

"Strangulation." I blinked and responded as calmly as I could. "From the ligature mark left behind on the neck, I'd say a thin material source, possibly piano wire." I directed my attention to Catherine who had stood up as well while I answered. "Anything else?"

She glanced unsure between the three of us, look of confusion on her face. "I guess not."

"Good. I'll do a more in depth report at the morgue." I gave no one a chance to respond before I was ducking back under the yellow tape again and heading towards my SUV. A wave of nausea hit me and I thrust out a hand, pressing my palm against the side of the vehicle in order to steady myself.

Someone's hand reached out to grip my elbow in a firm grip and I tilted my head to see Nick peering down at me, the concern obvious on his face. "Nicky, hey…"

"Are you okay?" He stretched past me to open up the driver's side door and I let him angle me backwards so I was sitting sideways in the seat. I closed my eyes momentarily as I felt him slide his fingers across my forehead, brushing back stray strands of hair. "Do you need some water?"

"No." I shook my head and for a split second I allowed myself to forget where I was simply because he was touching me. "I'll be fine."

He took a step forward lowering his voice. "You haven't felt fine in the past couple of days; baby. Maybe…" He cleared his throat and cupped my chin with his hand, "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

I opened my eyes and wrapped my fingers around his wrist. "I'm not sick." I forced his hand to drop away. "And you shouldn't be touching me like this while you're on the clock."

"I can't do a lot of things but not touching you isn't one of them. Besides, I'm only concerned." We both glanced over his shoulder to see Catherine and Warrick still marking and taking pictures of the scene. "I'm not needed here. Want me to drive you back?"

"I'm not sick. I'm not an invalid." I turned in the seat to toss my kit onto the seat next to mine and fished the SUV keys out of my jacket. "I don't need to see a doctor and I definitely don't need a chauffeur."

Nick's left hand stopped me from shutting the door, clutching the frame while his right stretched to the other side and blocked me in. "I didn't say you weren't capable Angela and when I mentioned the doctor, I wasn't insinuating that you were ill. Maybe…"

"Maybe what Nick?"

"When's the last time you had your period?"

_You did NOT just say that. _

"Let go of the door."

"Angela…"

"Let go of the damn door." I didn't look away from him to see that my words had attracted some attention. I remained calm as I started the engine and buckled myself in. I lowered my voice. "I'm not pregnant Nick."

He glanced around and took another step forward. "I love you."

"I know." Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, I nodded. "I have to go."

"Angie…"

I turned my head to meet his gaze. "I love you too. I need to go; step back. Please."

Slowly, he loosened his grip on the car and took two steps back. "Be careful."

"Always."

&&&&&&&&&&

I remained sitting still, eyes closed, in the silent car for several minutes after pulling into the dimly lit parking garage.

A tap on the window made me open my eyes and I looked over to see Greg peering in at me. With a composing deep breath of air, I yanked the keys from the ignition and he took a step back to allow me room to exit the SUV. "Shouldn't you still be on scene right now?"

"I had to bring some samples in right away for Hodges. Grissom and Sara are still on scene." Greg frowned and squinted as he leaned towards me. "Are you okay?"

"For the millionth time tonight, I'm fine." I edged around him to go around to the other side and collect my kit. "But thanks for asking."

"Of course, I mean, yeah."

Greg went quiet and it made me shift my attention to him despite not wanting to at all. "What is it?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you're looking kinda pale right now."

My eyebrows rose and I clutched my kit handle as I shut the door, locking the SUV with a loud beep. "I work in the morgue. I don't get a lot of sun down there. Besides, I'd look awkward doing an autopsy in a swimsuit."

"I wouldn't object to it."

I chuckled at the sight of him leering at me and playfully pinched his shoulder. He winced mockingly as if it hurt. "Get back to work before I tell Grissom you want more to do."

"Don't do me any favors." Greg fished out his SUV keys from his suit jacket. "Angela, if you need anything…" He hesitated. "You have my cell phone number on speed dial."

"You sound pretty confident about that."

"Give me your phone."

I took a step back. "No way."

"Damn right I'm confident." Greg winked, doing a quick spin that reminded me so much of the Jackson Five that I laughed. "Catch you later Angel Cake."

I waited by my car until he drove past me in a regulation SUV, window down. I caught wind of the song 'Hem of your Garment' by the band Cake blasting from the speakers in the car and shook my head, not able to not smile.

_Greg should come bottled, like an energy drink, but for serial killers._ I snorted and entered the basement department doors. _Greggo for Killers; now available in Arterial Spray Red._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Beethoven's 'Violin Romance; Opus 40' played softly in the background but it did nothing to calm my already shot nerves. Having just completed a full autopsy, I began to stitch up the chest cavity. I paused as I noticed tremors that were causing my hands to shake.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins, we regret to inform you that the body of your son was found this morning."_

I took in a deep breath and forced my fingers to be steady.

"_But… But how? I don't…" Delia Wilkins began to cry. "I don't understand. How, how did you find him?"_

"_He was found strangled to death in the back parking lot of a downtown hotel."_

The track began to skip in the player but I didn't move away from the gurney. I finished the last incision and snipped it shut before lowering my hands to rest on the slab as I looked down at Andy Walker's face.

"_We've arrested a suspect, a Dylan Michaels."_

"_But… that's not possible. We know Dylan Michaels and he would never do that to Andy." Terrance Wilkins directed his gaze to his daughter, her face white as snow. "Angela? Tell them. Tell them he wouldn't do that."_

The morgue went quiet as the CD player clicked off. I lifted my gaze to see Nick and swallowed hard. "Hi." I glanced over at the morgue door as it opened again and the soft look that had momentarily crossed my face disappeared at the sight of Warrick. If he noticed, he said nothing but I knew he had by the simple look that flashed in those bright eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"We came for information about Andy Walker." Warrick ignored the look Nick shot him at hearing the stern tone in his voice. "Are you finished yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not." I overlooked the briefly surprised expression on both of their faces and snapped the bloody gloves free from my hands. "If you would come back in half an hour…"

"We don't have the time to-"

Nick stepped forward and cut off Warrick mid-sentence. "Is there a problem that requires further inspection?" He frowned. "Something we might have overlooked at the scene?"

"We didn't overlook anything at the scene." Warrick almost growled at Nick before shifting his attention back to me.

"I just now completed the autopsy. I haven't had time to record my findings or make sense of them." I turned away from both of them. "You'll have to come back in thirty minutes."

"Angie, we don't have thirty minutes. Can you not just tell us what you know already?"

I turned back immediately and ignored Nick's gaze. "Time of death was approximately forty hours ago. COD was strangulation with a thin material, possibly wire from a piano or another instrument. Based on discoloration of the skin around his fingers, I'm going to assume the victim had traces of a drug in his system that impaired his ability to function." I tossed my gloves into the biohazard bin. "I'll let you know for sure when I get the results back."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

My eyes snapped back to Warrick. "If you have something to say to me Warrick, say it to my face."

"I think you heard me quite clearly the first time Angela."

"Whoa, guys." Nick held up his hands, eyes darting rapidly between us. "Let's calm down."

"I'll calm down when your… when Angela drops her attitude." Warrick glared at me, motioning with his hand. "I know this job is stressful and certain cases are harder than others but we're all on the same side. I don't appreciate having to jump through hoops just to get a simple answer."

"The only attitude that's in this room is yours Brown." I took a step forward and Nick took one as well to come between us. "I'm not here as your personal monkey to jump whenever you say to; there are other cases in this lab that need attending to besides yours and you can't always be the first in line." I smiled thinly. "No matter how doted on by Grissom you may be."

"You're out your damn mind." Warrick hissed back and I almost laughed at the irony of his statement. "I've worked hard to get where I am!"

"Climbing on the backs of others can be challenging I'll admit but we all have to build a ladder somehow now don't we?"

"That's quite enough." Our attention snapped to the open doorway and I bit the inside of my cheek at seeing Grissom standing there. He glanced slowly at each of us before he spoke again. "There's been an incident downtown."

"Incident? What kind of-"

His look turned sharp and immediately Nick went quiet. "Greg was assaulted in the line of duty tonight. Warrick and Nick, I need you to immediately go and process the scene. Catherine's waiting for you in the lobby with your assignment sheets." Grissom shot a quick look to Warrick. "I expect you to be professional and quick about this, business only, understand?" Satisfied when Warrick nodded, he shifted his attention to me. "Angela, I'd like to see you in my office along with your report."

_What'll it be Warrick? Sharp? Hot? Cold? All of the above? _

"Yes sir."

"Good and Warrick?" Grissom waited until the other man was focused on him again. "I want to see you when you're done processing."

As if suddenly discovering unused brain cells, Warrick neither looked at me nor responded before walking briskly out of the room. Grissom glanced at me one more time before he followed and the door swung shut firmly behind them.

"Angela, what just happened?"

I let out a long stream of air through my nostrils and directed my attention to Nick. "Excuse me."

"I'm serious, what the hell just happened?" He followed me back to the counter instead of leaving like I expected, no, like I wished. "You've never lost your cool like that before."

"I have work to do Nick; I really don't have the time to explain myself right now."

He reached out grab my arm and swung me easily back to face him. "Then make the time."

"Have you suddenly gone deaf?" I jerked myself free of his grasp. "Grissom just said that Greg has been hurt, you need to go and I have to get this report done and report to Grissom's office. I can't make the time right now, not even for you."

"Warrick was out of line Angela, I'm not arguing with you about that but the things you said…" Nick watched me carefully, those dark eyes full of concern and what I knew to be apprehension. "It's like I didn't even recognize you."

_It's because you don't know the real me. _"Stop thinking about yourself for one second." _Was I talking to him or to myself? _"Get out of my morgue and go do your job."

"Who are you?"

I turned my back to him and faced the counter. I closed my eyes and seconds later the sound of the door shutting behind him echoed in the now quiet morgue.

_Yes. _The voice in the back of my mind cackled in delight. _Who exactly are you Angela Wilkins?_

&&&&&&&&&&

Folder clutched in my right hand, I knocked with my left and entered Grissom's office. He looked up from the paperwork scattered across his desk, glasses perched on the tip of his nose and motioned me forward. "Shut the door behind you."

I complied and approached his desk, handing him the folder before I took a seat in front of him. I gathered my hands in my lap and crossed my legs in wait as he opened the folder and scanned the contents.

Finally he lowered it onto his desk and removed his glasses. "Would you like to explain the scene I interrupted earlier?"

_Do I really have to? It's not like I can lie and where's the fun in telling the truth? _

"Warrick and I were having a disagreement, that's all."

"What was the disagreement about?"

"I apparently do not work efficiently or quickly enough for Warrick's taste. He accused me of holding back information pertaining to this case and exhibiting attitude unbecoming to his liking."

Grissom dropped his glasses onto his desk. "I will admit that the attitude displayed was unlike you and unfavorable." He held up his hand when it looked like I was going to object. "Warrick sometimes lacks sensitivity when it comes to job constraints when they differ from his own." He leaned back in his chair. "And I imagine the combination of your relationship with Nick has affected his demeanor as well."

"That's not my problem nor is it my responsibility. As I told you before when you addressed me with the issue of my relationship with Nick, it has not and will not affect my job performance."

"But your job performance is affected though isn't it Angela?"

"That's ridiculous." I blurted out. "I had only just finished my autopsy when Nick and Warrick entered the morgue. I didn't have the proper time to-"

"This case is familiar to you, is it not?"

I frowned and tried to lean casually back into the hard seat. "I'm not sure I follow you."

Grissom lowered his gaze back to the open file and shifted forward to pull another file free from under it. "Catherine informed me of your attitude earlier at the crime scene. She mentioned you seemed off-balance and distracted after seeing the victim's body." He opened the file in his hand. "You are aware of the similarities between the Andy Walker case and that of your-"

"Yes."

He slid his glasses back onto his nose and looked up from the file with raised eyebrows. "Did you seek counseling for your loss?"

"No." My hands had shifted to grip the cold arms of the chair. "It happened a year before I graduated. I subjected myself to the required psych evaluation during the hiring process and it was determined futile for me to do any sessions."

"And if they were offered?"

"I naturally grieved for the loss of my brother Grissom as did the rest of my family but I appreciate the inquiry. There's no reason to believe the two crimes are related, my brother's killer was apprehended days after his body was found and there was a signed confession."

"We have to look at all sides Angela, you know this. The victim not only shares the same first name and set of initials but also was found murdered in the same manner as your brother." Grissom motioned at the file in his hand. "The tox screen came back."

"Ketamine?"

He frowned and looked back down at the file. "No, Andy Walker was found with traces of Acepromazine in his system."

_Well hello pen pal. You've been very, very naughty. _"My brother was heavily sedated with Ketamine before he was killed Grissom, not Acepromazine." I shifted in my seat. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to stop talking about my brother now. I apologize for my actions tonight. I was out of line and I know that." I cleared my throat and winced. "I will apologize to Warrick as soon as possible." _But I'm crossing my fingers when I do it._

"I think the best thing for you to do is go home." Grissom closed the file. "Protocol requires that I discuss this with Ecklie."

I sat up straighter in my seat. "You're kidding."

"If someone's targeting you Angela, we have to take appropriate measures to ensure your safety. This could be the work of a copy cat singling you out by replicating a personal tragedy."

_Ensure my safety, don't make me laugh. _"Or it could be the work of a deranged individual who has access to piano wire and horse tranquilizer." I gestured wildly with my hands. "There's nothing there that signals a targeting copy cat." _Except every single thing that's happened in the last three weeks thanks to your secret admirer. _"Andy Walker having the same initials is not a firm enough foundation to base dismissal on!"

"You'll be compensated for the time off Angela and it will only be for a couple of days. Go home and get some rest."

"But-"

"This isn't a negotiation."

"Can I at least finish my shift?"

Grissom shook his head and closed both of the folders. "I've already called David and as it stands with the incident tonight-"

I cleared my throat. "Has he been taken to the hospital already?"

"Yes. Now get your things together and clock out in the next twenty minutes, I mean it." He rocked back in his chair. "Get some rest, I mean it, but I imagine a friendly face is just the thing Greg needs to see at the moment."

TBC...


	13. Episode 1x13

**Episode Thirteen – "Time Has Come Today"**

The hospital room was a bland collection of white walls, white sheets and loud machines. I shut the door behind me and moved quietly towards Greg. His head was bandaged, black bruises and red welts almost magnified on his face as numerous tubes ran out of his arms. I pulled a chair to the side of the bed and took his hand in mine.

His eyes were closed and he didn't respond as I stroked my fingertips over the back of his hand. "Greg, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I was horrified to hear my voice shake with each word. "Look what they did to you sweetheart, look what they did."

I inhaled deeply before leaning forward to rest my forehead against the back of his hand. "Wake up." I squeezed his fingers. "You're not supposed to be here." I shut my eyes and felt the tears gathering on the tips of my lashes. "I need you to wake up; I need you to be okay."

"I told you our love was a forbidden one."

I jerked up straight, still clutching his hand, as his whispered words startled me. "Do you need water?"

"Yes, please." He smiled weakly at me and licked his dry lips. "I have to say that seeing your face first thing almost makes this worth it."

I smiled back as best I could and moved to get him the water from the tray beside his bed. I lifted the straw to his mouth and when he was done, I reclaimed my seat with the cup clutched between my fingers. The sight of him so helpless made me my breath catch in the back of my throat and I momentarily shut my eyes to escape the flash of memory that erupted in the back of my mind.

"Angel?"

The endearing term almost made me sigh out loud. "What happened to you Greg?"

"There was a group of people." His Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "They were beating up on this guy. I tried to stop them but there were too many of them. They broke my windshield, pulled me out…" He flinched as if just like me the memory was too much to process at that moment.

_A group of people Angela, a group; not a single person, not your shadow. Rest easy. _The voice was nonchalant and in return made me uncomfortable. _Resting easy isn't an option, not anymore. _"It's okay." I covered his hand with mine. "Someone will be here to take your statement soon."

"Will you stay here with me?"

"You need to get some rest Greg; it'll make you feel better." I squeezed his hand. "I'll try to be here when you wake up."

He swallowed again. "I can't. I shut my eyes and… and it's like I'm still there."

"You're safe now Greg." I placed the cup back onto the tray and reached out to brush my fingers across the section of his forehead that had been left undamaged. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get these guys and you'll be back out there before you know it."

"I never expected something like this to happen to me, not even after Nick was kidnapped. How stupid of me."

"You're not stupid Greg."

"Yes, I am. I was reckless and stupid and it almost got me killed." He blinked quickly. "The other guy, did he make it?"

"I don't know."

Greg went quiet before he cleared his throat again. "I killed someone tonight, before they pulled me out of the car." He sighed. "He was coming straight at me. I panicked, I hit the gas… I hit him and… and I killed him."

_Well, would you look at that! And you thought you two didn't have much in common Angela. _

I pushed the voice away and squeezed his hand again. "You did what you had to in order to survive Greg. There's no shame in that. You did the right thing."

_Is that what you tell yourself every night before you close your eyes?_

"Thank you Angel. I love you, you know."

I knew exactly what he meant by that and despite its innocence, it was funny how in the past I would have run away screaming at simply hearing the words. "I love you too Greggo."

A throat being cleared had me glancing over my shoulder to find Nick standing in the doorway. Sara hovered behind him. I couldn't place the expression on Nick's face but as soon as I spotted it, it disappeared in a flash. I stood up swiftly from the chair.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Sara moved forward immediately. "But I'm here to see the hero."

I ignored her edging around me and I stepped towards the door, eyes locked on Nick. He said nothing. I kept my eyes on him as he walked past me to step up beside Sara and pat Greg gently on the leg.

"How's it going Champ?"

They started to talk and I slipped out of the room unnoticed.

&&&&&&&&&

At 8:45 in the morning, the house was quiet. The only light shone brightly in the living room and I remained seating on the couch, feet planted firmly on the ground and a glass of water held in my hands. The desire for something stronger lingered in the back of my mind but I pushed it away. I needed to be sober, sober and focused. Another two minutes ticked by but I continued to sit there and thumb the side of the glass where condensation had formed.

I didn't move as the front door opened and shut, jangling keys and footsteps following. My eyes stayed locked on my hands and finally I shifted my gaze to Nick as he stopped a mere two feet away from me. I cleared my throat. "How's he doing?"

"Better. He was sleeping when I left." Nick dropped his jacket and keys onto the lounger. "They're keeping him for a few more days."

"And the other guy?"

"He's pretty banged up but he'll be okay."

I nodded and sat my water down onto the table. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I stood up. "Look Nick, about earlier…"

"What did Grissom have to say?"

"I don't think that-"

"After the way you acted and after what's happened, I think I have the right to know Angela."

Slowly I sat back down again and kept my gaze on his face. He was being serious, lips pressed thinly together and the muscle in his jaw that always gave away his frustration jumped. I clasped my hands in my lap and nodded. "Can you sit down first?"

It looked like he was going to object but he lowered himself onto the seat next to me, eyes locked on my face. _Well, this should be a walk in the park._

I cleared my throat. "During my last year of medical school, my brother was murdered." I looked down to avoid Nick's gaze. "He was drugged, strangled and left in a parking lot. They didn't find him until forty hours after he died."

"Just like the Walker victim…"

"His name was Andy and he was twenty-six years old." I smiled shakily, already cursing at myself for my weakness. "Grissom's worried about the similarities to the case. He's concerned about my safety."

Nick reached over to take my hand in his. "Did they catch the guy who killed your brother?"

I stared down at our hands and nodded. "He was actually waiting on them when they apprehended him, still had the piano wire he had used and he signed a confession that same night. His name was Dylan Michaels." I licked my dry lips, the words growing heavier as I continued. "He was my fiancé."

Nick's body went tense beside me. "Oh, baby, I-"

"I don't want your pity Nick." I tried to pull my hand back but he refused to let go. "Please, Nick…" My voice cracked ever so slightly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Baby, I just wish you had said something earlier. I was so confused and then later at the hospital…"

I brought my gaze to his immediately. "What about the hospital?"

"You and Greg, when Sara and I got there, it's so stupid now but…" He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my fingers. "I was so jealous of him, you were so worried and I'd never seen that look on your face before, not even with me. You were so scared and unguarded…"

"I do love him." It was Nick this time that tried to pull back. "Greg reminds me in so many ways of Andy, Nick, that it scares me sometimes. He just has to say one thing or cut me a look and it's like I'm seeing Andy again." I sighed and brought our hands back to my lap. "Growing up all I wanted to do was look after my brother like he did for me. I failed and when I met Greg, it was like I was given back something I thought I'd lost. Then tonight…"

"It's okay baby, I understand." He withdrew his hand to loop his arm around my shoulders to bring my close. Kissing my temple, he leaned against me. "I'm sorry."

I said nothing and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent as deeply as I could.

"I'm guessing Grissom told you to take a few days off."

"Said he needed to talk to Ecklie about everything, some bullshit line about protocol." I leaned back and tried to smile. "I'll give it a day before I'm weaseling my way back onto my shift."

"Maybe taking some time off isn't such a bad idea. I've been thinking about it myself. After all, my parents are flying in next week."

_Oh fuck. _I closed my eyes again and dropped my head onto his shoulder. "I forgot all about that."

"Well, they haven't. My mother keeps calling to update me."

"Maybe we should change your number and move addresses."

"Very funny." Nick pressed his lips against the crown of my head. "I promise you things will work out. Greg's going to be fine, we'll get through this, my parents will love you… I promise."

Weeks ago the words had comforted me but now there was lingering doubt in the back of my mind. No matter how much Nick promised me anything, there was no certainty to anything in this life except one thing.

I wasn't going to be able to stop who I was or the desire that dwelled inside me, at least not until my pen pal was silenced for good. The games had to stop and that time had come. It was time to get back to what I was good at, cleaning up messes and taking out the trash.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

I clutched at my bag and tried to maintain a nonchalant pace through the department halls. It was typically busy so it wasn't hard to blend in as I headed towards the elevator entrance down to the morgue. _Slow, steady steps, so far, so good. Keep walking and keep your head down and-_

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a break from this place?"

_So far, so good my ass. _I turned on the hell of my boot and glared at Hodges. "You never saw me."

He smirked and leaned against the DNA room doorframe. "It's kind of hard to miss you sneaking around here, especially when everyone during this shift knows you're not supposed to be within a hundred feet of the building."

"Grissom didn't put a restraining order out against me Hodges, he just… asked me nicely to take time off." I shifted my bag on my shoulder. "Which I did, all of yesterday."

"Better hope Grissom doesn't see you then or Ecklie for that matter. He's been on the war path all morning."

"About what?"

"I have to narrow it down to just one thing?" Hodges glanced around. "How's Greg doing? I'm pulling a double so I haven't been able to see him yet."

Guilt had me clutching the strap of my bag. "I haven't been back to see him but-"

"Angie? What are you doing here?"

Sighing, I turned again and spotted Nick walking towards me at a brisk pace. _Just great. _"Hey Nick, I was just-" He grabbed my elbow and kept walking. "Hey!"

"Bye!"

Nick ignored Hodges and my stuttering as he steered us through the hallway and maneuvered me into the locker room. Glancing around quickly, he let me go and placed his hands on his hips. "I asked you, what in the world are you doing here!?"

"I was trying to lay low but guess it's too late for that now!" I crossed my arms across my chest. "Did you really have to do that?"

"If Grissom or God forbid, Ecklie sees you here, they'll flip!"

"I can't stay in that house all day doing nothing Nick, it's driving me crazy!" _ER_. Cr_azier. _"I have to do something so…"

"So what? You figured you'd sneak into a government building in broad daylight, knock David out and take over his cases all while hoping no one notices the male assistant coroner suddenly has breasts?!"

I stared at Nick with wide eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, that's not a bad idea."

"I'm not kidding around here!"

"Really? Cause that idea sounded like a joke to me." I smirked and took a step closer to him, reaching out to clutch at his shirt with my hands and gaze up at him. "I love it when you get that frustrated look on your face baby."

He started to smile but caught himself. "Angie, you need to go home. Wait for Grissom to call you."

I pouted and let go of his shirt. "I hate waiting."

"I know." He raised his hand to stroke the side of my face. "But it's the only option you've got right now. Want me to walk you to your car?"

_The only option? Well, it's the only one that's not messy. _"I think I can relocate my car just fine." I grabbed at his shirt again. "That is unless you've got a break coming up and they won't miss you for say, an hour?"

Nick smiled widely this time. "Babe, I-" He stopped as he noticed my hand drop away as did my playful expression. "What's wrong?" He glanced over his shoulder and paused at the sight of Warrick. "Hey man, what's up?"

Warrick leaned against the locker to his left. "Brass is ready for you Nick." He focused on me. "Grissom's looking for you Angela, apparently he saw your car in the parking lot."

Nick sighed at the same time as I did. "Busted." I bit on my bottom lip. "Guess I better find him."

"Actually, if you make it back to your car unnoticed, Nick can tell Gris you were simply dropping off his lunch or something." Warrick ignored the surprised look on both of our faces and moved away, glancing down at his watch. "I've got an appointment I need to get to so I'll catch you later Nick."

He disappeared and I blinked several times before I looked over at Nick, seeing the same confused look on his face and it made me chuckle. "Was that Warrick or a pod person?"

"Ever since that accident I mentioned with that old lady, he's been acting weird; going out to lunch a lot and having appointments."

I looked back in the direction Warrick had departed. "Maybe he's dating her."

"Very funny Ang."

"What?" I chuckled and readjusted my bag. "Maybe Warrick likes older women."

Nick glanced around then leaned forward to brush his lips against mine briefly. "Get going. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Clutching my bag, I made my way past him and ducked into the hallway. Hodges waved as I passed the lab and I nodded back. I slowed down as I reached the end of the hallway. "I hear you're looking for me."

Grissom turned; a stack of folders in his hands, eyebrows raised. "As a matter of fact I am. I thought you would have heard and escaped by now."

"I've never been one for the duck and cover Grissom." I shrugged and looked around. "I was told to tell you I came to bring Nick his lunch but I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here."

"You're a dedicated member of this department, of course I do. Come into my office." Grissom opened the door and I followed him inside, shutting it behind me as he took a seat at his desk. "I've had a chance to review the files and I've talked to Ecklie."

I took a seat in the chair across from him. "An enjoyable conversation I'm sure."

"As enjoyable as it can be concerning Ecklie." He clasped his hands together on top of his files and focused on me. "He's concerned that your involvement with the Walker case may influence any findings and affect your work ethic."

"Nothing and I mean nothing affects my work ethic."

"I'm aware of that Angela."

"I've worked in this lab for three years Grissom and never once have I failed to meet any expectations or due dates put upon me by the department. I'm dedicated to my job, I make sure nothing else comes first and you know that. You know it."

"I do Angela and that's why I informed Ecklie that I won't be assigning David to your shift and reassigning you to days like he requested."

"Days? I-"

Grissom held up his hand. "You're a part of my team just like any other member Angela and you'll remain a part of it due to all of the reasons you just listed, but until the investigation is completed into the Walker case, you'll have to be extremely certain of every bit of information you process."

I sat up straight. "Of course."

"I still want you to take some time off." He held up his hand again when I opened my mouth to object. "While overlooking your file, I noticed you've never once taken vacation time, not in three years of being here Angela."

"I like working."

Grissom smiled. "As do I but I also make time for extracurricular activities as well as vacations. Come back tomorrow, finish the week and starting next Monday, start your time off period." He leaned back in his seat with a satisfied look on his face. "I'm sure you'd like the time away especially with Nick's parents coming in to see him."

I rolled my eyes but smiled back. "Sure thing." I stood up and gathered my bag. "Thanks Grissom."

He nodded and began to open the files on his desk as I shut the door behind me. My smile vanished as I came face to face with Ecklie.

"Ms. Wilkins."

"Mr. Ecklie."

He looked over my shoulder at the door then brought his gaze back to mine. "I suppose Grissom discussed the details of your reinstatement."

_Reinstatement my ass, I was never dismissed you prick. _"Yes sir."

"Walk with me." He turned without waiting for my response and gritting my teeth, I followed. "As supervisor, night shift decisions are Grissom's call but when it comes to the department in its entirety, the choice is mine alone when it comes to the employees." Ecklie shoved his hands into his suit pockets as we walked. "I will pull you from all of your cases and reevaluate your employment here if I deem it necessary, is that understood?"

"Perfectly."

"I agree with Grissom that you're an important component here Ms. Wilkins; your record is spotless so far and you've contributed greatly over the past three years on a majority of cases so I would hate for anything to hinder your standing here."

_I'm sure that would just tear you up jack ass._

"You informed Grissom that your brother's killer was arrested, is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

Ecklie stopped short of the entrance doors. "Did you also inform him that Dylan Michaels jumped bail too shortly after he was released?"

"I assumed that was in the file as well." I forced myself to stop grinding my teeth and maintain a relaxed composure. "He was never apprehended again despite further investigation and after a year, the case was considered cold and backlogged."

"The similarities on the Walker case are enough to raise alarm Ms. Wilkins, if there's any chance that Michaels has reappeared…"

_Believe me when I say that's not possible. Not unless he managed to regenerate all twenty parts of him back together from pure ash. _"I have no reason to believe despite findings that he's connected with the Walker case sir."

"Let's hope you're right about that Ms. Wilkins. With the events of late, the department can't risk any more exposure or familiar instances such as Nick Stokes experienced two years ago."

I was grinding my teeth again but I nodded. "No sir. I'm positive that won't happen."

"Good." Ecklie nodded shortly. "Get yourself together and be back tomorrow."

"Of course." I knew what he was waiting on and I winced as I bit the inside of my mouth. "Thank you."

He eyed me but walked off into the other direction and I let out a long sigh before I shoved past the doors into the hot sunshine.

I rummaged around in my bag for my sunglasses and put them on as I approached my car, keys in hand. I frowned as I came up to the driver's side door and spotted something stuck under one of the windshield wipers. "Damn flyers." I reached out and paused as I noticed it wasn't a flyer as original thought but what looked to be a glossy 4x6 photo.

The sounds around me faded out as I stared down at the image of Nick standing beside me. We were laughing as we were coming out of the house, his arm around my shoulders. My grip tightened on the photo at the sight of his face marked out with a big X in black magic marker. Slowly, I flipped the photo to the back and the words written there jumped out at me.

**Time Has Come Today.**


	14. Episode 1x14

**Episode Fourteen – "Unwelcome Partner"**

"Back so soon?" Hodges turned in a full circle on his chair. "I know I'm irresistible but-"

"Where's Nick?"

"Wait a minute and let me-"

I slammed my hand down onto the counter, the glass vials there clinking loudly. "Where IS Nick?"

"He was here a minute ago to get his DNA results to take back to Brass. Angela, what's- Angela!"

I bound out of the lab and headed straight for the break room. Sara was coming out and she looked at me with wide eyes as I skidded to a stop directly into her. "Sara, hey." I tried to flash an easy going smile. "Seen Nick?"

"He's with Brass. What's-?"

I took off again and didn't slow down until I passed the glass walls of the interrogation rooms. I felt my entire body relax at the sight of Nick sitting at the table in front of a suspect, Brass walking around in the background as he talked.

"Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Yes." I shot Catherine a look as she approached me from the end of the hall. "I was just on my way out."

She came over to stand beside me and looked into the room as well. "I hear his parents are flying in to meet you."

"You heard correctly." _You and everyone else in this damn building it looks like. Note to self: buy Nick more cowboy hat air fresheners. _I cleared my throat and tore my gaze away from inside the room. "How are things with you?"

"Good." She smiled at me. "You know, we never did have that coffee date together."

"I don't think I can handle seeing two people at the same time Catherine, sorry." She surprised me by laughing and feeling better at seeing Nick, I smiled back. A look down at my hand alerted me to the photo still clutched there and I swallowed. "Look, I need to get out of here before I'm spotted… again." I folded the photo and shoved it into my pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Angela, have a good night."

"You too." I pivoted on the balls of my feet and took a step forward only to pause again and glance over my shoulder at her. "Hey Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Look after Nick for me will ya?"

She looked confused but nodded, smiling softly. "Of course Angela."

Without another word, just a nod back, I moved forward again, leaving her there to stare after me, the confused look still remaining on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&

_If I didn't have bad luck, I'd have no luck at all._ I ran directly into Warrick on my way out again and took a step back to put space between us. For a minute, we stood there and stared at each other, sunglasses on both of our faces until I cleared my throat. "Warrick."

"Angela."

"How was lunch?"

He frowned. "I had an appointment."

"An appointment with a make up artist?" I motioned at his cheek. "You've got a lipstick stain Fabio."

He grunted and reached up to wipe his face with the back of his hand. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem. She must be pretty hot, that eighty year old you hit."

"Jennifer hit me and she is not eighty years old!"

I smirked as realization at what he blurted out sunk in. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." I took a step to the left. "Don't let me keep you from annoying suspects." As soon as he started to head past me, I spoke again. "Hey Warrick?"

He swung open the department door and looked at me from over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Thanks for earlier; I was an ass for snapping at you the other day." I fidgeted with my glasses. "And it's important that you know I really do love Nick. It's the only thing I've ever been certain about in my entire life."

Warrick released the door, removing his sunglasses slowly, and he turned to stare at me.

Hesitantly at first, I reached forward with my thumb to wipe the last trace of red lipstick from his cheek. "You should tell Jennifer to invest in Cover girl's Outlast line of lipstick, works pretty well for me and Nick." I fished out my keys again from the depths of my bag. "Well… I gotta go. Night." Not giving him the chance to speak again, I took off through the line of cars back to my own.

&&&&&&&&&

My tires squealed as I pulled out of the parking lot and I winced. Sighing at the realization of the mess I'd made back at the station, I tried to calm myself and turned on the radio. I frowned as the tape player clicked on and glanced between the deck and the road as a tape I know I hadn't put in started to play. My fingers clenched the wheel tightly as I began to recognize the beat of the drums seconds before the words poured through the speakers.

"Now the time has come. No place to run. Time! I might get burned up by sun. Time! But I had my fun. Time has come today. Time! I've been loved and put aside. Time! I've been crushed by the tumbling tide. Time! And my soul has been psychadelicized. Time has come today!"

The car swerved but ignoring the alarmed honk next to me, I managed to stay in my lane.

The volume on the tape lowered and the song was replaced by a mechanical voice. "The time has come that we meet Angela Wilkins. You know the place. Be there at exactly one am on the dot or I'm going to make good on my threat. We wouldn't want anything to happen to darling Nick now would we?"

I turned off the radio and pressed down harder on the gas.

&&&&&&&&&&

The factory located on the outskirts of town had been abandoned for years and that's why I chose it. It dwelled in silence, not a single thing could go unnoticed and when the furnace roared to life, it was the most beautiful sound in the entire world.

I shut the large metal door behind me and the loud groan of the rusty screws echoed through the dark interior. A single light from a hanging bulb flickered at me in the distance and gripping my bag, I headed directly for it.

"Stop right there."

I complied with the demand, hand tightening around my bag handle.

"You brought your bag." The voice was coming closer and my spine straightened as I realized it was female. "I didn't think you would but holy shit, you did!"

"You should have known I would." I narrowed my eyes at hearing the footsteps but remained perfectly still. "I'm here so let's see it."

"By it, you mean me, of course you do." The woman giggled and stepped forward under the bulb light. She was my height with dark features and short cropped black hair. She wore a black tee shirt with black pants and I almost snorted at the fact she and I were dressed exactly alike. "Did you like the song? Pretty catchy wasn't it?"

"I like a lot of things."

"Don't be snide Angela, I know that about you."

I lowered my bag onto the floor. "Since you already seem to know a lot of things about me, why don't we start with who you are?"

"I'm your biggest fan."

I did snort this time. "Oh really?"

"Really." She nodded. "I'm a big fan of your work; I mean, I worship you." She rapidly clapped her hands together. "You're my idol Angela! Wow, look at me getting all excited and forgetting my manners." She touched her chest. "I'm Clarissa."

"And why exactly do you worship me Clarissa?"

"See, I knew you'd be interested. I knew it! We're soul mates, you and I." Clarissa giggled, hands pressed together in a way that looked like she was praying. "I've followed you for so long just admiring your work, taking notes, watching. I've wanted to be like you since… well… let's just say I've been in the background for a really long time."

"What happened, you get bored?"

"Bored? No, of course not!" The other woman looked shocked at the mere suggestion. "You could never bore me Angela."

"Then what was it?"

"Well, you… you got busy." Clarissa chewed on her bottom lip. "You started to get distracted by your work and then that… that idiot. He ruined you, you know. He's making you lose sight of what's important; him and his stupid friends."

I shifted uneasily on my feet, perfectly aware now of what and who I was dealing with. My shadow was just that, a mere fucked up attempt at a replica. "What's important Clarissa?"

"Justice."

"Justice?"

"Yes! That's what you deliver! Did you like my present? I wrapped it up nice and pretty for you." She giggled again. "I thought it was rather brilliant, the Rawlins, man were they messed up!"

I nodded. "Yes, they were."

"And that Stephen, man, I mean, come on. What kind of a stupid fucker did he have to be? I knew you were too busy to handle it though so I did it. I did it for you, for us."

I shifted again on my feet and clasped my hands together. "And Andy Walker? What'd he have to do with this?"

"Well… he was a lose end." Clarissa shrugged. "I needed to get your attention Angela. You were fading and I couldn't have that. I saw it on your face, that look! You were quitting because of that… because of Nick Stokes! He blinded you and you were just going to let him do it!"

"Nick doesn't have anything to do with this."

"You're lying! You're lying and that's not you Angela! That's not the Angel of Death that I know!"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are." She shook her head rapidly and chewed on her thumb. "We're in this together and no one, I mean no one, is going to tear us apart. If you lose sight… where would I go?" She lowered her hand. "It's time to let go Angela, let go of all those things holding you down, holding you back. We can do that together." Her eyes glittered in the light and she nodded quickly. "We'll take care of this ridiculous Nick business and we can start fresh."

"I love him."

"No, you don't. You think you do but that's just… that's just a trick. You can't love him and he can't love you, not like I do because he doesn't know the real you." Clarissa laughed and the sound bounced off the walls. "Do you honestly think that he'd ever really love someone like you? Do you think for one second when he finds out the truth that he won't look at you differently?" She took a step forward. "He'll see you as a monster, not the God you are."

"You're right." I cleared my throat as Clarissa froze; eyes still bright as she gazed at me. "He will look at me differently and he'll hate me."

"Yes, he will. They'll lock you away Angela. Stick a needle in you and forget you ever existed."

"But not like you."

"I'll never forget you, that's impossible." Clarissa took another step forward. "Together, we can do so many things Angela. I can do so many things just by watching you, and you'll see how perfect it can be, to have someone who knows what and who you are and still accepts you. I can do that. I'm the only one that can do that."

"You're right."

Clarissa clapped her hands together and came forward. "I knew you'd understand. I knew it!"

"No one will be able to accept or see me for what I really am, not like you can." I moved forward to shorten the distance between us and slammed the ten inch blade I held into her ribcage. "And that's why you have to die."

I watched her mouth move, no sound escaping those pink lips. Her hands rose to grab at my shirt and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. "I'm sorry Clarissa." I jammed the knife deeper and closed my eyes as I felt warm blood coat my fingers. "I'm so very sorry."

&&&&&&&&&

Nick was due home at any minute but I kept standing in the shower under the scalding hot water. Shaking the entire time, I had cleaned up the mess known as Clarissa and fired up the incinerator. I waited in that cold building until the very last bone had turned to ash before I picked up my things and returned to the car.

I had thrown my clothes into the furnace as well, changing before I got into the car but blood had smeared onto my steering wheel from where it had drenched my hands. It took me several agonizing and almost panicked minutes in the garage to take care of it with cleaner.

Actually making it into the house had taken even longer and horrified I had thrown up in the toilet as soon as I stepped foot into the bathroom. Nick's scent was everywhere, his clothes thrown about in his mad rush to work that evening, and I tried to ignore everything but the task of getting clean.

The water stayed hot as I wrung my hands together and looked down to watch the blood swirl in the drain. My stomach clenched and rolled. With a sigh, I splayed my hands out against the side of the shower. Another wave of nausea hit me and I rested my forehead against my hands. I froze as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Angie? Damn, it's hot in here baby."

I swallowed hard and pushed back wet hairs from my face. "I'll be out in a second!" I wiped at my hands and grabbed the razor on the shower shelf. "You're home early."

He didn't leave and it sounded like instead he leaned against the sink. "Actually I was going to call you and tell you I wouldn't be home for several more hours but Grissom told me to get some sleep. Did you see the news? There was a huge fire just outside of the city."

"A fire?" I pushed more hair away from my face. "What kind of a fire?"

"Some abandoned industrial building, they think it was kids or something that turned on a furnace and let it go. Burned down the whole building. Grissom put Warrick, Catherine and Sara on it."

I rubbed at the bridge of my nose and clenched my eyes shut. "Any casualties?"

"From what I heard, it was just rubble and ash. Nothing to worry about baby." Nick shifted and at hearing him approach I cut my leg with my razor. He pulled the curtains back, those dark eyes flickering over me and he frowned. "Are you okay?"

I looked down as well and watched the blood slide down my leg to slither into the drain. "Stupid razors. I wasn't concentrating." I forced a smile on my face and looked over at him. "I'll be fine. Let me finish up here and then you can have the bathroom."

"Sure you don't want me to join you?" He yelped as I suddenly jerked him into the shower. "Angela, let me-"

I tossed the razor into the bathroom floor, pulling the curtain shut and I covered his mouth with mine. The kiss was desperate but full of passion, my hands clawing at his clothes as the water soaked the fabric and the material clung to his muscles. Nick stopped fighting me and his hands helped in throwing the wet clothes into the floor as well.

"Baby." Nick tore his mouth free to pepper kisses down my neck. "Your leg."

"Is fine." I yanked his legs free of his boxers and tossed them as well, sliding my hands slowly up his body before pressing myself flat against him and winding my arms around his neck. "Everything's fine. Just kiss me."

He immediately complied and I thrust against him, eager to feel something, anything real enough to banish the memories of tonight far from my mind. His hands clenched at my skin, fingers sliding everywhere to the point I couldn't form words.

Our eyes met and despite the water growing cold, I was hot from the love that reflected perfectly back into my own eyes. I smiled and dipped my mouth forward to meet his again. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. More than anything Angela, I love you more than anything."

I clung to him, burying my face into his wet shoulder as my shoulders began to shake.

"I love you. It's okay."

It took a minute for me to realize I was crying.

"It's okay." Nick stroked my hair and my back, cradling me against his chest. "I love you. It's okay."


	15. Episode 1x15

**Episode Fifteen – "Déjà vu"**

"Ang… Angie, baby, wake up."

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to see Nick sitting on the edge of the bed, a tray in his hands. "What…What's this?" I sat up and rested against the headboard. "Nick, you didn't have to do this." I stared down at the tray he rested on my lap, a plate of eggs and bacon placed on top of it. "What's the occasion?"

"Since when do I need a reason to pamper you?" He watched as I took a sip from the glass filled with orange juice. "My parents are coming in Monday."

I swallowed hard to resist spitting the juice back out. "That's in two days."

"You've been busy lately sweetheart so don't panic. Did you think to ask off for a couple days while they're here?"

"I…"

"You forgot didn't you?"

I lowered the glass back to the tray. "You're right; it's been busy lately and I've had a lot of things on my mind. I didn't mean to forget about your parents." I cleared my throat. "And how long do your parents plan on staying? I thought they wanted to just have dinner."

"Baby…" Nick chuckled and reached out to stroke the side of my face. "That's cute. They're from Texas, they're not going to fly out here to Vegas just for one night."

I brushed his hand away and pouted as I stabbed a forkful of eggs. "I'm not cute." I stuck the fork into my mouth and pulled it out before pointing the now clean end at him. "Don't call me cute."

He chuckled again and leaned forward to brush his lips against mine. "See if David will trade with you and I'll see if Grissom will give you a few days off."

I lowered the fork back onto the plate. "I'm going to assume you've taken care of asking for time off."

"Three weeks ago."

I shoved the tray at him and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Great. You're on top of things and I'm lagging behind."

"Oh come on Ang, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me."

Nick watched as I rummaged around the room and threw on a robe. "You've been-"

"I know, busy, we've distinguished that… But I'm always busy Nick. I make sure I stay busy and I hate not being on top of… well, everything." I struggled with putting my hair up in a messy bun. "What is happening to my life?" I muttered as I turned towards the bathroom. "Organization, patterns, in and out. It's like a body." I shook my head. "Saggy skin and bones with unfulfilled purpose."

"Angie?" Nick moved off the bed, setting aside the tray, and he came up behind me in the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe, continuing to watch as I dug my toothbrush and toothpaste out. "Are you feeling okay?"

I slathered toothpaste over the brush. "Things don't make sense. It's…" I glanced up in the mirror to catch his eyes. "I'm fine."

"What's on your mind? Right now?"

"I'm just-"

"I know it's not the subject of my parents so be honest."

I stuck the toothbrush into my mouth and it hung loosely between the corners of my lips. "I'm always honest with you when you ask me something." I began to brush my teeth and paused to spit into the sink. "Maybe I'm thinking about the fact I'm naked under this robe and you're at a reachable distance." I continued to brush my teeth as he chuckled but didn't move away from the doorframe. I spit again. "Or maybe I just have a lot on my mind Nick. What do you want from me? Do you want an in depth report every time a thought comes into my head?"

"I can go get you your laptop from the living room or you can just tell me vocally." He well finally moved away from the doorway and came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. He propped his chin on my shoulder. "Of course I want to know every thought that comes into your head Angie; I love you, I want to know everything there is to know about you."

I lowered my toothbrush onto to the sink and closing my eyes, I leaned into him. "Promise?"

"I promise. You can tell me anything Angela."

"I killed someone."

Nick stiffened against me but he didn't let me go. "What?"

"I've killed lots of people actually; male, female, old, and young." I kept my eyes closed. "None of it meant anything; not in the way it should matter but… but when I killed them, they had a purpose. They were destined to die, supposed and fated." I finally opened my eyes and saw him staring at me, those brown eyes full of shock and disbelief. Slowly, I extracted myself from his arms and began to rummage through the drawers. "This whole time I've told myself that my purpose was to find theirs. Now… well now I'm not sure about anything anymore."

"Angela…"

I shut the drawer. "There; I've told you what's going through my head at this very moment. Do you still love me?"

"Please tell me you're kidding. Tell me this is a joke. Tell me anything but… but what you're telling me now."

"Is that a no?"

"Angela, this isn't funny; not one damn bit." Nick's eyes flashed as he slapped his hands onto his hips. "What the hell has gotten into you? This isn't something you joke about!"

"Trust me; it wasn't a joke to Susan O'Malley either." I froze as Nick stepped forward and grabbed my arms.

"You're lying!" He was screaming as he shook me. "Tell me that you're lying!"

I moved with the motion, feeling like a rag doll but I didn't fight back. "I'm sorry Nick. I'm so, so very sorry." His grip loosened on me and his eyes widened. "I didn't want it to be like this." I watched as he fell to the floor, hands covering the gushing wound of his stomach, and I lowered the blade I held in my right hand.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

I turned my attention to see a replica of myself leaning against the doorway. "I didn't want to."

"But you did. See, just proves me right. You're a killer and that's all you'll ever be." My image let out a loud chuckle. "Welcome back."

"Ang… Angie, baby, wake up."

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to see Nick sitting on the edge of the bed, the tray in his hands. Without a word, I sat up and rested against the headboard. "Nick, you didn't have to do this." I stared down at the plate of eggs and bacon in disbelief. "What's… what's the occasion?"

"Since when do I need a reason to pamper you?" He watched as I took a sip from the glass filled with orange juice. "My parents are-"

I swallowed quickly. "Arriving in two days."

His face lit up in a smile. "You remembered."

I tried to smile back as I lowered the glass back onto the tray. "I… I remembered. Did you ask off?"

"Almost three weeks ago. Maybe you can switch with David for a couple of days or ask Grissom off for the week. It'll be tight but I'm sure he'll be okay with it considering you refused to take time off after the Walker case."

I curled my fingers around the end of my fork. "What do you know about that?"

He reached over to warp his fingers around mine that held the fork. "Baby, don't get upset but Warrick told me-"

"Of course it's Warrick." I ripped my hand free and shoved the tray at him. "Warrick's always trying to help you out when it concerns me." He remained seated on the bed as I got up, watching me slip on my robe and pin up my hair. I paused as I finished tying my strands into a bun, a nauseating feeling sweeping over me. "Do you believe in Deja Vu Nick?"

Nick frowned and lowered the tray onto the bed. "I've never experienced it." He stood up. "Angela, don't be angry at Warrick. He mentioned to me that he thought you were acting funny yesterday; Catherine did too."

"I had a lot on my mind this past week." I tightened the sash of my robe and marched into the bathroom. "But that doesn't give Warrick, Catherine, or even you the right to snoop around in my personal life."

"The fact that I love you gives me the right to be concerned Angela!" Nick followed me and leaned against the bathroom doorframe. "Why did you wait to tell me about your involvement with the Walker case? You never told anyone that night, not even Greg."

I pressed my hands against the sink counter and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "When's the last time I went out for coffee with your friends and spilled my guts?"

"My…" He frowned. "They're your friends too Angela and they're concerned. If you didn't want to talk about your brother-"

"I still don't."

"You can't avoid the subject forever."

"According to you, I can. You just alluded to the fact that if I didn't want to talk about him I didn't have to." I turned to face him and leaned against the counter. "I don't like talking about my brother and I'm not going to talk about him to anyone: not to Grissom, not to a therapist, not even to you."

"You can't keep denying the fact that the Walker case was an almost exact replica of what happened to your brother. If someone's trying to threaten you or God forbid, even frame you for something, we have to take extra precaution and you can't be involved in the autopsies!"

I blinked at the word 'replica' and crossed my arms over my chest. "I've already talked to Grissom about this Nick. Let me worry about it, it'll blow over."

"Hey." Nick stepped away from the door and wrapped his arms around my waist. The second he rested his chin on my shoulder I froze. "I love you Angela. You love me and that means we're in this together. I want to help you. I need to help you."

I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his arms. "Grissom told me to take next week off and Ecklie agreed."

"Good."

"Good?" I turned with his arms still around me to face him. "How is this good? I hate taking off from work; I don't want to take off from work!"

"It will not kill you to take a few days off Angela! I thought we discussed this! With my parents coming in, we were both going to take time out of our schedules to go to dinner with them and see them while they were in town."

"We talked about going to dinner with them Nick, you told me that they were coming in for a night to some convention and suddenly it's turned into a couple of days!"

Nick sighed and took steps away from me to lean against the open door. "What is this really about Angela? Do you not want to go to dinner? Do you not want to meet my parents? Is that what this is about?"

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Then why are you?"

I ran my hands through my hair and readjusted the sash on my robe. "This isn't about your parents and I'm sorry to break it to you but this isn't about you either Nick. I don't like not having control and being told that I can't come to work is completely out of my control. I've never been made to stay away before; told perhaps but ordered? It's never happened."

"It's not the end of the world Angela. You get vacation days for a reason."

"This isn't a vacation." I muttered and turned back to face the mirror. "Vacations you enjoy." I jumped in surprise as Nick hit the bathroom door with his fist and I looked up just in time to see his backside as he strode from the bathroom. A few minutes later, the door to the bedroom slammed shut and cold silence took over the once warm room.

&&&&&&&&&&

I came back out of the shower and changed quickly into comfortable jeans and a plain black tee shirt before I left the bedroom and found Nick sprawled out on the couch. He kept his eyes on the screen where a football game was showing as I sat down beside him.

I watched the game for a few minutes before I cleared my throat and shifted towards him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it Angela."

"I do mean it. I'm sorry." And the truth was that I was truly and genuinely sorry at the fact that I had hurt him with my honesty. It wasn't my intention to ever hurt Nick in any way but some things couldn't be avoided. How was I supposed to tell him it wasn't meeting his parents that bothered me but the fact that less than ten hours ago I had murdered someone who idolized me, a girl who had worshiped me to the point of insanity and had committed murders in an attempt just to capture my attention?

Had it been her intention to gain some respect from me for that? Had she expected me to be impressed by what she had done? Far from it, I was instead left with a strange feeling inside, one of guilt and depression at the fact that somehow I had played a part in the crumbling mess that had become her life. I wasn't impressed. I was sickened and angry at the same time. An innocent man had died because of her and because of me. Realizing that made me want to lash out and break something fragile. I had to be careful that something wasn't Nick's heart.

"Please don't be angry with me." I reached out to place my hand on his. "I'm just upset that I can't take time off by my own choice. I hate not being able to help and when I'm here, I feel like I'm not helping."

Nick clicked off the television and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. He intertwined our fingers together and stared down at our joined hands. "While I appreciate the dedication you have to your job and I completely understand it, there's more to life than spending all your time at the morgue." He smiled softly. "There's life beyond the morgue."

"That's what keeps my head straight when I'm at work Nick, the fact that I know what I do between those walls helps the people outside who are still living." I squeezed his fingers. "The last few weeks have been incredibly stressful for me. I'm sorry that I took it out on you."

"I just wish I knew the real reason you're angry but you never seem to want to let me in when things are important. We need to talk, especially when something bothers you but that option seems to be the furthest thing from your mind. That hurts me and that hurts us."

I cleared my throat again and continued to stare down at our hands. "I don't like talking about what happened to my family; the day after we buried Andy was the last time my parents spoke of him. Life went on for them and it seemed like they just ignored what had happened. Soon after the police lost interest as well. It was like no one cared anymore that my brother was gone and that someone I trusted had taken him from me. No one seemed to care that even with a confession and a murder weapon that the justice system had failed."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I really am and if I could change the past for you, I would but I can't baby. I know that I haven't lost someone like you have but I do know how it feels to lose hope and believe that you might not see another sunrise or never tell the people you love how you feel." Nick reached up to brush his fingers across my face and I leaned into his touch. "You can trust me Angela. You can trust me with your heart."

"I do trust you." I caught his hand and pressed my lips against his knuckles. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Does this mean you still want to meet my parents?" He kept going as I started to reply. "And that you're going to stop pouting about not being at work?"

I winced and shot him a coy smile. "I'll try?"

"Good enough for me. Come here." He pulled me close and kissed me quickly on the mouth. "So you've got an entire week off do you?"

I groaned but chuckled as he playfully pinched my backside. "Yep, an entire week of me doing nothing but laying around the house and eating your Doritos in my bathrobe."

"I'm going to have to start hiding the bags again aren't I?"

"I can't help it that you buy my favorite kind every time we go to the store." I looped my arms around his neck as he shifted us back to lie on the couch together. I sighed and rested my head against his chest. "Where are we taking your parents to dinner?"

"I was thinking we'd go to Le Cirque."

I immediately popped up to stare at him in shock. "Le Cirque? Are you kidding me?"

"Why not? That place is great."

"Oh yeah, it's fantastic if you're the queen of England." I slapped his stomach lightly. "We both know Le Cirque gives you a roll and two carrot sticks then charges you forty dollars."

"My parents did say they wanted to go somewhere fancy."

"They also said they'd pay."

"Why do you think I suggested Le Cirque?"

"Nick!" I laughed and he flashed me a sly smile. "That's horrible and to be honest, really funny." I rested my head against his chest again, fingers tracing slow circles across the fabric of his tee shirt. "We should go to The Apple Martini on the strip; I like that place."

Nick chuckled as he stroked my back. "They only serve liquor there sweetheart."

"Maybe the goal isn't for me to be sober."

"Angie!" He burst out laughing and I twisted violently in his arms as his fingers found my sides. "Take that back!"

"Absolutely not." I smiled back and wiggled in his grasp. "Stop!"

"Absolutely not."

I laughed and despite objecting and still wiggling around, I did nothing to get away from him. I would never be the one to push him away, not by choice. It would always be left to him when that day finally came and there would be no choices left. The secret that I had kept for so long would be what would finally tear us apart. There in his arms, I ignored the knowing that dwelled inside and continued to smile.


	16. Episode 1x16

**Episode 1x16 – Don't Forget to Smile**

The only thing that could make this situation even more hilarious would be if somewhere the Mission Impossible theme started playing. I readjusted my sunglasses and the large hat on my head as I waited for David to appear exiting from the building.

If I could make it to the elevator without having to take the long trip around to the back, I could easily duck into the morgue for my paper work and access to the computer. It would only take a few minutes to look into the database and see what we had on Clarissa Holland.

I fingered her ID as it rested in my pocket and checked my watch again. David would be going on lunch any second now. The morgue would be open and empty; silent, just how I liked it. The mission was to find any information quickly as possible before I got caught and return to the house before Nick did. He had left minutes before I had to pick up his parents from the airport.

_Maybe instead of luggage, his parents will get lost._

Another minute ticked by and I gritted my teeth. Where the hell was David? He was always … I straightened against the side of Nick's SUV as the door swung open and David came striding out. I had taken Nick's car to the office while he had taken my Camry to the airport because it was "a nicer vehicle with plenty of room" he had said despite my protests. He was trying so hard to impress his parents from the very start and I guess by showing we could share toys, we were doing that.

I waited until David climbed into his car where it was parked a few rows over and pulled away before I headed towards the doors. The halls were crowded as usual but no one paid me any attention and I thankfully was able to slip past the labs without running into anyone I knew as well. I wasn't all that familiar with the dayshift staff so it wasn't as hard as I had imagined it was going to be. The only thing I mainly worried about was Ecklie. I had parked the SUV behind his overpriced Mercedes. It had taken a lot to resist the urge to floor it into the back of that piece of crap excuse for bragging rights.

The elevator dinged as I arrived on the bottom floor and as soon as the doors slid open, I practically sprinted into the morgue. David had left the lights on and the computer running. I silently thanked him for making my mission a little bit easier as I lowered myself into the desk seat.

I typed Clarissa Holland into the national database connected to our system and hit Enter. I didn't have to wait long. Two separate files came up and without hesitation, I hit Print. I clicked on her name and scrolled the information as it printed. I shouldn't have been surprised at what I saw but a big part of me was. Since day one of knowing of Clarissa's existence, regardless of not knowing her name, I was continuously surprised one way or another. I hated that.

However, not to my surprise, Clarissa Holland had a troubled past. She had served time in juvenile thanks to a short career in drug peddling and attempted robbery; as well as going to therapy and a mental institution for a short stint thanks to her anger management and depression issues. On top of that, at the age of fifteen, her parents had her legally committed to an institution in the state of Colorado. A short few years later, she had escaped and made her way eventually to Nevada and to me.

I clicked the separate case file that had appeared and almost choked on the next surprise that hit me. There was a reason the name Holland had seemed so familiar upon first glance, a reason why her features had struck me like déjà vu and most importantly, a reason as to why she had become so fixated on me.

The door to the morgue slamming shut caused me to jump and I swiveled around in the seat to find David in the doorway holding a take out bag from Taco Bell in his hand.

"Um, can I help you?"

_Can I… Are you slow, wait! No, I'm slow! My stupid disguise is still on! _I removed my sunglasses from my face and flashed him a quick smile. "Hey David."

"Angela, hey! You startled me; I thought someone from the press had snuck into the morgue again for information." He approached the desk and eyed the computer. "Did you switch to days or something? Wait, aren't you supposed to be on vacation this week?"

"Guilty as charged." _Ha, good one. _I flashed him another smile as I clicked out of the database and snatched the papers out of the printer. "I just came in to print some of my files off the computer. You know me…" I let out a fake, nervous laugh. "Even on my day off, I think about work."

David chuckled and nodded. "My wife likes to joke with me about how I need to relax more so I know what you mean."

_I'm positive that you really don't but the thought is what counts I always never say. _"I'll get out of your way. I should head back anyway; Nick is picking his parents up from the airport as we speak."

"Oh, yeah! I bet you're excited."

"Excited, right, you bet." I folded the papers and shoved them into my jacket pocket before sliding the sunglasses back onto my face. "Well, um, goodbye." I paused at the door. "Don't mention to Ecklie that I was here okay?"

He nodded as he sat his bag down next to the computer. "Of course Angela; I don't like speaking to him anymore than you do."

"Thanks. Um, have a great day with, you know, the bodies..."

"I'd say you too but you're off this week. Enjoy it."

I laughed at the irony hidden there and this time the laugh came easily from me.

&&&&&&&&&&

I didn't go out of my way to get ready for his parents, and it took me only fifteen minutes after returning to the house to throw on the simple black dress that had been hibernating for months in the back of our closet. The neck was V-shaped but it covered enough to be decent and the hemline on the bottom drifted mere inches above my knee. I rolled my hair into a tight bun and ignored the urge to put on any jewelry or heavy make up. A quick dash of blush and a coat of lip gloss and I was ready.

I wasn't concerned about what his parents thought of me, I wasn't aiming to win their approval… so why was my stomach so upset at the moment? I never lost my cool. I was never nervous. It just wasn't who I was but since meeting Nick I found myself reaching for the Pepto more than once in the past few months.

The sound of my cell phone ringing broke me away from my thoughts and I entered the living room to scoop my phone off the coffee table. I flopped down onto the sofa. "Angela Wilkins."

"Hey baby." Nick's voice was warm and happy as it floated into my ear. "I just picked up my parents and we should be coming that way after I help them check into their hotel."

_Kill me now and get it over with. _"That's… great." I cleared my throat. "How long do you think that will be?"

"Thirty minutes to an hour at most. I made reservations at Le Cirque for eight."

"I thought we agreed that place was too expensive."

He chuckled. "We talked about it but my parents told me they wanted to go." His voice lowered in the phone. "I bet you already look amazing, just throw on some shoes and wait for us to come get you."

"What are these shoes you speak of?"

He chuckled again. "I love you."

"Nick! Are your parents listening to you!?"

"They're pretending not to be."

I rolled my eyes and sank lower into the couch. "I'll see if I can find some shoes."

"Angie…"

"I love you too Nick." I knew that was what he wanted to hear and he didn't even have to ask. I didn't even have to see his face I could simply hear it in his voice. I was surprised to find I was comforted by it. Even after all this time, my feelings about Nick continued to amaze me. "I love you so much in fact that if your parents weren't with you, I wouldn't be wearing a single thing by the time you got here."

"Ang…" He stifled a groan and cleared his throat quickly. "I have to go. We'll be there shortly."

I was laughing as I flipped the phone shut and tossed it beside me on the couch. I sobered up though as soon as I spotted my purse to my right and I opened it to reveal the papers I had hidden inside of it earlier from the office.

I let myself become distracted by Clarissa's file as I sat there. I bypassed her case file for the second one I printed and once again, the knowledge as to how deeply involved Clarissa had been in my life became overbearing.

Rita Holland was a mere twenty-three years of age when her boyfriend Zach Shaw had struck her seven times with a pipe wrench across the back of the skull. She had died hours before she was found in the home she shared with her parents and her sister.

At a tender nine years of age, Clarissa had been the first member of the family to discover her sister's body. She had refused to speak for days afterwards but numerous psych evaluations and therapy sessions had ironically cleared her of being a threat to herself or society. However, it wasn't until a mere three years later that it was seen just how clearly wrong that decision had been.

Clarissa had served time in juvenile and had gone to countless therapy sessions for emotional issues by the time she turned fifteen and was committed indefinitely by her parents. Her sessions detailed endless conversations of feeling alone and unwanted, her sister being the only one who had understood her, and now that she was gone, there was no longer the urge existing inside to connect to the outside world.

At the institution in Colorado, she continued to hardly associate with anyone around her. She refused to take her parents letters or phone calls until finally they stopped altogether trying to contact her. Her escape had taken everyone by surprise and her showing up in Vegas had been an even bigger one. What exactly had she been doing since her escape? What things did she learn? How did she find out about me? I would never know the truth but it didn't stop me from wondering. If she found me, who was to say someone else wouldn't as well?

I focused on the notes from one of her therapists. The only fear and emotional attachment documented in any of Clarissa's sessions had been one revolving around the boyfriend. Clarissa had feared Zach Shaw would come back one day to finish her. It kept her up at night despite being given sedatives, it made her emotionally distraught and unable to express herself, and she lashed out at not only the people around her but at her own body as well.

As for Zach Shaw, the mere sight of his name caused a wave of anger to crash over me and I stared down at the black and white photo that had been included in the file. Dead eyes stared back that were set on a deceptively handsome face with sharp cheekbones and short blonde hair. He had been a man that knew what to say and do at the right time but he ultimately could not control his temper and the Holland family had been the unfortunate victims of his rage. In the blink of an eye, Zach Shaw had completely destroyed an entire family.

It had taken me only three months to find him. He had been the second man I had ever killed, Dylan's blood still fresh on my hands to where I could feel it sticky between my fingers. He had been drinking heavily in a dingy bar as I waited patiently in his vehicle for him to stumble out. For an entire two hours, I sat in the back of his Jeep Cherokee with nothing but a syringe and my thoughts to entertain me. He hadn't been alone when he had come out but as soon as the drunk blonde saw me, my face covered by shadow, she quickly agreed to my low demand that she find another ride home.

Zach was less than pleased by the change of events but in his drunken, mistaken stupor he figured I was worth more of his time than the last prostitute had been. I had smiled at that and put the syringe away until he parked the car in an abandoned parking lot downtown of the city. It was the perfect place, the parking lot next to a deserted industrial building and it was there I discovered my love for furnaces.

With Dylan, I had taken my time with making him feel the pain of my loss and when I had finished, he was barely recognizable and no where near whole. His body had gone into a large pit full of wood and lighter fluid. I had stood there watching as he burned until the last ember had gone out before I grabbed a shovel and buried the evidence that I had once felt an emotion coming close to love.

Zach's death was just as satisfying but I wasted no time in watching him take his final breath, realization coming into his eyes only a second before that his judge, jury and executioner had not only been a complete stranger but also a woman. He had fought hard to stay alive but sudden desperation was no competition for missing limbs and a knife in the throat.

His disappearance had been in the papers but after endless days of not even a sign, it had gone cold rather quickly. I had lingered around only for two days to see if the blonde from the bar would attempt to give any helpful information to police but she had thankfully for her kept her mouth shut. I packed up my things and traveled home to New York without a second look back. My hands shook the entire way but I didn't regret anything I had done and sleep that night was dreamless.

Looking at Clarissa's file now, I was hit with a sudden sadness to realize that my actions had done nothing to help her as I had intended. On top of everything, I was still fascinated by how she knew so much about me, maybe I had screwed up somewhere, but it wasn't like I could find out now especially having murdered her.

_Saving her was never an option. She didn't even want to save herself. Pity, she could have been a great asset to us if she hadn't been so fucking crazy._

I snapped the folder shut and flung it onto the table. "I thought I told you to never bother me again."

The voice chuckled loudly in my ears. "That's the downside to having a conscious. I'm here to stay baby."

I kept my gaze locked on the coffee table where I had thrown the file as a person sat down beside it. I didn't have to look up to know it was a manifest of my imagination, the face belonging to a blonde woman by the name of Nicole Jennings.

She had been a vibrant young woman with a promising future in medicine. Unfortunately, after clocking out after a late shift, she had been kidnapped from her hospital parking lot and strangled with piano wire several hours later. Her body had been discovered in a parking lot behind a hotel the next day.

"You're thinking too much again."

Just like Andy, Nicole had died at the hands of my fiancé Dylan before I could stop him and his new found taste for blood. It angered me that I had been too late to save her and for years after I had graduated college and moved from New York, her memory traveled with me and had finally manifested into another side to my conscious. She became a reminder as to why I continued to punish the wicked when the justice system failed to do so.

However, since moving to Las Vegas I had pushed her into the background because after years of punishment I had become confident and steady with what I was doing and I no longer felt the need for motivation. With Nick, I had managed to find a delicate balance to the chaos that was inside of me but now Clarissa had thrown me into a state of confusion.

"I don't like it when you think too much Angela. You should be picking out what shoes to wear so you can impress Nicky boy's parents not sitting in here dwelling about shit you can't change. As close as we are, sometimes I really don't understand where your head is at."

"I don't want or need you here. Go away."

She smiled and shook her head. "You may think you don't want me around anymore Angela but you need me. Between the two of us, I'm the one that can separate myself from what needs to be done and how I feel about it. That's your problem Angela; you've never been able to truly separate your emotions from the job."

"Taking someone's life isn't a job! I never wanted this for myself."

"You also said you never wanted to fall in love and guess what?!" She laughed and waved her hand around. "You're becoming quite the little homemaker and pretty soon, you'll be the modern day Betty Crocker with a couple of kids chasing you around."

I rose to my feet. Nicole's image remained in her casual slouch on the coffee table and she watched me start to pace the floor with a small smile on her face.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't continue to put everything I've accomplished on the line." I wrung my hands together. "I should sit back and let someone else take care of it."

"Like who?" Nicole questioned. She clasped her hands together as well and tilted her head. "Got someone in mind Angela? Because the justice system isn't up for the task and the last candidate, well, we saw the tragic end to the story."

"Don't fucking talk about Clarissa. In fact, we're done talking at all. I don't need you in my life anymore and I'm tired." I lowered myself back onto the couch and buried my face into my hands. "I'm just so tired Nicole."

"Aw, sweetheart." Nicole cooed, her hands stroking my hair. "I know you are but we've come too far to stop now. Killing, it's in your blood, it's a part of who you are." She rested her cheek against the top of my head. "Sometimes we don't have a choice; sometimes we have to do things that sicken us just so that others won't suffer as we have."

"I hate myself for enjoying what my life has become. I want to put an end to it. I don't think I can live with the knowledge of what I've done and the lives I've taken anymore."

Her touch disappeared. "Maybe Clarissa was right about you after all Angela; maybe you have gone soft." She shook her head slowly. "I didn't want to believe it but holy shit, Nick has completely changed who you are."

"That's not true."

"It's not?" She stood up from the table, her hands on her hips and glared down at me. "Because it looks like to me instead of facing reality and moving on to the next problem that needs to be fixed, you look more like you're preparing yourself for a night out on the town with your future in-laws!"

"Leave the part of my life out of this."

"I can't and you know why Angela? Because you can't!" She sneered. "He's the reason we've even talking right now because when you start second guessing your decisions, your work starts to lose meaning and I can't have that. The last eight years aren't meaningless are they? Have the sacrifices you've made all been for nothing?"

"No."

"That wasn't very convincing Angela."

I opened my eyes and straightened to find her face mere inches away from my own. "Nothing I have done in this life has been meaningless."

"I'm glad to hear that Angela. You had me worried for a second." Her nonexistent eyes studied mine with a calmness that unnerved me. "I've been lingering in the background like you wanted and letting you have control but I'm growing tired of waiting for you to come to terms with the fact that you're a killer. And nothing, not even this fairy tale life you've created, is going to change that."

"And Clarissa? What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Not dwell over it, that's for damn sure. She killed people Angela, she enjoyed it and she got what she deserved. And since we're being honest here..." Nicole squatted down, balancing herself onto her haunches, "You let her off easy and that's not like you at all. You have to get your head back into the game Angela. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start doing what you were born to do."

"I can't lose Nick. I can't. If I lose him… I don't want to even think about it."

"Then I suggest you watch your ass from here on out and make sure messes like Clarissa never happen again." She paused and glanced over her shoulder towards the door. "It's time Angela. Don't forget to smile."

TBC


	17. Episode 1x17

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the great reviews! You keep me going and I'm always glad to hear what you have to say about this story. It's beginning to morph into its own being in so many ways, it really is a labor of love and the fact I'm enjoying it is multiplied by the fact so many of you are as well! I will try to update as quickly as possible but please bear with me as I am starting to prepare for finals week at college! Enjoy!_

**Episode Seventeen – "We're Missing a Third Member"**

"Ms. Wilkins, it is such a delight to finally meet you!"

I smiled as warmly as I could and extended my hand to the petite woman standing in front of me. I was surprised as she ignored it and stepped forward to embrace me in a tight hug.

"I've heard so many wonderful things that I feel like I already know you!" Mrs. Stokes was smiling the entire time as she looked me up and down. "Why, you are just as pretty as Nicholas described."

"Momma, come on now…"

"Hush Nicholas." She grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "We've got so much to talk about! I brought some photo albums to show you when we have time too!"

I chuckled at hearing Nick groan beside me. "I look forward to seeing them Mrs. Strokes."

"Please call me Jillian, I insist." His mother motioned to her husband, a tall gray haired handsome man standing patiently beside her. "This is Rodger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wilkins."

"Call me Angela please." I was grateful when Nick's hand slipped into mine and he squeezed my fingers reassuringly. "If we're ready, I believe Nick made reservations at Le Cirque for eight o'clock." I glanced past them. "Are we taking one vehicle?"

Nick nodded and he fished the keys for his SUV out of his pocket. "They left the rental at the hotel baby. I figured it would be nicer to just travel in one vehicle in case we wanted to talk on the way there."

His parents looked at each other and smiled as if sending each other subliminal messages Nick and I couldn't understand. I flushed uncomfortably as they directed their attention and smiles back towards me again but instead of reacting like I normally would, I merely continued to smile.

"What a great idea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

From my seat beside Nick, I was aware of the exit behind us and the entrance to the bathrooms located to my left. Rodger and Jillian sat in front of us, each of us with our menus open but I was barely even looking at the selection.

I was constantly distracted by Nick's hand resting comfortably on my knee under the table but the majority of my attention kept straying to Nicole as she sat at the head of the table. She was lazily looking at a menu, her chin propped up with one hand and when she caught me looking, she rolled her eyes.

"So Angela, Nicholas tells us you've been working at the department for a couple of years now." Jillian smiled as she folded her menu and she winked at me. "I told him it's a shame he waited so long to ask such a wonderful woman like you out for dinner!"

"Momma…"

"You're too kind." I reached down to squeeze Nick's hand. "It wasn't for lack of trying I assure you; we're both very focused on our careers."

"That's understandable but eventually you'll want to get married and have a family of your own. I assume you two have talked about that?"

"Okay, that's enough…" Nick laughed as he reached for his water. "I didn't agree to dinner so you could give my girlfriend the third degree Momma."

"I'm just asking questions!" She giggled.

"Forgive her." Rodger smiled at me. "She's always been a curious woman; it's one of the many reasons why I love her."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nicole roll her eyes again. "I'm not scared of questions." I cleared my throat and turned my head to lock eyes with Nick. He was smiling softly, his thumb stroking my hand. "I love your son but we haven't talked about those kinds of things yet. It's only been nine months since we started dating."

"Rodger and I dated only a few months before we knew." Jillian reached for her husband, his hand meeting hers halfway. "Do you have family in the area Angela?"

"My parents have lived in New York their entire lives and I have an older half-sister named Temperance in Los Angeles. She writes for a living."

"Oh, how wonderful; what kind of author is she?"

Nick chuckled as his father immediately signaled for the waiter. "She's one that writes Momma."

His immediate dismissal of the subject didn't surprise me. I hardly talked about my family, I never talked about my brother, and talking about my half-sister always made Nick uncomfortable because of the fact she enjoyed writing trashy, explicit romance novels and publishing them under a false name.

He had only discovered the Temperance's existence when she randomly called the office a few weeks back to see how I was. Temperance and I had never been close being she was several years older than me and from my father's first marriage. By the time I had reached my teenage years, she was already out of the house and engaged to be married.

We never truly had time to bond, but we were family so contact was expected in some fashion. I hated to disappoint either of my parents so, out of a sense of obligation, I tried to remember to send her the occasional letter or Christmas card. She responded by randomly calling, sending cards, and when life got too busy to even do those things, she simply emailed. I always replied with a few words or sentences. It was just how it worked between us.

The last time I saw her had been four years ago at her husband's funeral. Steve, an Intelligence officer in the Air Force, had died in Iraq leaving her behind with a one year old son name Nathaniel. I could remember just like it was yesterday how everyone around me cried during the service and I had merely stood there staring at the decorated casket with no emotion showing on my face.

"What do your parents do?"

The question jolted me out of memory lane and I casually played with the straw in my water. "My father is a real estate agent and my mother shops."

They laughed and I looked down at the end of the table to see Nicole had vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days had passed since Nick and I had gone out to dinner with his parents. During those passing days, we had gone out to eat and visited several highlights of Vegas. While I will admit I had enjoyed getting to know them, hearing stories about Nick's childhood, and looking the numerous pictures Jillian had stuck inside the largest family photo album I had ever seen, I was relieved that it would be over soon and life could return to normal.

I looked up at the moon as it hung low in the sky and sipped at the beer in my hand. The Nevada atmosphere was typically dry but there was a light breeze in the air that made it comfortable. I relaxed my shoulders and closed my eyes.

"How come I always know to find you out here?"

"I like how the moon hits the water. It's soothing." I smiled as Nick approached with a beer of his own. "Did you just get home?"

He nodded and stopped beside me, his gaze lingering on the water. "No matter how many times they visit, I'm amazed my parents can still manage to find places to drag me." He rubbed at his chin. "They said to tell you they hope you got to feeling better. Mom gave me some Pepto she carries around in her purse to give to you."

I burst out laughing as I turned to face him. "She does know they sell Pepto Bismol in stores around here right?" I smiled. "That was very sweet of her though. Tell her I said thank you."

"She likes you." He smiled and reached out to stroke his hand down my arm. "My dad likes you too but I knew they would. I just wish you had been with us today baby." He pinched my hand playfully. "Did you enjoy lying around the house today pretending to be sick?"

My mouth dropped open and he laughed. "I wasn't pretending. I did feel sick to my stomach earlier!"

"Sure you did baby. Say, I noticed the Doritos bag was open on the counter on my way out here." He wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me closer. "Is that the new effective technique to curing a sick tummy?"

"It hasn't failed me yet. There's something about a blazin' buffalo with ranch corn chip that makes me feel a hundred percent better." I was smiling as I wrapped my loose arm around his waist.

He burst out laughing and my smile widened as he bent his head to brush his lips against mine. He took his time kissing me before he leaned back, a smile on his own face. "Do you want to go with me to take my parents to the airport in the morning?"

"I would but I have to write a cure for cancer…" I froze as the words slipped easily past my lips and in the background I could hear Nicole laughing hysterically. "Nick…"

He surprised me by bursting out into laughter again and I let out a grunt as he squeezed me against him. "I love you so much." He kissed me all over my face. "I never know what is going to come out of your mouth and I love it."

"You… you do?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Shocked, I stared up at him with wide eyes. "I thought you'd be upset."

"I know you're just kidding Angie. My parents absolutely love you and I can tell you like them." He kissed my temple and loosened his grip on me. "They have to be there by nine so I'll try not to wake you when I leave."

"Do I have to remind you how much I hate it when you leave without saying goodbye?"

His hand was now softly stroking my back as he chuckled but the look of mutual understanding was obvious on his face. "I promise you that I'll say goodbye."

I shifted closer to let my body rest fully against his. "Why don't you wake me up and while you're gone, I'll make us breakfast?"

"You hate cooking baby; in nine months that hasn't changed. Besides, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. How about I pick us up something to eat on my way back?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me. Call me when you leave the airport."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I barely slept the entire night and when I did all I saw was Clarissa's face. I was grateful that each time I opened my eyes there was only the darkness of the room surrounding me and Nick's warm body asleep beside mine. I stayed perfectly still and watched the slow ticking of the clock until the sun rose.

I pretended to be asleep however the minute Nick woke up and slid from the bed. He dressed quickly in the dim lighting of the room and left after kissing me softly on the temple. I almost wanted to stop him in order to scold him for leaving so quietly but it was endearing that he would rather I continued to rest.

Long after listening to the sounds of his SUV pull out of the driveway, I climbed out of the bed. I took a shower then threw on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I debated with myself for several minutes before I made the decision to toss back a shot of Jack Daniels from the bottle I kept stashed away in one of the cabinets. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

When I slid into the front seat of my Camry, I couldn't stop the flash of images that went quickly through my mind of me anxiously trying to clean the leather free of blood and I gripped the steering wheel until my breathing evened. The sun was already cascading brightly over the suburban landscape and I flipped down the flap above me to block the light that momentarily blinded my vision.

I almost wished I had taken another shot of Jack as my hands searched for my sunglasses. I breathed a sigh of relief as I located them and slid them over my eyes. The engine of the Camry started with a content purr and focused again, I shifted the rearview mirror so I could back out.

"Boo."

"Shit." I hit the steering wheel with my fist, my eyes locked on the gaze reflected in the mirror. "What the hell Nicole?"

She laughed from her stretched out position in the backseat. "Good morning." She scratched casually at her temple. "It's amusing that you can continue to call me Nicole. I mean, whatever floats your boat and makes you feel a bit more normal but we both know I don't really exist."

I gritted my teeth and backed the car out of the driveway. "And yet you keep coming back to remind me of that very fact." I hit the gas and off we went. "Don't you have anything better to do with your nonexistent time?"

"Hey, I'm just along for the ride at this point and besides, if you didn't need me, you wouldn't keep seeing me now would you?" She leaned forward to stick her head between the seats. "I feel like it's my obligation to remind you that Jack Daniels isn't part of a nutritious breakfast. You need to eat more fruits, milk, things like that."

"I need to be committed, that's what I need."

Nicole pouted at me. "I distinctly remember you having more of a sense of humor the last time we talked. You're not still upset about Clarissa are you?"

"Go away."

"I'll take that as a yes." She flopped back into her seat. "You might as well get used to me again. I can't go away."

I changed lanes as I pulled into traffic and glared as hard as I could into the rearview mirror before I had to focus back on the road. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"I already told you, you need me. You're having…issues..." She wiggled her fingers around, "…with what you had to do with psycho clone and so here I am! I'd like to think I've been created to help you stay focused on the bigger picture and not just on how wonderful Nick is."

"You keep his name out of your mouth."

"I can't do that either. It's your mouth too." Nicole let out a throaty laugh. "I'm not real Angela! I'm a freaking creation of your mind so you don't go completely insane. Trust me, I'm not complaining." She leaned forward between the seats again and leaned with one elbow on the console to gaze at me. "I like it when you let me out to play." She smiled happily. "I like talking, I like eating…" She giggled. "You know what else I like? I like being able to ogle attractive men without them knowing it."

I rolled my eyes and switched lanes again. "Great. I've got a fictional sidekick."

"Oh yeah baby." She quipped happily. "We're just the average, every day Charlie's Angels."

"Charlie had three angels."

"Two, three, who the hell cares; we're both bitches who like to fight crime."

I looked into the rearview again and couldn't help but laugh, Nicole joining in as the car continued to speed down the road.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hit the closed door with my fist several times before I paused. "Open up! I know you're in there!" I shifted my sunglasses to a more comfortable position on the bridge of my nose and waited. Nicole yawned and leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms. "Do you really need to follow me around all day?"

"I've got nothing better else to do." She moved away as the door opened and grinned. "Oh, how cute!"

Greg grinned widely from where he stood in the doorway. "Angel, hey." He ran a quick hand through his wayward hair. "I wasn't expecting company today."

I studied his face, the skin still slightly bruised from his assault previous weeks before, but in general he was the same old Greg, looking relaxed and ready for the next challenge. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd check up on you."

"I'm glad you did, come on in."

I nodded my thanks and entered his apartment. Nicole followed right behind me, her eyes watching Greg with delighted eyes. "I so want one."

I ignored her and slid my glasses off my face. I stuck them on top of my head. "How have you been?"

"He's like a small puppy!"

"Good, good. I'm feeling fine and I'm ready to go back to work. In fact," He chuckled, "I called Grissom yesterday and requested my reinstatement be next Monday." He sat down on the couch and I lowered myself beside him.

"That's when I come back."

"Why else do you think I requested that day?"

"A small, wounded puppy." Nicole flopped down onto the love seat adjacent to the couch and she crossed her legs lazily. "No wonder you like him so much."

I scratched my head and shot her a look, Nicole simply shrugging with that silly grin on her face. I was a bit annoyed she was enjoying herself and at the same time more annoyed that I didn't really mind. The part of my subconscious she represented had always been entertaining but in that was also danger. She represented a darker side to me that enjoyed dark things, things like killing. I didn't want to enjoy it. I didn't want to do those things and enjoy them at all… and yet… I was.

Nicole looked back at me calmly. "Or maybe it's because he reminds you of Andy." She dramatically shuddered as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh man, it just got cold in here. Is there a draft?"

With a roll of my eyes, I turned my attention back to Greg. "It;'s good that you're feeling up to it Greg. They're going to be glad to have you back."

"Oh yeah, they're so glad that they've already made some changes in the line up. Grissom told me Ecklie is putting both of us on day shift because of the shortage."

Nicole and I both sat up straight at the same time, our eyes locked on his face. "He did, did he?"

Unaware of the change in my body language, Greg nodded. "A few people quit and there's been a rise in criminal activity lately. Grissom said they hired some new detectives and a new CSI to help even things up a bit but we were still going to be shifted around until the dust settles, so to speak." He paused and I could almost see the gears in his head turning. "Oh crap."

"Don't worry about it Greg." I reached out to pat his hand. "I figured Ecklie might try to pull something like this. It's okay."

"Like hell it is!"

I sighed as Nicole stood up. At this point I was thankful she was just a figment of my imagination and not, say, a small child, because I would be beyond simply putting her on a time out stool. "I guess we'll just have to show the day shift staff how it's done."

"I'm trying to look at it positively." Greg joked. "At least we'll get nights off."

I nodded at the same time Nicole did. "I could definitely use the extra time to actually sleep normal hours for once."

Nicole laughed as she lowered herself back onto the loveseat. "Right, sleep. That's a good one."

"It's too bad Nick wasn't allowed to switch too."

"Let me guess, Ecklie again?"

Greg nodded. "He just has all the fun ideas. Grissom said there wasn't much he could do right now about it. Ecklie is talking to the board of directors as we speak about making some changes around the lab."

"Like what?"

"Well, for example… you and Nick…" He cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable with being the one to tell me all of this. "I mean, you're not the only ones but I'm pretty sure the suggestion to separate people that are romantically involved by shifts is going to come up at future meetings."

Nicole and I rolled our eyes. "I guess all of this proves Ecklie never gets laid."

Greg laughed, flashing me that crooked grin I had to admit I had sorely missed lately. "We'll just have to make the best of our time off together."

"Tell you what, run that by Nick and if he's okay with it…"

"Or not."

We were both laughing now and I finally relaxed my shoulders. I couldn't help but notice however that Nicole's face remained frozen solid with no emotion showing whatsoever, her shoulders never lowering. Her eyes met mine and she merely blinked but I fully understood where her train of thought was at the moment.

_Danger, Will Robinson! Danger._

TBC


	18. Episode 1x18

**Episode Eighteen – "Back in Black"**

As I stood in the morgue dressed in my favorite black scrubs, I adjusted my glove onto my hand with a loud snap. It was barely fifteen after eight in the morning but I was wide awake. I had been ready for the last vacation days left to me and believe me, when Sunday night came, I was prepared.

I was still aggravated that I had been switched to day shift without being told or even asked for that matter but Grissom had reassured me it would only be for a few weeks. He was trying his best to get his team back together and he had included me in that mix. It was-

"Sweet." Nicole was smiling as she sat on an empty gurney and snapped gloves onto her hands. "Do these come in black?"

"Get off the gurney."

"Why? Was someone sitting here first?" She glanced around slowly. "This place is creepy. I like it."

"You would." I smiled and readjusted my ID tag before I grabbed a file from my desk. "Go haunt the cafeteria or something."

"Very funny, you know as well as I do that's not how this works."

"Whatever you say Casper."

"Well, look at that!" Nicole laughed and jumped off the gurney. "Food Cake didn't lose her sense of humor after all!"

"I am not a damn dessert." I muttered as I continued to scan the file. It was a chart of the previous week's work that had been done by David and Al. Nothing out of the ordinary caught my attention and I was surprised to find I was slightly disappointed. I rolled my eyes as Nicole leaned over my shoulder to scan the file. I snapped it shut.

"Party pooper."

I opened my mouth to respond when I paused and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm not going to stand here arguing with myself."

"Looks like you're doing a fine job of it." Nicole shifted as I moved past her. "Hey, where are you going?"

I peeled the gloves from my hands and shoved them into the pocket of my pants. "I need some coffee and if I have to put some Jack in it so I can deal with you, I might do that too."

"Oh, hilarious, another zinger."

"There's more where that came from."

"Good. You know how much I love a challenge."

I smirked and nodded. "That I definitely do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later, I had not only adjusted to day shift hours but I had surprisingly adjusted easily to the new staff that had been hired around the department as well. The new Level One CSI was a young, bubbly African-American woman by the name of Ronnie Lake.

She had been assigned to swing on both night and day shift and amazingly, every time I saw her, she was smiling widely, her eyes bright and attentive as she asked questions. I was amused right away the first day I saw her. She was asking a millions questions as she followed Greg around but he seemed more than happy to answer them. She had been just as talkative when we finally met but instead of being annoying, I found her to be endearing, honest, and above all else innocent.

While comfortable with the fact I would sometimes be working with Ronnie, I was anything but ecstatic to discover that Warrick was the other CSI that had been shifted to days. However, despite it being the last thing either of us wanted, he continued to work efficiently and for the most part, I continued to ignore him.

I stayed out of his way and barely saw him unless he came into the morgue but on the random occasions I saw him in the hall or bumped into him in the lounge, he always looked angry, perhaps mad at having to be working normal business hours for once. Then again, it might have just been seeing me that made him frown, those eyebrows furrowing as that look like he was cussing inside his head appeared.

Oh well. I still wasn't offended by it because I still didn't care. It didn't bother me that we weren't friends despite his best friend being the man I loved and would kill….err, die for. If he wanted to make court cases against me as a side gig, he could be my guest. The only thing he was getting out of me was a middle finger salute and the occasional burst of emotion when it concerned Nick. I was happy it seemed to knock him off balance and thankfully he never spoke of those random moments again after they happened.

Maybe it was childish of me but when I wasn't able to ignore him, I continued to go out of my way to get a rise out of him. Nick scolded me, pleading for me to go easier on him and he continued to tell me I was doing it because I liked the guy. I liked the fact Warrick knew to keep his mouth shut around me, that's what I liked.

Lost in my thoughts, I continued to sit in a sprawled out position at the break room table and stare out into the bustling hallway. A slender figure appeared in the doorway and I blinked as the face of the latest detective to join our ranks, Dara Waters, came into focus. She held two Starbucks coffee cups in her hand and my eyebrows rose.

"I thought you might be getting tired of the cheap stuff."

I accepted the cup with a nod of thanks and motioned for her to take a seat beside me. I liked Dara. Yeah, I know; Hell is a little chilly at the moment but it was true. Dara worked for the New Orleans division before she transferred to LVPD almost two weeks ago. She was partnered with Sofia and several times now I had been called to their crime scenes.

"I usually dig into Greg's stash actually. He believes the sky is the limit when it comes to buying coffee." I smirked as I sipped at the coffee. "How did you know I liked the White Chocolate Mocha?"

"I'd like to think I'm a pretty decent detective."

We sat there enjoying our coffee in complete silence. I let my gaze linger on her face momentarily; frowning as she didn't notice as quickly as she usually did when she was being watched. "You're still thinking about the Edmonton case."

Her first case had involved two little boys, ages two and five that had been drowned by their fifteen year old brother Kevin and amazingly, the mother had covered for him. Dara had done her best to get the mother to admit the truth but in the end, the son had gone free.

She nodded and lowered her cup onto the table. "I can't get the sound of the mother's sobs out my head." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I could hear the truth in her voice when she changed her statement. I could tell she wasn't lying. She was genuinely horrified by her son, not of what she'd done. How do you feel that way about someone and still protect them?"

"She already lost two sons. She wasn't willing to lose another one."

"That thing isn't her son, he's a monster." Dara snapped, her eyes flashing at me. "No child deserves to die like that. The last thing they experience shouldn't be the feeling of helplessness." She rose to her feet with her cup before I could respond. "I see Sofia and if I'm right, she's about to take me on another wild goose chase. Catch you later Angela."

I lifted my cup in a silent salute of a goodbye but she didn't even notice as she walked off, obviously lost now in her own thoughts. What she assumed about Sofia was probably true. Since the Edmonton cause, Dara had been handed down a suspiciously large amount of dud cases, most that were major waste of time and could be completed by a regular officer. I had a feeling as I knew did Dara that she was being handed them for a reason and that her fellow detectives weren't going to complain on her behalf anytime soon.

I sipped my coffee and leaned back in my seat; at the same time, Nicole leaned forward, her eyes locked on the end of the hall where Dara had disappeared with Sofia.

"She's hiding something."

"Show me someone who isn't."

She chuckled and swiveled in her chair to face me. "I don't like you hanging out with her."

"Congratulations on having an opinion that means nothing to me." I reached out to grab a newspaper from the stack on the table. "You can go away now."

"I'm not kidding Angela." Her hand slapped down on top of the newspaper before I could open it and she leaned her face in close to mine. "She's a detective and a very good one at that. She could prove to be a big problem for us."

"Don't worry; I'm one step a head of her."

Nicole grinned as she sat back and swiveled her chair from side to side. "I love the way you think." The chair squeaked to a halt, her head tilting before she let out a low whistle. "Oh look, it's your favorite person."

I lifted my coffee to my mouth the second Warrick entered the break room. He didn't acknowledge my presence as he moved to grab a cup from the counter and pour coffee into it.

"Speaking of being able to ogle…" Nicole chuckled. "Nice ass."

I ignored her like he was ignoring me and shifted in my chair to grab the remote to the television bolted into the ceiling corner. I flipped on the television, focusing on the news as it came on, a familiar blonde appearing with the microphone in her hand as she recounted that morning's events in the city.

"Don't you have anything better to do then watch that?"

"What do you have against the news?" I lowered my cup back down to the table and shifted to eye him. He was leaning against the counter stirring his coffee with a spoon, his eyes not on me but on the television. I looked back towards it and snorted. "Or should I ask, what do you have against Jennifer Matos?"

"Five bucks says he doesn't have anything against sleeping with her."

My head almost snapped towards Nicole but I inhaled sharply as I kept my eyes on Warrick. "Is she as nice as she seems?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw, someone got his little heart broken!" Nicole smirked and began to swivel the chair from side to side again. "Five minutes and I'd have him forgetting she even exists." She threw back her head and laughed at the sight of my hands clenching into fists. She leaned in to rest her chin on my shoulder, both of us staring at Warrick. "You've thought about it, admit it."

I cleared my throat. "I guess my make up tip wasn't needed after all."

"It doesn't surprise me." Nicole whispered. "Warrick has a dark side to him that's very attractive. The man is in some serious pain and no one sees it. You want to know the real reason why Warrick doesn't like us so much Angela?" Her eyes narrowed. "He recognizes something he sees in himself."

"I'm sure she'll survive."

His eyes flashed towards me finally. "I didn't dump her."

"I told you." Nicole chuckled. She shifted her attention towards me. "Are we feeling sensitive today? Perhaps you can write him a Hallmark card. Dear Warrick, sorry Jennifer dumped you and if I was single, I'd…"

"Not that it's any of your business but we both decided it was better to concentrate on our careers." Warrick sipped at his coffee and moved to throw his spoon into the trashcan. "She wasn't ready for a relationship and neither was I at the time."

"Your divorce hadn't been final for very long so I'm not surprised."

"My divorce isn't any of your business either."

"I'd like to make it my business, sweet cheeks."

I ignored the urge to scream for Nicole to shut up before I shot myself in the face. I stood up and he eyed me as I moved around him to toss my cup into the trashcan. His eyes were on me as I stepped closer to him and leaned in. "You should get used to the fact I'm not going anywhere Warrick." My eyes studied his. "I'm going to be around for a very long time and sooner or later, you might find that your life is my damn business."

With hardly any space between us, a look of uncertainty flashed across his face but to his credit, he didn't back down.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I took a step back and slid my gaze over to where Catherine was standing in the doorway. "Yes, you are."

She frowned. "Warrick, you're needed on a 419 at the Wynn." She focused in on me, still frowning. "There are a few bodies down in the morgue that still need to be autopsied Angela."

"As soon as I'm finished with my break, I'll see that they're taken care of Catherine." I didn't look away from her as Warrick moved past me and disappeared, Catherine still frowning as she finally turned to follow.

"Is it me or has she just become a real bitch lately?"

"Give it a rest already Nicole." I rubbed at my forehead. "You're really becoming a pain in my ass."

"I think the lady doth protest too much."

"I think the lady wishes she could punch you in the face, I think that's what." I strode down the hall. "Who the hell does she think she is, reminding me what my job is? I don't get behind." I slapped down on the button for the elevator and waited. "I should… I should…"

"Do something to make us feel better?" Nicole was literally bouncing beside me. "Please, oh, please Angela. Let me come out to play."

"Shut up Nicole. Just shut up for once in your nonexistent life!"

"Angela?"

I turned just as the elevator dinged. "Nick! What are you doing here?"

"The day is just full of surprises." Nicole chuckled. "Good looking surprises I might add."

"I came to take you to lunch." He was smiling as he approached me. "Is something going on with Warrick? I just ran into him and I could have sworn he was cussing at himself."

I moved out of the way of the elevator doors. "I don't know." I glanced around, noticing several of the lab rats were watching us, some smiling and others whispering the second he slid his hand down my arm. "Nick, people are watching."

"So?"

Despite my words, I didn't fight him as he threaded his fingers through mine. "I'm still on the clock."

"So?" He squeezed my hand and smiled. "I'm a little early so I was going to do a few errands until you're ready."

"I… I wasn't planning on taking a lunch. I'm not sure I can. Catherine just informed me I'm running behind schedule." I let out a long sigh. "She's right and I'm so angry because I'm never behind. Now I'm going to be just all distracted and I've lost my appetite and…"

"Baby, whoa!" Nick chuckled and rubbed my arms. "Calm down and just breathe okay?" He smiled as I nodded. "You've still got another whole hour so do what you can and I'll bring us some lunch. We can eat in the break room."

I wanted to sigh again, this time louder and out of frustration but merely smiled. "You're too good to me." I reached out to pinch his chin playfully. "Let me see how far I can get and if I make some headway, we'll go eat downtown."

"Great. I'll be back in an hour." He leaned in to kiss me and pulled away with a smile, chuckling as he caught sight of my surprised expression. "I love you."

"I love you too." I remained still as he walked away. Nicole chuckled from behind me but I kept my eyes locked to the entrance where Nick had disappeared.

"He's going to get in the way of our plans Angela."

"It'll be fine. Stop worrying. He can come along." I turned and pushed the button for the elevator. "The plans haven't changed."

Nicole turned as well to wait beside me. "Let's hope not. We don't do something soon about this little problem, someone else could get hurt and we both know how you'd hate for that to happen."

"Can you be quiet for five minutes? Three perhaps? Is three too much to ask?"

She smirked and we both stepped into the elevator together as the doors opened. "I'll behave I promise."

TBC


	19. Episode 1x19

**Disclaimer: **_CSI belongs to the brilliant minds connected to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, and creator __Anthony E. Zuiker__. No harm is intended and no money is being made. Simply put, nothing belongs to me except for the plot and original characters. Toys will be returned slightly used but in one piece. Scout's honor._

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock. Someone was asking me about visuals for Angela and for original characters such as "nicole" and Detective Dara Waters... Angela is played by Bridget Monahan, Nicole is Katee Sackhoff, and Dara is Ali Larter!

On another note, the character of Detective Dara Waters does NOT belong to me. She was created by the lovely Simone Santos who has been gracious enough to let me play with her a bit. Keep your eyes open for Simone's new CSI story involving Dara! She should be posting soon and having already read a lot of it, I can guarantee you will not be disappointed!

So here we are... 19... I am doing this story like a season of the show so there are only going to be 24 chapters. What does that mean? Well, there is room for a sequel. My original document already is over 200 pages so I thought why not close up, take some time to replot and then start a fresh post... However, if there's not really a demand for it, I will continue past chapter 24 and just finish the story here. I've enjoyed writing Angela so I'm looking forward to writing more. Do let me know what you think!

* * *

**  
**

**Episode Nineteen - "You, Me, and the Body Makes... Four"  
**

The barely crowded restaurant was located just off the strip. The hostess sat us at a booth and I glanced around as she dropped off the menus before disappearing.

"I didn't know you liked this place."

"I've only eaten here a couple of times." I cleared my throat and flipped my menu open. "They make pretty good cheeseburgers." I looked up to watch Nick study his menu. "I think I'm going to use the restroom. If the waitress comes, I just want water."

"You sure? I'm paying. You can order all the Diet Coke you want."

I chuckled but shook my head. "Water will be just fine Nicky." I slipped free of the booth but paused to lean over and brush my lips against his. "Be right back."

"I'll miss you."

"You better."

With a smile on my face, I made my way through the tables and entered the hallway that connected the kitchen and the bathrooms. I stopped short of the ladies room and lifted up the payphone from where it was bolted on the wall.

"Dial 867-5309."

I smirked at Nicole and leaned against the wall, my eyes locked on the kitchen's swinging doors. She moved behind me to replicate my lean and we both watched as staff moved back and forth through the doors. I narrowed my eyes as Kevin Edmonton, the restaurant's busboy, came out of the doors and didn't even look my direction.

"All we need is the back alley and one of their dinner knives."

"It's not time yet." I talked into the phone and watched Kevin begin to clean a table. "I don't want to dirty my hands, I just want to help Dara out. That was the plan we agreed on."

"That's the plan you agreed on and for the record," Nicole leaned into me. "It sucks."

"I told you, I'm not getting involved."

"You're stalking the boy and plotting to make Dara's job easier. That seems like you're involved to me." She sighed as she leaned away. "I don't get you Angela. You don't even know this woman and yet you're helping her. I mean, the coffee she brings you is good but it's not that good."

"We are talking about Starbucks."

"Very funny." She snorted. "Know what I love? Kinky sex, chocolate, and killing people."

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone, my eyes still on Kevin as he grabbed his tray and started back towards the kitchen. As he passed me, our eyes met. I saw the cold emotion that lingered just beneath the surface and it took all the strength I had to not turn around and do what Nicole had suggested.

Nick was waiting patiently when I came back to the table and though his eyes remained soft, I immediately noticed the hard line of his jaw. I slid into the booth and studied him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby."

"I saw Kevin Edmonton too." Nicole sighed dramatically from beside me but I ignored her. "I passed him on my way back from the bathroom."

"The kid should be in jail, not busing tables in a damn restaurant."

"Would you like to go somewhere else?"

He shook his head and folded his menu. "I ordered drinks and told our waitress to come back."

"What'd you order?"

"I got you a water and a Diet Coke. I ordered a sweet tea."

"I'll take the Coke." Nicole quipped.

With a teasing roll of my eyes directed more at her then him, I nodded and clasped my hands together. "Thank you."

"Of course baby."

The waitress returned and we ordered, me the chicken fingers and Nick a cheeseburger as I had suggested. When our food arrived, we ate in silence but I knew the subject of Kevin still lingered in the air between us.

Finally I cleared my throat as I wiped my mouth with my napkin. "Stop thinking about it."

"I can't. I'm on Dara's side here Angie. He's guilty; I know it, she knows it…" He wiped at his hands with a sigh. "Sometimes I can't help but question how our system works."

"He'll mess up again and when he does, you and Dara, you'll be there to make sure he doesn't get away again."

"You sound so sure about that."

"It's in his nature." I looked away to pick up my drink and take a sip. "He's killed and gotten away with it. He'll do it again just to take that chance because it's a game now. It's an addiction."

"I don't want him to do it again."

I knew without looking that Nicole was smiling as she glanced slowly between us. "I don't either."

Nick ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I hate to say it but I just wish I could do something. I hate seeing… people like him free." He sat back. "I'm sorry baby, it's your lunch and I'm blabbering away here about shit we can't change."

"What if we could?" I slowly lowered my cup. "What if we could go outside the box, would you?"

His eyes met mine. "As much as I'd like to handle things myself, go all Rambo or Die Hard," he chuckled, "it wouldn't be right. Our society has rules for a reason, certain guidelines and if we don't follow them, there'd be chaos. We can't all be vigilantes. It wouldn't be justice." He shook his head. "It'd be revenge."

"And there you have it boys and girls." Nicole chuckled, her gaze now locked on my face. "Nice try but no cigar Angela. He'll never understand you so stop trying to rationalize your life-style. You'll never fit inside his world and he will never fit inside of yours."

"You're right but it doesn't hurt to wish does it?"

Nick smiled. "You've got a good heart baby and you're right, we'll get him." He reached for his own glass. "Hopefully someone else won't have to die."

"Hopefully someone will." Nicole softly replied.

I nodded but I wasn't sure at whom.

&&&&&&&&&&

I was whistling as I made my way through the station. I slowed down and casually dropped the Styrofoam cup in my hand onto Dara's desk, waiting as she looked up from her paper work to eye the cup. "I hear you're the new Bruce Smith around here."

Dara chuckled and leaned back in her chair, scooping the cup in her right hand. "One sack down, one hundred ninety-nine more to go."

"You manage to get two hundred sacks your entire career; I'm going to start calling you Robocop."

"That's the last thing I need but thanks." Dara chuckled and sipped at her coffee, nodding in satisfaction as she sat the cup back down. She grabbed her pen and taped it gently against her papers. "I hear you've had quite the interesting morning so far."

I moved to perch on the edge of her desk. "How so?"

"You know how this place is, word gets around."

I nodded and clasped my hands together. "Ecklie can be pretty smooth when he chooses to be." I snorted. "I already told him I wasn't interested in taking over as day shift coroner for good."

"I bet that failed to make his day."

"Undoubtedly not but seeing the look on his face certainly made my week." We shared a short laugh and I smiled even as I watched Nicole begin to tinker around with the objects on Sophia's desk. "It's a good promotion and as much as I enjoy some aspects of days, I really just want to get back to night shift."

"There's rumor going around that Ecklie will soon be enforcing his so-called no strings attached policy. He's not going to allow co-workers that are involved to work the same shift, says it's distracting and cost effective to the department." She smiled softly as I rolled my eyes. "Are you not even interested in the promotion? With your credentials, you could have taken over Doctor Robbins job years ago."

Nicole's attention zeroed in on Dara and she moved around the desk to perch on the opposite side's edge. "Someone's been doing a little more than just fixing up their house and reading novels during their off time." She looked over at me and sighed. "Wait, you respect her for it? Come on Angela, give me a break here!"

Ignoring her, I smiled at Dara and was generally surprised at how amused I actually felt inside. "I'm not in this for the money and I'm definitely not in this to be an ass kisser."

"I didn't peg you to be either of those types."

"Was that before or after you researched my credentials?"

The meaning behind my words was clear and I knew she understood by the way her back straightened in her chair. Nicole chuckled, glancing between the two of us quickly. She rubbed her hands and leaned in, waiting for the answer as Dara and I said nothing, eyes locked.

"I take pride in being good at my job."

I smiled again. "So do I." I rose from her desk. "And I'm very, very good at what I do."

"You two chickens gonna cackle all day or actually do some work?"

I glanced over slowly to stare at Detective Wendell standing at his desk beside us. "Do you actually know the meaning of the word work?"

He smirked and dropped his keys on his desk. "Any day you're available Angela, I'll give you a demonstration." He dropped into his seat and pulled it up to his desk. "When you gonna leave Stokes and let me take you out to dinner?"

"When are you going to leave that wife of yours?"

"I'm willing to make the trade if you are."

I smiled thinly, aware of Dara looking back and forth between us. Nicole staring dead on at Wendell with a less an amused look on her face. "I'm going to have to pass Jeffrey; I'm a firm believer in trading up, not down."

"Oh shit!" Detective Murphy let out a bark of laughter from his seat at his desk beside Wendell's. "I wish I had a camera for your damn face Wendell."

Wendell flipped off the other detective, glaring at me once before he directed his attention to a stack of papers on his desk.

With a smirk, I shifted my attention back to Dara, our eyes connecting again. "I like you Dara but I like my privacy a whole lot more. If there's something you want to know, just ask next time." I glanced again at Detective Wendell and satisfied to find him now minding his own business, I tapped on the top of her coffee cup. "Enjoy."

&&&&&&&&&

"You should have spit in her drink."

I chuckled as I snapped my gloves onto my hands. "Will you give it a rest already? So she looked up a little information. Curiosity gets the best of everyone eventually." I eyed the body stretched out on the gurney. "Regardless of what she knows, I know a lot more about her."

"Her NOPD background, her family…" Nicole walked a slow circle around me and the gurney. "And my personal favorite detail, this Trevor Cobb fellow. Now, he had a way more interesting background." She paused on the opposite side from me and watched as I began to prepare the body for rinsing. "Cute too if you like the dangerous type…." She chuckled. "And we do."

"I used to like that type." I corrected.

"That's right, you like cuddly, teddy-bears with bad hair cuts now."

I pursed my lips together but I couldn't argue with her. Nick's hair was getting a little out of control lately. He had started to remind me of a Beatles member. Paul maybe? "Hand me that tube." I looked up at her. "Oh, wait; you can't, can you?"

"Very funny but sadly, this not being corporal thing really puts a damper on the whole helping you out issue. Shame really, you could use the help."

"Your kind of help is exactly the type I don't need." I grabbed for the tube connected to the water dispenser above the gurney. "I've got work to do so if you don't mind…" I paused as the door to the back room opened and Warrick appeared. He was dressed in scrubs and strapping gloves onto his hands. I released the tube and sighed. "Now what?"

He blinked as if surprised but continued forward, not stopping until he was beside me. "Catherine told me to help you out."

"Hopefully I'm around the next time she tells you to clean the floor with your ass."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it. Well, enjoy standing beside me the entire time because there's no way you're helping me out." I grumbled unhappily. "I don't need helping out. Not now, not ever and Catherine is gonna..."

"Angela, darling." Nicole chuckled and leaned down to catch my distracted attention. "I think you're being a little unfair." She shifted to gaze at Warrick. "He's dressed up, looking all cute in scrubs and everything; the least you can do is let him help before he starts to pout." She giggled. "Look, he's already doing it and waiting on you to notice."

"Fine." I was speaking to her as I turned to face him. "You want to help? Be my guest but you do as I tell you or I'll put you back in the hall on your ass."

"Angela, I…"

"Shhh!" I raised my hand. "This is my job and what I say goes! If you don't like it, go find Catherine and a new crusade to fight!"

The look of shock on his face mixed with one of outrage made me almost laugh but the urge was quickly diminished. "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?"

Warrick frowned. "Uh…"

"Do you want to help or not?" I didn't wait for his response, Nicole's eyes catching mine and we both smiled. "I need the body stripped completely naked of clothing."

"Seriously?"

I eyed Warrick. "If you're not comfortable with doing such an easy task…" He moved forward to begin disrobing the body, each item of clothing going into the evidence bags at the head of the gurney. "The underwear too please."

When he was done, I was pleasantly surprised when he didn't say anything and he took a step back. I waited until he took a few pictures of the original condition of the body before I grabbed the water dispenser tube again and sprayed the exposed areas of skin. Warrick took pictures as I cleaned the body and we continued to work in silence until the front of the man's body was completed.

Together, we worked to flip him over and as Warrick went to grab his camera, I moved to grab the tube again.

"What is that?"

I froze at hearing Nicole's voice, my eyes meeting hers before I zeroed in on the man's lower back.

"What's wrong?" Warrick moved to stand beside me again, the camera posed ready in his hands. "What is it?"

"Fuck me."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you!" I swore as I dug into my scrub pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "This is Angela, we've got a Code Red. I haven't been able to determine that yet. Myself and CSI Brown." I ignored the widening of Warrick's eyes, his attention going back to the body as he took a step back. "Okay. Thank you."

"What's going on?"

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I turned to open a cabinet and pull out two face masks. I handed one to him and I adjusted mine onto my mouth before I approached the body again. I dug my recorder out from my pocket and cleared my throat. "This is assistant coroner Angela Wilkins, the time is approximately 11:30 am. Victim has rose-colored rashes displayed in a random pattern along his lower back." I studied the man's skin. "Due to the coloration and the flat pattern of each rash, there is indication to the victim having a bacterial infection."

Warrick shifted behind me, obviously now uneasy at the sudden change of atmosphere around us but I continued to ignore him as I studied the body.

"Without further examination, COD cannot be directly related to the rash as there are obvious signs of trauma to the back of the victim's skull as well as strangulation markings around the neck." I squinted. "However, based on pure assumption, bacterial infection can be related to a strand of salmonella commonly known as salmonella enterica servovar typhi. It is yet to be seen whether or not it is an infectious pathogen."

As soon as I shut the recorder off, Warrick cleared his throat. "Explain to me what's going on." He shot me a look as I opened my mouth to respond. "In English please."

"Your victim may have a strand of bacteria that's infectious." I shoved the recorder into my pocket. "I'll have to see his medical records but worst case scenario, he's a Asymptomatic carrier of Typhoid fever." I eyed him. "Asymptomatic means healthy as in it didn't effect him."

"I know what Asymptomatic means!" Warrick sighed and laid his camera onto the counter. "And best case scenario?"

"It's simply a noninfectious strand of salmonella."

"And this means what exactly for us?"

I could hear Nicole chuckling somewhere but I didn't shift my attention away from Warrick's face. "It means that until the CDC arrives and we're cleared for infection that we're stuck in this room together."

TBC.


	20. Episode 1x20

**Episode Twenty – "Dial Q for Quarantine"**

"This absolutely has to be the worst day I've ever had and it's not even lunch."

"Believe me, this isn't one of my fantasies either." I retorted. "We're going to have to change our gloves as well as our clothes."

"In case you haven't noticed, I didn't bring spares clothes with me."

"I noticed!" Nicole chuckled. "Bah chicka bow wow!"

Knowing Warrick couldn't see, I rolled my eyes. I stripped off my gloves, shoved them into a plastic bag and after snapping on a fresh pair, I approached him so he could do the same. Less than a minute after I had placed the bag into a larger evidence bag and sealed it, my cell phone rang.

"Yes?" I sighed as I listened, Warrick watching impatiently, his eyes going every few seconds to the body. "I understand. Thank you." I hung up the phone with another sigh.

"What? What is it?"

"Will you stop talking like that?!" I tossed my phone onto the counter beside the evidence bag. "I know you're freaking out but you're starting to sound like a girl!"

"I am not freaked out!" He sputtered. "And I do not sound like a girl."

Nicole hopped up onto the counter with a laugh. "You sure about that? Cause that totally sounded like a girl thing to say to me." She glanced at me with a smile plastered on her face. "Dude, you could die; I mean your last moments on Earth could be winding down at this very moment! Think about it."

I gritted my teeth.

"However will you spend the time!" She sang out the words.

"So what should we do now?"

I blinked out of my daze and focused on Warrick again. "What?"

"What do we do now? I mean, what can we do?"

I rubbed my forehead and paused to jump up on the counter, my legs swinging. "They've already started to seal off the entire floor and the CDC should be here in the next fifteen minutes. We've got to follow protocol and go through the decontamination process to be on the safe side."

"Fucking great." Warrick swore under his breath. "If we're infected…"

"Don't think about it."

"If we're infected, what is going to happen to us?"

From beside me Nicole frowned. "Dude," She whispered. "I think he's scared."

"Typhoid Fever occurs in four stages." I kept my eyes on Warrick's, my expression serious as possible. "Each stage lasts an entire week and the entire time, we'll suffer from fever, headaches, abdominal pain, delirium, rashes to name a few. Our spleens and livers will enlarge, we'll experience massive hemorrhaging, and at the end we'll suffer from dehydration caused by an extremely high level of fever."

"Did you miss the part where he's already freaked out?"

"Fortunately for us, most cases of typhoid fever are treatable with antibiotics." I continued. "But unfortunately as well, there are random cases where the strand is resistant. Until we know exactly what we're dealing with, I can't guarantee anything."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Warrick frowned as he stared me down. "You're enjoying teasing me about this when you know very well it's possible we could both die."

"Why would I enjoy that?"

"That's a damn good question Angela. Why do you enjoy what you do to begin with? I guess you're just used to death."

"And because of my profession I automatically am going to enjoy teasing you when I know full well I could die too? You don't know a damn thing about me Warrick and you keep proving it every time you open your mouth."

Nicole nodded beside me. "If we die, we can't kill anymore." She sighed. "This better be a bizarre case of salmonella or I'm gonna be pissed."

"Are you trying to tell me you're afraid to die?"

I shook my head. "While there's nothing in this world I want more than to be able to continue living like the freaking Highlander, when it's your time, there's nothing you can do to change that. I'm not freaking out right now because I know it's not my time."

"And how are you so certain of that?"

"Because I've got things in my life I need to accomplish and there is no way my last minute on Earth is going to be spent dying in the same damn room as you."

He rolled his eyes and began to tap his fingers against his legs. "What is taking them so long?"

"They know you're down here."

"Shut up!"

I bit my tongue, Nicole chuckling. "Why don't you have a seat Warrick before I-" I stopped as the door opened and three men dressed in yellow hazmat suits entered. Immediately Warrick and I moved to face them.

"Ms. Wilkins, Mr. Brown. I'm Agent Carter." The man gestured to himself then pointed behind him where the other men were busy putting together metal rods and hooking up a curtain. "We're going to decontaminate now. I need you both to do exactly as I say and we'll get through this as quickly as possible."

The door opened again and more men entered, this time moving past us to the body. I knew without looking they were going through the motions of isolating it. If the strand was found to be Typhoid fever, they would take him from the lab and escort us to a quarantine center where we'd never be heard from again. Just great.

Agent Carter glanced over his shoulder, his co-workers giving him a nod to which he nodded back. He turned back to face us. "We're going to need you both to remove all of your clothing and place your items in the bags my associates are holding. When you're ready, we need you to step into the shower and remain perfectly still."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not Mr. Brown, and the faster we do this, the faster you can get back to your life."

"You heard the man." Nicole quipped from behind us. "Get to stripping baby."

I sighed and immediately began to pull off my scrubs. I didn't look over to see if Warrick was following my lead but a few minutes later, we were both handing every single article of clothing we had on to Agent Carter's associates.

As soon as we stepped inside the makeshift tent, hoses the men held turned on and I flinched as they began to spray us down. Liquid blinded me and I shifted my hands to clear my vision. I glanced beside me, almost startled at catching Warrick's gaze with mine. He immediately looked away and out of spite, I took a second to glance him over.

Another spray of water hit me and I closed my eyes. Somewhere Fate was laughing. I just knew it.

&&&&&&&&&&

Twenty minutes later we were in the main part of the morgue sitting side by side in fresh scrubs, both of us with the same annoyed expressions on our faces. Hazmat wearing members of the CDC had questioned us repeatedly and drew samples of our blood.

I could hear the sound of drills in the background and I ground my teeth together. Strangers were in my morgue doing my work. It was just another nauseating layer of icing being added to the fat proverbial cake.

Agent Carter made his way towards us, his facial expression grim. After being around him for longer than ten seconds, I had come to realize that was how his face always looked. "We're almost finished collecting our samples so it shouldn't be long before we can run them through your lab and get the results back. You should count both yourselves very lucky this occurred in your place of business."

I didn't bother raising a hand to cover my mouth as I yawned. "What was the victim's name?"

"He's been identified as a Mr. Harold Carlyle."

"I assume since you have his name that you've taken a look at his medical records?"

Agent Carter nodded. "There's no indication that Mr. Carlyle is a carrier for Typhoid fever or Salmonella typhi. As far as we can tell, he was either unaware of his condition or he became infected in the past six months since his last check up and had yet to return to his doctor."

"Maybe he was afraid."

I nodded at Warrick's suggestion. "More than likely he was unaware since his rashes appeared on his back. How long are we expected to remain in quarantine?"

"Protocol is forty-eight hours." At hearing Warrick and I groan at the same time, he smiled. "But considering the outcome of the samples, we may be able to cut that down to twenty-four or less."

"If the autopsy and your samples come back negative for Typhoid and show only signs of internal Salmonella poisoning, which we both know isn't contagious unless the person touches fecal-matter," Both men cringed and I chuckled, "then there's no reason for either of us to be in contamination at all."

"Don't rush us Ms. Wilkins. Just let us do our jobs. We're trying to solve this as quickly and efficiently as possible."

I scratched my arm lazily. "Yeah, yeah." I eyed the wall where the main phone line was currently being used by an agent. "I'd like to make a phone call using our second land line if you don't mind."

"By all means. You and Mr. Brown are free to do whatever you'd like as long as you stay in the quarantined area. If you need something outside of the area, request it and we'll see what we can do about getting to you."

He walked away and I rose from my seat, Warrick remaining where he was, the sour expression still on his face. I almost laughed but it was obvious he was still freaked out by the whole ordeal so I suppressed the urge. A few minutes later, I had hooked up another phone line to one previously jacked into by our computer. I dialed the first number that came to mind and waited until the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"You really should think about answering your phone faster. It could be important."

"Angel Cake!" Hodges gushed. "It's so good to hear your voice. How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. How are things topside?"

He sighed. "A mad rush. No one is even going to the bathroom until this is solved. You have my word."

"Thanks. I appreciate it Hodges." I actually did. I ignored the way Warrick was watching me.

"Nick is here." Hodges continued quickly. "Let me get him for you. I'll transfer you into Grissom's office." A soft click signaled him putting me on hold before I could say anything else and a Sarah Mclachlan song floated into my ear until the line clicked again.

"Hey baby."

My entire body relaxed at hearing Nick's voice. "Hey Nicky." I leaned against wall. "I can't believe you came down here."

"Nothing short of an apocalypse could have stopped me, you know that."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yep and I was dreaming about you too."

I smiled. "Good. Who's the traitor that called you?"

"Greg." Nick chuckled. "He's worried, bouncing around the place trying as hard as he can to stay on top of everything, you know how he is. As soon as he told me what had happened, I think I dressed faster than I ever have before in my life. Almost fell putting on my shoes and I had to search for the keys too. Our room's a disaster area now." He let out a soft sigh. "I'm so worried about you baby that I swear it feels like my heart is about to beat out of my chest."

"I'm going to be fine Nick." My eyes went to Warrick. He was staring off into the distance now, his hands tightly clasped. "Warrick and I are going to be okay, I promise."

"How are you two handling being stuck together?"

I slid down against the wall so I could sit on the floor. "I haven't had a strong urge to kill him if that's what you're asking." I whispered. _Not lately anyway. _I cleared my throat. "We're patiently waiting for the CDC to finish taking their samples, but you know how they are, always taking their good time and all that jazz."

"If it means making sure you're alright any faster, I'll do the best to pull some strings."

"Strings?" I chuckled. "What strings?"

"Fine, I'll threaten them with bodily harm. Baby, I can't sit here and twiddle my thumbs. Two very important people in my life are in trouble. I need to do something. I need to help."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I tilted my head back and rested it against the wall, eyes aimed at the ceiling. "What you need to do is just sit and play the waiting game just like everyone else."

"I know, I know. I love you baby."

"I love you too Nicky." I closed my eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Go back home. Go back to sleep. Dream of me and when you wake up, I'll be there."

He sighed but I knew it wasn't out of frustration. "I'm going to put Dara on now so she can talk to Warrick."

My eyes opened. "Why would she need to talk to him?"

"They've been seeing each other Angie."

"What? Since when? Did she lose a bet or something?"

He laughed. "I love you even though that wasn't very nice of you."

"I was censoring myself actually. I guess I'll hand him the phone."

"Okay baby."

With a grunt, I stood up and extended the phone. "Warrick, it's for you." I watched as he slid off the stool and accepted the phone. "There must be something wrong with Dara's sense of smell or her eyes, maybe it's her eyes."

"There is nothing wrong with Dara's eyes." He pressed the phone against his ear and with a roll of my eyes, I edged around him. I moved around the morgue just to keep myself busy and distracted from his conversation.

Dara and Warrick? Really? It's not a joke? Talk about living in the Twilight Zone. Not only may I possibly have Typhoid fever or an infectious bacteria but Dara, a woman I had assumed to be rather intelligent, was dating Warrick of all people. What in the blazing saddles was going on?

"I don't know." Nicole was all smiles as she popped up beside me. "But it is hilarious. Look at him talking to her, he's freaked like hell that he's going to die but get Dara on the phone and suddenly it's puppy love."

At that moment Warrick sighed into the phone. "Oh baby." He paused. "I'll think about you."

"See what I mean?"

I burst out laughing and he shot me a dirty look. "Your laughter is not helping Angela." He sighed again at something Dara said. "I can't see laughing about this."

I rolled my eyes as I jumped up onto an empty gurney and I lay down. "When do you laugh?" I mumbled, throwing an arm over my eyes.

"I'd like that very much." Warrick continued talking to Dara and ignore me. "I was going to surprise you with dinner tonight."

I smirked as I tried to get comfortable on the gurney (an impossible feat in itself) and amuse myself. "Hope you had planned on ordering take out. Dara's still recuperating from tackling that suspect the other day; she doesn't need food poisoning on top of everything else."

Nicole started to laugh as Warrick glared at me. Seeing I was going to ignore him, he turned away; his voice now muffled by his hand.

"Party pooper." I rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes, Agent Carter approached us again and I sat up as Warrick hung up the phone.

"Mr. Grissom has informed us they've set up a quarantine room in one of the labs." He glanced between us. "We're going to give you antibiotics as a precaution before we escort you upstairs."

"It's possible we're not even contaminated though right?" Warrick looked directly at Agent Carter. "I mean, we both had gloves on and neither one of us has eaten or even used the bathroom since we were quarantined."

Agent Carter nodded. "It's possible but we have to follow protocol. Symptoms of Salmonella can appear between six and seventy-two hours, and until we get the results of your samples, protocol comes first."

Suddenly anxious, I jumped off the gurney. "Let's do this." I rubbed my hands together. "But I want McDonalds for lunch." I laughed as Warrick looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"I think we can manage that."

"Wahoo!" Nicole yelped excitedly. "Make sure they super size it!"


	21. Episode 1x21

**Episode Twenty-One: "Incentive"**

The lab they stuck us in had glass walls and a door that slid open only when a button was pressed from the outside. It was a room mainly used for explosive and harmful chemicals but at the moment I felt like a fish in an aquarium. From my seat at the table located directly in the middle of the room, I caught sight of Greg and Ronnie in the DNA lab across from us waving enthusiastically. I waved back and took a sip of my extra large Coke. A glance at the clock alerted me we had only been in the lab for forty-five minutes.

I let out a loud sigh. Great. Twenty-three more hours to go. Hopefully the lab results would save me from spending that much time with Warrick. Thankfully, he had hardly spoken in the last forty-five minutes, content it seemed to lay down on one of the cots they had provided and stare at the ceiling.

"You haven't touched your food."

He continued to stare up at the ceiling. "Excuse me for not having much an appetite."

"Does that mean I can have your apple pies?"

Eyebrows raised, he turned his head to stare at me.

"What? They're delicious." I grabbed a pie off the table and bit into the soft crust. "Mmm-hmm."

Warrick surprised me by laughing. "You are absolutely the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Thanks."

"You were right."

I swallowed, clearing my throat. "About what?"

"There's no way we're dying together, God isn't that cruel."

"You suck." I rolled my eyes at the same time I crumpled the apple pie wrapper. The ball of paper bounced harmlessly off his chest and I laughed as he flipped me off in response.

"Play nice children."

We were both startled at the sound of Dara's voice and I watched in amusement as Warrick almost fell leaping up from the cot. He moved to stand by the door where the voice filter was located.

Dara smiled from the other side, her eyes meeting mine a second before she focused on Warrick. "Hey you."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, considering." He chuckled. "You?"

"I'm fine, considering." She smiled but it wavered and seeing this, I approached the glass.

"What is it? Did you find something at the victim's apartment?"

"Let's just say it looks like Harold Carlyle didn't in believe in good hygiene or cleaning in general. The CDC had to quarantine his entire building."

"What about his medical records?"

"He's a carrier. It explains how he was able to live in such a disgusting environment and not exhibit symptoms."

Warrick sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "What does that mean for us?"

"Grissom seems to believe you were both decontaminated fast enough to avoid any exposure but the CDC still wants you to remain in quarantine for twenty-four hours."

"You're joking."

"What?" I frowned. "That's ridiculous! What about our lab results?"

"Hodges won't be able to finish them for another two hours. There was an issue with one of our machines."

Frustrated, I turned and kicked the leg of the chair closest to me.

"Easy there tiger."

I turned back just as quickly. "Nick." I stepped forward to press my hands against the glass, smiling as he did the same. "Hi."

"Hey baby."

"Get me out of here."

"I'm working on it."

"Work faster." I joked. "Warrick's driving me absolutely crazy."

Dara and Nick chuckled when Warrick rolled his eyes, and I sighed, leaning forward to press my forehead against the glass.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too but seriously, you have to get me out of here."

Nick's gaze was full of understanding and a glint of amusement. He nodded. "I'll do the best I can. For now, just try to stay calm, and don't hurt Warrick if you don't have to baby."

"I can't make any promises."

"Hey! I'm standing right here damn it." Warrick shot both of us a look and I smirked as Dara covered her smile with her hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A knock on the glass several hours later had both of us rising from the cots. Nick and Dara stood on the other side with Grissom and the rest of the team, all of them smiling. I automatically knew what it meant.

"Oh thank you God." I straightened my clothes, and the second the door was open, I almost pushed Warrick into a wall making my way out. So happy to just be no longer confined like a rat in a cage, I threw myself at Nick, giggling as he spun me.

When he lowered me back to my feet, everyone was smiling as they exchanged surprised but amused glances. I looked over to see Dara smiling as Warrick squeezed her hand but released it quickly to hug his friends. He turned to embrace Nick and I squeaked in surprise as Greg rushed over to hug me. I patted his back and let Ronnie hug me as well before I waited for Nick to focus on me again.

"Are you ready?"

I blinked in surprise. "To what?"

"To leave?" He laughed. "We're going home."

"Oh. I thought maybe I was still needed…" I glanced around but suddenly it seemed as if no one would look me in the eye. "…but obviously I was wrong." I chuckled and turned to face Grissom. "Are you sure I don't need to stay around?"

"Go home." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow. You're going to need to get some rest for IA tomorrow. They're going to want to question you about what happened. It's…"

"Protocol." I nodded. "Okay." I stepped around Ronnie and waited until Greg finished whatever he was saying to Dara. "Thank you."

"For…what?"

"There aren't a lot of people in this building that actually care and mean it. This group you're in now, they do and it's nice to see you're a part of it. I… don't know why I'm saying these things." I chuckled. "But thanks." I squeezed her shoulder. "And bless you," I leaned in whispering, "for taking pity on Warrick and dating him."

"Angela!"

I was laughing as I turned and wrapped my arms around Nick. "Let's go." I placed my chin on his shoulder. "I want to go home right now."

"Why? I thought you wanted to stay."

"Nick." I whined.

Smiling in that knowing way, he thread his fingers through mine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

I grunted in surprise as my back hit the door but I was ready the very second Nick's mouth crashed down onto mine. His hands were busy pulling at my clothes, a leg thrust between mine and I grunted again as he rolled his hips.

"Nick!" I gasped as his lips made their way down my neck, occasionally pausing to let his teeth nip at my skin. "Nick, slow down."

He didn't respond and I laughed at him swearing as he began to have trouble with the tied strings on my pants. The sound of the fabric ripping broke the silence filling our living room but before I could scold him, he lifted me up from the floor.

"Nick!"

"You're not wearing underwear." Nick growled as he carried me effortlessly into our bedroom. "Does the CDC have something against giving people underwear?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I chuckled. "They didn't give Warrick any either so it wasn't just about making me feel awkward." I squealed in surprise as he dropped me onto the bed. "Nick!"

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. "I didn't need to hear that." With quick hands, he pulled apart his belt and shoved his pants past his hips. "In fact, I'd like to never be reminded of the fact that you and Warrick were in a shower together for the rest of my damn life."

Completely naked, I smirked and leaned back on the bed with my eyes locked on his as he covered my body with his. "Don't worry baby, I only peeked a little."

"Angela!" He chuckled and swooped down to kiss me, his teeth clamping down on my bottom lip. "Shut up."

His words had a flash of heat tearing through me and I immediately took control of the kiss, deepening it with force before I rolled us to end up straddling him. I chuckled as I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. I knew he was letting me control him and I lost myself in the sensation of being the dominate partner. "You're going to have to make me Stokes."

"You're the one on top darlin'."

"Oh, that's right." I let go of him so I was able to scrape my nails down his chest. "I'm the one who's in control."

His hips jerked as I let my hands travel lower, fingers grabbing at the waistline of his boxers. "Baby."

"Shut up."

His eyes met mine and he smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"I said shut up." I giggled as I leaned forward and our lips met again, both of his hands bumping against mine as we struggled to quickly rid him of his boxers. He was hot and ready the second I found him, and Nick grunted, the muscle in his jaw jumping in reaction.

In the semi-darkness of our completely silent room, our eyes locking. Just the feeling of him filling me burned me completely from the inside. My mouth went dry, my mind blank and I grabbed at his shoulders in fear of drowning in my emotions.

"Nick…"

"I know baby, I know." He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face in the crook of my neck. He sighed as I began to move my hips. "I love you." His large hands flattened against my back in order to hold me closer to him as he matched my movements. "I love you so much."

My hands found his hair, tugging the soft strands, and I sighed. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on him. "I love you Nick."

"Don't ever leave me. Don't…" His voice cracked. "I can't live without you baby."

I felt tears appear in the corners of my eyes that had nothing to do with the pleasure resonating through my body. My emotions swelled beyond control and exploded, taking over me completely and I openly sobbed as my entire body shook.

"Baby, shit, don't cry."

"No!" I threw my arms around his shoulders the second he made the move to pull back. "Don't, please. Keep… please, just keep making love to me. Please Nick."

His eyes met mine and he reached up to brush the tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't cry baby, I love you. I never want to be the reason you cry."

"I'm crying because I love you. I've never loved anyone like this." Truly embarrassed, I buried my face into his chest. "I need, I need you to…"

Without a word, he rolled us on the bed. It didn't take long for us to find the release we both sorely needed and I held him long after the heat faded from between our bodies. It was slowly replaced by comfortable warmth and I sighed as he rested his head on my chest.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Baby…"

I chuckled but didn't move or open my eyes as I felt Nick's lips brush the top of my shoulder.

"Baby, you need to get up. You're going to be late for work."

"Shut up and go back to sleep." I yelped as he bit my shoulder and with a smile, I turned in his arms, opening my eyes to gaze up at him. "Do I have to?"

Nick smiled back and bent to kiss me, his right arm cradling my head. "No, you can quit your job and stay at home all day eating Doritos and watching Soaps if it will make you happy." He chuckled as I wiggled my nose in distaste. "I didn't think so. Now get up and jump in the shower. You've got that meeting with IA today."

"You think Ecklie would notice if I skip?"

"Baby, come on. I'll make you some coffee."

"I don't want coffee." I rested my hands on his chest. "I want you."

"You've got me." He kissed me again. "But you've also got a job and a meeting with IA so up you go."

I pouted at him and out of spite, I remained perfectly still. "I had a rough day yesterday and all you want to do is kick me out of bed."

He let out a hearty laugh. "I love you so much even if you are a little minx sometimes."

"A minx you keep trying to push out of bed."

Recognizing the teasing look I was giving him, Nick rolled his eyes playfully, his free arm shifting so he could press his hand against my stomach, thumb stroking the skin found there slowly. "There's nothing I'd like more then to keep you in this bed for the next century and you know that."

"Maybe I need some incentive."

"Incentive huh?" He was grinning but I could see something serious lurking in his eyes. "Close your eyes."

I eyed him but then I shut my eyes. "This better be a really good incentive." I joked and frowned as I felt him shift off the bed. His weight returned a few minutes later, his touch returning. I felt his fingers slid slowly off my stomach but my frown deepened as a weight remained behind.

"You can open your eyes now."

"I'm not sure that's safe."

Nick chuckled and I felt his lips brush against my cheek. "Angela, open your eyes, baby."

I opened my right eye first and then the left, my gaze focusing on the small black box positioned on my stomach. I didn't move and merely continued laying there staring at it as if any second it was going to disappear.

"This isn't how I originally planned to do this." Nick scratched at his chin. "I thought up a million different ways and then yesterday…" He cleared his throat. "I love you Angela and there's no one else in this world that I want to be with. I'm done searching because you're the one for me."

I continued to stare in shock at the box. "Nick…"

"I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife." His dark eyes watched my face. "Will you marry me Angela?"

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

My gaze shifted from the box to his face. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of something in my entire life."

Not even caring where the box went, I sat up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. One kiss turned into two and then three and when I finally pulled away I was smiling so widely that it hurt.

"That better be a yes Woman."

"Yes." I nodded. "I'll marry you."

Nick grinned and bent to kiss me again. He pulled away to grab the box just before it rolled off the edge of the bed. My eyes went to the box as he flipped it open, my eyes widening at the platinum ring nestled inside the velvet lining. The ring possessed a single, square diamond stone, the sides set off by swirls of silver that blended perfectly into the band.

"I hope you like it."

"I love it." My eyes stayed glued to the ring as if any second it would disappear and for the longest time I fought the simple act of blinking just in case it caused me to wake up the second my eyes opened again. I let out a soft sigh.

"What is it baby?"

"Now I really don't want to get out of bed."


	22. Episode 1x22

**A/N: **_Happy Holidays! I won't be able to update again for a while I don't think (two weeks tops) so enjoy this one. I'll try however to shorten that length of time. I'm on my way to Oklahoma to visit family for Christmas. Anyway, enjoy, leave me some feedback and until next time! _

_BTW did I mention how this is going to be a trilogy and this part of the story ends in 3 more chapters? (giggles, surprise!) _

* * *

**Episode Twenty-Two: "I Do. You do. We do."**

I shut my locker. I opened my locker. I shut my locker and then I opened it again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Nicole groaned. "Make up your damn mind already."

I hesitated before I reached out to scoop up the black box and after another hesitation, I lifted the ring from the inside and slid it onto my wedding finger.

"Now how hard was that?" Nicole chuckled and shifted to stare at me from where she stood in the doorway of the locker room. "Here comes the fun part of explaining it to all your friends and co-workers."

"I think it explains itself just fine." I reached into my locker to pull out a scrunchie, chewing thoughtfully on my bottom lip as I wound my hair into a tight bun at the base of my neck. I slammed the locker and adjusted the collar of my shirt.

"The past two days you've taken it that ring off before your shift and not put it back on until you're safely in the car. Are we ashamed?"

"That's not it. I don't need any more questions right now. Being grilled by IA the other day was enough to last me a lifetime question wise. I just want things to return to normal."

"Speaking of normal… Are we going to kill Kevin Edmonton some time this century or what?"

I shot her a look and clipped my ID badge onto my belt. "We're not killing him and that's final. I'm tired of arguing about it."

"He deserves it."

"I said no."

Her eyes flashed in displeasure and she frowned. "I want to kill someone Angela."

"Well, I don't." I snapped. "I don't want to kill him! I don't want to kill anyone so shut up!"

She moved forward and slammed her fist into the locker beside my head. "You're a liar!" She snarled. "This game we're playing, this dancing in circles, it's getting old! You're a killer, you enjoy it, and I don't care how fucking happy Nick makes you, one day you're going to crave it and you're not going to be able to say no."

"You're wrong." I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the locker. "I don't need you. I don't need to kill, I don't."

She chuckled, a deep throaty sound filling my ears. "Liar, liar…"

"Angela?"

I stepped back to gaze at the doorway. "Yes Ronnie?"

She seemed hesitant as she stepped into the locker room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright." She smiled softly before reaching out to open her locker. "I'm glad you're okay." She pulled on her work vest, randomly glancing at me. I knew the moment she was going to say something else by the way she cleared her throat, her eyes not directed at my face but at my left hand. "Wow."

I followed her line of sight and cringed. "Oh, that." I chuckled. "Um, yeah, don't mention it to anyone."

"It'll be our little secret for probably the next five minutes."

"You are wise beyond your years grasshopper."

Ronnie giggled and together we made our way out of the locker room. "Have you and Nick set a date yet?" She hesitated. "I'm sorry, Sara says sometimes I ask too many questions when I should just let things go. I'm probably the last one you want to talk to about it with, I mean, you barely know me."

"Ronnie, you have to remember to breathe." I threw her an amused look. "And never apologize for being inquisitive."

"Okay." She giggled again. "So… have you?"

I chuckled but shook my head. "No."

"I bet Nick wants it to be as soon as possible."

"I bet you're right."

"What are we betting on?"

We both turned around, spotting a grinning Greg as he glanced between us.

"Um…" Ronnie looked at me and smiled. "Stuff…"

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh, it is."

"Share!" He begged. "Please? Come on. Share."

I let out an exaggerated sigh and lifted my left hand.

His eyes widened. "Holy-"

"Shhh!" I pointed at him. "You be quiet."

"Okay." Greg inhaled deeply. "Oh my God!" He yelled. "Angela Wilkins! You're engaged! Oh man, Hodges is gonna be so disappointed." Greg laughed as several people in the labs surrounding us began to look in our direction and he stepped back when I moved forward. "Angela and Nick got engaged!"

I watched helplessly as he took off in the opposite direction. "I might have to hurt him just a little."

Ronnie chuckled. "He means well. Besides, he'd probably enjoy it."

"Angela!"

I turned a full one-eighty in the opposite direction and eyed a smirking Detective Brass standing at the other end of the hallway.

"Quit yaking about your engagement to Nick and get to this 419 that was just reported in Summerlin." He laughed as I scowled at him, waving before he disappeared and with a sigh, I turned to Ronnie.

"Duty calls."

&&&&&&&&&&&

The dead body at the scene was twenty-four year old Amanda Evers and it was obvious by the signs of petechial hemorrhaging in her eyes and bruises already beginning to show on her neck that her COD was from asphyxiation, and in this exact case, strangulation.

Detective Waters was leaning over the body. At hearing me clear my throat, she looked over her shoulder to see me waiting in the doorway. She rose to her feet. "Cute scrubs. Where did you find black gloves?"

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet." I approached the body and opened my kit. "Greg and Warrick pulled in behind me." I didn't look at her as I extracted several instruments from the bag and crouched down, silent as I jabbed the thermometer into Amanda's body in order to take her liver temperature.

When I finished, I leaned back on my haunches. It was obvious by the discoloration on the victim's face that her boyfriend enjoyed knocking her around and unfortunately she learned her lesson a little too late. I sighed before I cleaned the thermometer and stuck it back in the bag, my eyes still on her face as I rose back to my feet.

Bag in hand, I turned towards the bedroom door. There was a tall figure blocking my way, the door now closed, and I barely had time to even suck in a breath before the man tackled me. My bag hit the floor at the same time I did; my head bouncing hard against the carpet. His fingers wrapped around my neck and I cried out as pain flooded my entire body.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

The words ringing through my ears, I grabbed for his wrists and dug my nails into his skin as hard and deep as I could.

"Bitch!" His fingers dug into my throat and he slammed my head against the floor again. As he went to do it a third time, the door swung open, wood around the lock splintering and flying in different directions.

"Let her go." Dara barked. "Put your hands in the air! I said let her go!"

"Do it now!" Warrick ordered from somewhere behind her.

At hearing them, I dug my fingers into the man's wrists harder and the second he tightened his fingers, I shifted against the carpet to brace myself.

"Let her go or I will fucking shoot you!"

The threat had the man's head snapping up and Dara moved forward at the same time I brought up my knee between the man's legs. I let go of the man as Dara followed through by connecting her foot to the man's face.

"Cuff him." Dara barked the order as she dropped down to her knees. "Don't move Angela."

"I'm fine."

"He almost choked you to death; that is not fine."

"I…."

Warrick knelt down next to Dara as Greg appeared to handcuff the now moaning man. "Let someone have a look at you or Nick won't stop worrying."

"Fine." I shut my eyes for a second and exhaled deeply. "Can I at least sit up?"

Warrick reached out to help me sit up and I moaned softly, raising my hand to feel the back of my head.

"Stay with her."

I closed my eyes as she moved away from us, her footsteps fading. Warrick's hand was warm against my back but I barely heard the words coming out of his mouth.

"_I'll fucking kill you!"_

I flinched and made the move to stand.

"Angela."

The urge to tell him to shut up was lost at the same time as my equilibrium and he caught me when I slumped forward, holding me close so I didn't collide with the floor again.

"Whoa, Angela. Come on." His hands squeezed my arms before he shifted his attention to the back of my head. "Just slow down until the paramedics can take a look at you. You have a concussion." He grabbed my chin gently and tilted my head back. "Your neck is already starting to bruise."

My gaze caught his then shifted to focus on Amanda. "At least we found the boyfriend."

"Hey." He waited until our eyes met again before continuing. "Are you okay?"

"Jesus Warrick, I'm fine." I yanked his hand away. "Dara's not here; you don't have to keep acting concerned."

He frowned at me but any chance for response was lost at the sound of approaching footsteps and seconds later two paramedics entered the room.

"Guys, come on; I'm fine."

"Let us be the judge of that."

Ten minutes later, they had me sitting in the back of an ambulance and I grumbled unhappily to myself as they continued to ignore my protests.

"Seriously, I'm fine." I swatted at the paramedic beside me as he tried to take my blood pressure. "Hey! Knock it off!"

"Angela, why don't you just let me do my job huh?"

"You're going to be missing some fingers if you don't stop poking at me. I told you that I-"

"What the hell happened here?"

At the sound of Nick's voice, I let out a loud groan. "You have got to be kidding me."

Nick rushed over to me, a look of relief evident on his face. "Baby." He leaned in and pressed his face against mine. His lips grazed my temple as he pulled away.

"I'm okay Nick." I pouted up at him. "They're making me go to the hospital."

"Poor baby." He ran his hand over my cheek. "I'm going with you. They'll check you out and then we'll go home."

I wanted to argue but the look of concern on his face was too much and I found myself nodding in agreement. I forced myself to relax back into the stretcher inside the ambulance. "Okay."

Noticing Dara lingering in wait behind him, Nick shifted his attention away from me. "Who was in charge of clearing this damn house?"

I almost groaned at seeing her smile. "Right this way Nick."

"Nick." I shook my head at him. "Don't do anything stupid." It was like my words were lost on him but before I could say anything else, the ambulance doors slammed shut. I glared at the paramedic as he shifted beside me with the blood pressure pump in his hand again. "Don't even think about it."

"But it's my job…" The young man lifted up the pump hesitantly. "Please?"

His expression was so desperate and pleading that with an exaggerated sigh, I extended my arm.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nick, seriously," I chuckled as he continued to tuck me in and fawn all over me, "You don't need to…" I sighed, "Stop this."

He sat down beside me and leaned over to brush his lips against mine. "Shush woman. Are you thirsty? What about food? Are you hungry?"

"I want you to stop, that's what I want." I grabbed for his hands, threading our fingers together and squeezing them. "I'm fine. The doctors gave me a clean bill of health, some medicine to be on the safe side, and I can return to work tomorrow. There's nothing to keep being worried about. I'm fine."

"When Greg called me…"

"I know baby."

"I don't think you do Angela. I was scared, again. A thousand thoughts went through my head and none of them were good. I think I broke a hundred laws just getting to the crime scene."

I let go of one of his hands to stroke the side of his face. "Bad things happen in our line of work Nick you know that. While I appreciate the thought behind it, you can't protect me from everything and I don't want you to feel like you need to."

"I love you baby and call me old-fashioned, but I want to protect you. I want that to be part of my job."

"Loving me shouldn't be a job."

He sighed and squeezed my hand. "That's not what I meant."

"It's not a job, it's not a chore, it just is. I love you Nick and I love that you're so passionate about us." I chuckled. "But if you don't stop hovering and treating me like I'm going to break at any second, I will strangle you in your sleep."

"I can think of worse ways to go."

I knew he was joking but I flinched just the same and Nick frowned.

"Baby?" He looked panicked when I sniffled. "Oh shit, I didn't mean… I was kidding."

"Please don't say things like that."

"Aw, baby." He pulled me close, kissing me all over my face as he stroked my back. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll never say anything like that ever again." He rocked us back and forth, continuing to touch and kiss me every chance he got. After a few minutes of silence, he kissed my temple and leaned back. "Are you sure I can't get you something to drink?"

"Nick!" I chewed on my bottom lip for a split second. "I wouldn't say no to water."

"One water coming up."

I stopped smiling the second he vanished into the hallway. I popped my knuckles in order to lessen the sudden tension there and sighed before leaning into the bed pillows.

"_I'm gonna fucking kill you!"_

I closed my eyes.

"That was a close call today Angela." Nicole's voice was low and comforting as it floated into my ear. "You weren't in control, you weren't the one calling the shots; you were the victim." She sighed. "You poor thing; you became the victim again."

"Go away. Please, just go away."

"Now why would I do something like that when you obviously need me?"

"I don't need you." I rolled over in the opposite direction and grabbed a hold of my pillow. "I don't need you anymore. I'm quitting."

Nicole laughed and moved close to rest her chin on my arm. "I'm not a pack of cigarettes Angela. You can't quit me with some patch or a handful of special meetings. I'm part of who you are. Why do you keep fighting me?"

"I'm so tired."

"I know sweetheart. I know you are but we can't stop now." Nicole's voice was strong but soft as she continued. "All those innocent people, they depend on you Angela. They depend on us. The justice system, it's broken, you can fix it." Her fingers stroked my hair in a comforting maneuver. "We can fix it."

"There's too much blood Nicole. My hands, my fingers, they're coated with it. I don't want to kill anyone."

"I know you don't but this isn't about want. This is about need. You need to help people who can't help themselves."

"I can't keep doing this; I can't keep being judge, jury and executioner. Someone is going to find out. One day…" I opened my eyes. "One day I'm going to get caught."

Nicole sighed. "We all get caught eventually, one way or another Angela; if not in this life, the next. But if we continue to be careful, we won't have anything to worry about and you can keep this charade going strong. Nothing will have to change. Not your steady job, your perfect little image of home…" Her voice grew hard. "Not your friends and definitely not your lover."

My attention went to the doorway as Nick appeared, a soft smile on his face and a bottle of water in his hand. He came close to hand me the bottle and lean down to kiss me.

"Here you go baby."

"You want to quit? Quit." Nicole spat. "And the next time Nick finds himself buried six feet under in some filthy disgusting box and dying alone, you can think back to this conversation. You can think about how you had the chance to stop the man responsible before it got so far."

I took the bottle with a shaky hand and was thankful that Nick failed to notice as he moved to lie back down beside me again.

"Look on the bright side Food Cake." Nicole chuckled. "At least you can tell your children about how wonderful and brave their father was. Maybe they'll turn out to be normal in the end, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see."

I almost fumbled the bottle but I managed to lower it onto the end table. Without another word, I shifted to bury myself in Nick's arms and I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay baby?"

I responded with a nod.

"Alright." He tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I snuggled into him, letting his warmth pour over me. "You promise?"

"Of course." His voice was soothing but it held a note of worry in it. "I promise I'll be here Angie."

Somewhere in the background I knew Nicole lingered, her eyes on me with that knowing smile on her face. Nick wouldn't be the only one waiting when I regained consciousness and the feeling that lingered knowing that did nothing to comfort me as it used to. It was starting rather to have another effect altogether, it was starting to scare me.

&&&&&&&&&&

"It's cold, my ass is numb and I'm hungry."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "It's annoying how impatient you can be." I shifted my eyes to Nicole sitting in the passenger seat of the car. "And since when do you complain so much?"

"Since you starting giving me reasons to complain, that's when." She propped her feet up on the dash and shoved the chair back further with the lever. "Maybe I'm impatient because I hate this plan of yours and I want to get it over with as quickly as possible."

"You only hate it because you didn't think of it."

She grunted and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't waste my time doing something like this. If this is what life is coming down to for you Angela, I'd rethink this whole new leaf idea."

"I told you, I don't want to kill anyone. This will work." I taped on the steering wheel. "It has to work."

"Oh, it'll work and let me remind you exactly how it will. We'll wait, he'll show, you'll call, he'll get busted, he'll serve a few years, get out, turn twenty-one, and then he'll escalate from targeting children to killing adults." Nicole counted off with her fingers. "And then we'll be back to square one, doing this exact same thing but the next time…"

"There's not going to be a next time."

Nicole began to whistle the X-Files theme under her breath and chuckled as she caught the glare I shot her way. "The truth is out there Scully. One day very soon you're going to believe."

"One day very soon you're going to be gone." I growled.

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids and so are wishes." She grinned and tapped her fingers on the top of her knees. "I've always enjoyed that cereal but the commercial was seriously fucked up. Tricks are for kids, good one!" She laughed. "How much do you want to bet Kevin's mom buys him-"

We both sat up straighter in our seats at the sight of Kevin Edmonton. He was dressed in all black with a box in both hands and as we watched, he ducked into the alleyway between two abandoned buildings.

"Looks like murder is for kids too."

I reached into the console between us for the disposable phone I had placed there earlier.

"How about we go with Plan B and call it a night?" Nicole grinned as she continued to eye the alleyway. "Get the adrenaline pumping, have a little fun, and then we can go home and watch I Love New York."

"I hate that show."

"According to the title, that's impossible."

"According to me, the answer is still no." I dialed a previously memorized number and hit Send. "The only reason I'm even here right now is to make sure he showed up."

Nicole snorted. "Well, congratulations Matlock, he showed up. He always shows up." She tapped her fingers faster. "Same time, same place, box in his hand." She stopped to eye me. "What do you think he does exactly? I mean, he obviously mutilates little fluffy animals but… the situation and the stakes have changed, so how do you think he does it now?"

After the fifth ring, I hung up. "He treats them like sacrifices and when he's done skinning them and cutting out all of their pieces, he buries them behind the building. The building is perfect because of it being abandoned and the location of the chemical plant behind it masks any chance for an alarming, unusual smell."

"He's a twisted little fucker I'll give him that." Nicole grinned. "The makings of a true psycho and yet you don't want to kill him. It's amazing."

"He's just a kid."

"He's a killer."

I started the engine of the car but kept the lights off. "He needs rehabilitation and a chance."

Nicole snorted again. "You're the boss." She eyed the phone as I tossed it onto the dashboard, the car pulling away silently from the curb. "Want to tell me again why you picked some random prostitute of all people to make the phone call?"

"Would you have preferred I did it?"

"I'm curious and slightly off-balanced but I'm not stupid. I just don't think she was worth the two hundred dollars." She paused and cackled in delight. "I bet she's heard that before."

I couldn't help but laugh under my breath as we drove in the opposite direction. "She needed the money, the disposable phone I gave her was only good for one call, and I wore a disguise."

"Want to know what the funniest part of the whole thing is?"

"Not really but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"I wanted to say it was your disguise because it came complete with that cheap blonde hooker wig but that's too easy." She grinned widely at me. "It was that we gave her Dara's cell phone number."

I scoffed and pressed down harder on the gas pedal. "And that's funny to you?"

"Imagining the look on her face when she gets the call is what's funny. She's going to be curious how the woman got her phone number, you do know that right?" Nicole paused. "Of course you do. I do, you do, we do."

"She can be curious all she wants Nicole. I instructed Mandy to only say she saw Kevin with a box leaking a dark substance after one a.m. What she does with the info is her business. Short of bringing Kevin into the station myself, there's not much more I can do."

"We both know that's not true."

I smirked. "I do, you do, we do."


	23. Episode 1x23

** A/N: **_Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Episode Twenty-Three: "Scout's Honor"**

The ruckus caused by the arrest of Kevin Edmonton amused me. I watched coffee cup positioned to my lips from the doorway of the break room as Detective Waters escorted him into an interrogation room. His arrest had been completed by Dara and two other support cops not even thirty minutes after the call from my prostitute had been placed.

They had found Kevin just as he started sacrificing a small dog, his knife still held high in the air. The capture had gone cleanly without any causality, dog included, and after several hours stewing in jail, he was now being interrogated.

I smirked at hearing a yelp of alarm, Greg appearing seconds later as the tiny puppy scampered free down the hallway. The Yorkshire terrier ran straight for me and I barely managed to throw my coffee cup into the trash before I had to swoop down to pick it up.

"Good catch!" Greg was out of breath as he stopped. "Little devil is faster than I thought."

"What is it still doing here?"

"He." At seeing me merely blink, he laughed. "It's a he."

It was licking my hands, repeatedly bouncing in an attempt to my face so I stretched out my arms and dangled it. "What is… he… still doing here?"

Greg smiled as he took the puppy from me. "I couldn't bring myself to call the pound so I've been asking around to see if anyone wants him."

I froze as I immediately recognized the look that appeared on his face. "No. Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on Angel! I can't take him, my landlord would shoot me and I know for a fact Nick loves dogs! He's from Texas. That means he should have twenty dogs and twenty kids and all that mess."

"Well, he doesn't have forty mouths to feed and the last thing I'm going to do is accept a dog to take to his house."

Greg frowned and as if sensing the commotion, the puppy whined but continued to lick his hands. "It's your house too. Don't you like dogs? You don't strike me as a cat person."

"I'm not a cat person."

"Look at this little guy!" Greg held up the dog in front of my face and I stared wide-eyed into the dog's brown eyes. "He's so cute and lonely and he needs a home! If I take him to the pound Angela and they can't find him a good home, they'll kill him!"

"Ask Captain America if he wants him!"

"I already tried and Warrick said no." Greg looked embarrassed and he shifted nervously.

My spine stiffened as soon as I noticed him fidget. "Greg… Greg, what'd you do?"

"I called Nick?"

"Are you unsure?"

"I called Nick." He cradled the dog to his chest. "He said the decision was up to you."

_Ah, Christ. _I looked down at the dog and then back at Greg, almost laughing at the sight of both of them wearing the same pleading expressions on their faces. "Damn it. Fine." I ignored Greg's wide satisfied smile. "But take him…wherever…" I waved my hand around, "until I can take him to the house on lunch break."

"You're the best Angel. I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get going before Ecklie sees the fur ball and has a conniption." I watched Greg take off in the opposite direction and my eyes lingered on the hallway towards the interrogation rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I couldn't help but notice that there aren't any big dogs or even any burly cats in your little pet cemetery. All these animals are small. Did it make you feel powerful Kevin? Did it make you feel like a man?"

I watched as Dara continued to interrogate Kevin Edmonton as he sat at the table, his hands cuffed. It was like watching a battle of the minds, neither seemingly backing down from the challenge, but it was enjoyable watching Dara start to chip away the kid's defenses.

"She's good."

I nodded at Nicole's statement. "Exceptionally."

"Think she'll figure out we helped her?"

I snorted. "I helped her and you just came along for the ride, like always." I hesitated and then shook my head. "She'll be curious and maybe do some asking around but she'll hit a dead end every time and finally get so frustrated she'll give up."

"You honestly believe that?" Nicole chuckled. "Me neither."

Kevin Edmonton shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Dara continued to grill him. "No one tells me what to do! I'm a man."

"That's right. You keep insisting that you're a man. I'm sorry, looking at you it's so easy to forget."

"Oh snap!" Nicole and I burst out laughing. "Dara's found herself a pair of brass balls!"

I was still laughing as the door into the connection room opened. Warrick appeared but he didn't say anything, shutting the door and clearing his throat, he moved to stand beside me and look into the room through the glass.

"Stop calling me a child!" Kevin screamed. "I'm a man. I'm a fucking man." He kept screaming and Dara merely watched him.

"Throwing a temper tantrum isn't a very effective way of convincing me."

We watched in silence as Dara thumbed through the stack of pictures laid out on the table and drew out the two. She slid pictures of his brothers, cleaned and stretched out on cold lab tables, in front of him.

"Interesting." I scratched my chin, "Most serial killers want to relive their kills over and over by having pictures or seeing items that remind them of the experience." I was aware of Warrick looking at me. "He doesn't even want to look at them."

"If his emotional problems stem from a jealousy towards the kids and the neglect he suffered from his mother because of them, he wouldn't want to look at the pictures."

"I'd agree with you if they were still alive but the photos now are a reminder of his success. He's not even trying to acknowledging that."

Warrick looked back at Kevin and Dara. "Are you sure you shouldn't be in there acting as his lawyer?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in there sticking your tongue down Dara's throat?"

As I expected, Warrick focused back on me immediately, his body shifting to face me. "What I do with Dara is none of your damn business."

"Well, tough, I'm making it my business."

"I wouldn't suggest it Angela."

I smirked as I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall next to the window. Nicole edged unknowingly around him, her eyes on his face but surprisingly, she said nothing. "Contrary to your belief, not everyone you encounter cares about what you do or don't suggest. Know what I think?"

"I don't care what you think."

"I think you're bothered by the fact that you pride yourself at being good at your job yet you can't seem to make up your mind about me."

Warrick snorted. "That's a good one Angela."

"Is it?" I shrugged. "One day you act like you can't stand to be around me and the next day it's like we're best friends. You tell people I'm weird or something's wrong with me and turn around to give me friendly advice or ask me if I'm okay. Since the first day I started working here three years ago, you've acted like that and it makes me curious to know why."

"All you need to know is that I care about Nick and if you hurt him, it won't be good for you."

Nicole and I snickered. "That's cute. Good to see it hasn't changed that when you feel cornered you threaten people. Unfortunately threats don't mean anything to me and I hate leaving things unanswered. Come on Warrick, it's just you and me here. You can be honest. Now's your chance to get off your chest whatever it is you want to say to me. I promise I won't tattle on you."

"I don't trust you."

"The feeling is mutual." Nicole growled. She glanced over at me with a sly smile. "He's not telling you everything."

I gave a slight nod more to her than him. "Alright, that's your choice but I haven't done anything to make you feel that way. Up until I started dating Nick, you and I got along just fine." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I understand that sometimes I come across a little cold or unfeeling but I love Nick and I want him to be happy. Don't you want that too?"

"Of course I do, he's my best friend!"

"Good because I make him happy Warrick." I pointed to my chest. "The person that gives him the things he wants, what he needs? That's me and whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere. I've told you that before and I'll keep telling you until you back off."

Warrick looked away and exhaled loudly, pausing to run his hand over his face. "You're right. I'm sorry." He dropped his hand. "I don't want to fight with you Angela."

"I'm glad to hear it because your attitude is getting old fast."

"Look, I just said I'm sorry; the least you can do is meet me halfway."

I straightened up from the wall. "I don't have anything to apologize about and if that's what you're waiting on, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." I studied him as he stood there. "I don't want to fight with you either Warrick. For Nick's sake, I think we should just act as civil as we can to one another. I respect what you do here, I respect your friendship with him, but I can't continue to have this discussion with you."

"It's not my favorite thing to do either."

I blinked calmly. "You just can't help yourself can you?"

"Maybe there's a reason he can't." Nicole circled Warrick slowly, her actions reminding me of a shark in the water. She glanced at me coyly. "I'm starting to think Warrick rather enjoys these moments with you."

"Don't be ridiculous." I mentally scolded her as I watched Warrick watch Dara and Kevin. "He'd choose to strangle me before he had to start a friendly conversation."

"For having such a high IQ, you're really slow sometimes."

"If I'm slow, it's not by fault on my end."

Warrick shifted uncomfortably to face the glass panel again. "I… I don't know why I keep doing that. You're right Angela. You're important to Nick and we've always gotten along. There's no reason I should be continuously picking fights with you."

I turned to gaze into the interrogation room. "I've been told I take getting used to and I know that's true. If I was easy to get along with, I'd be… Greg." Warrick chuckled and I smiled as I caught sight of Nicole rolling her eyes from her position on the other side of me. Ignoring her as she started to protest, I stuck out my hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." He slid his hand into mine and our eyes met as he squeezed my fingers. After a couple of pumps, I made the move to withdraw my hand but his grip tightened. "I'm going to try to be nicer for Nick's sake but this doesn't mean I trust you completely."

"I'm not asking you to." I tightened my grip as well and watched in satisfaction as the muscle in his jaw jumped in reaction to the pressure.

Nicole chuckled as she glanced between us. "The tension between you two could cause an oil tanker to explode."

I jerked my hand free and focused on the interrogation room again as I caught wind of what Dara was saying.

"Maybe I want to hear the words?"The look on Kevin's face was one of simmering anger and defiance. "I killed the little bastards."

"And there you have it boys and girls." I had just turned to eye Warrick again but the spot where he had been standing was now vacant, the door to the room just shutting.

"I think you scared him away."

"I think you should keep your opinions to yourself."

"That doesn't even make sense." Nicole rolled her eyes. "Quit talking to me like I'm a fucking ghost or something, it's annoying."

"We can reach a happy medium if you go away, then I won't have to talk to you at all."

With a shake of her head, she eyed the door. "Five bucks he went to take a shower."

"Oh my God, shut up!"

"You cannot be that oblivious! That tension between you, it's not just anger!"

"I said shut up."

I stormed out of the room and Nicole followed without hesitation. "You've worked here for four whole years now and almost the entire time you've ignored the advances of everyone around you…" She chuckled. "I take that back; there was that one time with… what was his name, Derek something…"

"Shut up."

"He was fantastic, sexy as hell; a purely physical release need. I digress," She waved her hand around absentmindedly, "You pulled out all the stops to stay emotionally unattached to these people and now you're engaged and realizing that all the time Warrick had a crush on you! It's hysterical!"

"That's not true! He's dating Dara." I turned a corner to head towards the elevator and seeing Ecklie, I veered sharply to head the opposite way. "This is not happening."

"I don't give a shit about who he's dating. You're just going to have to face facts. He's always thought you were attractive and he probably even thought about asking you out. Then Nicky boy declared his undying devotion, gave chase, and here we are!" She chuckled. "You should tell Warrick you don't mind a little coffee in your cream and see what he says."

I growled under my breath. "I'm not going to flirt with my fiancé's best friend. Physical attraction fades and the only reason Warrick is even panicking about… his feelings is because he hasn't been divorced very long, he's bounced around in his relationships as a result of that, and to top things off, I don't fawn all over him like every other woman in this building."

"He wants you because he knows he shouldn't." Nicole cackled. "He knows there's something not right about you, he sees it and yet he can't stay away."

"You sound like a damn romance novel. Who cares?"

"I do! I love it. Talk about the fun we could have."

I rolled my eyes and turned down another hallway. I had to abruptly stop in order to not collide with the hard wall of flesh in my way.

"Angela Wilkins, what a pleasure."

"Mr. Matthews." I eyed the public defender with clear disdain. "Excuse me."

He side-stepped left to block me from passing. "You never returned my phone call."

"I must have meant to forget." I smiled at him thinly. "Now if you'll excuse me…" I was stopped with a sigh as he moved to match me once again. "Mr. Matthews, as much as I wish it was possible, I can't walk through you."

"Have dinner with me."

"The last time you asked my answer was no and it still hasn't changed."

He smiled in the slick way I knew had to have worked countless times before on women in the past. "I'll stop blocking your way if you say yes."

"Tell him you'll cut off his penis and feed it to him if he doesn't get out of the way."

I kept my attention locked on Adam Matthews's brown eyes, aware of how he towered over me by several inches. Nicole stalked around in the background, low growl in her voice, as she stared him down. Her anger resonated through my entire body and caused my fingers to twitch.

"I've been asking since the day you started working here Angela. Give me a chance. I promise you that you won't be disappointed. There's a great little Italian place not far from the Wynn I think you'd enjoy."

I almost snorted but caught myself. "Look Mr. Matthews, to be honest, I'm flattered. Tons of women would be thrilled to be in my position. You're a very attractive man." I watched his smile deepen. "You're intelligent, successful… completely arrogant and rude..." His smile began to fade, "A complete asshole at times that defends criminals who are beyond a doubt guilty of truly hideous crimes…" I shrugged. "That makes you not my type so I'm going to have to say no...again."

"And here I was thinking it had more to do with the fact that you're engaged to Nick Stokes." He smiled thinly. "Guess that doesn't matter."

"Get out of the way before I help you and believe me, it won't be pleasant if I have to exert myself." I smiled back just as thinly. "You're a little heavy."

Without so much as even a dismissive goodbye, he strode past me. I felt like laughing but I didn't, settling instead to let out a sigh and tilt my head back.

"Forget what I said about Dara's balls, I think you just took the fucking cake with that performance." Nicole chuckled. "What an ass, figuratively and literally."

"Knock it off."

She grinned crookedly. "I'd like to knock it." She giggled. "But that's beside the point! Just ignore that douche and concentrate on the bigger issue at hand."

"What would that be?"

"Warrick."

"Absolutely not." I continued to head towards the elevator at full speed. "He'll get over his little crush and business will return to normal."

"You sound sure about that."

"Why shouldn't I be? He has Dara, I have Nick, and when it comes down to it, Warrick and I don't like each other."

Nicole chuckled in amusement as I hit the button for the elevator. "Warrick hates that he thinks about banging you, just like a lot of men in this building I might add…" She chuckled again at seeing my look of shock. "Come on Angela! You're an attractive, intelligent woman in a dominant male environment. Men think with their dicks, women with their breasts. It just happens."

"I'm not going to hold the fact Warrick might find me attractive against him but stop insinuating something is going to happen. It's not. I love Nick."

"Sure you do."

"I do!" I snapped and stepped into the elevator. "Stop fucking trying to trick me!"

She held up two fingers as the doors slid shut. "No tricks here, scout's honor."

"I never was a fucking girl scout."

"Maybe not but you sure are a feisty woman when you want to be." She grinned. "So much anger Angela, it's not healthy to keep it suppressed inside of you like that. Could come out when you least expect it and surprise a lot of people."

"Do not fucking threaten me."

"I'm not threatening you cupcake." Nicole smiled thinly. "I'm making you a promise."

I leaned against the elevator wall, my eyes locked on her. "I want this to end Nicole. I want you gone."

"Tough. I like it here."

"I want you to leave me alone."

"I want to win the lottery."

With a grunt, I closed my eyes. "Go away."

"Give me what I want and I'll stop bothering you."

I opened my eyes again. "You're lying."

"Sorta." Nicole smirked. "I'll never really be gone Angela, that darkness dwelling inside? It's a part of you now. You need it and without it, well, there's really no reason to be here now is there?"

"I'm this way because of you! You told me this was the only way!"

"It is! So why do you keep resisting me?!"

"It should have ended with, that's why!" I responded. "I don't need to keep doing this anymore. I have a new life now, a job I like, people that-"

"Nine months ago you didn't give a shit about any of that!" Nicole screamed. "Would you listen to yourself? You LIKE your job? You cut up bodies for a living Angela and you enjoy it! How fucked up are you?" She sneered. "You're pathetic and it makes me sick to see how weak Nick has made you."

"Stop."

"He tamed you Angela, broke you down, and you let him. You're not a threat to anyone now. I'm surprised you're not still crying about Clarissa. Maybe you should have let her live; better yet, maybe you should have asked her to kill us." Nicole began to pull at her hair. "Pathetic. You're completely useless!"

I covered my ears against her screams. "I said stop it!"

"I don't even know why continue living Angela! Nick's feelings can't mean that much to you when he's completely unaware of how fucked up you really are! I bet if he died, you'd just shrivel up in a hole somewhere and never be heard from again!" She laughed dryly and the sound echoed in my ears. "Unfortunately for you, put in your shoes, Nick would survive. Sure, he'd mope around for a few months, maybe take medication, but in the end, he'd survive. Hell, he might even grow to love again!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you back Sweetheart!" Her lips twisted in annoyance. "I'm not going anywhere until you realize I'm right and if I have to make you crazy just to get you to listen, I'll do it!"

The elevator bell dinged and as soon as the doors opened, I sprung forward. I collided roughly with Dara, both of us grunting as the folders in her hand fluttered to the ground. "Shit." I bent down to help her pick them up. "Sorry Dara."

"It's no big deal Angela." We scooped up the files and stood up. "Are you alright?" She eyed the empty elevator as the doors slid shut.

"Fine, I'm great. What are you doing down here?"

Dara motioned at the folders. "I came by to get a couple of case files before I head home." She shifted to pull out two glossy photos. "Thanks for letting me use the Edmonton autopsy pictures during my interrogation." She extended them towards me. "They were a big help."

"So I heard." I took them from her and stared at the small children side by side on the gurneys. "Congratulations on getting the confession. You showed up a few people by proving them wrong."

"Thanks. I should feel good about it but… I really don't. I just wish it hadn't been necessary. Those boys had their whole lives ahead of them and now…" Dara sighed. "Times like these make me wish I could catch the bastards before they strike instead of only being able to stop them from doing it again."

I kept my eyes glued to the photos. "Sometimes you don't have a choice."

"Unfortunately." She hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked up, the images of the two babies forever burned into my brain. "I've never been better but thank you for asking."

_You're such a fucking liar._

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am. Take it easy Dara."

"Same to you Angela. Don't work too hard."

I nodded tersely and shoved the pictures under my arm so I didn't have to look at them anymore. "I won't." I headed towards the morgue. "I'll just work."


	24. Episode 1x24

**Episode Twenty-Four: "Deal With the Devil (Part One)"**

"NICK!" With a scowl on my face, I flew like a bat out of hell from our closet with one of my favorite black pumps in my hand, the tiny Yorkshire Greg had conned me into taking bouncing excitedly after me. I swore as he nipped playfully at my heels. "Stop that! You stop that right now!"

The puppy let out an excited yelp and ran a quick circle around me. I swore again as I almost tripped, righting myself just in time as I entered the living room and spotted Nick lying sprawled out on the couch, remote in hand.

"Nick!"

"Yeah babe?" He was chuckling and I knew it had nothing to do with the program he was watching. Spotting Nick, the puppy barked excitedly and ran towards the couch. He tried several times to jump up but it was too much of a distance.

"Nick, this isn't funny." I held up my shoe. "That…dog has managed to chew on another one of my shoes. These were my favorite ones!"

Smiling, Nick scooped up the puppy with one hand and it licked him happily as he settled it down on his stomach. "We'll have to get some baby gates or something."

"What? No! That's not the point! That little monster keeps eating my shoes!"

"Baby, I'm sorry about your shoes but he's just a puppy. We can train him not to do that just like we can teach him not to pee on the carpet."

"Do not even get me started on that!"

Nick moved the dog and stood up. He pulled the shoe free from my grip and tossed it onto the floor before wrapping his arms around me. "I'll get you a new pair of shoes baby."

"I don't want a new pair, I want my old pair." I pouted. "I'd still have them if you and Greg hadn't tricked me."

"Tricked you?" He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "I let you decide so you've got no one else to blame but yourself."

I leaned into him and continued to pout. I glanced towards the puppy to see it was trying to get down, occasionally whimpering as it ran along the edge of the couch. "I was tricked."

With another chuckle, Nick let me go and picked up the puppy that in return yelped happily and attempted in vain lick at his face. "Little fella needs a name. Have you given it any more thought?"

"Um, Puppy?"

"You can't name him Puppy! Haven't you ever had a pet before?"

"My mom had a cat."

"And you didn't help name it?" Nick watched me fidget. "You named it Kitty didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes as he started to laugh. "Oh, leave me alone." I smiled as I bent to pick up my shoe. "If I don't start heading that way, I'm going to be late." I kissed him and the puppy took it as an opportunity to lick my hand. "I love you."

"I love you baby."

The puppy nibbled on my finger and I narrowed my eyes. "And you, stay out of my closet." He barked and I smiled. "Good boy."

&&&&&&&&&&

The first crime scene of the day was the worst I had seen in a while. For several minutes I stared at it in wonder, barely even noticing anyone else moving around me. Two bodies, one male, one female, laid sprawled out next to each other on a king sized bed. On their backs, they were completely naked and every inch of their bodies, the sheets and even the wall above the headboard was covered in blood.

"Oh my god." Ronnie whispered beside me. She blinked slowly from shock, the camera clutched in her hands. "Oh sweet Jesus, I don't know if I can do this."

"Just breathe through your mouth." My reply was soft, my eyes glued to the bed. "If you start to feel sick, go outside and get some fresh air." She didn't move and I reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "Ronnie, it's okay if you need to go outside."

"Here Ronnie." Warrick stepped through the doorway and took the camera gently from her hands. "Go ahead sweetheart."

She slipped out without another word and Warrick began to take pictures. I snapped my gloves quickly onto my hands and opened my skit on an area of carpet not covered in markers, personal belongings, or blood. As much as I wanted to ignore him, obviously he was trying to ignore me as well from the looks of how focused he was, but I knew it wasn't possible now.

Inwardly I let out a heavy sigh and forced myself to relax. I focused on the woman first, checking liver temperature and the marks on her body before I walked to the other side where the man rested. Warrick moved to trade sides with me, still looking intently at what he was photographing.

"Body temperature for both set time for death at approximately four hours ago." I cleared my throat and tried not to notice my blood soaked hands. My fingers beneath the slippery latex remained clean but my mouth still went dry with the sudden desire to wash them.

Warrick cleared his throat as well, clearly uncomfortable. At any other time I would have enjoyed it but I was growing increasingly annoyed instead. "Who died first?"

"The man." I looked at the bodies carefully. "Marks on the body indicate a blade of some kind. The marks also reflect someone had time to skin certain areas of the body, hence the massive amounts of blood in some areas around the bodies. Areas around the sexual organs are missing the majority of skin." I leaned in closer to the man's body. "COD looks to be massive loss of blood resulting in repetitive cuts and the slashing of their throats."

"They were tortured and then executed."

I nodded and straightened. "I'm not the detective but this looks extremely personal." I stepped away from the bed. "I'd look into the woman's background before the man's."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at her. Without even examining the body, I can already see her cuts are more numerous and probably not only longer in length but deeper as well."

"Ever think about going into investigative work?"

I blinked in surprise at him and snorted. "You offering me a position?" I watched as his face flushed and he directed his attention elsewhere. "And no is the answer to that question."

"You've got a good eye; you should if you ever get bored of the morgue."

"Uh, thanks." I chuckled. "I think I'm good where I am." I couldn't stop myself from surveying the room. "Did they find the weapon yet?"

"No." Warrick snapped a few more pictures before he lowered the camera. "Are you ready to release the scene?"

I nodded and bent to grab my kit at the same time he did. I straightened immediately to avoid colliding with him. "Warrick, I can get my bag. It's not that heavy."

He rolled his eyes and lifted up my bag. "I'm not doubting your ability to lift something that weighs less than the average dog but your hands are covered in blood." He made his way to the door and with a grunt, I had no choice but to follow.

"Speaking of dogs," Warrick continued. "I heard Greg talked you into taking that one Dara found at the Edmonton scene. I'm surprised."

"Why?" I glared at his back as we made our way to the front door. "I don't have anything against animals. Why wouldn't I take in a stray?"

He chuckled and shifted to open the door, letting me go through first before he followed me down the porch steps. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I know Nick likes dogs but I figured he'd want one more, uh…"

"Manly?"

"Yeah, manly." He smiled. "I mean, just the thought of Nick walking that little dog…"

I couldn't stop my laughter as the image of Nick walking the puppy down the street flashed across my mind. "Yeah, well… it needed a place and Nick wanted it so…" I shrugged. I caught the look Warrick flashed me. "What? He did. He didn't say it but the second he heard there was a stray dog, he knew he wanted it."

"I guess I'm just more surprised that Greg didn't even ask Dara if she wanted the dog. When she brought it in, she was toting it around the station and talking to it like it was a baby."

"Son of a bitch." Warrick's eyebrows rose and I chuckled. "Greg; he didn't ask her and probably nobody else for that matter because he wanted me to take it in, him and Nick both. Did he ask you if you wanted it?" I rolled my eyes as he shook his head. "Yep, they tricked me."

Grinning, Warrick handed my kit to the one of the morgue assistants, a team of them starting to head into the house for collection. My move to head to my SUV was stalled as Warrick grabbed my arm.

"What? What now?" I frowned as he steered me towards his SUV. "Maybe you have amnesia but my vehicle is parked in the opposite direction."

"Would you just shut up for five seconds Angela?"

My mouth snapped open and shut in surprise. I eyed him but didn't say anything and as we neared his SUV he let go of my arm so he could open the back. He lowered the camera to snap on crime scene gloves and turned back to face me.

"Thanks Doc but I don't need a breast exam today."

Warrick laughed and shook his head. He kept his gaze cast downwards as he reached out again and I watched in silence as he began to assist in pulling off my bloody gloves. "You have to be careful. Until we identify the victims and get medical reports, we have to treat them as if they were infectious."

"I know the drill Brown." As soon as he wrestled both off of my hands, I leaned around him to grab an evidence bag. He plopped them inside and I zipped it up. "You're not getting paranoid on me are you?"

"Nah, of course not. I'm just being careful, that's all."

"You're being paranoid."

He chuckled and placed the bag in the inside of the SUV. "Maybe just a little bit. The last thing I want is a repeat performance of what we went through."

"I agree." I smirked. "One time of suffering through a detox shower with you completely naked beside me was enough to last me for a life time."

"Don't kid yourself. It wasn't a pleasant experience for me either."

_Liar, liar, pants on scorching hot flames of Hell. _"Hey, I'll have you know I've had offers for adult magazines before."

Warrick's attention snapped immediately back to my face. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "More than one." I smiled at the suspicious expression on his face. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No, I… I mean… Hell…"

"Relax Warrick, I'm playing around." I chuckled. "I worked in Miami for a while. Let's just say it's hard to take liver temp when people around you trying to hand you their business cards." I ignored his obvious amusement and glanced around the scene. "And if you ever tell anyone, even Dara, I'll bust your balls."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I won't be telling a soul."

"Good."

"Does Nick know?"

I eyed him again with a smile but shook my head. "Nah. I don't exactly bring that up over the dinner table. Hey Nicky, a couple of years back someone wanted me to pose completely naked on top of gurney holding nothing but a carving knife. Awesome!"

Warrick laughed so hard he coughed and I reached out to pat his back.

"Please don't start choking on me. I'm not any good at the Heimlich." I withdrew my hand and shoved both of them into my jean pockets. "Are things cool between us now?"

He cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck. "I don't know. Are they?"

"I'd like to think so. We've both shown we're more than capable of doing the job expected of us, even under dire circumstances. I've never taken that for granted about you Warrick. You're a good person, one of the best at what you do, and fighting every step of the way is going to get us nowhere." I sighed. "I just want to do my job and go home to a hot meal, hotter bath and the occasional extremely scorching fuck."

"Oh! God, I so didn't need to hear that!"

"Enjoying the mental images are we?"

Surprisingly enough, I laughed heartily at his pained expression and after a minute, we were both laughing. Thankfully no one was around to stare at us in horror and complete confusion. It was horrible to be laughing at that exact moment but it was what we both needed. After the scene we both had beheld, I was glad I was able to even smile. A person still loose out there in the world had butchered two people and without a doubt, whoever had done it had thoroughly enjoyed it.

I felt my entire body shifting into a mode of relaxation as we both sobered up and lapsed into a moment of silence.

I needed to stay focused but not lose myself in that familiar dark territory inside of me until more details became clear and there was a person available to point a finger of blame towards. By keeping distracted and letting everyone around me do their jobs, I would maybe be saved from doing mine. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to stop. I wanted to quit, I wanted to no longer be addicted to the need to kill in order to feel good about what I had done in the past.

Basically I just wanted to live again.

Warrick cleared his throat and looked around slowly. "I see the uniform on the porch but where's Ronnie?"

"She's probably looking around the house for evidence…. Or… flowers to make a necklace out of, I don't know. I'm not her keeper." We both moved from the SUV and headed back towards the house.

"Maybe you should head to the morgue and let me look for her."

I rolled my eyes but didn't stop. "I may not be part of the team but I can help you look."

"That's not what I meant Ang."

"I'm not sure even you know what you mean half the time, Rick." I smiled as he snorted at how dryly I said the shortened version of his name. "What side do you want?"

"Look Rambina, we're not separating."

"Rambina? Did you get that from a cartoon or something? What side Warrick? We can cover more ground if we meet halfway."

He shook his head. "This isn't even part of your job description Angela."

"Fine. Have it your way." Ignoring anything he had to say next, I marched into the backyard with the sole intention of finding Ronnie first. The house was of medium size but the backyard itself was large, a multitude of trees planted close together and I spotted the gazebo positioned in the middle of them. "Ronnie?"

"I told you to wait!"

I threw Warrick a look over my shoulder. "And I heard what you said Dad." I turned away to shield my eyes against the sun. "Ronnie?"

"Um, guys?"

We both turned to see Ronnie but she wasn't alone. A taller man stood behind Ronnie, one hand on her shoulder while his other held a rather wicked looking knife to her neck. She looked at us with pleading helplessness etched all the way across her face and I fought the urge to roll my eyes as Warrick shifted so I was partially shielded by his body.

"Yell for the cop and I'll kill her."

"Okay, just put down the knife sir." Warrick held up his hands. "No one needs to get hurt."

"You're not arresting me for something I didn't do! I didn't do it!" The man shook his head, long tendrils of hair flying. He looked like one of those homeless guys you saw on the street. You flinched every time you had to see his unwashed face and dirty hands yet you ignored him when he asked for change, his paper cup rattling at you as you practically ran past him. "I ain't going to jail."

"You're not going to have a choice if you don't put down the knife."

"Angela…" Warrick hissed. He kept his eyes on the stranger's. "Why don't you just put down the knife and we'll talk? We don't have to go anywhere. We can talk."

The man glanced uneasily between us. "You promise? You promise you're not going to arrest me for killing them?"

"Just put down the knife."

"I wouldn't kill my sister like that. No, no, no way." He started to lower that hand that held the knife. "I wouldn't do that to Michelle. Never, never ever do that."

Warrick moved forward slowly, his hands still lifted in the air. "Of course you wouldn't. Come on, just-"

Ronnie cried out in alarm as she was suddenly shoved forward but Warrick caught her easily before she fell. The man starting running and I didn't even hesitate before I took off after him.

"Angela! Wait!"

The man scrambled around the gazebo, stumbling as he went. I didn't even hesitate as I ran directly into gazebo and because of the stool built into the side I was able to jump up and over the railing. He cried out as I collided into him and down we went into the grass. He landed on his stomach with me on top straddling him.

"I'm not the bad guy! I'm not bad! I swear I'm not bad!"

"Give me your hands!" I jerked his arms towards me. "Stop struggling, I said give me your hands!" Twisting his hands together, I ignored him crying and glanced over my shoulder to see the cop, Ronnie and Warrick running towards me. "Cuffs!"

Officer Reynolds scurried forward to hand me his cuffs and I snapped them on before I stood back up, jerking the man along with me. He continued to cry, his words mumbled as his sobs grew in intensity, and with a shove, I passed him off to the officer who began to read him his rights.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Warrick grabbed my arm. "Chasing after him like that? You could have been hurt!"

Ronnie was already following the suspect and the cop back to the front of the house.

"Give me a break Warrick; you had your hands full and I did what I had to do so back off." I jerked my arm away, my heart beating fast as the adrenaline still raced through my veins. I swore as he grabbed my arm again. "Warrick, let go!"

"You have blood on your damn shirt!"

"It's not mine." I looked around and spotted the knife still lying on the ground. "I think we just found our murder weapon."

"I think you're right."

I pulled my arm away again. "Five bucks he didn't find that knife at the dollar store." My eyes went to the house before I looked back to Warrick to find him still staring at my shirt. "Warrick, I'm fine."

"We're going to have to take your shirt for DNA. Most of the blood came off the knife and onto your clothing."

"You trying to get me naked again Rick?"

"What?" His head snapped up. "No!"

Rich laughter echoed in circles around in my head and I couldn't help myself. I smiled and made my way past him. "I'm not wearing a bra under this shirt so let me get scrubs out of my SUV and change real quick."

He swallowed but nodded, eyes glued onto the knife now. "I'll collect the weapon."

"The blood might be infectious, are you sure you don't want to help me with my shirt too?"

I was surprised when he chuckled. "I suggest you get Ronnie to help you with that. I've done my one good deed for the day."

He bent down to get the knife. For a second I found I couldn't help myself and I paused to check out his backside. When he straightened up, I shook myself out of my stupor. _What the hell is wrong with me?__Stop looking!_

_Why not look? It's not like you're touching; there's nothing wrong with window shopping._

Warrick turned towards me with the knife held steady in his right hand. "I know what you're doing."

"Huh?" I shifted, aware that I was the one suddenly uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to distract me but don't worry about it Angela. I'm not going to tell Nick about you turning into a super hero but don't pull that stunt again on the scene. You're the coroner, leave the heroics to the cops."

I wanted to argue but the urge to step away from the situation was stronger so I simply nodded before moving away to head towards the front of the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a twenty-four minutes past six o'clock when I finally pulled into the driveway of the house. The lights in the living room were on and I knew that Nick was sprawled out on the couch watching the television. He always seemed to be waiting on me to get home, always with his questions and the need to talk. Usually I didn't mind and I had grown to anticipate our conversations but that wasn't what I wanted tonight.

I grabbed the steering wheel as my thoughts went back to earlier that day. The adrenaline I experienced had been delicious, a true shock that I found I wanted more of. I had been in control. I had been the one to call the shots. I had truly missed the thrill of the hunt and now after a taste of it again, I was finding it hard to deny the urge to revisit it again.

"You plan on sitting here all night or what?"

"I thought you'd given up."

From her stretched out position in the backseat, Nicole smiled. "Is that what you really want Angela?" At seeing my grip tighten on the wheel she chuckled. "I didn't think so."

"I don't like how it makes me feel."

"What have I told you about lying to me?"

"I don't." I whispered. "I don't like that I enjoy it so much. I don't like that I can't seem to stop."

"We all have our addictions Angela. Thankfully for us, we can do a lot of good."

My gaze lingered on the front door of the house. My house. "We do a lot of good don't we?"

"With us around, I'm surprised they even have a police department."

Laughing along with her, I climbed from the car. The steps to the door took longer than usual but I entered the house to find the television off and Nick not on the couch. I dumped my jacket onto the rack by the door and tossed my keys onto the foyer table.

"Nick?"

"Where have you been?"

He was standing in the kitchen doorway dressed in his favorite pair of jeans and a black shirt. I immediately noticed that he had closely shaven his head. "You cut your hair."

"Where have you been Angela? You got off work almost two hours ago."

"I went for a drive."

"Because of what happened today?"

I blinked in surprise and shoved my hands into my pockets. We continued to stand with the distance between us. I was even more surprised when he maintained his stance. "Who told you? Warrick?"

"Ronnie called an hour ago. She left a message on the answering machine."

"It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal?" Nick repeated. "You chased after a suspect in a double homicide today. You could have been hurt!"

"Well I wasn't."

"And what happens the next time when you decide to chase after some lunatic and he doesn't go down as easily? With everything that's been happening Angela, with how many years you've been working alongside forensic teams and police, I would think you'd be smarter than this."

I squared my shoulders. "I'm not an idiot."

"I'm not saying you are baby but chasing after criminals isn't your job." He ran his hand over his head and leaned against the doorframe. "Less than three weeks ago you were attacked at a crime scene and now you're… you're running after men with knives! Can't you understand where I'm coming from here?"

"What I understand is that you're scared but I'm not going to apologize or lie and tell you I would change what I did if I could." I tried to keep my voice calm and soothing because I did understand. Concern was written clearly all over his face. "If it happened again, I would do exactly the same thing."

"Please tell me you hear how crazy that sounds."

"I'm not crazy."

"You're chasing after armed suspects! That man had a knife!"

"I am not fucking crazy!" I snapped. "I may not have a damn badge or a gun but I am not crazy!"

"Angela…"

"He had a knife to Ronnie's throat, he was going to kill her and when he made a run for it, I just reacted."

"Yeah, well next time your reaction could get you killed."

I exhaled slowly through my nose. "Is Ronnie okay?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"I think I'm done talking about it with you so yes."

Nick straightened up and came towards me. "Well I'm not done talking about it Angela so I guess you're going to have to find out about Ronnie yourself when we're finished. Angela…" He sighed and moved at the same time I did. His hand caught my wrist seconds before I hit the button on the answering machine. "I said we're not finished."

My fingers made a fist and I jerked my hand away. "The second you called me crazy we were finished talking Nick."

"I wasn't calling you crazy baby."

"Yes, you did!" I pushed past him to head into the kitchen and just as I expected, he followed.

"I don't think you're crazy Angela but what you did was reckless! You can't go chasing after suspects! It's dangerous!"

"And your job isn't dangerous?" I turned around sharply and he took a step back in order to not collide into me. "You haven't been in the line of fire before so to speak? You haven't chased after a suspect?"

"Well, I…"

"But it's okay because you're a guy, is that it?"

"What? No!" He reached out to cup the side of my face with one hand. "I love you Angie and the last thing I want to do is see you get hurt. These past few weeks have been just hectic and now that we're not on the same schedule, I worry about you when I'm not around."

"I'm not going to be weak for you."

Nick frowned. "What?"

"I said I'm not going to be weak for you." I pushed his hand away. "I'm not going to be some damsel in distress waiting on you to rescue her."

"I don't want that."

"You don't?" I opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"If I wanted that, I'd be with someone else Angela."

I slammed the fridge door shut and moved to toss the bottle onto the counter. "Then why don't you go be with someone else Nick? Someone you can fawn over and worry about all the time because I don't want to be that person!"

"Where the hell is this coming from? I've never told you that's what I wanted! "

"Oh come on Nick, it's practically written all over your damn face!"

He shook his head and reached out for me but I was too heated to think straight and I pulled away. I hated being emotional. I hated losing myself to how he made me feel guilty about myself. I knew when I started this relationship with him it could grow to this but I never wanted to believe it could really happen. Why didn't I say no that first day in the gym? Why didn't I continue to ignore him as I had for the past three years?

"I have never said I wanted some damsel in distress Angela! Never! But don't ask me not to worry about you! I love you, how can you not expect me to worry about your safety?"

"I'm surprised you're even able to work with how you worry so much! How can you even concentrate?"

"That's a damn good question!" He shot back. "Maybe it's a good thing we're on different schedules after all!"

I couldn't help scoffing at him. "The past three years you've done just fine working with me Nick so do not even start to make this about distractions. This is about the fact you're upset I took matters into my own hands today and helped catch a suspect! You wouldn't have even found out about it if Ronnie hadn't called!"

"And why is that Angela? Why wouldn't you tell me about something like this?"

"Contrary to your belief Nick, I don't have to tell you everything. You obviously worry enough as it is without extra details to keep you up at night!"

"I worry about you because I love you!" He yelled. "I don't worry because I want to control you or because I expect you to depend on me! I know that's not who you are Angela but don't expect me to be happy that you're willingly putting yourself into the line of fire like that! That man could have stabbed you!"

"Well, he didn't. He could barely hold the knife as it was he was so scared." I reached out to snatch up my water bottle again. "I'm not going to continue to stand here and defend my actions to you. It's over and done with Nick. It happened, everyone is okay, and it's time to let it go."

Nick's face was full of confusion, anger and disbelief as he stared at me. "How can you say that?"

"I'm not going to continue standing here and arguing about it Nick! We're just going in circles! What good is this doing?!"

"We're talking about it because that's what people who are in love do Angela! People who plan to spend their lives together talk about things! They don't hide things or refuse to talk about them if it's important!"

"It's important to you, not to me."

"How can you fucking say that?!"

I slammed the water bottle down on the counter again. "Because it's the fucking truth! I don't want to talk to you about this!"

"Why?"

"Let it go Nick." I ducked back into the fridge again to rummage around, looking for anything to keep me occupied so I didn't have to look at him.

"Why not!?"

I straightened up with a sigh and glared at him with a look that had worked on countless people before in successfully shutting them up. "I said fucking let it go."

"The hell I will Angela. I'm standing here telling you that I worry about you and you're acting like you could care less! Excuse me for being concerned about you when you're out in the field! I didn't damn well know that'd be so offensive to you!"

"Well now you know Nick."

"Do you not worry about me?"

"What?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you not worry about me when I'm out in the field?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then how is this any different?" Nick questioned. "Do you remember a few months back I was attacked at a scene where the guy had a knife? I had to get a few stitches and you were worried about me! You were so worried in fact that you made a scene in front of all of our friends in the break room! Do you not remember that?"

I completely forgot about the fridge door hanging wide open. "Of course I do but that situation was different. You weren't aware there was someone, just like I wasn't a few weeks ago, and you were caught off guard. When I heard you had been hurt, I was worried but this is completely different! I was in control of the situation this time."

"There's that word again Angela. Why do you keep bringing it up? Is that what this is about? You think I'm trying to control you?"

"I think that this conversation has gone on for far longer than I wanted it to go." I turned to grab my water and shove it back into the fridge.

"Do not walk away from me while we're talking Angela. If you love me, if you respect me, you will stay here and finish this conversation."

"Or what?"

"Don't do this."

I slapped my hand down on top of the open fridge door. "Or what Nick? What happens next if I don't feel like standing here and arguing with you some more? I'm tired, it's been a long day and the last thing I want to do is continue to fight about shit you can't change."

"I think you're missing the whole point Angela."

"No, I think you are. I'm done talking about this. Please…" I exhaled slowly. "Please just let it go."

Nick dropped his arms. "I wish it was that easy for me Angela. I wish I could let things that are important just go when I was tired of dealing with them but I can't. That's not who I am."

"Well it's who I am."

"No, what you are right now is a liar and you're scared."

I slammed the door to the refrigerator shut again. "I am not scared."

"I've been scared plenty of times Angela, especially on the job, so trust me when I say I can recognize it on someone else."

"And what am I scared of Nick?"

"What you've always been scared of since that first day I asked you out, you're scared of letting me in! It's been nine months! We live together, we're getting married! We love each other yet you still can't tell me things? Relationships are about honesty and trust! I don't feel like either applies to us right now!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

Nick sighed and rubbed at his head again. "I'm blowing this out of proportion." He laughed dryly. "Okay, fine, you win. Fine." He shrugged. "I can't make you talk about something you obviously can't even stand the idea of talking about and you're right, we're just going in circles."

"Nick…"

"I gotta get to work."

I glanced at the clock on the microwave. "It's only 8:30."

"I'm going in early to help Sara out on this case."

I followed him out of the kitchen and watched him shrug on his jacket. "It would be slightly sardonic of me to say be careful wouldn't it?"

He sighed, not laughing as I expected but it wasn't like I blamed him at the moment. "Get some rest Angela. I should be home at the regular time in the morning."

"Nick…"

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Unless this is an apology or you wanting to talk more, I think it's best if we just let it go for now."

My mouth snapped shut for a brief second. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms against my chest. "Bye." The door shut behind him softly. "Be careful."

_TBC (only one chapter left people for the first part! please review!)_


	25. Episode 1x25: Season Finale

**A/N: **_Alright fellow readers and lovers of the written word, this is the LAST chapter of part one to the Angela trilogy. The next two installments will have 24-25 chapters a piece much like they do seasons on the show. Please do leave some feedback and any suggestions of things you would like to see coming up. Anything left open in this first part will be taken care of before the end, promise and if it isn't, trust me, it's just a side note that is not important. I tried to write this story much like the style that CSI is done in as a show so some parts are just left open for your own interpretation. _

_As for part two, it WILL have a different title and it WILL be posted separate from this so be on the look out if you are interested in reading more Angela by either putting me on your author alert list (that is the easiest option) or by keeping an eye out on the CSI fic section. _

_Thank you for the fantastic reviews and for sticking with this story. Till next time._

**Episode Twenty-Five: Deal With the Devil (Part Two)**

"_Stop! Please stop! Don't do this."_

"_Is that what she said before you killed her?" My head tilted as I studied the man lying bloody and bruised at my feet. "Did she beg for her life? Did she cry?"_

"_Please, I'll give myself up! I'll confess!"_

_I let out a soft tsk and shook my head. "It's too late for that. You had your chance to do something good and now..." My grip tightened on the knife I held in my right hand, my eyes shifting from his panicked face to watch blood drip down the blade. I smiled. "Now it's my turn."_

&&&&&&&&&&

"Angela? Angela!"

My head snapped up from where it had been resting on the break room table and I squinted up at Greg as he loomed over me. He held a coffee cup in one hand, a file tucked firmly under his right arm. Chuckling, he threw me a crooked grin.

"Did I wake you Sleeping Beauty?"

"I didn't, uh, I didn't get much sleep last night." I cleared my throat and leaned back into my chair as he sat down adjacent to me.

He was frowning as he lowered the cup and the file onto the table, his eyes locked on my face. "Is everything okay?"

"Have you ever had a dream that seemed like it was real?"

"Sure but if I give you all the details, Nick would probably kill me." When I didn't even smile, Greg leaned forward to place his hand over my left. When I flinched, his frown reappeared. "What's wrong Angel?"

"I haven't had dreams in a really long time Greg but lately this… this dream, I can't get it out of my head."

"Have you talked to Nick about it?"

I shook my head and withdrew my hand from his. "We haven't really talked the last couple of days. We got in a really bad fight."

"Over the Simpson case?"

I nodded and clasped my hands together. "He was upset that I had personally involved myself the way I did and I knew why, I mean, I could see where he was coming from but I didn't want to talk about it. We fought and said things and now it's just…awkward."

"He just worries about you Angela."

"I know."

"It's beyond obvious that you two love each other. Maybe if one of you just took that first step… Sara did mention Nick's been kinda cranky lately." He smiled softly. "He's probably beating himself up inside at how he talked to you."

"I should apologize for not being more considerate of his feelings."

"Are you asking or are you telling?"

I smiled back at Greg softly. "It was a rhetorical statement."

"So what's stopping you?"

"The part where I have to actually apologize." I leaned back in my seat with a small sigh. "I don't like admitting I'm wrong especially when I think I'm right but…" I looked away from Greg's curious gaze. "I don't think that I did anything wrong and Nick just worries so much about me. He doesn't need to; I can take care of myself."

"I don't think it has anything to do with not being able to take care of yourself Angel. He knows you can, we all know you can, but you have to cut the man some slack. He's from Texas; they're practically raised to do three things: play football, electrocute people, and practice chivalry."

I smiled at that and I felt some of the tension that had been accumulating for days begin to slowly slip from my body.

"Nick likes to be… uh…" Greg pondered. "You know… He likes to feel…"

"Needed?"

"Exactly." He snapped. "He knows you're a strong person Angela, he's proud of that but there are times when he wants to be the one to… uh, bring home the bacon. Yeah, that. Sometimes I think he believes Batman is real you know?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Greg."

"Seriously! Remember that department letter a few years back? He was the crime stopper or whatever for a month? Sure, Nick acted like he wanted to beat me up for posting them everywhere but deep down he was proud of being recognized like that. He's… manly… and he likes being seen that way. He wants to be seen that way to you too I think. You know us guys; we're weird; we like women to go all 'ooo, aaah' at us every once in a while."

"I don't go 'ooo, aaah' period."

Greg chuckled and reached out to pinch my cheek. I swatted his hand away playfully, smiling back though it was really the least thing I wanted to do. "What I'm getting at is that maybe, even if you don't want to, letting Nick feel like he's the big cheese might not be so big. He wants you to be proud of him and to depend on him cause you know… he's your man and whatever." Greg grabbed his coffee cup and looked around. "Christ, I'm starting to sound like Dr. Phil."

"Aw, don't worry Greg; you're way hotter than Dr. Phil."

"You think?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Hey, you think… you think Ronnie thinks so too?"

"I think you think a lot."

"That's not a no."

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's definitely not a no Greg."

He sipped at his coffee with a smile. "Just wanted to ask." He lowered the cup. "Speaking of Ronnie, what you did…"

"You're not going to scold me too are you?"

"No. What I was going to say is that it was damn brave of you. David Simpson ended up being just a mentally troubled man that had lost his sister but he could have seriously hurt Ronnie. I don't think I would have reacted differently."

"Thanks Greggo."

"Anytime Angel. I love you, you know that."

I nodded and patted his hand. "Are there any updates on the case?"

Greg answered by shoving the file on the table towards me. "Doc finished the autopsies on both of the bodies while you were being interrogated by Ecklie about what happened." He watched me flip open the file. "Hey, is it true you changed clothes in front of Warrick at the crime scene?"

"What ? No. I changed in my truck."

"Damn! I knew I shouldn't have traded him that case."

I rolled my eyes and glanced down at the files. "Why did you trade with him?"

"Uh, he didn't want to work this other case across town for some reason."

I paused and looked up at him. "What was the other case?"

"Oh, it was a robbery call downtown. I'm not sure why he didn't want it. It ended up just being me and Dara. The whole thing only took about fifteen minutes."

"Interesting." I glanced back down. "That would explain his mood lately."

"You mean Warrick's grumpy mood? Wait, what does?"

I chuckled and looked up again. "Warrick and Dara are or were seeing each other. I don't know. I can't keep up with his dating record… but if he's been extra grumpy lately, I'd say there's trouble in paradise and that's why he didn't take it."

"Oh, huh... Wow, okay…" Greg's head titled. "Did you know even Hodges has a girlfriend? Everyone's hooking up but me, what's up with that?"

"Is Ronnie seeing anyone?"

"No."

I looked back down. 'What's up with you not asking her out yet?"

"Yeah, what is up with that?"

"You are so weird." I studied Al's scribbled notes on the file, chewing on my bottom lip. "Well, that's interesting."

Greg leaned forward on the table to look down at the file. "It's interesting that I'm weird or…"

"David Simpson said he panicked when he found his sister and her boyfriend dead in their bed." I flipped the file shut. "Except it wasn't her boyfriend."

"The prints came back belonging to a William Younger. Brass interviewed a few friends and relatives who told him Michelle had been planning on breaking up with her boyfriend Ryan Lynch and had been seeing William on the side."

"So clearly it seems the boyfriend found out, snapped and killed them both. What happened when he brought Lynch in for questioning?"

"Nothing. We haven't been able to find him."

"Does Brass think he skipped town?"

"We ended up tracing his credit card to a motel on the strip but he wasn't there. All his belongings, his wallet and even his car were still on the scene but no Lynch. Brass has an APB out on him so if he's still in Vegas, we'll find him."

"Got a picture of the guy?"

"Yeah." Greg opened the folder and flipped back a few pages before he pulled out a small black and white and slid it towards me.

"_Is that what she said before you killed her?" My head tilted as I studied the man lying bloody and bruised at my feet. "Did she beg for her life? Did she cry?"_

"_Please, I'll give myself up! I'll confess!"_

"Angel?"

I shook myself out of my stupor and pushed back the photo of the stern looking blonde male. "Hopefully you'll find him sooner than later."

With a nod, Greg took back the photo. He flipped the folder shut. "So tell me about this dream of yours."

"You know what, forget I mentioned it, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

I stood up from the table and patted him on the shoulder. "Positive. I need to get back to work; I think my break was over twenty minutes ago."

"If you run into Ecklie, act amnesiac."

"Will do."

Without pausing, I left the break room and made my way to the ground floor of the building. I didn't stop at the morgue entrance however, continuing further down to shove my way into the empty bathroom. A wave of nausea hit me and I lunged into the open stall on my right.

_I let out a soft tsk and shook my head. "It's too late for that. You had your chance to do something good and now..." My grip tightened on the knife I held in my right hand, my eyes shifting from his panicked face to watch blood drip down the blade. I smiled. "Now it's my turn."_

Shoulders shaking, I grabbed the bars on either side of me, my entire body shaking as I threw up into the toilet.

"There, there baby."

"What did you do?" I flinched and sank into the floor as the toilet automatically flushed. "What did you do?"

"What we both knew needed to be done."

Shaking my head, I forced myself onto my feet again and I stumbled for the sink. I washed out my mouth and splashed cold water onto my face before I looked up into the mirror. Nicole hovered behind me, her dark eyes somber as she watched me.

"They're never going to find Ryan Lynch are they?" She shook her head and I broke eye contact with her to stare at my reflection. "I don't remember." I whispered. "Why don't I remember? My dreams…"

"You don't dream anymore, you know that Angela."

"I don't remember killing him." I touched the side of my face. "When did you… When did I do it?"

"It didn't take us long to find him. He wasn't a very smart man Angela. He left the weapon he used to murder his girlfriend and her boyfriend at the crime scene and then used credit cards they shared to rent a hotel room a few blocks down from their house!" Nicole chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, you put up one hell of a fight but you can only deny something for so long…"

I turned away from the mirror. "Did he suffer?" I flinched at seeing her answering smile.

"Don't worry Angela. We took care of it and we cleaned up the mess. He won't be hurting anyone else ever again and you, well, you can't feel guilt about something you really don't remember now can you?"

"Great." I laughed dryly. "The insanity plea is going to be the only defense I'll have left when it's all said and done."

"If it were up to me, you'd be getting a fucking medal of honor when it was all said and done but eh, what can you do…"

"I can stop killing people, that's what, and you can stop meddling in shit that isn't any of your damn business!" I snapped. "This was never about losing myself in some fucking monster! The agreement I made was I would do this to correct the justice system's mistakes; not kill for my own sick pleasure and not remember it!"

"Pretty wicked isn't it? It's almost like waking up to realize you're a completely different person than the one you think you see in the mirror. That's pretty fucking ironic if you ask me."

"Ironic is this twisted dependency I seem to have on you. I don't need you! I don't!"

Nicole smiled and leaned nonchalantly against a stall door. "Trust me Angela, you need me. You needed me two nights ago and you'll need me again." She moved forward to place her hands on my shoulders. "Ryan Lynch was a very bad man and with everything that's been going on lately with you and Nick… You were distracted, you needed the help. I helped you."

"I have blood on my hands Nicole and I have no clue how it got there."

"But you know why Angela; isn't that enough? We did this world a favor. We stopped someone from killing more innocent people. That's what matters." She squeezed my shoulders. "I know you're angry at me but I did what I had to in order to protect you, don't see that?"

I let her turn me back to face the sink, both of us gazing into the mirror.

"You can't change the past Angela. You know that better than anyone." She paused, "Tell you what…" She took a step back, her eyes still locked on mine. "I'll let you remain behind the wheel but you have to let me drive. I won't take over anymore, I promise but please, please don't make me go away again."

"You promise?"

She nodded slowly. "I only want to help you Angela. Let me help you."

I forced myself to look at my own reflection. "Okay." When my eyes shifted, she was gone and after a few minutes, despite any thoughts that still lingered, I made my way out of the bathroom with a new found confidence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Angela Wilkins, assistant coroner, LVPD. Date of documentation is Monday, the 23rd of September, 2007. The time is now…" I paused to check my watch, "2:34 pm. Deceased is sixty-three year old Tony Phillips. Autopsy of Phillips body as concluded at COD was a myocardial infarction at approximately noon today."

From behind me, the morgue door shut softly and I clicked off the recorder. I didn't realize I was reaching for the scalpel on the tray beside me out of pure instinct but just before I touched the silver handle, I jerked my hand away as if it burned to even look at it. "Whoever you are," I commented lightly, "you're interrupting me."

"I can wait until you're done."

With the recorder in hand, I turned away from Mr. Phillips. "What brings you to my morgue Warrick? I don't remember having an autopsy report due for you anytime soon."

"I traded Greg for the Phillips case."

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Having problems are we?" When he didn't say anything and remained near the doorway, I eyed him for a split second before I shrugged. "Fine." I turned back to the gurney. "I hate to break it to you but there's nothing exciting to tell you about Mr. Phillips except that he died of a good old fashioned heart attack."

Warrick finally came forward to stand beside me. He cleared his throat and we stared at the body.

"I wonder what his last thought was before he died."

"Probably that he shouldn't have eaten so many cheeseburgers." I smirked down at Mr. Phillips. "Isn't that right Fats Domino?"

Warrick surprised me by chuckling. "I was thinking Chubby Checker." He sighed. "Greg's going to hate that I traded him now. He was talking about how he wanted to ask Ronnie out to dinner tonight and I thought the burglary case at the Quickie Stop would be faster."

"Maybe you should stop trading him cases. You can't avoid Dara forever."

"I already told you; I'm not avoiding her."

I blinked in confusion at his response. _I already told you. _"When did you tell me that?"

"Two days ago. I ran into you at the bar beside the Wynn."

"Oh, right." I lowered the tape recorder onto the tray. I pulled my gloves off my hands and slapped them down onto the tray as well before I moved to the other side of the gurney. "Well, regardless of what you say, your body language tells me differently and it's telling me you're doing your best to avoid her. Is there a particular reason why?"

He finally looked up and frowned at me. "No. We're just taking time apart, that's all. It's been a stressful couple of weeks."

"Is it because of your drug problem?"

"I don't have a drug problem."

"Alright." I locked eyes with him and crossed my arms. "Your addiction problem, is that better?"

He snorted. "I don't have a problem. Again, like I said, these last few weeks have been stressful. All these cases and the shift change has just worn me out, that's all."

I studied his face for a few minutes before I decided he was lying. "Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

"I haven't been sleeping very well." Warrick ran a hand over his face and sighed. "That's why I was at the bar. I couldn't sleep and there was no one I could talk to; I mean, I wasn't talking to anyone until… until you came in."

"I don't want to talk about two days ago." The look on his face almost made me take back the words but I squared my shoulders and approached my desk. "I'm sorry you're having issues but I'm not a therapist."

"That's twice now you've said that to me."

I stopped what I was doing and turned back to face him. "What else did I say?"

"You don't remember?"

"Maybe I want a refresher." I leaned against my desk chair as casually as I could. The conversation was making a turn for the worse and I had no clue how to keep it from spiraling out of control.

"We talked about Nick, about Dara… We talked about the pills." He cleared his throat. "We also talked about the fact you knew I'm attracted to you."

I almost slipped off the chair into the floor. "I don't remember that."

"What?"

"I don't remember that part of the conversation." I straightened and turned to rummage through my files on my desk. "I don't remember that. I don't remember ever seeing you. I was at home in bed, that's where I was. You must have had a dream Warrick."

"It wasn't a dream. I am attracted to you."

I tossed down the file and whirled back to face him. "And? So?"

"I… I don't know."

"I'm engaged to Nick, remember that guy? I might be fuzzy on a lot of details but I certainly remember that." I slapped a hand down on my forehead. "I'm flattered Warrick. You're an attractive man and I won't lie and say that I haven't noticed but I love Nick."

"I know you do Angela. I'm not… I didn't say it to get between the two of you. It just came out."

"Don't take this the wrong way Warrick but please tell me we… didn't, you know..."

"No, no way." He shook his head repeatedly. "I was out of it thanks to pills and booze and you were tossing back tequila like it was water… But no, we didn't sleep together."

"Oh thank God."

"Hey, I'm standing right here."

I rolled my eyes and waved a hand at him. "I'm just… That night…" I leaned against my desk again. "I wasn't myself. The last few weeks haven't been hard on just you." I sighed. "Sometimes co-workers, especially those that can't seem to get along, develop some sort of feelings for each other but usually it's a very shallow attraction based purely on lust. Whatever you think you feel, it's nothing compared to what I know you feel for Dara."

"I don't know what I feel for Dara right now."

"You'll figure it out."

"Nick's a lucky guy."

I smirked. "Trust me, he knows."

With a sigh, Warrick began to head towards the doors. He paused with them pushed half-open. "Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in second chances?"

"It depends on the situation." I studied him standing there. "If you're asking me about Dara, I'd say anything is worth taking the chance to begin with." I smiled. "If you're asking about me… I still think you have a stick up your nice ass."

He chuckled at that but nodded slowly, an understanding finally built between us. I knew he still didn't trust me completely but we were being civil and it was beyond obvious we both were willing to keep secrets. That was definitely a plus in my book.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was amazing how with one simple touch everything that was bothering you could completely fade away. The very second I turned towards Nick his hands were pulling me close, those warm arms enveloping me. I sighed and rested my head against his chest, relaxing as I shut my eyes.

"This better not be a dream."

I smiled and pressed my lips softly to his chest. "I assure you; I'm very real."

"Why do I get the strange feeling you're supposed to be at work?" Nick brushed his lips against the crown of my forehead, his hands flatting against my back from under the fabric of my tee shirt. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I decided to take the rest of the day off so I called David." I kissed his chest again. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too baby."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't want to fight with you Nick. I'm so sorry."

Nick inhaled slowly and when he exhaled, I felt his entire body relax. "I'm sorry too Angela. I handled it badly. I was just so worried about you that I didn't stop to think you're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

I opened my eyes and leaned back in his embrace so our eyes met. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for that. I know you're just concerned. I want you to be concerned." I lifted a hand to brush it over the fuzzy slope of his head and smiled. "I like that you want to protect me."

"But you don't want me to?"

"I don't want you to get upset when you can't." I inched forward to brush my lips against his. "There are going to be times when you're not around Nick and I don't want you to spend it worrying if I'm okay or not. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled again but fidgeted as those dark eyes of his studied me. "Is this one of those moments where you say you can read me like a book and something's wrong?"

"Is something wrong?"

I allowed myself to stare at him for several minutes, just lying there as I looked into his eyes and finally I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong Nick." I closed my eyes as he bent his head to kiss me. "Everything is just perfect."


	26. Episode 2x01

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL ...**

**_Chapter One: Keep Your Friends Close…_**

The blood coated my fingers and caused my grip on the handle of the steel knife to slip. I raised the tool only to slide it back into the body that lay on my slab. I was there but at the same time I wasn't, my body in one place while my mind was in another. Perhaps that was the way it has always been. Perhaps I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and that I was constantly moving in order to find that place.

But I wasn't constantly moving was I?

I paused, the blade frozen in mid-air. I had stopped moving; a shark no longer swimming but somehow not dying. What happened to the person that had thrived inside of me, the sharp-toothed predator that had been unable to function without that perfect, justified kill? It was an oxymoron to be certain but yet one that had explained everything so clearly to me in my head.

It was simple. I had fallen in love again. I had allowed myself to be captured in a net and now I was hovering in one spot, torn between two lives. The killer in me screamed to be set free. I did such horrible things in order to silence the voices, such brutal things in order to justify the loss I had suffered. My brother had been the world to me. What I did gave him peace, it gave me peace and ultimately brought peace to all those involved. No one should have to suffer as I have suffered; no one.

While the killer in me raged on, the other part, the very small one, had somehow grown larger and more demanding for peace. Peace of mind, peace of letting go. I wanted so desperately to let go of everything, to lose myself in my new life but I found it one of the hardest things I had ever faced. Who was I now? Who was I supposed to be if not a killer?

Could I really be the model citizen? The friend? The wife? I directed my attention to the knife in my hand. Could I really be the mother?

All I knew was that if I refused to let go that one day my grip on that rope would eventually slip from my fingers. It would wind itself around my neck and it would destroy me. The destruction would touch everyone in my life, everyone I had allowed myself to grow connected to, and that would result in emotional scars that would never go away.

I had to let go. I had become weak from this internal struggle and it gnawed relentlessly at me as the days continued to pass. How long had it been since I had killed someone in the name of justice? Justice, the simple word made me nauseous. There was no real justice in the world, not even by my hands. If that word held any substance, I wouldn't be needed. I wouldn't feel needed.

I'm doing it again. My mind is in another place while my body stays locked in a position where- I paused again, my grip slipping on the knife handle. What exactly am I doing? Did I even truly know any more?

The knife slipped through my fingers as a bloody hand grabbed my wrist. I looked down at the body to see Clarissa's dead eyes staring back at me. Her grip tightened on my wrist as the knife clattered loudly to the ground.

"You're a killer."

I jumped back to reality the second I opened my eyes to focus on the dark room around me. I was sweating profusely. Beside me, Nick slept peacefully. I let my eyes adjust before I slipped from the sheets.

The cold water in the bathroom did nothing to help calm my nerves but I continued to splash my face with it for several minutes before cutting off the faucet. I looked up to see my tired reflection as I reached for a hand towel. It was the third nightmare that week. I never had nightmares. Dreams were a sign of a restless mind, a way of coping with unresolved issues and that was one thing I simply had no time for in my line of work, legal or otherwise.

Each time Nick had thankfully been asleep and unable to question me as to what my dreams entailed. He just knew that I was having a rough time sleeping lately and whenever it seemed he was going to ask me anything related to my troubles I made sure to avoid the subject. Besides, what would I say? I had dragged him unknowingly into my bed of lies far enough already. I wasn't ready to challenge the bridge I had built connecting my past and the present life involving him. I wasn't ready to lose him.

I cut off the bathroom light and moved back to the bed. Nick turned towards me the very second I lowered myself down next to him. Even in his sleep, he drew me into his arms. I pressed my hand against his chest to feel the steady beating of his heart and closed my eyes.

I wasn't ready.

* * *

It has been exactly one year, three months, and two days since I started to change. At first I was resistant to it and at times I still found myself hesitant to evolve into something more… human. Love was that one element I thought I no longer needed in my life. I knew it came down to being scared, scared of what exactly it would mean to trust someone again, scared of what it truly meant to let go of the past that had haunted me for so long.

Maybe I was ready. How hard could it possibly be? I could fight the urge that lived deep inside of me. I could fight the animal that thrived to kill if it meant finding happiness again. It had been so long since I had truly known joy in simply being with someone else. Was it possible? Could I truly love Nick as he loved me and devote myself to him the way he deserved?

All I knew was that he deserved the world. Nick was the one person in my entire wicked little life I had met that was truly a kind soul. Everything about him was perfect. He was the type of person even the most hardened person would feel a connection to; perhaps that explains what happened to me. I had fought very hard to distance myself from my feelings for him yet here I am.

Without him, I have no reason to exist. I accept that truth now. The desire to kill dwelling inside was nothing compared to what I felt for him. That I didn't need to accept; it was just fact. I could stop for him. I would stop. I have stopped. Haven't I?

"You're burning the toast baby."

I looked over to see smoke coming out of the toaster. "Shit." Cursing I unplugged it from the wall and ejected the burnt toast, frowning as I plopped it onto a plate. "Sorry."

Nick smiled as he fixed his coffee and leaned over to kiss me. "It's okay; I like my toast a little on the crunchy side."

"Shut up." I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him.

Behind us, the puppy that Detective Dara Waters had found at a crime scene barked in excitement. Fuddles (don't even ask) had grown quite attached to us or, as Nick liked to tease, had grown quite attached to me. The small ball of fur constantly followed me everywhere. He watched me in the doorway of the laundry room while I worked, he tried to sit in my lap every time I sat down somewhere, and he even refused to sleep anywhere else in his dog bed unless it was directly next to my side of the bed. At first it had been annoying. Now, well, now it was just another element in my life I enjoyed.

Nick surprised me by grabbing a piece of toast and biting into it. I laughed at the look that crossed his face right before he swallowed. He chased down the taste with several gulps of coffee. "Is something on your mind baby?"

"No." I lied. "Why do you ask?"

He threw the toast into the trash. "You got up several times last night."

I didn't take offense to the observation. Granted, I was more into actually experiencing my feelings than I had been in the past few years but there were still moments where even around Nick that I felt absolutely nothing but impartial. I knew he noticed even if he said nothing.

"I wasn't feeling too well."

He reached out to cup the side of my face. "You're not coming down with something are you?" He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I know it's been a busy week at work with staff changes and multiple cases. It's been hard on all us. Maybe you should call in today."

Times in the past I would have snapped at him for saying that. My job was all I had to rely on, the only thing that kept me grounded but keeping that in past tense was important. I had more than just my job now. I had created a real life for myself again and surprise, surprise, I was enjoying it.

"I can't. I have a meeting with Ecklie this morning."

"A meeting, about what?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I concentrated on fixing a cup of coffee in my favorite mug. _Favorite mug, listen to you; it's black with red swirls on it and suddenly it's your favorite mug. _I had grown attached to so many things lately. It was dangerous to do so yet I didn't want to stop.

Nick sipped at his coffee and leaned against the counter. "Maybe you're getting help in the morgue finally."

"I don't need help in the morgue."

"Yes," He chuckled, "You do. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue with him on that point. _Looks like someone has been paying attention to the Cliff Notes version of who you are._ "Regardless of what it is, he'll have me buried in work all day today so I'll probably pass on coming home for lunch."

"I'll bring you something."

"Do you ever really stay away?"

"Do you?"

I smiled as he reached out to pull me close. "Why don't you call me and we'll go from there?"

"Deal."

I sat down my coffee and closed my eyes as he dipped his head to kiss me. Relaxing into his taller frame, I was completely satisfied to let him control the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as it deepened. The sparks were still there, the tingles shooting through my entire body at the simple act of his lips touching mine. It felt like the first kiss every single time. I couldn't get over how I felt each time he touched me. He truly made me come to life.

I was smiling as he drew back, those beautiful brown eyes gazing down at me. _I've gone from a cold blooded killer to a hopeless romantic. I love irony. _"What is it?" I stroked the back of his neck where his hair was growing out again.

"I love you."

_You will truly never realize how much I love you Nick. _"I love you." I popped kissed him and stepped back to grab my coffee. "I should go."

He tugged me back towards him and kissed me again. "I'll call you."

"I'll answer."

* * *

The past six months had been a stressful time at the department. Usually I kept to myself and let others deal with their issues but unfortunately their issues were quickly becoming mine as well. Staff quit, new staff had been hired, and there were shift changes as well as adjustments in the department manual that included Ecklie's newly established policy on staff members dating.

It wasn't long after Nick and I had become engaged that Ecklie had taken it upon himself to remind me to stay focused. He couldn't deny anyone in the department the right to date but he could restrict their access with each other. So far my working day shift while Nick worked nights had worked in our favor considering the new policy stated while members of the staff could socialize, any interference in job performance would result in suspension or loss of position. A few days ago I had switched back to night shift and my brain was practically reeling at the possible ways Ecklie could make my life miserable.

_Try it Ecklie. Just give me a reason. _When it came down to it I knew I wouldn't actually kill the man but it was an enjoyable thought, one I liked kicking around in my head when I became bored throughout the day. He looked like a crier, maybe even a bargainer or… yes, definitely a beggar.

Amusing myself I continued down the basement hallway. A light flickered above me and I glared at it before continuing towards the morgue, folders in one hand while I held a cup of coffee in my right. Humming a song that had been playing on the car radio under my breath, I pushed open the morgue door with my backside and entered backwards.

I turned on the heel of my boot and stopped at the sight of a stranger standing by one of my metal slabs where a half covered body was laying. He was tall with broad shoulders, his dark hair shaved close to his head, and he was dressed in a white lab coat on top of a tee shirt and jeans. I stared into his calm, dark brown eyes and for a minute we studied each other.

"You must be Angela."

I took a few more steps forward and slowly lowered my folders onto my desk. "Your assumption would be correct Mr…?"

"Richardson." He stepped around the slab and extended his hand. "Michael Richardson, I'm…"

"Obviously very unfamiliar with morgue protocol. You must be Ecklie's latest staff addition." I sighed and quickly shook his hand. "Next time you wait, understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I apologize."

"Don't apologize, just correct your mistakes and move on. And don't call me ma'am; Angela is just fine." I moved past him and lowered the folder onto the counter beside the main computer. "Who's on the slab?"

"John Doe, white male. I'd say late forties. He has three wounds in his lower abdomen. COD seems to be exstanguination."

I lowered my coffee cup and grabbed a file, looking down as I opened it to scan the contents. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour at most."

I immediately looked up. "You were in my morgue for almost an hour doing..."

"I arrived a little earlier than I had planned so I took a look around the station and meet several people. One of your detectives escorted me down here and I began to prep."

"Which detective?" _So I can beat them into apologizing._

"Detective Waters."

_Or maybe not. _

"Can I just say that when I heard you were working here, I jumped at the opportunity to work for this department. It's an honor to be here."

I stared at him and was hit by the strong urge to laugh. Judging by the smooth lines of clothing and the optimistic look on his face, Michael Richardson was fresh out of medical school and ready to take on the world. I doubted he had ever truly been in situations like the ones he would find here in Vegas. Only time would tell if he'd be able to stomach what this job threw at me daily. It took a unique kind of person to do this day in and day out and if there was one thing I prided myself on being, it was unique.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Why?"

"I…" Michael hesitated, a look of confusion on his face. "Well, you're widely known in this field as being one of the best. Several of the cases you worked on while at the Atlanta department are taught at the yearly seminar in Dallas."

I snorted and turned to grab the coffee pot off the counter. "I get an invitation to that Strokefest every year. What a joke."

"Stroke…fest?"

"A bunch of overpaid assholes get together every year to stroke each other's ego and make the green thumbs feel inadequate."

"I see." He let out a small laugh and smiled. "So, where would you like to start Angela?"

I tossed the coffee pot at him and watched in amusement as he juggled it before gripping it firmly between his hands. "You can start with that." I grabbed my coat and shrugged it on. "And I'll be right back."

* * *

Lucky for him, Ecklie wasn't in his office. My second choice for my unloading rant was Grissom but he was talking to Catherine in his office and that was a conversation I never wanted to involve myself in. Ecklie had given Catherine the principle role of day shift supervisor but had given her many fresh **CSI's**that lacked in skills and needed weeks of training before they were able to fly solo. No doubt Grissom was getting an earful and by the look on his face, she had been going at it for some time. Oh well, I guess my rant would have to wait for now.

I changed directions and lowered myself down into the seat adjacent to Detective Dara Waters's desk.

"I hear you met my new assistant coroner earlier today."

"That I did." Dara didn't look away from her computer screen and she continued to type. "He came into the station at the same time as I did. He looked a little lost so I showed him to the morgue." When I went silent, she paused and flashed me a quick grin. "Oops?"

"Next time you get assigned a rookie cop; I'm sending him to a scene without you." I looked around at the empty desks surrounding hers before directing my attention back to her. "Looks like a certain someone got assigned desk duty today."

Dara smiled and went back to typing. "I was sick last week and missed a couple of days so I have a lot of paper work to catch up on."

_Liar, liar; someone had your pants off. _I had noticed her absence and I knew it wasn't from being sick. Warrick had taken off one of those days as well and it wasn't hard to put the two together.

In the recent months Warrick and Dara had gone from lovers to something more and despite my occasional dislike of Warrick, I said nothing more about it because he seemed to make her happy. Sometimes I sensed **darkness** in Dara that she battled constantly and I knew it had a lot to do with losing her child and grandmother during the events of Katrina. If Warrick was another one of those things that helped it stay at bay, I wasn't going to interfere.

"Have you seen Ecklie?"

Dara snorted but shook her head. "I keep hoping a call will come in that he's been hit by a vehicle."

I couldn't help chuckling at that and watched Dara work. Dara was one of the very few people in the department that I could stand being around for long periods of time. We shared similar interests and a fondness of dark humor. Sure, she was dating Warrick when she could have her pick of any man in the world… B_ut we all have our vices, don't we killer?_

I stood to my feet at the same time I pushed that thought into the back of my mind. "I should see if Grissom is done listening to Catherine complain."

"I swear every time I go by his door she's in there." Dara leaned back in her seat. "Before you go…" She opened her desk drawer and extended a folder towards me. "I thought you might be interested in having this."

I took the folder and opened it. "Nosy little thing aren't we?"

"Guilty as charged. I had some extra time on my hands this morning so I took a look at your new guy for you." Dara rocked back comfortably. "He might be fresh out the gate but he's got a clean record and good references. Overall, he seems like your average red-blooded American male; intelligent, polite, you name it."

"Squeaky."

"What?"

"He's squeaky clean." I snapped the folder shut. "Might be a good nickname for him."

"What were you originally going to call him?"

I tucked the folder under my arm as I saw Catherine walk by. "Assistant coroner guy."

Dara laughed and I moved away. I waited until Grissom lowered a file he held before I cleared my throat and knocked on the open door of his office. He paused from shuffling through his things and looked up at me, his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Angela." He motioned me to have a seat. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"I imagine after Hurricane Catherine that anyone would be an improvement." I lowered myself into a seat across from his desk and tossed the folder Dara had given me down. "Mind telling me why I found a green thumb in my morgue this morning?"

Grissom clasped his hands together on the desk. "I'm sure Conrad told you Doctor Robbins is looking to retire in a few years and we just want to be equipped when that time comes to fill his position. Mr. Richardson may be new to the work field but he is quite capable of assisting you." He smiled at me and I immediately knew what he was going to ask. "How are things with Nick?"

"He listens to country music when we're in the car together but other than that, we're just fine." I smiled back slowly. "How are things with Sara?"

Sara had surprised everyone when two months ago she had resigned from her position as a CSI. I wasn't entirely taken off guard considering her recent emotional issues with what her job entailed but I hadn't expected her to disappear from Vegas completely. Grissom had been a wreck for a few weeks after that but Sara had returned a month later and things were back on track.

"Things are lovely." Grissom smiled. I found in our conversations he tended to be more open than I found him to be in a larger group. "Sara's enjoying the time off." He rocked back in his chair comfortably. "You should think about taking some time off yourself Angela; an upcoming wedding can be quite time consuming."

"I'm quite capable of handling two things at once Grissom." _Trust me; I've been doing this juggling act for years._

"Have you decided on a date?"

I winced in my seat. "No."

"Well, I'm sure you will. Those things tend to fall into place once you start."

"May I ask you something personal Grissom?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Why have you never married?"

"It has never been the right time," He leaned back in his chair, "And never the right person."

"Sometimes it can be the right person at the right time and still not work out."

Grissom scratched at his chin but nodded slowly. "I guess it would depend on what you were willing to do in order to make it work. If you want something, it is possible to not only obtain but to keep it as well. Things worth having are never easy to come by or hold onto when they're important to someone."

"You should consider writing fortune cookies if you decide life as a CSI too much for you Grissom."

"It's definitely an option."

"I should go." I stood up. "I need to go check on my shadow and make sure he's not burning down the morgue or something."

Grissom smiled again. "You'll get used to him Angela and before you know it you'll be back to what you do best without having to deal with Ecklie's red tape." He leaned back in his chair again. "Who knows, you might actually enjoy having someone be your shadow."

_I highly doubt that. _I paused as I started to shut the door. "Grissom?"

He didn't look up from the folder in his hand. "You don't have to thank me for requesting you back for night shift. It's good to have you working with us again. Now get to work."

I chuckled and saluted him as he looked up, a small smile on his face. "Yes sir."

* * *

I had barely taken two steps when I had to stop short from bumping into Warrick as he came down the opposite hall. We both took a step back, shifting and clearing our throats in an awkward move that made me immediately hate myself.

"Angela."

"Warrick."

"I heard you were coming back to night shift."

"You heard or you were told?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Does it matter?"

_Back to square one I see. _"I guess not." I kept my posture relaxed and glanced around. "How are things with Dara?"

"I gotta go."

I stepped left when he moved right. He took another right step and when I moved to block him again, he stepped forward to bring us inches apart. "Knock it the off Angela. I've got work to do!"

"How are things with Dara?"

He stared down at me but sighed in defeat. "Not that it's really any of your business but things are great with Dara."

"So she doesn't mind you abusing prescription drugs?"

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop that."

"What's that?"

"That Angela!" Warrick ran his hand over his face. "Jesus Woman, what do you want from me?"

I chuckled, the sound dry and without an ounce of humor. "I don't want anything from you Warrick; I just want you to fix your shit before I have to do it for you." I smiled thinly but the expression vanished immediately. "Every day you go out there unprepared because of your dependency you're not only risking yourself but your team as well. I want Nick returned in the exact same way he left."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Nick, Angela. I can promise you that."

"Your promises aren't any good to me Warrick; they're just words. I'm a see to believe kind of girl." I flashed him another thin smile. "Whatever it is you're taking Warrick? It's not worth your job and your relationships."

"Stop fucking talking to me like we're friends."

"If you want to go back to being at each other's throats all the time, I'm game but it doesn't change the fact that I'm right. Clean your fucking life up or I'll give you reason to."

He stepped closer, looming over me. "Don't even think about it Angela."

"I won't have you risking the man I love just so you can go off half-cocked. You want to go down in a blaze of glory, fine; be my guest but you're not taking any of these people with you, not Dara and definitely not Nick."

"Get out of my damn way."

I ignored the flash of warning in his eyes and reached out to press my hand against his cheek. "You're a good man Warrick and you're better than this. This place you're trying to go, that level of Hell? It won't bring you peace. It won't bring you anything but more pain. You're not making amends for anything you think you've done wrong in your past by willingly doing this to yourself."

His eyes darkened and he reached out to curl his fingers around my wrist but didn't tighten his grip like I expected. "I know what I'm doing Angela. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are." He smiled faintly. "You're the last person in the entire world I expected to ever be concerned about me but you are."

I smirked. "Maybe I just want to save you. I mean, you end up dead and the first person they're going to interrogate as a suspect is me."

Warrick actually chuckled at that but he didn't release my wrist even after I shifted my hand away from his face. "Don't flatter yourself."

"You can let go of my wrist now." I cocked an eyebrow when he merely stared down at me. "You can let go of my wrist now." I repeated.

"You're not wearing your engagement ring."

My eyes flickered to my hand. "I didn't want to get blood on it or worse, lose it in the guts of some old guy found behind the Wynne. How many girls do you know would give you that excuse, right?"

"When do you get off?"

_Oh man, what a loaded question. _Frowning, I pulled lightly against the pressure of his fingers. "Seriously Warrick, let go of my wrist."

"Ms. Wilkins?"

The intruder made Warrick immediately drop my hand as if it burned him and he strode past me without another word. Frown on my face I watched him go, my head tilted.

"Ms. Wilkins?"

I turned on my heel to face Michael, the ends of my lab coat swirling around my legs. "Yes?"

Michael looked away from the direction Warrick had disappeared to focus on me completely. "There's been a report of a 419. Grissom suggested I shadow you."

"Of course he did. Great, field trip time."

"Was that your fiancé?"

I turned again and he followed. "You were standing there snooping. You know the answer to that question." I stopped just short of the elevator and he came up beside me. "And I don't remember mentioning that I was engaged."

"I met Nick earlier." Michael hit the button on the elevator and directed his attention to the lit numbers as they changed. He smiled, his eyes slowly shifting to meet mine. "He's a very friendly man. The first thing he said when I introduced myself was, have you met my fiancé Angela? She's amazing, you'll just love her."

I stepped into the elevator after he did, Michael hitting the bottom floor before leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. I assumed the same position on the opposite wall. "I bet he did. Look Michael, if there's something you'd like to know, just ask."

"Would you have said yes?"

"Excuse me?"

"If I hadn't of interrupted you, would you have said yes?"

"All Warrick asked me was when I clocked out and besides, if you knew anything about the relationship I have with the man, you'd realize the absurdity of what you just asked."

"Perhaps you'd like to fill in the blanks for me?"

"I don't think there's enough time in the world to tell you everything you think you should know." I shot him a look as the elevator hit the ground floor and the doors opened. Still smiling at me, he motioned me first and I rolled my eyes before marching past him.

"Did you two date in the past?"

I let out a bark of laughter and continued into the morgue. "I'd rather be disemboweled before even contemplating going on a date with Warrick Brown."

"Interesting choice of words."

The calmly spoken words had me looking up at him as I reached for my kit and SUV keys. I lowered my hand. "Let's get another thing straight here Michael; my personal life is none of your business. I love my fiancé. Nick is Warrick's best friend and right now Warrick is going through some issues. We haven't always gotten along in the past but he's important to Nick and that makes him unfortunately important to me."

"You seemed emotionally involved back there in the hallway yet you label your relationship with Warrick as unfortunate. I'd say you're not exactly sure if that's the correct terminology to use or not."

"And I'd say you're talking out of your ass because that's all you've got to go on right now."

"I apologize for being curious."

His smile told me otherwise. "I'd be careful as to who you become curious about around here. You're new here and the last thing you want to do is make enemies of the people you have to work with on a daily basis."

"The last thing I want to do is make an enemy of you Angela."

I eyed him and stepped away to collect my things. "We've worked together for a total of three hours. You don't know a thing about me or my company and no, questions won't help you."

"I have faith that I'll wear you down."

I glared at him and shrugged on my jacket before I grabbed the keys. "I'm going to supervise while you run this 419 by yourself."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence Angela." He smiled when I glared at him again. "Ms. Wilkins."

"A word of advice, don't screw this up. Ecklie will get pissed and I'll get to laugh." I marched past him. "And stop calling me Ms. Wilkins; you're making me feel like I'm some old hag. Angela will be just fine."

Michael chuckled and grabbed for his kit. "Sure thing Angela."

"And stop smiling at me, it's annoying."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought I told you to stop apologizing damn it!" I noticed I was smiling as we left the building and immediately wiped the expression from my face. If Michael noticed, he didn't say anything and for that I was grateful. It wouldn't look too good for me to kill my assistant on the first day now would it?

**IF INTERESTED IN READING THE SEQUEL TO SAINTS AND SINNERS; THE LINK IS found here at /s/4278272**

**OR YOU CAN FIND THE LINK TO IT IN MY PROFILE. THANKS, REVIEW, AND AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!**


End file.
